The Life and Times of Rosemary Black
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Rosemary Black is a mysterious character. Shy but easy-going, with odd scars down her face, she seems queer and different, though she acts quite ordinary. But, as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Seamus discover, there's more to the young witch than first appears. Part one of a saga. Goes through Prisoner of Azkaban, and up to Goblet of Fire. Eventual Seamus/OC in later additions.
1. Prologue: Dreary Thoughts and Promises

**HERE IS THE PROLOGUE FOR Y'ALL! I LOVE THIS SERIES, AND EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I'M TOTALLY OBSESSED. ANYWAY...**

 **I DECIDED ON THE WAY THIS STORY STARTS BECAUSE I WANT TO EXPLORE HOW HAVING A DAUGHTER AFFECTED SIRIUS IN AZKABAN, HOW HAVING A SURROGATE DAUGHTER WOULD AFFECT REMUS. AND THAT'S WHY I WROTE THIS.**

 **AND BECAUSE I WANTED TO TRY A HAND AT WRITING FROM REMUS AND SIRIUS' POINT OF VIEW, AND ALL THAT. SO HERE'S AN ANGSTY START TO A (HOPEFULLY) NOT TOO ANGSTY STORY!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY**

 **~LF221**

The three and a half year old child, now asleep in the spare bedroom at her godfather's flat, had no idea what had happened to put her there. She would never remember her biological father's arrest, wouldn't remember the screams and the desperate pleading as the Dementors dragged the innocent man to Azkaban.

Remus Lupin, the new caretaker of the child, would consider this a blessing as he sat before a calming fire, Butterbeer in hand. He would not want the girl he was to raise to be haunted by that day. But he remembered it clearly, would always remember it. And, even though he was scared, confused beyond belief, and reeling from that fateful Halloween night, he would raise the child, treat her like her own. He owed it to the memory of what Sirius had once been to him; the greatest of friends. He would, naturally, be a little daunted at times with the care of a child, especially given what happened once a month. He knew that one slip-up, one careless mistake, and the girl could be dead, or worse (in Remus' opinion) turned into a full werewolf. Remus clutched his Butterbeer tighter, knuckles white as he shook his head. No.

He would do everything to protect her, ensure she never even knew about the lycanthropy until she was old enough to understand, to see that he was not just a werewolf, that there was really a man behind the beast. Remus knew he couldn't keep the secret forever. But surely that moment, the terrible moment of truth in their relationship, would not be for several years. For now, however, he would enjoy the little, dreamy smile on his god-daughter's face as she slept peacefully. Her bag of clothes and a few toys, left behind by Sirius, was still at the foot of the bed where Black had left them when he'd scared the stuffing out of Remus by Apparating directly into Remus' flat and reminding the startled man of the Unbreakable Vow the pair had made (with James as the third person) as he thrust his daughter in Remus' hands, a mere moment or two before the Dementors had arrived. Remus would never have refused, anyway. Traitorous father or not, the girl did not deserve to be placed in an orphanage, with numerous questions and an uncertain future, when she could have a home, albeit a poor one, with someone who genuinely cared about her. And Remus did care for her, even loved her, from the first time he had babysat her. Back when everything was certain and, although the world was dark, uncertain and foreboding, the quartet of Marauders knew where allegiances lay. Or they thought they did. And now they had paid the price of blind trust...

Poor Jenny was gone, Peter, too, as well as James and Lily. Sirius...might as well be.

Remus, however, was left alive by some cruel twist of fate, alone in this dark, cruel world. He would endure, the last Marauder, with the memory of what had happened, and the questions he could never ask, as the people he wanted to talk to were either dead or somewhere he was sure he couldn't get to with his condition. Not that he'd willingly step into Azkaban.

But as Remus pondered what had happened, he found that were several blank spaces in his knowledge. For instance...when had Black turned over? When had Peter and Jenny found out? Why would Sirius slaughter his own wife, when he had constantly protected her from the Death-Eaters? The man Remus had known would never do what Sirius had just done. Everything was messed up and wrong. Everything was up-side down. Nothing made sense about that Halloween night.

In moments of weakness, Remus considered that, perhaps...there was a chance...that Black was not, in fact, the spy. But that was preposterous. Sirius was made Secret-Keeper. He alone could have led the Dark Lord to the Potters. He alone could have handed the Potters, his best friends, over to the Dark Lord. But why would he?

Remus may never know. He refused to set foot in Azkaban. His condition made it impossible, anyway. Besides, he didn't want to hear the story of Sirius' betrayal, and certainly not from the mouth of the traitor himself. That would make it too real. Too irreversible. Too...undeniable.

And so Remus resigned himself to his questions, his bewilderment, his anger at his one-time friend. And he never once started to pity Sirius, except in lonely hours in the dead of night when nightmares of what could happen at the full moon plagued him. He would sit in his armchair with a Butterbeer in hand, or a glass of Fire whiskey, and wonder what Sirius was going through. It must be so much worse than Remus' petty nightmares. Remus wondered...if Black ever revisited the past, alone in his cell. If Sirius ever remembered the good times they had shared under full moons, not a care in the world.

Remus wondered if Sirius felt remorse at his actions.

But he could never really forgive Black. Never. Regardless of the lack of trail, regardless of his slowly leaking sanity, regardless of anything, Remus would never forgive Sirius Black for what he had done. The only thing he would ever do for his one-time friend is raise his child, teach her the man Black used to be. Not what he is now, not until she would understand. That was a promise.

=#=#=#=#=

No one listened as Sirius Black sobbed at night, mourning his turn of life. His best mate, the one Black had gone through very dangerous magic in order to help, would hate him, probably leading his own daughter to hate him, as well. Rosemary would never remember the times late at night when Sirius would hold her in his arms before a roaring fire, tell her everything would be alright, that he would do anything to keep her and Jenny (God rest her soul) safe. Jenny...the love of his life. His wife and best friend...was dead. Peter had been ruthless in his attack, masterful in executing it. Because of that filthy, no good rat, no one doubted that Sirius was responsible for the vicious murders he had been falsely accused of. Black knew Remus would be assured of it because his friend had never known of the switch in Secret-Keepers. He had never known of the awful mistake Sirius had made. He had never known—would never know—that Sirius had spent many a night, wondering if he had made the right decision to convince James and Lily to make Peter (curse him) their Secret-Keeper. Sirius had thought it the perfect way to ensure his friends' safety. It was so simple, it seemed perfect.

If only he had thought it through more carefully, followed the little inner voice that told him not to trust Peter with something this important. And now, because of Sirius, his two best friends were dead, and the only one that was left hated him. His own daughter probably cursed his name, hated his guts. He was, therefore, not at all surprised, but not unhurt, when Remus never showed up with Rosemary to visit, to demand to hear Sirius' reason for what he did. He was not even shocked when no one came to see him but Fudge, when he was inspecting the prison. Everyone hated him, wanted him to relive his visit to Godric's Hollow that night, when he'd seen the result of what he had done. Even Sirius himself felt he deserved nothing less than what he got. With a jolt, Black realized that Harry probably hated him, as well. But a small part of Sirius hoped that maybe, just maybe, Harry would be spared the story somehow until Sirius could get out (he didn't know how he would do it yet, but he would, sod it all!) and explain it all to his godson.

But no. He knew, somehow, that Harry would not be spared the lies everyone had been told. And so he sobbed at night, and no one, not even the fellow prisoners, cared.

The Dementors were happy to simply feed off his misery and leave him hardly able to think straight, save for one obsessive, over-riding thought.

Well, two.

One, that he was innocent. Two, that he _must_ get back to his little girl, whom he had held so dearly and loved so much in the three or so years since her birth before running after Pettigrew.

He had to break free. But how? One night, it came to him, after who knows how long (twelve years, to be precise, but Sirius could hardly keep track of his sanity, much less the dates and years) in that awful prison. He awoke in a cold sweat, as usual, after a nightmare (fueled by nearby patrolling Dementors, no doubt) about his daughter and Harry dying at the hands of Peter Pettigrew, his reedy, awful laughter ringing in Black's ears long after the nightmare had faded. The green light stayed before his eyes as he was jolted awake.

But this one _—this_ one was more vivid than any other. The laughter pierced through his ears and straight to his heart, even the scenery around it was sharper. Peter was in the Forbidden Forest, that much was certain. At least three other people were running forward to stop Pettigrew, but it was too late. The deed had been done. The scene haunted Sirius' day. Then, he saw the paper later that afternoon, when Fudge came by and stopped to talk to him. And nearly screamed in shock. The date on it said sometime in August, 1994, but that wasn't the surprising thing. Oh, no...

It was the very small rat on a scrawny, fiery-haired young man's shoulder in the midst of a rather large family. It was only a small article, hardly worth noticing, but to Sirius Black, it was the most obvious thing in the world, and he was all of a sudden thunderstruck. That rat was someone he hadn't seen in years, but would never fail to recognize. Peter Pettigrew. The moment Sirius laid eyes on his treacherous former friend, the haze the Dementors always left him in lifted, and he was suddenly aware of how to escape.

It took so much longer than normal for Sirius to get his emotions under control again, he nearly missed his chance. He was waiting, in dog form, for the Dementors to give him his dinner. It had been a day since Fudge had been easily manipulated into giving Sirius the newspaper. That's the barest minimum Sirius could wait.

Now, he silently slid out of his cell as Padfoot, and out to the water surrounding the prison without tipping either a prisoner or a Dementor off. He swam back to the shore and shook himself off, suddenly allowing himself a dog-like smile, but forced his happiness down for the moment.

It. Had. Worked! He, Sirius Black, the black sheep of the his family, had just done the impossible. He had escaped from Azkaban, the most secure wizard prison in the world.

 _Hang on, Rosemary. Daddy's coming. I'll protect you and Harry from now on. I swear._ Sirius thought as he ran along a road to the nearest town. _We'll be a proper family. I know it. Hang in there, Rosie._ He added, using a nickname he had made for his little girl a long time ago, unsure of who he was comforting, himself or Rosemary. He had no real idea where he was, where Harry and Rosemary were right now. He needed to find out everything he could about what had happened in his long absence. And for that, he'd need to get to Hogsmeade, and then make his way to Hogwarts somehow. He knew they'd be there eventually, Harry and Rosemary. He needed to find King's Cross station. And he needed to find Harry. He knew Rosemary would be safe with Remus watching her. But Harry...living with some Muggle relations of his...wouldn't be if Pettigrew was there and on the loose.

Sirius suddenly remembered something Albus had once said, on one of the few occasions the Headmaster had visited him in prison.

" _Rosemary is riding her first broomstick, did you know?"_ Sirius had been forced to contain his pride and joy from the Dementors. Of course his little girl (not so little not, though. Eleven years old!) would be on a broom. Her mother had once played on the House Team. Sirius, too, which is how the pair started their relationship, flying high over the Quittitch pitch, stealing kisses before beating Bludgers away from the Seeker. They had been the Beaters of the team, with James as the Keeper and Remus and Peter in the stands, cheering wildly at every saved pass. _"Of course, Harry, in with his aunt and uncle in Privet Drive, hasn't even heard of a flying broomstick, I'm afraid."_ He had said this with an apologetic air, heaving a sigh.

Sirius' excitement grew. He knew where Harry was. He might even be able to meet Harry before school. But he would not reveal himself before Harry knew the truth unless it became apparent that Peter was going to make his move.

And Sirius would be there to make sure Pettigrew never harmed one hair in either his daughter or his godson's head. That he swore.


	2. Twelve Years Later-Getting to the Train

**THERE IS SOMETHING I THOUGHT UP, BECAUSE THERE HAS _GOT_ TO BE SOMETHING FOR SIRIUS TO LOOK FORWARD TO ONCE HE GOT OUT OF AZKABAN, RIGHT?! I MEAN, THAT GUY HAS BEEN PUT THROUGH THE _RINGER_ OF LIFE! HE HAS TO HAVE _SOMETHING_ THAT HE DRAWS HAPPINESS FROM, RIGHT?! **

**I'M SORRY. MY SISTER JUST GOT ME ON THIS SERIES, AND I AM SUCH A SIRIUS BLACK FAN! ;)**

 **GOD BLESS, AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

The lovely August day started like any other for one fifteen year old young woman. Dreary, without much to do. These days it was always the same. Her godfather would smile at her slightly longer than chin-length unruly mop of fiery auburn hair (something Remus told her came from her mother) during breakfast, and then leave to his room to do whatever he does all day these past few weeks. The girl would roll her dark brown eyes (from her father) and leave to wander the grounds around her godfather's house until around noon, when she'd tire of walking around aimlessly, come back inside for lunch, and read the _Daily Prophet_ (although she just skimmed it. It was hardly ever anything incredibly interesting, after all.) before settling down to her studies. The ones assigned her by Remus.

The girl's name was Rosemary Black. And it wasn't until two years ago, on April 20th, did she know the truth about her last name.

She had been told that her mother died of complications during childbirth. What really happened was this: Voldemort ruined her life. His minion, allegedly Sirius Black (a man who, according to Remus, was a good friend of his), sold out a couple, James and Lily Potter (who they were and why they were so important, she still doesn't know; she was never told in detail of their significance.) and was then confronted by an old friend, Peter Pettigrew, before blowing up half a street, killing Peter and twelve other wizards, with a few Muggles in there, too. Then the Ministry showed up, gave him no trail, and sent him to Azkaban. No one knew that one of the victims in Black's massacre, a Jennifer Black, was, in fact, Rosemary's mother. No one even gave her a second glance. Hardly anyone attended the funeral. They were too busy glaring at Black.

This news was, of course, quite the shock to Rosemary's system. Her real father...in _Azkaban?_ For something Rosemary was simply _convinced_ he didn't even do? And her mother had been slaughtered by a friend, a _husband_ , who was allegedly twisted to evil?

For the first two weeks after the news, she could hardly be seen out of her room. She refused to do her studies, to eat, sleep, or do anything remotely normal. She was lethargic and moody (hurling anything she could get her hands on at Remus when he tried to coax her out of her room) until four weeks after the news. She could not believe that the man she had grown up hearing about would turn around and do those horrid things. The man Remus spoke of so highly would never betray a friend, would never kill his own wife. So why is everyone thinking he did it?

Then, she apologized profusely, and it was suddenly like she had never heard the news; everything was back to normal in the daily routine of young Rosemary Black. They never spoke of her moodiness. Or the number of bowls and plates that Rosemary broke, hurling them at Remus, staining the wall.

Until August. Then came a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that rocked her world, bringing news of something quite unexpected.

It brought news of an escape. Sirius Black now ran free. In homes across England, wizards read the headlines in fear, behind locked doors, but in Lupin's house, it was read only in trepidation. Remus was deluded by Peter's act somewhat, believing that Sirius did indeed do everything he was accused of. But he also admits that there are large parts of the story he can't understand. He doesn't want to think Black was the spy, but can't think of any other way for Voldemort to have known where James and Lily had hidden themselves, as Remus thinks Sirius was the Secret-Keeper.

That night was something else, however, and the pair stayed awake well into the night, Remus reminiscing about his younger days in remembrance of the man Remus knew in school. In fact, the pair stayed up so late, the last time Rosemary saw on the mantle before she went to bed was 1:45. Funny. Lupin had only been regaling her with the most intertaining tales of his school days, when he was made prefect (solemnly swearing not to let his friends off easy, _should he catch them_ ). Where had the time gone? Before Rosemary could put any more thought into it, though, she was fast asleep.

The next morning found Rosemary facing an almost unresponsive Lupin as she walked into the kitchen. He looked as if he were waging an internal war about something pressing. Rosemary walked slowly forward, cautious eyebrow raised.

"R-Remus?" She asked. Remus had insisted they be on first name terms after the revelation of her true identity. Lupin snapped his head up suddenly.

"Oh, Rosemary. Morning." He said, voice deceptively calm. Rosemary's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Came the quick reply. Rosemary's face deadpanned. Her look told him that she did not, in fact, believe him, her eyebrow raised suspiciously. Lupin sighed. "I've been offered a job at Hogwarts." He said, as if he had been offered something he didn't want, but didn't know how to refuse. Rosemary stared back, awestruck.

"That's tremendous!"

"What if they find out about my...condition?" Remus asked worriedly, most likely more to himself that his charge. Rosemary huffed. Her godfather was impossible at the best of times. Her hands flew to her hips in a show of irritation. Here Remus was, about to try and refuse a job, one of the few he's ever been offered, because he's worried about his affliction. A well-grounded worry, given the scars Rosemary bore, but still...

"There's no reason for them to. If we're careful, which we always are, it'll be fine." Lupin smiled and sighed, defeated. He then excused himself and left. Rosemary read her books for a while before climbing her favorite tree. As she settled in the topmost branches, so unpleasant thoughts started settling in the forefront of her brain. She would never admit it out loud, but the thought that somebody could discover her godfather's secret was highly unnerving. It had been nearly impossible for Rosemary to not learn about the special side of her godfather. That he was a werewolf. It had been the full moon after she was told all about the Marauders. However, Remus had purposefully neglected to mention that he was a werewolf, saying the Marauders were simply a group of friends. Therefore, when Rosemary decided on a moonlit walk that night, she ran into a very mad, very violent Lupin, and barely made it out alive and fairly unscathed. She would be wearing a set of three scars across her face when Remus slashed at her, from right temple to left cheek, for the rest of her life. She also had scars down her back and upper arms from when Remus tackled her. She was always careful to avoid him in human form on the full moon from then on. And Remus was careful to drink the wolfs-bane potion from then on, just in case. Although with the Wolsbane Potion, he was much less dangerous, she never took the chance and only stayed with the changed Remus in a different form. A wolf, thanks to her parents, apparently.

It had been far easier on Remus from then on to deal with his transformations, now that Rosemary was keeping him company. However, now he was going to the one place it would be harder than ever to keep his secret under wraps. All those people...man, this won't be easy. Even with her secret, even though there was Wolfsbane Potion to ensure everyone's safety, who knows what could happen? No wonder Remus is nervous. He'll obviously accept the job, being far too polite to refuse a direct request, especially from Dumbledore himself, though. He'll take the job, but he'll always be uneasy. Rosemary chewed her lip. This would be an interesting year. She would have to send him a lot of owls. She couldn't possibly go to Hogwarts, being the daughter of an escaped 'madman' and all. She simply-

Her thoughts were cut off by a clearing of a throat. It was Remus, standing at the foot of the tree, in clear view of his charge. She doesn't feel like talking and tries to ignore him.

"Come down!" He called up, looking slightly impatient. Rosemary huffs, but comes down a few branches nonetheless. Remus looks unappeased, but doesn't make comment. "I need you to pack up, and be ready to go tomorrow morning." He says. Rosemary blinks. She moves a few more branches closer to the bottom of the tree.

"Where are you going?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Hogwarts, and you need to pack _your_ stuff."

"But, with my dad-"

"You'll be going as _my_ daughter." He says, with a heavy sigh. He looked worn-out and tired. "I'm very sorry about this, but I don't want you to be subjected to everything that would happen if you were discovered to be the daughter of an alleged murderer." Again, Rosemary blinks. She's now closer than ever to the ground.

"If Dumbledore's allowing me into school, does this mean he knows who my dad is?"

"Yes." Another heavy sigh. "Ever since you were born."

"What?!" Rosemary asks, swinging down onto the ground, fuming at her godfather. Dumbledore had known all this time..? And never bothered to send Rosemary her acceptance letter? She'd been thinking she'd done something wrong...but the Headmaster had known all this time? And never let her into the school? Remus looks slightly affronted.

"He's our friend. Besides," Remus says softly, "he would have found out anyway!" By the end of his sentence, his voice has risen again. "Now, go pack your things!" He barks, now holding out a piece of parchment. No doubt a packing list. Rosemary throws her hands in the air.

"Fine!" She grabs the parchment, and storms up to her bedroom, slamming the door and kicking her bedpost, hissing in pain once she had done so, before slumping on her bed sullenly. Then, she rolled her eyes, chuckled at her sodding poor behavior (most unlike her, really) and stood. Rosemary brought her large suitcase down from the shelf in her closet. Remus had bought it for her, 'just in case' a few months ago. Now it all made sense. He must have been offered the job at that time, when they stopped in Diagon Alley for the day (when she'd gotten her 14 1/2 inch Rowan and Unicorn hair wand and a Tawny Owl she'd named Alberta), or thereabouts. And now he was finally accepting it. He was quite lucky to have the job at all, really. The Ministry of Magic was passing tough legislation to prevent half-breeds (a horrid, derogatory term for people like Lupin) from getting jobs. Remus always found it very hard to refuse people who went out of their way for him. How he managed to get Rosemary into Hogwarts, as well, the young woman didn't know. Rosemary knew that, due to her parentage, she hadn't received a letter of acceptance. Which was a bit unreal, considering the fact that her mother was Professor McGonagall's daughter. So how was it possible that Dumbledore could overlook her father's reputation, and let her in? The headmaster was kind, yet strict. Even if Rosemary was related to the Deputy Headmistress, he wouldn't risk the safety of his students by letting someone who could turn out like her father into his school.

He must know the truth about Sirius, then, Rosemary mused.

Sod it all! He's Rosemary's father. She should call him 'dad' more often now. What is wrong with her..?

By now, the packing is done, and Rosemary is heading down to dinner. Remus was bringing the plates over as she settled her suitcase down in the front hallway. She came back, and smiled slightly nervously at her godfather.

"Sorry about my tantrum earlier." She apologized before Lupin could open his mouth. "I was out-of-line." She mumbled quickly, shifting her feet. She never was very good at apologies. Remus' hand was on her shoulder before she could say anything else.

"I am also to blame. I should have told you I told Dumbledore I wanted to take you to Hogwarts as well, soon as I sent the owl."

"So, we're good?"

"If you are."

"Okay." Rosemary said, and hugged her godfather around the middle. It was amazing how quickly Remus and Rosemary's quarrels were resolved. Well, any quarrel that didn't involve Rosemary's father and the fact that Rosemary believed him innocent.

Dinner was delicious. A simple salad with seasoned tuna on the side. Afterwards, Rosemary insisted on doing dishes before she went upstairs. She now went over her books with more passion, eager to drink in as much as possible. She'd need all the help she could get. She'd managed to get into the fifth year by taking numerous tests and such (she'd been told that the tests were all part of a normal home-schooled witch or wizard's education), and she was fairly nervous. She had no idea what to expect when she got there, or even _how_ to get there. Would she and Remus just hop on a Muggle train, look for a Wizarding pub, and tap a third brick down on an alley wall, like in Diagon Alley? Or maybe jump down a hidden tunnel?

Where exactly _was_ Hogwarts? Rosemary knew it was somewhere in England (or was it Scotland?), but _exactly_ where?

She was so excited, she never knew that half the night had passed before she was finally able to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning found Rosemary twitchy and excited, eager to get on the road to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She was surprised to find a screech owl waiting beside her god-father when she came down to breakfast. Remus was already reading the letter, brow furrowed in concentration, not even acknowledging Rosemary's entrance. Which had never really happened before. Rosemary pretended this didn't worry her as she sat down at the table.

"Morning." Remus grunted in reply, eyes not leaving the paper he held in his hand. Rosemary rolled her eyes and opened her mouth again. "What's that?"

"A letter."

"About?"

"Nothing." Again, Rosemary rolled her eyes. Any second now... "Pertinent information about teaching at Hogwarts, that's all." He said, smiling that noncommittal smile of his. "Nothing really that you need to worry about." Rosemary's brow rose. Lupin, however, simply went back to reading. Rosemary grabbed the latest _Daily Prophet_ , and skimmed it for anything about...her father. (see? She's getting the hang of this 'father' thing...) There was nothing except a small statement about how 'the Ministry is doing everything in its power to catch the wanted criminal' and 'if anyone has any information about this criminal, don't hesitate to send an owl to the Ministry at once'. Like they could catch her father again. Sirius was being extra careful, that much Rosemary knew. He would not waste his brilliant escape by letting himself be seen. No, he would be hiding, somewhere secure, faraway. There was no way Sirius would try anything, right? He knew better, didn't he? Where was he now?

These questions and more plagued Rosemary's mind as Remus and her prepared to leave for the school. They packed their trunks into a Muggle car Remus had bought awhile back, and took off. The drive was pleasant, taking seemingly little time, due to Rosemary taking a nap halfway through, after a gas stop when Rosemary insisted on buying chocolate, knowing Remus was too fond of it to resist, either. After that, Rosemary seemed suddenly exhausted. For all the excitement she'd shown that morning, a lack of sleep the previous night left her in need of rest before she got to wherever it was Remus was driving them to. By the time Rosemary woke, they were pulling into what looked like a Muggle train station, and a very large one at that. Several trains rested easily on their tracks, still and unmoving like large, metal guards. Rosemary gulped, back got her suitcase out and headed into the station, Remus at her side. King's Cross, it was called, and it was bloody _huge_! The largest ever-loving station she'd ever come across. She swallowed thickly, and followed her god-father through the large glass double doors. Thousands of Muggles were milling about, anxiously checking their tickets, determined not to miss their trains.

"Which one are we taking?" She asked. Remus smiled. It was his 'I know something you don't'

smile. Rosemary didn't like that smile.

"None of _these_." Rosemary frowned.

"What?"

"We're taking a special train. Come along!" He called, and led his charge over to the pillar separating the tenth and ninth platforms. Rosemary was even more confused when Remus started jogging right toward the wall. He smiled at her. "Did I never tell you-" He joked, and promptly vanished from Rosemary's sight. She squeaked, and ran forward. Quite suddenly, she wasn't in King's Cross anymore. She was on a smokey, cramped platform, with several people mostly dressed in black robes scurrying around. Remus' hand startled her out of her examination of her surroundings. "-how to get onto the Hogwarts Express' platform?" He was saying. Rosemary laughed.

"No, you never mentioned it!"

"Well, chivvy along there, Rosemary. We're about to depart." He said, grabbing his suitcase. Rosemary resumed her grip on hers, and then followed her god-father into one of the back compartments. "So I can have a nice nap." Remus said, yawning as he stowed both his and Rosemary's trunks on the overhead bins. He then promptly spread his teacher's robes over himself and fell asleep as the train lurched out of the station. Rosemary chuckled. She then followed her god-father's example and curled up with her head pillowed on Remus' curled-up legs.

 **SO THIS IS MY _HARRY POTTER_ OC! HOPE YOU LIKE HER! SHE IS PRETTY FUN TO WRITE, IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. IT'S A BUT IF A CHALLENGE, WRITING BRITISH, AS OPPOSED TO AMERICAN. AH WELL, SUCH IS WRITING. TRYING NEW THINGS, AND LEARNING FROM MISTAKES. IF THE WHOLE 'SHE NEVER WENT TO HOGWARTS BECAUSE OF HER DAD THING' IS CONFUSING, HERE IS A QUICK EXPLAINATION: **

**REMUS KNEW SHE WOULD BE SHUNNED, AND DECIDED AGAINST SENDING HER TO HOGWARTS, DESPITE THE FACT THAT SHE SHOULD HAVE GONE. HE FELT HE COULD DO JUST AS WELL AT HOME, AND NEVER TOLD HER HE HAD REQUESTED PERMISSION TO HOME-SCHOOL HIS CHARGE INSTEAD. DUMBLEDORE WAS SYMPATHETIC, AND AGREED, EVEN. HE DOESN'T WANT ANY STUDENT TO HAVE TO SUFFER ANIMOSITY AND PREJUDICE SIMPLY BECAUSE OF WHAT THEIR PARENTS WERE ACCUSED OF DOING, AND UNDERSTANDS THAT WITH HARRY, IT CAN'T BE HELPED. AND SO ROSEMARY WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION (A FALSE ONE) THAT IT WAS BECAUSE OF HER FATHER ONLY THAT SHE WAS DENIED ENTRANCE TO HOGWARTS.**

 **THIS SHOULD BE EXLAINED FURTHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO. STAY TUNED!**

 **ANYWAY...TIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. The Train--Welcome to Hogwarts

**I WOULD HAVE HAD THIS STARTED AWHILE AGO, IF NOT FOR MY LITTLE SISTER.**

 **SHE SOMEHOW CONVINCED ME THAT IF SIRIUS HAD A WIFE BEFORE HE WAS SENT TO AZKABAN, THEN SHE'D HAVTA GO WITH HIM, ALONG WITH THEIR NEW-BORN DAUGHTER. I WAS TRYING TO SORT IT ALL OUT SO THAT THE POOR GIRL WOULDN'T HAVTA LIVE IN AZKABAN WITH HER DAD ALL HER LIFE...**

 **AND IT TURNS OUT THAT SHE WAS LYING RIGHT TO MY FACE! GGGGRRRR!**

 **NOT THAT I'M BITTER, MIND YOU. ;)**

 **BESIDES THAT...I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY OOC-NESS THAT OCCURS. IT'S JUST SOMETHING I THOUGHT UP ON THE SPOT. ENJOY ANYWAY!**

 **P.S: Sorry about the double chapter. I totally thought it was the right document, and then it wasn't. Oops. Sorry. And for those who read this after I fixed it...chapter two was posted twice. My bad, guys. Anyway...**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

The thing that woke her was the train's sudden, violent lurch. It sent Rosemary onto the floor, startling her badly, and she scraped her elbow as she fell. She cursed under her breath before realizing that she wasn't alone with her god-father (who was still asleep) in this compartment. She looked around, and found that there were three other people within the small compartment.

"Bullocks." She muttered as she picked herself up. The train was now finished lurching about, but was not moving forward, either.

"We can't be there yet." Said a young woman with mousy brown hair, sun-tanned skin, and prominent front teeth. A young man sitting next to her, this one long and gangly-looking with wild, fiery red hair, huffed, and slumped into his seat.

"Then why are we stopping?" He groaned, hand over his rumbling stomach. However, he was not attentive to where he placed his feet, and ended up tripping Rosemary and she fell again, cursing. The only other person, aside from Rosemary and Lupin, a fairly tall, skinny young man with black hair as wild as his companion's and round glasses, was offering Rosemary a hand up. As he pulled the young lady up, a small smile spread across his face.

"Rosemary, I presume?" He asked. Rosemary blinked. "On your luggage." Rosemary nodded, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. Her suitcase had certainly seen better days under it's previous owner. Remus had bought it at a second-hand shop and engraved it himself. She took a second look at the young man who had pulled her up. And nearly did a double take! The boy before him...looked straight out of Remus' old photos. The face was James Potters', but the eyes...the eyes...were shaped exactly like Lily's, but she couldn't tell which parent had given Harry their eyes as the pictures hadn't been in color.

So this was Harry Potter? He looked exactly like his father, just as Remus had described. She never acknowledged that she could tell who he was just by glancing at him. He was probably very tired of all the staring. So she smiled politely.

"And you are?"

"Harry." He grunted noncommittally. _Knew it..._ Rosemary thought to her self, just as the red-headed boy beside Harry leaned forward.

"Ron Weasley." He said. Rosemary nodded in greeting, smiling warmly.

"Your dad won that drawing at the Ministry, right?" Ron's ears went a dark shade of pink.

"Y-yeah."

"How was Egypt?" Rosemary asked, but before she could get an answer, the train went completely dark, and Harry peeked out into the corridor to try and see what was going on before he slid the compartment door shut again. He didn't sit, though. Rosemary saw an outline of Ron, wiping clear a patch of glass on the window, peering intently out into the rainy tracks.

"There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard..." He muttered, sounding fairly nervous. Then, the door slid suddenly open again, making Rosemary jump.

"Sorry—d'you know what's going on?—Ouch—sorry-" A new, male voice sounded as Harry's outline struggled with another body. Harry then pulled the newcomer up by the back of his robes.

"Hullo, Neville." Harry greeted nonchalantly. Something rang in Rosemary's head, something about Neville, or his family. She couldn't be sure which. Neville, however, simply looked around.

"Harry? Is that you?" He asked.

"No idea." Harry replied, sounding thoroughly bewildered. "sit down..." Neville tried, but then gave a yelp of pain as Crookshanks defended himself, hissing angrily. Rosemary chuckled.

"'s not funny." Neville said ruefully, rubbing his scratches. Rosemary smirked.

"Of course not. Sorry." She said. Hermione stood carefully.

"I'm going to go ask the driver what's going on." She said with a forced calm. She squeezed by the many occupants of the crowded compartment and slid the door open. But as Hermione was leaving, it seemed another person (or persons) was trying to get inside at that precise moment, for there was a resounding _thud_ , followed closely by two somewhat girlish squeals of pain. Then, two gasps.

"Who's that?" The unknown person asked ruefully.

"Who's _that_?" Hermione countered. Then, Hermione seemed to recognize the unknown young woman. "Ginny?" She asked tentatively.

"Hermione?" The young woman, now identified (though the name meant nothing to Rosemary) as Ginny, asked.

"What are you doing?" Hermione replied.

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Come in and sit down-" Hermione offered, leading Ginny into the compartment, which was almost at maximum capacity.

"Not here!" Harry barked as Ginny nearly sat herself in his lap. " _I'm_ here!" Ginny tried again, but as she scooted along, she seemed to have trodden on someone's toes.

"Ouch!" Squeaked Neville. Then, without warning, Remus' eyes snapped open crossly. He seemed to have been awake for a few minutes, and had been trying to return to sleep, but was now unable to, due to the commotion.

"Quiet!" He growled, voice hoarse with exhaustion (and just cus that's what his voice is like, really), sitting up and slipping his robes on before whispering a quick incantation that seemed to ignite a ball of fire in his open hand. Rosemary smiled in the shivering little light.

"Show off." She teased, head cocked to the side slightly. Remus smiled back tiredly, but his eyes were glancing sharply around, alert and wary as the smile faded as quickly as it had come. His face had a slightly gray pallor about it, and he looked quite grumpy and exhausted again.

"Stay where you are." Remus ordered, and turned to leave, but just then, the compartment door slid slowly, ominously open as none other than a Dementor edged nearer, motioning the door open with an almost casual flick of it's gnarled, wasted wrist. The fire in Remus' palm went out immediately. The Dementor came toward the four children and the still groggy adult (man, the full moon must have whacked him harder than Rosemary thought) slowly, taking in their emotions. Then, it's head swiveled slowly toward Rosemary, and the girl pressed herself, quite pale and frightened, into the corner her god-father had been napping in. It was no good. The Dementor inched ever closer, and started sucking in an especially long, rattling breath. Rosemary felt any happiness in her vanish, filled with a rapidly expanding bubble of hopelessness and despair as the Dementor seemed to focus squarely on Rosemary, and she was quite sure the Kiss was coming, any second-

" _I-I need you to take her! Please, Remus, please! The Dementors'll be here any second!"Said a desperate male voice that could have only belonged to Rosemary's father._

" _But what about-" That was Remus' voice, and it sounded confused, and quite startled.  
"Jenny's gone! Killed in the attack I'm being blamed for!" There was a crack in the thick voice. "Please...please take her..."_

" _...Of course, Padfoot, you know I-" There came a loud **crash** as the door to the flat was burst open. _

" _No! No, please! M-my daughter needs me! PLEASE!" The pleas were lost as the sound of dragging and more pleading were heard, growing fainter-_

And then it was over. The Dementor seemed to move on to Harry, as if bored with Rosemary, or else it decided that she was not, in fact, the one it was looking for: Sirius Black. It hit Rosemary then that what she just heard was the her father's arrest at Remus' flat. Rosemary had witnessed it, at around two-and-a-half years old. It was one of her worst memories, apparently. Rosemary was thrust back to the present as Harry tensed up, twitching occasionally. Then, his eyes rolled up, and he fainted, still twitching.

It was as if the soft _thump_ of Harry's limp body against the floor of the compartment was the moment the now fuming Remus had been waiting for. His wand was pointed at the Dementor in a trice, and he said in a very grave and serious tone that also sounded quite angry, "None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go!" But the Dementor stayed where it was. Remus' eyes narrowed. " _Expecto patronum!_ " He muttered, and a beam of silver light flooded the compartment, seeming to warm it up, and then the Dementor was gone. The lanterns above the occupants' heads flicked back on. Remus turned to Rosemary, who was shivering and yet trying to comfort poor Ginny, who was shaking violently and looked practically in tears. "You alright?" He asked the compartment at large, eying his god-daughter. Rosemary swallowed.

"I think so." Her voice was a few octaves higher than normal. Then, Rosemary remembered Harry was still twitching on the ground. "Harry!" She cried, moving forward even as Hermione starts gently smacking Harry's face.

"Harry! _Harry_!" Hermione cried. She heaved a relieved sigh when Harry's eyes burst open, and he regained control over his body. "Are you alright?" Remus asked. It seemed to Rosemary that Remus was speaking to both Harry and her. She wasn't fine quite yet, still shivering violently as strange thoughts, very much unconnected with the present situation, assailed her.

 _Dad...was in Azkaban my whole childhood...why hadn't I insisted on visiting? Why?_

Then, her mind flashed to a scene, shortly after she first learned that her real father was in Azkaban.

" _So...dad's really in Azkaban? Why?" Rosemary's eleven-year self asked. She was perfectly befuddled on this point. Couldn't get past it._ _ **Why**_ _was her biological father in Azkaban? What could he have done? Remus sighed, head in his hands, resting in his armchair by a roaring fire._

" _The public have been deluded into believing that Sirius Black turned to the side of Lord Voldemort, and handed the Potters over to him, which, of you knew Sirius...would've never happened...They also think that—that—well, they_ _ **think**_ _he killed thirteen Muggles and a few Witches and Wizards with one curse that simultaneously blew up half the street. T-that's how your mum died, Rosemary." He said quietly, his voice more hoarse and thick with emotion. "S-she has too close...died instantly."_

" _B-but then...how could they think Dad blew Mum up?" Rosemary asked, pushing aside her shock for a little while longer. She still had too many burning questions. "Why would they think Dad's a—a Death-Eater?!" She was standing now, a raging fury at the injustice and unfairness of it all hit her. Her eyes started pricking with tears. Remus smiled sadly._

" _He was Secret-Keeper, Rosemary!_ _ **Only**_ _Sirius could tell anyone where the Potters could be found, and have the person really find them. So...he'd have to have told You-Know-Who in order for the Potters... I know it's hard to believe, but...Sirius...is guilty." Rosemary was still reeling. Her mind was wrapping slowly around the idea that her dad was in quite literally the worst place on Earth. All those Dementors, literally sucking the joy and hope out of Rosemary's father, all for something Rosemary just_ _ **knew**_ _he didn't do? Makes no sense!_

" _B—but still...we—we could vis-"_

" _You are not going into Azkaban, just to hear a lunatic's raving with Dementors only making it worse!" Remus roared._

" _But-"_

" _I can't get into the prison, anyway..."_

" _Why not?" What was going on?! If Rosemary's dad is really in Azkaban, why haven't they visited him, given him something to help him remember who he is, and all that..?_

" _You'll understand when you're older. Get to bed."_

" _Dad.."_

" _Go. To. Bed." It was a tense, angry tone. Rosemary knew better then to argue with Remus, even at that point._

Then, she was jerked out of her reverie by a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"I need to speak to the driver, excuse me...Rosemary, you come, too." She got to her feet. As soon as the compartment door slid shut, Rosemary reached into her pocket and withdrew a large chocolate bar Remus got her when they'd had to stop for gas on the way to King's Cross. She smiled as she broke off a piece and stuffed it whole into her mouth. Instantly, Rosemary felt warmth start filling her being again.

"Knew I needed chocolate." She mused wryly. Remus smiled.

"You can never have enough chocolate." He replied. His arm wrapped itself around Rosemary's shoulder for a one-armed hug as they made their way down the corridor. Rosemary frowned, feeling serious all of a sudden.

"We aren't going to talk to the driver, are we?"

"No." Remus replied gently. He gazed at her, speaking without words. Rosemary suddenly felt a little flushed.

"M-my dad's arrest." She whispered in a tiny voice, in reply to Remus' unasked question. Remus' face drained of color.

"Not at all a pleasant memory, Rosemary. I'm sorry." Remus said honestly, squeezing Rosemary's smaller frame toward him. "I remember it clearly."

"He was begging to stay with me...h-he...he was so sad and desperate-"

"Your father was on the run from Dementors and had just lost his wife. He held it together admirably." Remus said, but there was an odd gleam in his eyes. Rosemary knew what it was. Remus had never really spoken about her dad, or the Marauders in general. But the girl knew her godfather believed that Sirius was responsible for at least the murder of Pettigrew, if not everything he was accused of. But there was something Rosemary just _knew_ was off about the story.

In order for her dad to be guilty...he'd have had to murder his own wife. And, from what little Remus ever told Rosemary about Sirius, he didn't seem like the guy to do that. Ever. And so, even though it caused several rows, Rosemary stuck to her belief that her father was innocent. And now that he was free, allegedly trying to get to Harry...things would be different around Hogwarts. More security. Rosemary hoped she would see her dad, at least once, maybe even get to talk to him, hear his side of the story. If he was guilty...she wanted to hear it from her dad's mouth, not the _Daily Prophet_. Once they reached the end of the carriage, they turned around and walked slowly back to the compartment, taking their time. They reentered to find that no one had eaten a scrap of chocolate. Lupin smiled kindly.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..." He teased. Everyone awkwardly started eating. Rosemary broke off another few pieces, so she wouldn't be the only one not eating. She handed a few pieces to Lupin, and he ate without comment. The color slowly returned to everyone's face, and they all seemed happier.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." He turned to Harry, who (besides me) had experienced the worst reaction to the Dementor's visit. "Are you alright, Harry?" Harry sighed.

"Fine." He muttered, cheeks slightly reddened in embarrassment. Rosemary smiled kindly at him.

"Just so you know...I think I blacked out for a second." It's true. She couldn't see anything for a minute, but it could have been just the darkness of the compartment, or the fact that she had screwed her eyes shut, trying to force the cold fingers of despair and hopelessness away. Harry gave a small smile.

"Thanks." Rosemary chatted with Ron about Egypt a little (having been there briefly with Remus, who had been a hunter for a bit. Nasty business, really. It was mainly boggarts and the odd grindylow that was giving people trouble, but Remus was happy to help.), and then the compartment fell into a comfortable silence in which Lupin snatched a quick nap, and Rosemary rested her eyes, leaning against him as she listened to the train whistling along toward Hogwarts.

Five minutes til arrival, Rosemary woke Remus with slight reluctance (he seemed extremely tired), and left to change into her black hand-me-down robes from Remus' school days, which were a bit big on her smaller form, but nothing she couldn't manage. Once done, the young witch chatted with the others until the train rattled and creaked into the station. As soon as she stepped out of the compartment, she was swept away from the others in a wave of black robes. Rosemary ended up blinking on the platform.

=#=#= POV swap =#=#=

"Firs' years, this way!" Called a booming voice. I glanced over. And did a double take! The man who was now collecting first year students was...huge! There was no other word for him. He was beaming down at the quivering, tiny students. So this must be Hagrid, the gamekeeper. A hand tapped my shoulder. Remus was standing there, with the others that had shared the compartment with us. Remus had a reminiscent look about him as he gazed around, smile on his face, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Amazing, isn't it?" He asked airily. I nodded.

"Yeah...how do we get up to the castle?"

"Carriages." Remus replied, moving toward, indeed, several carriages that seemed to pull themselves. I frowned at them. Curious...

But before I could ponder the mystery of the carriages any further, Ron called out, one foot on the step into a carriage.

"Oi! Rosemary, was it?" He asked, cupping a hand around his mouth for added volume, as he was a good ten feet away, and there was a buzz of conversation around me. "Come on! You can ride with us!" I was slightly taken aback. Wow. These guys barely know me, and yet they're inviting me to ride up with them?  
"Uh...I think...that sounds great, but...I'm gonna ride up with my..." I paused for a split second. I still felt uneasy about lying to everyone. Nevertheless... "dad, thanks!" I called back. Ron didn't seem to notice my hesitation, and disappeared into the carriage with Harry, Hermione and a few other teens. I found Lupin, and climbed in with him into a slightly more ornate carriage, apparently reserved for visitors' use. I was about to close the door, when a teenage boy with slightly shaggy dark brown hair, a pleasant face and an easy smile caught the door. He suddenly looked a bit sheepish.

"D'ya mind? Everywhere else is taken." He said, with a fairly thick Scottish (or is it Irish? I get them muddled all the time...) accent. I looked back at Remus, and he smiled.

"Not at all. Come on in." I said, scooting further down the bench. The boy slid in, closed the door, and we were off.

"M'names Seamus Finnigan. What's yers?"

"Rosemary Lupin." I replied, hating myself for lying, something Remus used to wash my mouth out for. Remus smiled at me. I then wanted to smack myself for being rude. "And this is my, uh, dad, Professor Lupin." Seamus' eyes widened.

"Professor?" He asked, eying Lupin. I frowned.

"Yeah. Don't see what the problem is." Seamus' cheeks reddened a bit.

"W-well...I mean, you're kind of a shoe in fer top o' his class, aren't yeh?" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Not if Hermione's in my class, from what I've heard. But I needn't worry about that, I think. I've been home-schooled and I'm starting at the fifth year." If possible, Seamus' eyes grew wider. All the while, Remus sat on the opposite bench, eying us with a smile on his face.

"Yer a fifth year?! I'm only a third year! No fair!" He pouted. I shrugged.

"I am fifteen years old, Seamus. Besides...What can I say? If you have the right teacher, anything is possible." I replied, beaming at Remus as I said this. He rolled his eyes, and soon enough, we were pulling into the courtyard of the castle. The carriage shuddered to a halt. Seamus leapt up immediately, and opened the door, holding it for me, and offering me a hand down. I gripped it firmly, and hopped down with ease. "Thank you, Seamus." I said, nodding appreciatively.

"See yeh at the feast?"

"Of course."

"Great meeting yeh, by the way."

"Pleasure's all mine." He smiled at me, and walked off up the huge stone staircase leading into the entrance hall. I, however, waited by Remus as he stood talking to a tall figure with long, flowing beard and hair, both quite silver. His long nose, on which rested half-moon spectacles, was curved slightly out of whack, indicating a break at some point. It took a few minutes for me to remember where I'd seen him before as the man shook hands with Remus. And then it hit me. This man must be Dumbledore! I've seen him in the old photos and things Remus has from 'the glory days', as he said Sirius had once put it.

"Ah, Rosemary...so glad you could join us, as well." Dumbledore said. He held out his hand genially, and I shook it.

"Pleasure, sir." I lowered my voice. Dumbledore knew my true parentage, so I needn't deceive him. "Remus here always speaks so highly of you."

"Does he? Well now, whatever he told, I probably only did half of it." He said, with a merry twinkle to his eyes.

"Or double it." I replied evenly, with a wink at the Headmaster. He smiled kindly down at me.

"Shall we, dear?" He said, offering me his arm. I was stunned, but Remus sent me an encouraging grin, so I, with rapidly beating heart, nodded politely, and slipped my arm in Dumbledore's, and he led the way into the castle and out of the fairly chilling wind. I felt awkward and embarrassed. "I think I will quite enjoy you being here, Rosemary. It's always such a pleasure to see the next generation of witches and wizards come through these doors. But especially if said witches and wizards can truly appreciate how fortunate they really are to attend this school." The Headmaster went on, Remus trailing only a step or two behind. I glanced over my shoulder at him, a disbelieving look on my face, still too bewildered by what was happening to really take in what Dumbledore was saying. This was a bit weird...really weird, actually...Remus just smiled back. "Now, Rosemary, you'll be staying in Gryffindor, if you wish, with Minerva." Who was I to refuse the Headmaster? Besides...it'll be nice...seeing for myself where Remus spent a large portion of his life. And being able to visit my grandmother whenever I want, essentially.

"I-I'd love that, sir. You know, seeing where my dad spent his time...and all that." I mumbled. Dumbledore flashed me another fond grin. By now, we were entering the grand hall, and Dumbledore slipped his arm out of mine, and walked with Remus up to the staff table while the students trickled in. I was grateful hardly anyone had seen how I entered, arm in arm with the freaking _Headmaster_ , as if we knew each other! Oh, Merlin...

There was the Gryffindor table. Right where Remus said it was. I sank onto a bench, flicking the hair out of my face. I looked up to see Seamus and Ron, staring at me like I had grown a third head, or something equally unique.

"D-did Dumbledore jes'...escort you in?" Seamus asked. I blushed, tucking my hair behind my ear in a nervous habit.

"Y-yes. He knows my dad, you see, and...well, I guess he was being chivalrous." I mumbled, picking absently at things that weren't in my robes, eyes downward and anywhere but my new acquaintances. This was all very embarrassing.

"Wow. Lucky girl." Ron muttered, looking hopefully at his plate, hand on his stomach. "Never seen him do that before."

"I think he just knows that Rosemary's a little nervous about coming to school, and he's just trying to make her feel at home." Hermione said shrewdly, walking up and sitting down. I nodded, my eyes still downcast.

"Yer probably right." I muttered, not feeling up to revealing who my grandmother was. A thought then struck me. "Where were you?"

"Yeah. What was that all about?" Ron added.

Just as Harry started to explain (something about McGonagall and Dementors), Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome!" He called, and his kindly voice seemed to fill the Hall. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." He cleared his throat. It seemed he was rather displeased about something. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, until such time as Sirius Black is captured." He said, to general murmurings of disquiet. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that no one is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are vicious creatures." I gave a shudder. I didn't need to be reminded. "They will not distinguish between the one they hunt, and the one who gets in their way, nor do they understand pleading and excuses. They are also not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks."

"Yeah, like anyone's got one of them." I muttered sullenly, not liking this introduction to school at all. Ron, Harry, and Hermione glanced at one another knowingly. I straightened. "No way." I whispered. Harry grinned. "Lucky twit." Of course James would hand his Cloak down. I'd forgotten that he ahd even had it, to be honest.

"I therefore warn you not to give them any reason to harm you." Dumbledore went on. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving." He concluded, leaving his audience with a sense of foreboding. He seemed to be as eager to stop talking about the Dementors as we were to stop hearing about them, so he took a different tact. "But you know, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times," As if to illustrate his point, a candle on his podium went out, "if one only remembers to turn one the light." The candle flickered back to life as he waved an almost lazy hand over it. "And on this happier note," He beamed. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Good luck, Professor!" There was hardly any applause, as no one knew what those who had been in his compartment did yet. Unashamed, I gave a whistle, grinning happily at Remus, who stood and gave a timid little bow. Then I felt a surge of embarrassment when only Seamus gave a feeble 'whoop' that died instantly. I noticed, as I watched Remus take a seat again, that Snape refused to look Remus in the eyes. And his applause was the weakest. Three claps, max.

"Blimey, here we go again..." Ron muttered, looking with an almost pitying glance at Lupin. My eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my irritation out of my voice.

"Only that we've gone through two so far." Ron replied placatingly. "One comes in at the start of term, and is either dead, or can't remember anything by the end of it." Ron sniffed. I blanched.

"Dead?!" I shout-whispered. But Ron suddenly leaned over to Harry.

"Look at Snape." At the mention of Snape (who Remus told me had been something like a nemesis for Dad and James), I snapped my head up toward the staff table. Snape was glaring at Lupin with a look of intense loathing. My eyes narrowed.

"As to our second appointment...well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures Teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to announce that his post will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." Everyone was stunned. Then, tumultuous applause broke out, especially among my fellow Gryffindors. I am still wondering how this happened. It's all gone so fast.

Why did Dumbledore take it on himself to escort me inside? He only knew my dad as well as any teacher would know a student of his. Right? Why is he taking an interest in me?

"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore declared, grinning. I looked down to see the serving trays and platters full of delicious looking food of all kinds. Chicken, Beef, Pork, Cheesy macaroni and several different drinks, including pumpkin juice, which was a bit weird tasting, but enjoyable nonetheless.

"So...Dumbledore really escorted you in?" Harry asked. "Seamus was saying something like that as I came in." I blushed, tucking hair absently behind my ear.

"Oh, well...I, uh, yeah. H-he was talking to Dad right outside the carriage, and, ah, then he offered me his arm. Honestly, I'm just just confused as you—oh, bullocks." Professor Dumbledore was motioning me toward a small door to the side of the staff table. I grimaced. "Looks like the Headmaster's not done with me yet. See you guys in the Common Room." I said, and headed over to where Remus and the Headmaster were waiting. They led me into a small side room, closing the door behind us. Dumbledore gave me another of his fond grins. I grinned uncertainly back.

"You are aware that you will be asked to take on the fifth-year studies?"

"Yes, sir." I replied, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"And you realize that you are taking O. this year?" I nodded, too confused for speech. "Good, good. Now...I realize that this is an awkward question, given our present company...but...how do you stand on the subject of Sirius Black?" Why was Dumbledore interrogating me like this?

"Um...confused beyond belief, but..." I glanced at Remus, then back at the Headmaster. "I do think he's innocent, somehow." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he looked positively delighted.

"Despite what has been said about him, and the evidence for it?"

"Yes." I reply instantly, despite Remus' little groan beside me. "I-I'm not sure how, but I just..." I shrug helplessly, lost for words. "know."

"Very interesting. I realize that you have had many confrontations about this, and am proud that you stick with your beliefs nonetheless." Dumbledore replied, then cleared his throat. "Well said. Now on to different matters, Rosemary. Professor Lupin tells me you were told to act as if you were his daughter, not Sirius Black's."

"Yes, sir."

"And you're willing to comply with this?"

"Yes, sir. Once Remus explained it all...I agreed." Remus put a hand on my shoulder.

"I only did it to protect you from being treated as anything less or more than the witch you are. If everyone knew you were the child of a mass murderer..." I grimaced, ready to retort that my father was innocent, as always, but Remus cut me off. "you would be shunned. I have experienced that myself all my life. And I never want anyone innocent to experience that, if I can help it. That's why I am asking you to do this." I nodded. Dumbledore smiled.

"There's also something I must ask of you, Rosemary." He said.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to watch Harry closely. Harry may or may not learn things about your father while he's here this year, and I need you to make sure he does not do anything rash with said information. Make sure he knows the full story before you let him try anything." I blinked.

"So...I'm essentially protecting my dad, sir?" I smirked. The Headmaster smiled.

"Indeed. Although, if I know your father, Rosemary, he may not need much protecting." I smiled.

"Probably not, but if Harry and Dad are in the same room...and he doesn't know the whole story...Dad'll probably need back up."

"Or not. Time will tell." Dumbledore replied. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I know it wasn't easy for you, expecting a letter that never came. It may seem cruel, but...I felt it necessary. Please excuse my foolish error. I should never have denied such a lovely and talented witch an opportunity for education, especially given your relation to Minerva." He stood, and gave my shoulder a squeeze. I blinked. Dumbledore was...apologizing...to _me_?

"Of course, sir. No need to apologize."

"Thank you, Rosemary. And now, to bed, my dear. It's a big day tomorrow." I promptly yawned.

"O-" Another yawn. "Of course, sir. You-" One more bloody yawn! Why am I exhausted all of a sudden?! I turned to Remus. "You'll be alright, movin' in al-"

"Go to bed, Rosie." Remus coaxed, using my nickname for the first time in a while. "I'll be fine." I nodded. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I've asked Minvera to kindly show you where Gryffindor Tower is. I daresay you're not all here." In truth, I was only thinking of a luscious, warm bed, with the posters and the curtains, like Remus described. I nodded blankly, and with another cavernous yawn, left the room to find a stern (but not unkind) elderly woman's face looking down at me through small spectacles, perched almost precariously at the bridge of her nose. She must be Minerva McGonagall, the Animagus teacher here...or was that someone else? I'm too tired to think. Professor McGonagall smiled down at me. Okay...this is creepy. All of the teachers I've met are smiling at me? I mean, I know she's my grandmother, but...was Dumbledore amused, or what? Am I doing something wrong? If so, what?

A slender hand on my shoulder drew me from my thoughts.

"Rosemary?" McGonagall asked. I instantly drew alert, glancing around the hall for any stragglers. None. I eyed Professor McGonagall again.

"Yes, ma'am?" I figured not calling her 'Grandma' was the safest bet.

"I asked if you were ready." She said, with a hint of amusement behind the stern tones. I yawned again, feeling drained again after the false alarm.

"Doubly ready." I said. A slim but nearly impossibly strong forearm rested across my back, leading me up stairs and through doors. Then, we stopped in front of a portrait. It was of an obese woman, with a fruity headdress and a sort of toga/dress thing. She was starting to doze off in a wicker chair when McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Fortuna Major." McGonagall said. The lady in the portrait looked slightly put out, but swung open. I thanked McGonagall. "Not a problem." She replied. "I've told the other students that my quarters are just through that door. Any problems, don't hesitate to come and notify me." She said. I nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again for leading me here. I think I would have wondered the castle til I collapsed, too out of it to remember where the Tower was." I confessed. McGonagall smiled.

"Goodnight, and welcome to school." And with that, she retreated into her quarters. I was left to figure out which dormitory was the girls' alone in the dark. I opened a door.

Not that one. It was full of snoring second year boys. A quick glance around the hall told me this was the hallway of the boys' dormitories, sectioned off by the year students were in. I sighed quietly, turned and headed toward the other hall. I headed toward the fifth-year room. Opening the door, I collapsed on the bed nearest me, and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Bonus Content: Stolen Moments Equal Love

"Hey, Jenna-Bell!" Jennifer's teeth ground audibly. She hated that nickname about as much as she hated the one who had given it to her. She ignored the feeling of exasperation, knowing that getting a reaction was the only reason behind Sirius, that pompous slimeball, using the awful pet name. She also ignored her growing nerves, the first part of her to betray Jennifer where Sirius Black was concerned. What Jenny hated about Sirius was the fact that...he knew he had it so easy. He KNEW it, and used it to his advantage. He just...went about his business with this cocky, I-am-pure-blood-and-I-can-get-away-with-anything attitude.

THAT'S what Jenny hated about Sirius Black. In all other regards, he was alright. But she still hated him.

"Oh, fer Merlin-'s-"

"You left your bag back there."

"Trying to get away from you." The annoyed girl replied. Honestly, could she help it that Sirius of all people was chosen as the other Beater? Although...she was somewhat shocked that he even spared her a second glance.

They weren't friends. And it's not like he owed her his attention. Sirius sent her a wink and a knowing look as he handed her her bag.

"I know you knew about the 2nd of September. And didn't report us." Oh. So he _had_ Jenny when she caught Sirius and James booby-trapping the entrance to the Potions classroom, knowing full well Snivellus was always the first one to show up, the first bloody evening of term. Amazing, really, that they couldn't restrain themselves for even one night.

"I'm starting to think I should've."

"Oh, really?" He gave her another infuriatingly knowing look. How was he reading her this easily?!

She found this unnerving. But not as unnerving as her ready and willing acceptance of this fact, even...dare she say it...the sudden, small amount of pleasure she took in the bullying toerag's consideration. Well, if one counts a friendly act consideration. Jennifer did.

"No." She breathed, barely audible. Black seemed to notice, but held his tongue. Wisely. "You'd better get going, slimeball. You'll be late for detention with James, in Ma's office." She said, refusing to look him in the eyes as she grabbed her bags and headed out. No sooner had she reached the gates into the castle, then Sirius suddenly was ahead of her, dragging her into a classroom that was unoccupied.

"Look...since we're on the same team now...I think we can at least be...civil with each other, alright? No more insults?" Jennifer looked at the hand, the one that was still encasing her own. It was remarkably strong, steady, and...warm. She found herself loving these little moments, where it seemed they were in some alternate world, where Sirius didn't take advantage of his pure blood, and they could be friendly and civil to each other...maybe even...Merlin forbid...fall for each other? Geez! Why was she even-Oh, heck with it! Jenny had loved the man since the end of fifth-year, when she had that close scrape with Remus and Sirius was the one who came to her rescue. at first, she was, naturally, appalled at what Remus Lupin was. But then she truly looked at his reaction. He was devastated that Jenny had found out, he cringed when she opened her mouth, like he was expecting harsh, cruel, venomous words. Jenny comforted him then. Before helping the wounded to the Hospital Wing. And then, when she lay in her bed, pondering everything that had happened, she realized just how wrong she had Sirius Black and his gang. They were not simply bullying toerags and mischief-makers, though those were worthy titles. They were also fiercely loyal friends. They stuck by each other, they had gone through changes, changes that could have had disastrous repercussions, all for someone they had met only a year beforehand. That clashed with Jenny's mental picture of the Marauders in a good way. But Jenny didn't make any comment and humming in mock consideration.

"As long as you don't call me 'Jenna-Bell' anymore." Part of her revolted at that. Why was she even trying to bargain with Sirius? The very intense, secret part that loved the perpetually just-got-out-of-bed-and-am-still-handsome look and his smooth, deep voice purred in pleasure. Although she still hated his bullying, there was a large part of her that hated herself for even agreeing to this. That part was revolted when Sirius dared to slide in a little further.

"Oh, on the subject of added conditions..." And then he pecked her full on the lips. "We may as well go out. I mean...we are on the same position in the team, so we're gonna be seeing a lot of each-"

"Shut it!" Jennifer growled in a hungry fashion, suddenly quite drained from avoiding her feelings, which had been rebellious weeds in her heart, growing without her permission, before dragging her man closer and kicking the part of her that vomited into some small corner of her brain...before exploding it in the power of that second kiss.

They had been stealing moments like that ever since...

The last one they ever shared was right before Sirius walked up to Peter, growling and already pointing his wand.

"Be careful, toerag."

"Always, Jenna-Bell." He replied, then turned on his heel. And all hell broke loose.

…

 **THERE IS NO REASON FOR THIS. I JUST...WANTED TO DO IT. IT'S KINDA FUN. I MIGHT DO MORE, IF EVERYONE LIKES THIS. I'LL EVEN DO REQUESTED PIECES. SO PLEASE...REQUEST AWAY. JUST...NO LEMONS. I AM DRAWING THE LINE THERE.**


	5. New Friends Help with Tough Schoolwork

**ENJOY! PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I TOTALLY LOVE ALBUS, REMUS, AND MINERVA. THEY'RE SOME OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS (OF WHICH, I HAVE MANY) AND I WANT TO EXPLORE SOME DIFFERENT SIDES TO THEM. THAT'S WHY I HAD THINGS PLAY OUT THAT WAY IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I REALIZE THAT IT WAS KINDA OOC FOR BOTH ALBUS AND MINERVA, BUT...YEAH, IT'S SOMETHING I THOUGHT UP. ANYWAY...ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

It was a fitful night's rest, to put it mildly. Every chime of the clock, every little noise seemed to wake me up, and I was left to attempt to get back to bed.

Only to dream about what the Dementor revealed. My father's arrest was such a terrible memory. The way his eyes filled with tears as he pleaded with the merciless Dementors that he had to stay, that his daughter had no one else in her immediate family.

But he had known it wouldn't work. He knew the Dementors were heedless of pleading and excuses. In fact, he had probably meant to go without the pleading, but then when he was actually faced with life in Azkaban, he lost it, and broke down, pleading with every fiber of his being to be left alone, knowing it wouldn't work, but he had to try, if I had to guess. It's what I would have done. I soon gave up on sleep, resigned to fitful dozes and naps here and there. After all, I had a lot to ponder. My father's arrest, and new-found freedom. I wondered what Remus would say if Sirius showed up at school, if I went to my father to hear his side of the story. I wanted to think that Remus would see the truth that I had argued with him over multiple times.

And then, when I caught those blessed snatches of sleep, there were the dreams about the night, that terrible night when I'd discovered the hard way that my godfather was keeping things from me. I had learned that night what had really happened when Remus was so exhausted he could barely get out of bed once a month. Remus had always made sure he was back in his bedroom before I woke up...before that night. He had always brushed off the tiredness with the excuse that he had fancied a walk outside, and that he had stayed out too long. I soon saw the lie, and the hint of truth (he _was_ out for a walk, and _had_ stayed out all night, just not in _human_ form) in his words. I also saw a darker, incredibly more dangerous version of my godfather, and was left with scars to remind me. I also saw his self-disgust, fear, regret and guilt when he'd run away from me. That's what made me realize, through my obvious terror and fear, that Remus was not only a wolf in the night. He was a man underneath it all. A man...who hated what he was.

Needless to say, I followed him, learning something about myself in the process. I found out that night that I had inherited my parents' Animagus forms, which was as mixed as my genes were. I became a large, black timber-wolf. The size and color came from my father, while the species was my mother's genes. I could now help Remus through his transformations as the Marauders had done so long ago. I was (am) happy to finally be able to do something for the man that did everything to make sure I was happy in life.

I lay up for hours, lost in thoughts and memories. So it was at five in the morning when I hopped out of bed and headed into the Common Room to do some last-minute review of my books before breakfast, feeling exhausted and drained. I dozed in an armchair by an unfairly large, warm fire. There was no hope of reading anything before breakfast then.

That's how Seamus of all people found me at about 7:30, head on my fist in front of the fire, my potions book (a hand-me-down from Remus) open in front of me. He was smiling as I started awake, wiping the drool off my chin, and smacking him for laughing. We walked down to breakfast chatting and I veered the topic of conversation away from why I was so tired as fast as possible, saying it had been nerves that had kept me up. I hate lying.

As we walked, I continuously yawned, desperately prayed that there was coffee. I need coffee.

"So...yer Lupin's daughter? What was that like?" Seamus asked curiously.

 _Hmm...full of moving around after someone let Remus' affliction slip, and comforting Remus when the insults and remarks and just the way he was treated got hard to handle for him. It was more often than not hard to find the money for food, much less clothes and furniture. But..._ I thought with a smile.

"It was fun. We'd track down boggarts and overactive bowtrukles all the time. Oh, and the odd grindylow or two."

"What are they? Bowtrukles and grindylows and boggarts, I mean?" Seamus laughed. "I've heard of them, of course, but...tha's about it." smiled.

"That's what you're gonna havta find out in class." I said, trying to hide a yawn. I sat at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a piece of toast and a few slices of bacon. Munching on them, I sniffed the drink containers, on the hunt for coffee. I found it, to my great relief. I added milk and sugar to taste, and sipped it, sighing contentedly as I inhaled the lovely tendrils of stream coming from my mug. Seamus waved at the door, and I turned to see Harry, Hermione and Ron coming toward us. I waved, as well.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted. Harry and Ron looked like they'd literally just rolled out of bed. They yawned. I smiled and pointed to the container of coffee.

"There's coffee."

"Oh, what a blessed drink it is." Ron said through another yawn as he reached for the said blessed drink. I hummed in agreement.

"It's almost magically addictive." I added. The others laughed. "What?" I said, feeling foolish, and trying to cover my slight blush by taking a gulp of my coffee. My new friends stopped laughing slowly.

"Nothing. It's just...hardly anyone gets coffee here. They all say it's just not the same as at home." Ron said. "And I think I'd agree. There's something about the way Mum makes it..."

 _Says a boy who hasn't had to scrounge for money, having to put up with poor quality food and things because it was all Remus could afford and I don't want to offend him and make him regret taking me in._ I think, but hold it in. I take another sip of coffee, and smack my lips.

"So what's the schedule for today?" I ask. Hermione shrugs.

"We'll find out soon. McGonagall hands them out at in the mornings."

"Oh." I say, once again feeling foolish. Why hadn't I remembered that? Seamus shifts a little nervously.

"Um, I, ah, I'll understand if you don't want to answer this, but...I think we're all wonderin' where yeh got those scars? It looks like yeh ran into somethin' nasty." I swallowed. Here it was. I'm surprised that the question was held off for this long, honestly. I obviously can't tell my new friends about how I got my scars, so...another lie, it seems. When will this deceit end?

"Ah, well...I think it was a really big bowtruckle when I was small. Can't really remember."  
"Looks like you've had a narrow escape from a, ah, well..." Hermione started timidly. "A, ah, a werewolf." She said in a low voice. I gulped. She really was as smart as Ron teased about in the train. She hit the nail right on the head. I chuckled, praying it didn't sound too nervous.

"Sorry. I couldn't tell you. Like I said...I can't remember much." I replied. It was not a total lie. There are parts I can't really remember. I suppose it was the shock of having a furred, clawed version of the hands that once held me, comforted me slashing and carving into my skin. I only remember the first sight of the wolf, running, falling, then being upright, bloody and aching all over, glancing straight into those green eyes. The same green eyes that shone with pride when I performed a piece of magic I had previously been struggling with, the green eyes that always brought me comfort just by being there.

"Wouldn't you become a werewolf if you were attacked by one under a full moon?" Asked Ron, snapping me from my thoughts. My fingers curled slowly into fists in my lap as I took a sip of coffee to hide my grimace. I hated talking about this.

"No, I don't think so. Even if you are badly injured, I don't think you would turn. But I-I'm not totally sure." I lied. Since the attack, I've always felt a bit hungrier when I look at freshly killed animals laying around, and I like my steaks fairly rare nowadays. I then glanced around for something else to talk about. I found the Slytherin table, listening intently to a tale a slick blonde-haired boy with a devilishly impish, superior air about him was telling. He was making dramatic gestures, and ended with a fake faint, snickering wildly. The others at the table joined in, and I was narrowed my eyes slightly, confused, before remembering that Harry had fainted, back on the train ride here. But how would that boy know already? Hermione was just telling Harry to forget that boy, when a nasty-looking Slytherin girl turned in her seat to look at us.

"Hey, Potter! Potter!" My first impression was of a pug barking madly. "The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooo_!" Suddenly, what appeared to be two of the same tall, red-haired boy came from nowhere, and slipped a piece of parchment beside my plate. These must be the twins Ron was talking about.

"This is a sign-up sheet for those lovely extra classes we can take!" Cheered one. He then extended a hand. "Fred Weasley. Pleasure to meetcha. Yer that new professor's kid, aren't yah?"

"Course she is, Fred. She looks a little like him, don't she?" The other one said, tracing a shameless finger over one of my scars.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, smacking the finger away.

"Nothing at all. Ignore George. So rude, that bloke." Fred assured, shooting a mock glare at the other boy. George. Both boys then smiled.

"But enough of that." Said Fred. I reached over and picked up a quill placed beside the parchment and dipped it into the inkwell beside it.

"What's yer first name?" George continued.

"Cus we know yer last one is Lupin, right?" I smiled easily, despite the sinking feeling in my stomach at having to lie to these fun-loving twins. I fixed my gaze on the paper, and scratched in the two classes I wanted. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, as those seemed the most appropriate and logical.

Man, Remus must have gotten to me more than I thought. However, it's not like I need a class on Care of Magical Creatures. I had been growing up with Remus John Lupin, after all. And I don't need Divination. Remus explained everything about the class, and I reasoned that one shouldn't tempt fate by trying to foresee what it has in store.

"Right. It's Rosemary. Rosemary Lupin." I said. I then handed the twins back the parchment. George seemed to finally notice the pompous boy, but as I was continuing to ignore him by gazing around for a distraction, I hardly noticed that the twins had left me my schedule, as well, and promptly ignored what was going on with that highly annoying boy in Slytherin...I finally found a distraction in a lone girl, sitting a few feet away, idly picking at her meal. Her hair was a salt-and-pepper shade of blonde, with browner highlights. It was an intriguing color, and she looked a little lonely. I slid down to her.

"Hey." She jumped slightly.

"Hello." She greeted. I noticed she looked around as old as Seamus and the Trio, Ron, Harry and Hermione, who was casting glances my way, nodding toward the place I had just vacated, as if inviting me back. Wow. Hardly a day on, and I feel like I've made headway into making friends. "Nice scars." I grinned, thankful she didn't ask where I'd gotten them right off the bat. "I sometimes make some for myself, but they never seem to work for me." She shrugged, her tone suggesting that this sort of statement was perfectly natural. I nodded, not wanting to put her off. And as she was talking, a copy of my scars formed themselves over her face and left in seconds. My jaw dropped. Whoa...

"Yer a Metamorphmagus?" I asked. The girl grinned, and bright neon yellow highlights flickered in her hair.

"Yep!"

"Wicked." I said.

"Totally. Drives my family nuts when I make myself look like other people in a store. Takes them ages to recognize me." She said with a grin. "Oh, by the by, I'm Nebula Tonks, but just call me Nebs. I hate my name."

"Why? I'm Rosemary. That's not the best name in the world." I muttered. "Your named after the stars. That's cooler than a spice, fer Pete's sake." I mumbled. Nebula smiled.

"Yeah, well, my Mum was a bit of a nutter, if you ask me. Named my sister Nymphadora, if you can believe it, but if you call her that, she'll freak. She really prefers Tonks." I nodded, wondering why that name was familiar...Tonks...wasn't that...no, it couldn't be...

Could this Tonks person be...my second cousin? Could this girl be Andromeda, who I only knew existed because Dad wouldn't shut up about her to the Marauders, Tonks' daughter? Whoa...so that means we really are...second cousins? Weird...

Talk about not knowing your own family. I clear my throat.

"So...what year are you in?"

"Third, and why haven't I ever seen you before? I know I would have seen you around these past two years sometime if you were at school."

"Heh. I'm—I'm a fifth year. I was homeschooled." I said. Nebula's eyes widened. I absently noticed she had subconsciously changed her eye color to my shade of dark brown. Does this always happen when she meets people?

"Wow! Home-schooled for five years? Amazing! Who-"

"Professor Lupin, the new teacher here." I said. She grinned. It was the kind of mischievous grin that preceded pranks or jokes.

"He seems pretty nice, very timid, but extremely well mannered...like Quirrel."

"Quirrel?"

"Yeah, the nutcase we had First-Year." She said absently. I remembered something about a teacher's death in the _Prophet_ a few years ago, but hadn't really given it much thought. "Although...he pales compared to Lockheart, the idiot of Second-Year." I snorted into my coffee mug. Lockheart, I knew, was stuck in St. Mungo's due to memory loss. He had been a pig-headed, greedy man with an ego the size of the universe. A writer, it turns out, that was stealing others' accomplishments, but using memory charms to get away with it. Or, that's what Remus told me. He only knew because one of Lockheart's supposed accomplishments was ridding a small village of Remus, although it was a tough, headstrong wizard who beat Remus to a pulp, not an easy task when a huge wolf is attempting to rip out his throat, and the next morning, Remus had packed his trunk and was gone before the first person showed to yell and scream at him for daring to come near proper humans.

And everyone dared to claim that Lockheart was a selfless hero, worthy of an Order of Merlin, Third Class. No one even spared a second glance at Remus, who was, and still is, the victim of groundless, hateful bigotry and prejudice here!

Sorry. I really hate it when people crank on my godfather, never considering the hurt and betrayed look in his eyes whenever somebody spits at him, calls him 'werewolf' only, and in the meanest and most derogatory way possible. When people refuse to even speak to him, glaring furiously, as if he had just done something horrid and unspeakable.

And all he had done was buy food at a Wizarding grocery store. But they act like he had committed murder or something. It's horrible, and it's cruel.

"Heeelllooo..." I heard a somewhat distant voice, belonging to Nebula, coming from right beside me. I jerked back to reality and found Neb's hand, waving in front of my eyes. "Are you in there?" She asked, with a playful tone, but there was a hint of fear in it.

"Yeah?"

"You looked like you want to murder somebody." She said with a nervous chuckle. I smiled.

"Sorry. Lost in thought. Lockheart wasn't the brightest bulb in the socket, if you ask me. It's not realy surprise he's in St. Mungo's." Nebula laughed out loud.

"Yeah. Couldn't have put it better myself." She said. Then, she leaned in, and her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "Frankly, I've known his dirty little secret for a while. My Mum's cousin, who, unfortunately, is in Azkaban right now, says he always knew Lockheart wouldn't amount to much, based on his terrible grades at school that said cousin wouldn't shut up about when he used to visit Mum. And when Lockheart came out with his first book, Mum's cousin recognized an accomplishment as one of his friend's." She then shrugged. "But then he stopped visiting, and next thing we know...he's off in Azkaban. Mum never talks about him. She said something weird, though, as I was leaving."

"Really?" I asked tentatively. Why wasn't she saying this cousin's name? We both know who it is...Nebula frowned.

"Yeah. 'Be careful. I hear the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is one of Sirius Black's friends. You never know the kinds of folks that cousin of mine was mixed up with...' Weird, huh?" I gulped.

"Yeah." I said evasively. "So why are you down here, all alone?"

"Oh. I just like solitude every once in a while, you know?"

"Don't I ever!" I agreed. I knew all too well. Every time Remus and I had a row, all I wanted to do was run away, climb a tree, and stay there forever. And whenever I thought too hard about Dad in Azkaban. That depressed me more than I can say. But then, I would always realize that Remus would start worrying, and I would climb down, and return to the house. I somehow knew that's what Nebs was feeling right now. She was in the stage where she's balancing friends and her desire for some time alone, and it appears she's doing it marvelously, as no one's asking her the same question of why she's alone. It was neat to see the understanding whenever people gazed at Nebs, like they knew even the most social people will need and want a break from constantly being around others, being open and friendly.

"So...Potions first?" I asked idly, reaching back down to my original seat and barely retrieving my schedule. Nebs smiled.

"Muggle studies for me, actually. No Divination or Arithmancy required or wanted, thank you very much." She said with a large grin, her hair turning more highlighter yellow as she grew more and more happy. Nebula noticed where my eyes were, and the yellow grew. "M'sister's happy color is a bubblegum pink, but she'll keep it like that most of the time, cus she's usually happy to be out and about. That, and she's trainin' to become an Auror, which is difficult, but she won't shut up about her mentor," Here, her voice dropped to a rapidly growing familiar conspiratorial whisper. "Alastor Moody." My breath hitched. The famous Auror who at one point had hunted Remus, but given up quickly once he met the man behind the beast. Since then...he never bothered us again.

Okay, I will be honest here, it wasn't really hunting, it was more like just keeping a very close (magic) eye on my godfather, and turning him harshly back when he got too close to humans. Allegedly, Remus had given Alastor a nice scar on the shoulder.

And I readily believe that.

"And she just seems so bloody happy all the time. It's really funny. That, and I think she just likes the color. Suits her personality, if you know her." Nebula went on airily between bites of sausage and eggs. I smiled.

"I'm sure. Hope I get to meet her sometime." I noted, and stuffed myself with toast, bacon, sausage and eggs. My first class was Ancient Runes, after a free period. I took the time to go over my Ancient Runes books (purchased thanks to the school's special vault for students who can't afford school things on their own) before class. I hadn't touched it, and needed to fix that. I was somewhat surprised to find my trunk and Alberta already up in my dormitory, at the foot of my bed.

I shouldn't have been. Remus described how much it had startled him the first few years he attended school. Good heavens, it's funny how much he's told me about the school, but not his closest friends. I knew better by now than to press him on it, but I was still flaring with intense curiosity, hungry for stories on the Marauders, but not willing to get into another row about it.

An hour later found me racing the corridors, anxious not to be late for my first class, where I spent the entire time relentlessly taking notes, and furiously trying to keep up with the section of the chapter we were discussing. Translations and runes were swirling in my head dizzyingly by the time the class was over. And now onto Transfiguration, the class I was looking forward to. I was actually a few minutes early. I collapsed wearily into a chair at the back of the class. I took out my books, and quickly scanned for anyone before diving into them. I found a tabby cat, perched effortlessly on top of my grandmother's desk. I smirked.

"Morning, gran." I said, and there was a shifting noise, and suddenly the imposing, but not unkind, figure of Minerva McGonagall was staring over he glasses at me. We held each other's gaze for a minute, the seconds stretching lazily by. Then...she hugged me. It was a simple hug of greeting, of affection, but it meant a lot. From what Remus told me, there was hardly anybody who ever got a hug from Professor McGonagall.

"Please don't refer to me as such during class, Rosemary." Was all she said in greeting, though there was a hint of a smile on her face, before she resumed her normal stern tones.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied, smirking devilishly as I went over the introduction and first chapter very quickly and other students trickled in. Suddenly, there was a young woman beside me. She had very short, choppy black hair and laughing electric blue eyes. Freckles dotted her slender, olive colored, oval shaped face. She was fairly tall, but not too tall fer her age. Her body had the inherent grace and poise of a dancer, a gymnast. Maybe she was.

"D'you mind?"

"Not at all." I replied. She turned to face me.

"Marcene MacFarl. Ravenclaw, and proud of it!" She said, grinning in a friendly sort of way.

"Rosemary Lupin. Gryffindor, and loving every second!" I replied, grinning broader than Marcene, who chuckled merrily. But before we could talk any more, class started.

I found I had enough of a natural talent to get by without having to panic, and scramble for the counter-spell to reform my horridly misformed dove into a pincushion, which Marcene had to do. I showed her the wand movement, and enunciated the spell more clearly for her, and she seemed to get it much better, forming an only slightly spiky dove out of the pincushion before class ended, same as me. Grandma gave us a nod of approval before assigning an essay on why transfiguration works, to a collected groan.

Potions was, by far, the most interesting class. Me and Marcene walked together to class, and I was introduced to her boyfriend, a slightly squat looking young man with a square jaw and broad nose on his tanned face. He was Hufflepuff's Beater (no shock, given his body type.), a sixth year by the name of John Burrington, and as they were not in the same year, they had to part ways with a giggle and a kiss. We took our seats, to find a sulking Professor Snape, standing behind a table with several cauldrons boiling in front of him. Some were large, some were small.

"Be seated. Bring out your copies of _Advanced Potions_ , and turn to page 1. Now." Was all he said whilst we sat down, again in the back of the classroom. "Before we begin today's lesson, I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are," He said, with a nasty glare in the direction of some quacking girl who seemed far too small to be in fifth year, "I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in you O.W.L, or you will suffer my...displeasure." Again, he sent a filthy look at that poor girl. "After this year," He went on, "of course, many of you will not be returning to this class. After all, I only accept the very best into my N.E.W.T level class, which will mean that several of you will be saying good-bye at the close of the semester." He sneered, with a cold sweep of the classroom. "But we have another complete year to go before that happy farewell, so whether or not you are attempting N.E.W.T or not, I would advice all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have certainly come to expect from you O.W.L level students." He said, with the air of reciting a rehearsed speech. I had the funniest mental image of Snape strutting about in front of a mirror, fussing about the speech, and muttering to himself about how to get it so he can insult the most people. I barely refrained from laughing. Nevertheless, I was not a natural by any means at Potions, and so I had to consult the books to even figure out what the potions in the cauldrons were.

There was Amortenia, quite possibly the strongest love potion there was (when I went to smell it, I found the smell of the air around the lighthouse, Remus' general smell, and...something that smelled a bit smokey and charred. I couldn't place it). Then, there was the Drought of Living Death, the strongest sleeping potion around, Felix Felices, Liquid Luck, Veritaserum, strong enough Truth-Telling Potion to make even Voldemort spill his darkest secrets, and Polyjuice Potion (here, Snape gave off a rather thinly veiled hint that Miss Granger, apparently, was quite eager to make this last year. I made a mental note to ask Hermione later), the best disguise one can get, if you know how to make it. All very interesting, and I was sorely tempted to bottle a bit of each, and try them out over the semester. Alas, I was at the back of the class, but the perk of this was that me and Marcene were closest to the supplies closet. Thankfully, I was able to borrow a book out of the cabinet (Remus had lost his Fifth-Year Potions book a while ago), much to Snape's apparent pleasure, judging by his tiny smirk and snide comments about how much of a pity it was that my father was unable to get the money to pay for schoolbooks for his own daughter.

 _That's because the public hates him. They only see the snarling, vicious monster he becomes once a month._ I thought, but for obvious reasons, kept that to myself. _Or does he mean Sirius?_ I sighed, but took notes faithfully, in preparation for the essay on the properties of dragon's blood in potion-making, as well as it's many other properties. To be turned in the next class. Beside me, Marcene groaned.

Oh, Merlin. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

Next class was, unfortunately, History of Magic after lunch and a free period. Lunch was a tasty array of sandwiches. You name it, it was probably there, somewhere. Anyway...there was a fun First-Years' D.A.D.A class during said free period, and I went down to help Remus keep the equal parts frightened and eager students in line and listening as my godfather made a list of his First-Year students, and then proceeded to show them how to deal with the smallest of household pests, such as Cornish Pixies and Doxies. Unfortunately, all too soon, it was off to History of Magic after nicking my book very quickly from my trunk.

As I ran to class, I smirked as I thought about how Remus had gone on and on about how many times the Marauders had either passed so many notes, they'd needed to sneak out to Hogsmeade to get more for their assignments...or taken a nap, leaning against each other and trying not to be obvious about it. According to Remus, hilarity quickly ensued.

In reality, the class was boring as I'll get out. Listening to a ghost ramble on about Goblin rebellions, and Magical Discoveries of Our Age...yawn.

But I was determined not to A.) get the horrid grades everyone else does, and B.) fall asleep, so I took notes religiously. It helped me stay awake, and pass the time until the bell rang. Marcene just took a nap.

Then, it was off to my own D.A.D.A class, and Marcene had to hurry off to Herbology. I passed Harry, Ron, Nebula, Hermione and Seamus walking up to the Tower.

"Wow!" Seamus was saying excitedly. "That was awesome! He really knows his stuff, don't he?"

"Sure does!" Neb squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she walked.

"I do wonder why he's frightened of crystal balls, though..." I swallowed subtly. Remus...crystal balls...no wait, it's...oh. The full moon. Duh.

"It is rather interesting..." Hermione mused quietly, in a manner that told me she was deep in thought. I bit my lip, anxious to see if she said anything else on it.

"Did you see the way I managed to deal with my spider-boggart, though?" Ron asked cheerily, though with a mock shudder. Hermione smiled.

"Oh, yes. That was-"

"Hilarious, you two." Harry muttered, looking sullen. "At least Nebs, Ron and Seamus got to try."  
"So did you, Harry." Hermione said consolingly.

"Yeah, but as soon as I tried...Remus got in the way..." There was a slightly bitter tone about his voice. I made a mental note to ask Remus when I got to class. Then, as Harry shook his head, Hermione and Seamus seemed to finally notice me.

"Hey! On yer way to yer dad's class?" I smiled. Most likely...I'll just be helping Remus again. Although...it _is_ a fifth-year class. O. need to be prepared for...

"Yeah! Where're you lot headed?" Ron and Harry's eyes glazed over.

"History of Magic." They chorused.

"Good luck!" I called to their retreating backs, but Seamus was the only one to actually wave back. I hurried along.

Remus was waiting for me, as I arrived a minute or two early, somehow.

"This is gonna be weird..." I mused wryly. Remus smiled. He came over, and sat on the edge of the desk I was reserving for Marcene. Knowing her for a day, being in classes with her...she may need some help.

"Yes. Teaching's a little more difficult than I thought. I'm afraid I rather embarrassed Harry earlier." He sighed. "We were dealing with a Boggart, and when Harry strode forward...Well, I was certain it would take Voldemort's form, but...it turned out to only be a Dementor, so now Harry probably thinks I think he's weak, unable to deal with a simple Boggart."

"Well, when you explain it, I'm sure he'll understand." Remus smiled reminiscently.

"Spoken like Jenny's daughter. Anyway...I was wondering if you could refrain from trying to help me? Though some of this class may be quite easy, nearly second nature to you...it will get harder, and...well..." I grinned, but couldn't help the small twinge of disappointment I felt at not being able to help Remus. Though I completely understood.

"Oh, yeah. I think I can do that." I mused, stroking my chin in mock thoughtfulness. "What're we doing today?" I asked, as several students shuffled in, some yawning, and took seats. Remus had to stand up again as Marcene politely asked for her seat. Remus winked at me.

"Oh, well..." He then turned to the chalkboard I had helped write on during the First-Year class. "You'll just have to see during class, won't you?" He said. I grinned, happy I could encourage his more playful Marauder side, even when I know he was a bit nervous. He drew his wand as the final few students filed in and assumed the few remaining seats and used it amplify his voice over the chatting students. "Good morning, class. Let's begin by taking rollcall." He said, smiling. "Or rather, I'm gonna have to ask all of you your names, and try and remember them all." There was scattered chuckling, but most were a bit too nervous, I suppose. Beside me, Marcene grinned, chuckling good-naturedly. A Slyherin girl was rolling her eyes huffily, with a impishly snobbish air, as if this class was beneath her...or the Professor was. I frowned, drew my wand sneakily, and shot a Stinging Hex at her behind. She flinched, and I stuffed my wand back into my robes. Nobody seemed to have noticed, but the girl was glancing with a failed attempt at stealth around the room as the Weasley twins shot me a knowing grin. I was giving Remus my full attention, shaking subtly with the effort of holding in laughter as I winked back at them.

Oh, yes, this year will be tough, as will the next one after that, but...these kind of moments are what will make it all worth while.

Beside me, Marcene had seen what I had done, and she, too, was shaking with barely suppressed giggles.

"A-hem." Remus said, glancing at me knowingly. I grinned shamelessly back. "As I was saying..." He said, flicking his wrist at the chalkboard, on which writing suddenly started appearing.

 _Cursed Objects and How to Recognize Them._

I swallowed. Remus had always said he never wanted me to know about cursed objects and all that twisted witches and wizards do to each other. As such...this was fairly unfamiliar turf. I glanced at Marcene, who gave me a helpless hrug. "This is what we'll be studying for the first several weeks or so. Now...who can tell me a curse you can place on an object?" A timid Gryffindor raised her hand.

"Well...I think there's the Stinging Hex." At this, the Slytherin girl I had hexed earlier cast a filthy glance at the girl answering, which went unnoticed by the Gryffindor girl who had raised her hand. Remus smiled encouragingly. Marcene and I nearly lost it again.

"Yes, yes...but there's also the Full-Body-Bind, the Bat-Bogey, and others." As Remus went on about the ways to curse something, and recognize when objects are cursed...I found the scroll of parchment on which I was taking notes rapidly filling up. Like with anything Remus taught, I was eager to drink it all up. Marcene was constantly filling in her own notes as she glanced at my scroll over my shoulder for cool facts she had missed. Remus then took out a scroll from his desk, and cast Replicating Charms over it several times, sending each copy toward his students. I gazed down at mine, and found that it was a copy of what Remus had been saying, more or less, with blanks to fill in. I immediately started on it. A Slytherin girl raised her hand.

"Yes, ah..." Remus said, his face screwed up in thought.

"Miss Partenta, Professor. And, ah...well, I-I'm terribly sorry, but...m-my friend dared me to ask you...where you got t-those cool scars?" I smiled. Then flushed, as I thought of all the times I would have to answer that question this year. Remus smiled gently.

"Well...let's just say I ran into something very big, and very nasty when I was younger, and Rosemary was attacked, as well..." He grinned at me cheekily. Quite suddenly, I was the object of many pairs of eyes. I could feel them boring into me. I sent Remus a mock glare. "Now, as I was saying..." He flicked his wand at the board again. As the class rerouted their attention back to Remus the words,

 _The Object will subtly vibrate and the surrounding air will appear to faintly shimmer and hum._

Appeared on the board as he said them. I added a few of the words to the appropriate blank space in the parchment notes Remus gave his class. This continued, Remus talking animatedly to his attentive (for the most part) students about Cursed Objects, pacing occasionally about the room, giving notes, until the final bell chimed. I headed back to the Common Room wearily, bogged down with my schoolbag, laden with books and notes (which weighed a sum total of...heavier than expected), and thoughts of having to do homework. I came to the Fat Lady.

"Hmm..." She sniffed idly. "Remus' goddaughter, are you?"

"Yes." I said testily, my temper _not_ helped by my exhaustion. The Fat Lady seemed slightly put out.

"Well then...sorry to hear about your father. Hard to believe...things he's done..." And she swung open without asking for the password, looking very troubled and distraught. I entered, feeling slightly troubled.

So troubled, I was distractedly trying to write that stupid Potions essay without watching where I was writing. I ended up writing all over the table I was seated at. Casting the Tergeo Cleaning Charm, I siphoned the ink back into the inkwell, chewing the end of my quill in thought.

How Dragons' blood helped in potions, I had only a general idea. I had to search through my Potions notebook for several minutes before I found it. I was slightly shocked to discover that it was a minor (very minor) ingredient in the Wolfsbane Potion. Studying the notes on Dragon's blood, and the page or two on Wolfsbane Potion, I then bookmarked the instructions for the potion Remus' peace of mind depended on. I was shocked at how much time was already shot. Refusing an invitation to socialize over a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, I hastily rephrased a few sentences, paraphrasing heavily on others from the book, so as not to seem so cruel to werewolves, which may seem stupid, but I can't help it, after seeing for myself all my life how such creatures are treated by society. It's terrible.

I sighed heavily and slumped into my armchair when it was finished. I was not expecting a good grade, but I felt it was good enough to turn in, at least. I then dug in my bag, and began the translations assigned from Ancient Runes. That done, I checked the time. Hardly 6:45 in the afternoon, and I was exhausted. This school business was more wearying than I had anticipated.

Sighing heavily, I realized that I couldn't find anything in my book on Transfiguration about the homework Gran had assigned. Deciding to set that aside for now, I began my History of Magic review essay. My notes helped me get it done in hardly any time. And then...just like that...I had nothing else to do at all for tomorrow's lessons except my Transfiguration assignment (Explain How the Verto Spell Effects Matter). I was stumped, so I decided to head to my grandmother's office. Knocking, the door swung open almost before I had finished the raps. Professor McGonagall was, to put it mildly, was shocked to see me.

"What is it, dear?" She asked.

"I have no idea what to do for homework. I can't find anything about the effects of the Verto Spell on matter anywhere in my-"

"I see. Come in, then." She said, and I was led into a neat and tidy little office. It held a fireplace that nearly stretched to the ceiling. Probably to ease those using Floo Powder to get into her office's entrance, with a lovely rug across the majority of the floor, ending right at her desk, which was tucked into a corner. Small cabinets and cupboards littered the walls, and there was a few armchairs in a semicircle, arranged to not effect the visitor's exit from her fireplace. I glanced around admiringly. "Tea?" Gran asked. "Water?"

"Water, please. Few ice cubes, if you can manage." I replied, seating myself in a particularly cozy armchair. I drew out my parchment, quill and inkwell as Gran set my glass of water on the small table beside me.

"Now, then...You do realize I don't normally do this for my students?"

"Naturally."

"Good. Alright...about that Verto Spell..." She said, and launched into a rather interesting and fervent lecture on what exactly the spell commands the ether to do to the object you are Transfiguring. It was rather interesting to see the way her eyes lit up when she spoke of her favorite subject. Once, when one of her portraits protested against the length of her lecture loudly and abruptly, it startled her so much, Grandma popped into cat form. Once she realized what the disturbance was, Gran turned back to human, and coolly told the painting off. It sulked, and walked off to visit a few of the other portraits in the castle, I guess. Then, five minutes later...I was being ushered to the door, armed with knowledge I never would have found out otherwise. I slipped back into the Common Room, feeling much more energetic then when I had knocked. It was as if Grandma siphoned off her energy into me.

Maybe this year won't be so bad.

And then I remembered that the next full moon would fall a few days before Halloween. And that Remus will have to excuse himself from the feast, if it goes on too long. That, and I will have to stay with him, to make sure he stays where he should, and doesn't go wandering around the castle.

And all of a sudden...this year looked dismal again.

 _How_ am I supposed to juggle friends, homework, _and_ Remus?!

 **OH, WELL! IT'S STILL FREAKING _HOGWARTS_ , MAN! YOU GET TO DO _MAGIC_ FOR HOMEWORK! I WOULD _KILL_ TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT. YOU'RE FREAKING ROSEMARY BLACK! AND YOU'VE BEEN STAYING UP ALL NIGHT WITH REMUS SINCE YOU FOUND OUT YOU COULD CHANGE FORMS, SO IT'S NOTHING YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE...ANYWAY...**

 **I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT Y'ALL THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR.**


	6. Tudoring, Studying, and Meeting a Dog

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU. HOPE Y'ALL ARE ENJOYING READING THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING IT. SERIOUSLY, TALK TO MY MOM. THIS IS MY OBSESSION. SIRIUS-LY. ;)**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

The weeks came and went in a fairly hectic blur. Homework was a task and a half, but knowing a few of the teachers, and being a goddaughter to another...does help matters.

Often, I would sit in Remus' office, and sip tea or cocoa as I wrote essays and translated runes. He never minded. In fact, I think he rather enjoyed the company. He seemed to be quite laid back about tutoring, taking a far more informal approach, which I guess is the reason everyone started to favor Defense Against the Dark Arts higher than other classes. Especially when I, on occasions, brought my friends for some impromptu tutoring. He'd always smile and invite us in, pushing glasses of iced Gillywater into our hands and sitting us at a table, the notes already laid out from the last class.

This happened most with the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who had been too bust trying to rearrange Remus' desk and add their own snarky comments to his notes without him noticing. He always let his lip twitch in a gesture I knew as a 'I am about to crack up, but I need to be the responsible adult in this situation.' look. And on occasion, the twins just wanted help planning or getting ideas for pranks around the school. Remus never let them do anything drastic, or anything that would lead to scaring or any physical marks left behind, but he helped when he was asked. I guess this was what it was like when he was a Prefect.

I quickly found out who that pompous boy from first day was. He made a point of introducing himself second night. Draco Malfoy. Ugh. I think he's, like, my second cousin or something, too...gross.

And don't even get me started on Seamus Finnigan. He ALWAYS manages to blow his eyebrows off at least once a week, trying to turn a bloody cup of water into rum. So, naturally, I had to show him how it was done.

"Bloody show-off." He'd muttered, and I swore I saw his cheeks turn pink as he went off to see Madam Pomfry, who was exasperated by the second week, snapping that she'd just leave the potion out for him, if he needed it so frequently. I found I quite agreed with her. And somehow, he always managed to get _me_ to take him up to the Hospital Wing when I wasn't doing anything. On the way there, we'd chat about classes and studies, and just make small talk in general. I told him stories of my childhood he found amusing, and he told me about growing up in Ireland.

"I swear...if Mum keeps cooking EVERYTHING with potatoes...I'm done." I snickered whenever he said this.

"Remus doesn't seem to like them." I always commented off-handedly. Seamus would always huff.

"Maybe Ah'll drop by for dinner every night." He would mutter. And then we would invariably start talking about our favorite meals. As we entered the Wing to face Madam Pomfry's cry of 'AGAIN?! Merlin's beard, boy, you undoubtedly hold the record for trips to this Wing in a year, and we aren't even at Halloween yet!' I was always reminded of my looming problem: staying up _all_ the freakin' night with a werewolf. On top of my load of homework.

And now, the load is none the lighter as I am staring down the barrel at that dreaded night. It was still three or four weeks away, though. And there was Quidditch, for which I was constantly told to try out by none other than Seamus Finnigan. He always had a kind of fervent gleam in his eyes when he spoke of the sport. Harry and Ron, surprisingly, seemed to agree rather too enthusiastically in my opinion. Hermione alone seemed to understand that I had too much on my plate to add Quidditch to the mix. But the day of the try outs found my arm gripped tightly in Seamus', and before I knew it, I was standing on the Quidditch pitch with a broom in my hand. I was left with hardly two minutes to think of a position I wanted to play. I had no experience on a broom; Remus had never been particularly fond of brooms, and had never upgraded the one I had received from him when I was eleven. Needless to say, it was too small now. I hadn't been on it in years. I just knew I was hopeless on a broom now, but somehow, I was willing to try out, at least. And probably have to suffer through the taunts and jibes for a good week or two until everyone forgot about my failed try out for the Quidditch team. Oh, boy.

I gulped. Then...Oliver Wood was standing in front of me. And I still had no idea position I was even trying out for.

"Well, then. Fresh meat. What's your name and year?" I decided I wasn't particularly fond of the Gryffindor team Captain as I opened my mouth to reply.

"Rosemary Lupin. Fifth-Year."

"Never seen you around here before."

"Transferred." I said easily. It wasn't exactly true. It was more like I was just jumping in. Wood sniffed.

"Any good on a broom?" There it was. the question I was dreading.

"Uh...I, ah, haven't been on a broom since I was twelve, but I think I still have muscle memory left in my tank." I said, feeling a but prickled and defensive. My fists clenched. Wood nodded toward the school broom in my hand.

"Show me." He barked. I gripped the broom firmly, swinging my legs with an ease I hardly remembered. I then kicked strongly off, and then had to struggle to keep the blasted broom going straight up, as it seemed to want to spin around in dizzying circles. I then performed a few Quidditch moves, feeling foolish and flustered, certain I was doing the moves all wrong. However, when I landed...I found Nebula and a Fifth-Year Gryffindor girl cheering. I recognized her as one of my dormmates. Elizabeth Finnley, a _very_ slightly pudgy, but fairly pretty girl with almost Asian looking eyes and a small button nose. I landed and she hugged me.

"That was great!" She cheered. "I'm dead awful on a broom. Nearly always almost fall off."

"Oh, come on. You can hold your own on a broom anywhere but in Quidditch." Nebula said, also giving me a hug. Wood was chuckling as he came over.

"I'd say that was more than a little muscle memory. Those were some fairly advanced moves. Nothin' the rest of the team can't copy, of course, but well...it was great for not being on a broom for a few years. What position were you trying out for, again?"

"I, ah...wherever you need me, I guess." I said, scratching the back of my neck in a nervous habit. Oliver nodded.

"Chaser. We need new blood there. Welcome aboard." He said, clapping me jovially on the shoulder as he laughed easily. I swallowed my thick voice and nodded.

"Thanks. My friend, Seamus, was really applying the pressure thickly. Harry and Ron, too."

"Ah. Those goofs." Said Nebula, shaking her head. "Oh! By the by...Remus told me to remind you to help him with the Second-Years. If you don't hurry...you'll be late."

"Oh. Thanks. Bye!" I said, leaving Nebula with the broom, and racing toward Remus' classroom, where I handed out a pop quiz on handling Bowtruckles and Doxies, and stood by Remus, waiting to collect the quizzes when the kids are done. "I made the team!" I shout-whispered to my godfather. He beamed at me.

"That's great, Rosemary. What position?"

"Chaser."

"Congrats." He whispered. His arm was around my shoulder, pulling me in for an easy one-armed hug. I returned it.

"Thanks."

The day went by fast after that. Transfiguration was a blast, particularly when Fred and George, the moment Gran's back was turned, rewrote the board to say,

 _Welcome to Transfiguration! Now Accepting Test Subjects. Teacher not responsible for personal injury or permanent disfigurement._

And were promptly scolded by Grandma.

"Mr. Weasley! Both of you! I expect higher maturity in my O.W.L class." And she corrected the board with a wave of her wand. Scowling, she assigned them each one detention...with separate teachers.

History of Magic was a battle against boredom and sleep, as usual. Nothing much to comment on. Marcene, as always, was asleep in the first five minutes.

Potions was...well, let's just say...I was not disappointed. The Weasley twins' potion turned into a puddle of goo that tried to snap their wands up when they attempted to rid the classroom of it. Marcene was weak in the knees from laughing so hard.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley! You did not let it sit for five minutes before adding the powdered moonstone, did you?" Snape sneered, whipping his wand over the potion, making it explode in a cloud of ash. Unabashed...Fred looked to George.

"Well, mate...so much fer shortcuts!" Fred quipped. George shrugged.

"Ah, well." George smiled disarmingly. "So much for that plan."

"Five points each from Gryffindor." Snape snapped, but his mouth twitched almost imperatively in the barest, teensiest hint of a smirk (what?) and headed back to surveying the attempts at a Drought of Peace. Marcene and I's potion was nearly done. If we'd only had five more minutes...we wouldn't have lost Gryffindor another ten points altogether. But we were next to the Weasley twins...and the next subject of Snape's displeasure. Feeling prickled, I barely held my tongue when Snape made a snide comment about how unfortunate it was that my father was unable to properly teach me Potions, as he had failed it himself, leaving me both confused at which of the two men I considered father he meant, and thoroughly sealed in my hatred of him, not that I had ever had any doubts.

There was just something about that guy...I don't know what his deal is, but I don't like him at all, really, even if he is making Remus' Wolfsbane Potion, which is no easy task, as Snape makes sure to remind Remus constantly...

On Remus' orders, I make sure to treat him with the minimum amount of respect necessary when I have to address him.

Arithmancy was nearly as boring as History of Magic, but it did interest me somewhat, so I took notes diligently. One of my fellow Fifth-Years, a tall, petite young Ravenclaw woman with a thin face that reminded me slightly of Hermione by the name of Faith Canterberry sat next to me as usual, peeking at my notes and critiquing them as needed. I appreciated her help, though her best friend, Will Mason, was snickering whenever she nitpicked at me. I invariably smacked him. Faith's sister, Ericka, around as tall as Faith (but more...filled out) was even more carefree than I was...which I guess isn't saying much, because I am fairly laid back. As long as I get enough to pass the quizzes and tests...I'm good. I don't feel the need to get into every little detail. And so...my life was consumed with tutoring from Gran and Remus, as well as simply socializing with my friends.

Oh, and did I mention Quidditch practices? Those took up my evenings, as Oliver seemed to think we needed all the practice we could fit in. I constantly reminded him that some of us had O. or N.E. to prepare for, and didn't have the time to practice every night. Seamus came to most of them, and usually I convinced him to bring some schoolwork to do. He was heavily distracted, though, as we flew through our drills and tossed balls for a solid two hours, or maybe three. I had finally found something I could do naturally, and even improve drastically at. As opposed to Potions, which I would be very lucky if I passed with a high enough grade to pursue my ambition; Healer. It was a challenge I was relatively enjoying. I received a notice for career advice from Gran the day before Halloween. Yes, it was _that_ close to the dreaded night of the full moon. And I had a Quidditch game soon. And the Slytherins had yet to be seen on the pitch. Apparently, Draco had insulted a hippogriff, and gotten off with only a minor gash, surprisingly. But Draco was acting as if he was the survivor of a vicious and unprovoked attack. In fact, he had Harry and Ron under his thumb in Potions, as his 'poor, mutilated' arm 'didn't allow for much movement'.

By the time we were entering the Common Room after practice, soaked from a thunderstorm, I could hear the buzz of conversation around the notice board. We then forgot about our soaking Quidditch uniforms and stiff, aching muscles as we hurried over.

"Hogsmeade trip was just announced! Halloween!" Seamus chirped, appearing suddenly beside me, and seeing my confused expression. I blanched. Remus hadn't signed the permission form yet. I need to ask him. He'll be...otherwise occupied soon.

"Cool!" I managed, sounding reasonably cheery. Seamus' grin grew wider.

"Wanna meet me there?" I flushed. Was Seamus...asking me out? What? "As friends, to see the sights, visit the Shrieking Shack, get a butterbeer..?" I felt relief surge, although...no, he wouldn't be interested in anything like that yet. He's just fourteen. I was almost sixteen.

"Sounds great! Mind if Faith joins us? She's a dear friend of mine, and we wanted to shop around together, as well." I asked. Seamus laughed.

"As long as yer not buyin' dresses, Rose, I'm fine." He replied, using a nickname all my friends quickly grew accustomed to using.

"Ha! She's not into that kinda thing. See you then!" I said, then settled to write that darn essay for Snape before heading off to dinner and finishing homework and bed. Wow. Seamus...wanted to meet me at Hogsmeade, and even before that...Faith had asked if I wanted to shop and look around with her. I knew _that_ was not romantic in any way. But with Seamus...I dunno.

 _Was_ it romantic? No...he suggested going as simple friends on a relaxing afternoon in the village. Even he knew...there was nothing between us. We were hardly friends. Right? I mean, I like having those guys around, and all, but...yeah, no. Nothing romantic at all here.

Calm. Down. It's just a friendly afternoon at the village. Nothing more, nothing less. I was, however, shocked at the requests. It's not like I've had much experience with this kinda thing.

"OY! GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" With Seamus distracting me, I'd not seen or heard anything in any other part of the Common Room. Now I noticed, Crookshanks, Hermione's odd, orange cat, was tearing and spitting at Ron's schoolbag. I ran to Hermione, who looked fearful.

"What's going on?" I asked. Hermione seemed startled, but recovered quickly.

"Crookshanks just leapt onto Ron's bag, because-" She then saw that Ron was getting more and more forceful in his attempts to get the cat off his bag. She squeaked. "Ron, don't hurt him!" Too late: the bag went flying, Crookshanks somehow still clinging to it, and Scabbers came out of the top.

Now...there is no real reason for anyone to hate an innocent animal. I am fully aware of this fact. However...there is something I simply do _not_ like about that rat. He just... _creeps_ me out. I headed to my dorm to finish homework and catch up on sleep. Julie was there. She's a bit of a brat, always suspicious of boys and hating on them at every opportunity. But she ignored me if I ignored her. We had a mutual understanding that we did not necessarily need to socialize with each other. I sat on a window ledge and finished my work in an hour or two; not that much had been given out, as everyone was getting the 'Halloween Fever' as Remus put it. No one was truly focusing on school. They were all thinking about the Hogsmeade trip. The couples fantasized about visiting Madam Puddifoots, and those who didn't have a significant other just daydreamed about what they wanted to do.

There was nothing special about October. Even the Weasley twins forgot to bother the teachers, too involved in passing notes and holding whispered conversations. Remus grew more and more nervous as the dreaded day came closer. He sometimes lost his train of thought, and had to subtly peek at his notes to quickly get back on track. I always chewed my lips. This was terrible for him, I knew it.

And the fact that the Weasley twins and others needed tutoring still wasn't helping. Seamus, however, seemed to pick up on the fact that Remus was less and less enthusiastic about tutoring, and often resorted to asking me for help instead. It was such that I spent many hours in which I should have been studying for my O. in the library with Seamus and sometimes Marcene, working with them to get their work done. They always complimented me. I always waved them off, telling them that I was using this to refine the older stuff for the O. .

=#=#=#=#=

All too soon, I awoke after a really hard all-nighter with Seamus and the others. It was a fine, albeit windy, day. Herbology was the first class, and we learned to distinguish poisoned plants from their edible doppelgangers.

History of Magic, for the first time ever, was let out early, due to the professor finally noticing the snoring around the room.

Potions was the same as always, though me and Marcene managed to brew a good enough potion to satisfy Snape, who looked slightly charred. I assume Seamus had blown something up again. Snape dropped a few hints during class that Seamus was in the Hospital Wing. Sure enough, as I had a free period after Potions, I went to the Hospital Wing, and found Seamus, surprisingly, with bandages on his hands.

"Tried to extinguish the flames myself." He muttered sheepishly, holding up his hands. I chuckled. I examined his hands to find that it was not a serious wound. Hardly even Second-Degree burns. He's lucky. I rolled my eyes.

"You need to be more careful, Seamus. You're gonna get really injured one of these times."

"Aww...Yeh do care, Rose." He chuckled. I smiled.

"So you think."

"So I know." He corrected. I rolled my eyes, and took one of the chocolate bars in my stash out of my robes, and put it down on the bedside table. Along with the notes from Defense Against the Dark Arts and a description of the essay due in Transfiguration from Gran. I apologized that I couldn't get more of his homework assignments to him, but as I was not on the same terms with anyone but Remus and my grandmother...I couldn't just pop in and ask for his work from anyone apart from Hagrid, who'd just say something about Flobberworms, apparently. I pitied the students who had to stuff the lettuce down their throat.

"See you at the game?" I figured I'd ask...even though it is a ways away yet...Seamus gave me a grin.

"Wouldn't miss it."

=#=#=#=#=

Halloween came and found me catching up on homework in Remus' office (feeling pretty tired after the Hogsmeade trip. Faith, Seamus and I had a wonderful time buying sweets from Honeydukes, pondering which item to get from Zonko's Joke Shop, and browsing the book store I can never remember the name of before getting a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks to ward off the October chill and rain) when he and I simultaneously stiffened. We had heard someone outside. Thinking it was Snape, I continued working, as Remus went to see if it was him.

"Harry?" Remus called a moment later. I smiled. Probably needs tutoring again. "What are you doing? Where are Ron and Hermione?" He asked, leaning further out of the door. Harry answered "Hogsmeade." In a voice that was meant to be nonchalant, but ended up sounding depressed.

"Ah. Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson." Remus said, trying to cheer Harry up.

"A what?" Harry replied blankly as he entered the office.

"Water demon." Lupin said, closing the door before surveying the little devil with a thoughtful expression. "We shouldn't have too much trouble with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle." Harry looked at me quizzically.

"Isn't this what you were saying attacked you? Or was it—" I coughed.

"A bowtruckle, I think. But like I said...I can't remember much of it." I answered, gaze fixed on my parchment. Remus cleared his throat subtly.

"Cup of tea?" He asked, clearly trying to break the ice. "I was just thinking of making one."

"Yes, please. Thank you. Need energy." I replied, smiling at Lupin as he got the kettle, waving his wand over it to fill it.

"All right." Harry answered, looking awkward. Remus' lips twitched toward a smile as he opened the tea tin.

"Sit down. I've only got tea bags, I'm afraid. But I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?" I had to put my quill down to avoid ruining my essay as I burst into laughter. Divination was a bit of a joke to Remus and I. Always good for a laugh.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked, cheeks slightly pink.

"Professor McGonagall told me." _And me_. I thought. Remus handed out our tea. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No." Harry replied, and I was left to wonder if he was honest or not as I sipped and blew at my tea. He looked rather pensive.

"Anything bothering you, Harry?" Remus asked shrewdly.

"No." Harry chewed his lip in thought. "Yes. You know the day we fought the Boggart?" Remus flinched.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry asked, as if trying to get it all out at once. Remus frowned as if he had been expecting this question. Then, he raised his eyebrow.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry." Harry looked highly confused and taken aback.

"Why?" He repeated. Lupin sighed.

"Well, I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the form of Lord Voldemort." I swallowed. I could only imagine what that would have been like.

"What was it again?" I asked.

"Dementor." I whistled.

"Nice. Mine's, uh..." I swallowed, regretting saying anything. There was only one time instance in which I had to fight a Boggart. And Remus had been dealing with another one. He had no idea... "Well...let's just say...It's not pretty." It was Dad's listless body, devoid of soul, sobbing in a cell for the rest of his life.

Harry sat there, staring at me. I gazed down at my parchment, thrusting the sudden surge of that memory back. Harry then turned his gaze to Lupin, and there was swish of his robes as Remus shrugged. I was not lying, I told myself. There is a difference. I'm just refusing to tell anyone about it. It's not lying. Lying would be saying I saw Remus' body, bloody and lifeless.

"Well, clearly I was wrong about that." Remus went on, and I was grateful that he didn't press me. "But I didn't think it was a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom." That's where they went for that class. Too bad I was in Potions at the time. "I imagined that people would have panicked." Harry shifted nervously.

"I didn't think of Voldemort. I—I remembered that night on the train."

"I see..." Remus said, frowning in thought. Then, he chuckled. "Well, well...I'm impressed." Harry looked taken aback again. "That suggests that what you fear most is—fear. This is very wise." Something was still bothering Harry, I could tell. But Harry never said anything. Lupin swallowed thickly.

"You know, the first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, but by your eyes." Remus sighed. "They're your mother, Lily's." Harry opened his mouth, looked bewildered. "Yes. Oh, yes. I knew her." He said sadly. "Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others. Even, and perhaps most especially, when that person could not see it for themselves. Same with Rosemary's mother, Jennifer. But your father, James on the other hand, he, uh," Remus chuckled reminiscently. "he had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble. A talent, rumor has it, that he passed on to you." Harry scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. "You're more like them than you know, Harry. In time, you'll come to see just how much." Lupin whispered. There was awkward silence for a moment, broken by a sharp rap on the door. Snape entered unbidden with the faintly smoking goblet of Wolfsbane Potion. Remus and I frowned at it. Remus' lips twitched in a grimace. He is constantly telling me how nasty the stuff tastes. I want to try some, to see if it's really as bad as Remus makes it out to be, but Remus forbade it. He didn't know what would happen if someone without lycanthropy took the Potion. The grimace lasted a split second before Remus smiled, somehow, at Snape.

"Ah, Severus. Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?" Snape did without comment. His eyes then flicked to Harry curiously and back to Remus. "I was just showing Harry my Grindylow." Remus said pleasantly. His hand waved absently to the tank in the corner.

"Fascinating." Snape sneered, not even bothering to look at the demon, who was hissing softly at Snape. "You should drink that directly, Lupin." Remus grimaced.

"Yes, yes. I will." He assured, glaring at the goblet like it was causing his problems, instead of preventing a few of them.

"I've made an entire cauldronful, if you need more." Snape went on. I rolled my eyes subtly. Snape knew perfectly well that Remus will take more. Remus smiled again.

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus." He repeated, in a clear cue to exit.

"Not at all." Snape sniffed. He backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Harry was looking at the goblet with a raised eyebrow. Remus smiled at him as he came over to the goblet.

"Professor Snape has kindly concocted a potion for me. I've never been much of a potion-brewer, and this one is particularly complex." He explained, picking up the goblet, sniffing it with an air of disgust. He sighed. "Pity sugar makes it useless." He said. I chuckled. Remus took a sip and grimaced. He shuddered as the Potion slid down his throat. Harry looked very confused, as if he couldn't understand what was happening.  
"Why-" I gulped. Here we go...I left this one to Remus.

"I've been feeling a little off color." Not bad. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape;" He chuckled. "There aren't many people who are up to making it."

"I would, if I knew how." I muttered under my breath, writing more about curses and how they can be transferred to objects. We were still going carefully through that stuff, though Remus had said we were starting advanced Dark Creatures soon. Remus smiled at me, then took another gulp from the goblet. "Maybe tea after every gulp?" I suggested. Remus shook his head.

"Better to get it over with." Harry suddenly looked thunderstruck as Remus sucked down more of the Potion. He seemed to be itching toward the goblet, as if to knock it out of Remus' hands. Why? I don't know.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts." Harry blurted. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Is Harry insinuating what I think he's insinuating? Wow. They must _really_ hate each other for Harry to even think that-

"Some people reckon-" Harry said hesitantly. He then plunged on. "Some people reckon he'd do anything for the job." I let my jaw drop. Harry really thought Snape would poison Remus, just for his job? Doesn't Harry remember that anyone would know if Remus was poisoned, and draw the frankly logical conclusion that it was Snape that had done it. Besides...Snape and Remus may not be on the greatest of terms, but they certainly respect each other, and would not even thinking of attempting any malicious acts toward each other, especially not murder.

This must be why Harry was not put in Ravenclaw. I held in my laughter as Remus drained the goblet, Harry giving me a look. I shrugged, smiling. Remus nearly gagged.

"Disgusting. Well, Harry, we'd better get back to work, or Rosemary'll never get this paper done." I stuck my tongue playfully at my godfather as I wrote another line. "We'll see you at the feast later." Harry pursed his lips, clearly still worried about his groundless suspicions. The goblet still smoked faintly (probably the slightly acidic dragon's blood) as Harry set his teacup down and left.

"Right." He said at the door. It wasn't long before I finished my essay, which I had been saving to seek Remus' expertise on a few minor points. Minor, but necessary to get absolutely right. I wondered back to the Common Room to freshen up a little. I wanted to shower, and get something nice on. I didn't care if I wasn't supposed to wear anything but my uniform...I wanted to look nice tonight.

Just...cus. I felt like it.

There was a knock on the bathroom door when I was patting my hair dry. It was Elizabeth. She was smiling.

"Gettin' fancy for someone, are we?"

"No." I said defiantly, although secretly I imagined all the boys' (Harry, Ron, Seamus...) faces when Rosemary Black, the girl who didn't care a wit about my looks, came down looking actually decent for once.

"You're blushing." She smiled, giggling.

"NO." I repeated. Bitty just nodded, still smiling.

"Nothing to do with Seamus Finnigan, does it?" I blushed, thankful I was pulling a tank top on at the time. I had turned and was grabbing the auburn red and midnight blue plaid shirt I had set out, buttoning it halfway down, and tying it off at the rest.

"Merlin, NO." I don't know what's gotten into me. It's just a feast. Nothing special. There's really no reason I am getting this fancy for a darn feast. I'm just doing it. I don't give a rip about the consequences (if there are any). I walked downstairs a few moments later. My jeans were one of the few pairs I own that don't have rips and holes. They were tucked into a pair of charcoal Grey sneaker hidden wedge boots. I had a lighter Grey tank top under the red and blue plaid shirt. I had my hair pulled up in a messy bun. There was no make-up on my face, not really. Bitty had insisted on putting foundation on. In short, I looked like I was going on a date, but I was just going to enjoy my first feast at Hogwarts.

Oh. Okay. That's it. It's just my first official feast. Nothing else.

True to my prediction, the boys were slack-jawed as I sat down next to Seamus on my right, and Nebula on my left.

"Blimey...I'm not comlainin', mind...but...what'd you do that for?" Seamus asked, indicating my get-up. Ron and Harry had to force their jaws back up, as well.

"Bloody-"

"Look...I just felt like it, okay? Anyway..." I muttered, reaching for pumpkin juice and beef stew. As usual, the food was stupendous. "Can't wait for the Quidditch game. Should be fun." I muttered. I was having such a good time, I never noticing the constant staring by Seamus more than anyone else. I was embarrassed by the attention. Nebula kept sniggering. I had no idea why. Before I knew it, I was exhausted, and ready for bed, as usually happened when I ate such a large meal. I had probably tried everything here as I watched Nearly Headless Nick's botched killing. I headed back to my Common Room, clutching my bloated stomach. Then...

I froze. There was barking, coming from just ahead, where the Common Room was.

The HECK?! There's somebody's bloody barking at the Fat Lady? I thought dogs weren't allowed at school. What-

Oh. Oh, _Merlin_...

It was large...and black. Exactly as Remus had described. It hadn't seen me yet. I nearly sobbed. Could it be...

 _Dad?_ My heart pounded painfully in my ears, and my lips were trembling. I couldn't breath. My father was trying to get into the Common Room. Why? Was he...no, he couldn't be...trying to...see me? Could he? The Fat Lady was refusing to let my dad enter. I was tempted to get in myself, and 'accidentally' let Dad in, as well.

Before I could do more than walk around the corner, though, Dad was knocking me over, licking my face. I squeaked as my cheek hit the floor. Hard. Dog saliva was all over my face. I was trying to get him off me, the Fat Lady was screaming, I was grunting as I heaved at the dog unsuccessfully. It was all chaos. Finally, the dog lunged off me, a paw crashing into my stomach. I retched in a corner. When I was this stuffed, simply poking me put you in danger of digestive juices spraying all over you.

"You let her go, NOW, you TRAITOR!" Was the last thing I heard over my coughing before Dad's paw crunched into my skull as he tore down the hall in a hurry to get to cover before someone heard the commotion. My head landed right in my own vomit. Wonderful.

Then, everything went dark.

 **YYYEEESSS! I'VE FINALLY MADE IT HERE! I'M REALLY SORRY I RUSHED THROUGH THIS CHAPTER, PROBABLY LEAVING OUT STUFF, BUT...THIS HAS BEEN A MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR WHILE PATIENTLY WRITING ALL THOSE OTHER SCENES. THE QUIDDITCH GAME IS ANOTHER SCENE I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO. AND, OF COURSE, THE SHRIEKING SHACK SCENE, ONE OF MY FAVES OF ALL TIME. Yeah...I made a mistake. I assumed that Harry had told Remus about his Dementor thingy with his parents, but he didn't until later. So I had to correct it. Sorry about that.**

 **TOODLES!**

 **~LF221**


	7. Headaches, Quidditch and a HARD fall

**SORRY! I KNOW I WAS RUSHING THAT LAST CHAPTER, BUT THAT MOMENT WITH SIRIUS WAS SOMETHING I WANTED TO HAVE HAPPEN FOR A WHILE. IT'S AN IDEA I LOVED FROM THE MOMENT IT CAME TO ME. IT SEEMS LIKE SOMETHING THAT WOULD HAPPEN. TO ME, ANYWAY. LET ME KNOW IF IT WAS TOO UNREALISTIC.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

I awoke as somebody came walking down the corridor, the noise sounding thunderous in the echo-y corridor. Strange...it wasn't so echo-y earlier...

My head was pounding fit to burst and it was hard to think, but I knew one thing; I had a minute, tops, to get out of sight and remove any-

EEK! H—he...slashed the Fat Lady, just cus she was trying to protect me? Granted, I didn't need it, but still...that seems very extreme. Guess Azkaban affected him more than I first thought. Terrible...terrible. I ducked into an unused classroom to my right, after casting the _Tergeo_ Charm on the puddle of vomit on the floor, and did the same for my hair, which had been soaked in it, and had fallen out of it's bun by now. I closed the door just as Seamus came around the bend. Perfect. The first one I wanted to see the slash marks on the painting. His eyes widened, and he stood there, frozen, as Lavender and others arrived. Soon, I had no problem slipping in amongst the crowd, so thick and jammed were my fellow Gryffindors. No one could get in without the Fat Lady or somebody to open the portrait hole. Soon, Perfect Prefect Percy, as Ron was fond of calling him, came hurdling to the front, with an arrogant, king-of-the-world attitude, as always. I knew what we needed, or in this case, who we needed, even before Percy cried for someone to get Dumbledore. Taking every passage and secret tunnel Remus told me of, I arrived in minutes. Dumbledore was already walking toward the Common Room, when he noticed me. He held out his arm. It took only a second for me to register what the Headmaster was doing. Apparating.

Dang head.

I grabbed his arm, and we Apparated to the Fat Lady's Portrait hall. It left me nauseous, even though I was fairly used to having to Apparate to a new town every month or so. I swallowed down more bile, and suddenly Seamus was next to me.

"Are yeh alright? Yeh look green around the gills." I nodded. I did not need Seamus to worry over me right now. I needed to tell Dumbledore-

"What's going on?" Remus asked, mouth right next to my ear. I pointed to the portrait.

"Dad was breaking in. When I went to let him in, he may have tackled me, and the Fat Lady thought-" Remus frowned, as Gran and Snape came up, as well, to a somber-looking Headmaster.  
"We need to find her. Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch. Tell him to round up the ghosts and tell them to search every painting in this castle til we find the Fat Lady." Dumbledore ordered.

"You'll be lucky!" Cried a irritating, high-pitched voice. I groaned. Just what my head needed. Peeves the Poltergeist. Perfect. How Dumbledore had _any_ patience for him...I have no idea. But before I could hear anything he said, Remus pulled me into the same classroom I had hidden in until I could slip into the crowd undetected. He looked very shaken and somewhat cross.

"Do you mean to say that Sirius Black was _inside_ the castle...and you didn't _think_ about fetching a teacher?" He snapped. "Such as Dumbledore-"

"He's not a—"

"He's the _Headmaster_!" Remus barked back, running his hands frantically through his hair, and I felt guilty for being so snide, but it's not something I can really help when I'm feeling this kind of headache, and am _this_ drained. "Besides, you could have gotten _me_ , or your grandmother."

"Sorry. I just...got caught up in the moment. Seeing Dad in the castle...right there in front of me..." Remus sighed, and hugged me tightly to him.

"Sweetheart..." I blinked. Remus rarely called me that. "I was just...worried. And a little—more than a little—scared...If you had tried to stop Black-"

"He wouldn't hurt me. He's my-" Remus squeezed me a little tighter, in a clear command to shut up that nearly had me spilling whatever was left of my dinner over his back.

"That didn't stop him before." He choked. "With...with Jenny-"

"He didn't—"

"Later." He said coolly. "Right now, the students are heading to the Great Hall for the night. But you're going to help me search. I also want you to sleep in my office. I don't want you out of my sight right now." I sighed, knowing it would not do any good to argue with the 'I am your guardian, and you will do as I say' look. I hate that look. Nevertheless, I told Seamus where I would be so no one would worry, and headed off with my godfather. We were sent to search the fifth floor, running quickly along secret passageways and down secret staircases. We had thoroughly searched the floor in ten minutes, and had found not a single trace of where Dad went. I had this crazy idea that Dad went down the One-Eyed-Witch passage to Honeydukes, and ran from there to safety in the woods. He'd have to be crazy to try it, though, with Dementors guarding the entrances. But still...how'd he get out?

We were entering Remus' office and I had no further revelations. Remus asked me to take my plaid shirt off, so he could see if I had any wounds. I didn't, beside my scraped cheek and badly bruised skull. Remus pressed a Dittany-soaked rag to my forehead. I hissed. It _stung._ He rubbed it over a raw patch on my head as I pulled my hair out of the way. That stung worse than my cheek. I then collapsed against the couch, slipping out of my jeans and curling up.

But no sooner had Remus and I fallen asleep, then came a sharp rap on the door. I groaned, and got up, pulling my jeans on hastily, opening the door for my grandmother. She looked pale and frightened in a silken dressing gown.

"Dumbledore needs to speak with the both of you." I nodded blearily, pulling my plaid shirt back on as I followed Gran to the Headmaster's office. "Fizzing Whizbees." She said, and the gargoyle moved aside. We rode the stairs to the door of the office. Remus knocked, yawning into his other hand. I rubbed my eyes and entered.

"Please, sit. Thank you, Minerva." Dumbledore said. We sat in two armchairs that threatened to be so comfortable, I would fall asleep. "Now, to the reason I summoned you both here tonight." He said, with the same somber mood he had displayed back at the portrait hole. "I wish to know what happened tonight." He gave me a knowing look. Dang. How does he just know that something happened?! I shifted uncomfortably. This was awkward. I know that these two men have very different opinions on my father. They were polar opposites in that regard. I swallowed, my stomach churning. Oh, and Dumbledore probably doesn't know about the Marauders being Animagi, to add to the list of reasons this is awkward.

"Uh...After Nick's reenactment, I was feeling very tired and stuffed from the feast, so I went to the Common Room to go to bed. But when I got to the portrait...I heard the Fat Lady and...someone arguing. I looked, and...and then everything's blurry. All I remember clearly is waking up in the corridor, and then, uh, hiding in a classroom to avoid confrontation, and then the Gryffindors showed up, and I slipped into the crowd. And that's when I went to get you." I said. Remus and the Headmaster looked unconvinced. Dumbledore's stare unsettled me. I found myself feeling...searched. Dumbledore finally nodded knowingly at me, and excused me. He said he wanted to talk to Remus. My heart was still pounding, and I decided to make a detour to the Hospital Wing for a sleeping potion. I found it without Madam Pomfry even realizing I was there. She was in her office, I guess. Taking secret passages for the third time tonight, I arrived at Remus' office and slipped in, pulling the jeans back off and falling asleep easily, thanks to the potion.

=#=#=#=#=

"Where were yeh last night?" Seamus' question awoke me from a doze. I straightened back up and took another gulp of coffee.

"Remus' office. He wanted to keep an eye on me." I replied easily. It wasn't a lie. I was in Remus' office last night. Just not the entire night, due to the meeting with Dumbledore. Seamus snorted.

"Lucky you hadn't made it to the Tower when...when Black was there." I paled. If Seamus had been a few minutes earlier...he would have seen everything... "Hey, are yeh alright?" he asked suddenly, staring intently at my face. "Your face is a bit...it looks real pale right now." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks. I'm fine." Seamus raised a disbelieving eyebrow. He didn't press, though, and stuffed his mouth with toast and sausage. I checked the time.

"Oh, blimey. Double Potions with the Snakes. See you later." I said. It was too early for class just yet, so I took my time walking down to the dungeons. I overheard several different conversations about Dad while I walked. They were all talking animatedly about their completely outrageous theories on how Dad had gotten in and out, such as turning into a shrub, or Apparating. Both of which would not get him in. Apparating was impossible, and even if he turned into a shrub, he would get caught by the Dementors. They were nigh on impossible to fool. I never bothered to correct the theories, however, because it would result in inquiries I'd rather not answer.

Potions wasn't bad. Marcene seemed to know that I didn't want to discuss the break-in. The whole class was whispering, and even the Weasley twins were deep in conference together, forgetting all about their potion. Marcene and I made a great Calming Drought. Even Snape was pleased with it, and he gave each of us five points, which did little to counter the points he had taken for the Gryffindor's forgetfulness. Charms was actually fun. We did Cheering Charms, and Fred Weasley managed a good one on me, and I fell about in helpless giggles and hoots of laughter. Once I had managed to wheeze out the counter, I performed it on Fred right back. Although, to be honest, he was already laughing from my reaction to the Charm. Then it was double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. That was decent. Although, the Hufflepuff I was paired with (Samuel something or other) was more interested in Sirius Black's escape than the work we were supposed to be doing; extracting venom from Tentacula plants _and_ storing it safely. It was somewhat acidic, so we had to be extremely careful.

=#=#=#=#=

The weather was atrocious in the last few days before the match against the Snakes. It rained and stormed all day and all night. It was terrible, worse than the other storms of the past few days.

The only thing that made it worse was the news Oliver delivered on the last practice before the first game. We would be facing Hufflepuff, not Slytherin, due to Malfoy's 'injury'. Now, we had to think through the way they play, fair and square, as opposed to the Snakes' more vicious, unruly methods. I doubt they pay any attention to the rules at all. Oliver got more and more upset as the team seemed to take the match less and less seriously as we lounged around in the changing rooms after the rain-soaked practice.

"I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We _must_ win!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." I said in a placating tone. "It's not that we're letting our guard down, Oliver. Calm down."

"Yeah, Oliver, clam down! We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously._ " I nearly laughed at the emphasis placed on the word 'seriously'. I just can't help it. Gets me every time.

"Did you really just make a pun based an a murderer's name?" Fred and George grinned.

"Did not!" They said in unison. And with that, we were dismissed.

The next day was horrid. Oliver cornered me at every opportunity to badger me with techniques about Quidditch, as I was, to quote the passionate captain, 'the least experienced player on the team' and 'can't be expected to know this stuff'. While the tips were fairly helpful, I had my homework to worry about. It was much harder now with Quidditch practices, and the tutoring sessions I was giving Seamus, Dean, Ron and Harry. I would snap at him to leave, and he would give me two or three more tips and then leave. It was infuriating.

And now, due to Oliver, I was nearly late for double Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Running in, I slipped into the seat beside Faith and Ericka, as today, the Lions were paired with the Ravens. Snape, as usual, was surly and brooding, but there was something triumphant about him today. Wait...

SNAPE?! Where's Remus?! Oh, wait...he's always the worst the day before the full moon. I swallowed, wishing I could be with Remus right now. Snape was activating a slide projector. I froze, stiffening in my seat.

Werewolves! That...Bloody...GAH! He's using the opportunity to—RRRAAAHH! _Who_ let Snape substitute for Remus?!

"Now, then. You will all turn to page 297, and begin reading. No need for talking." Beside me, Ericka raised her hand. Neither had seemed to notice my stiff posture. My eye was twitching fearfully.

"Excuse me, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Well...where's Re-"

"He finds himself incapable of teaching at the moment. Turn to page 297." He tapped the projector again, and it showed...Oh, _Merlin!_

Wizards and Witches killing Werewolves in horrid, brutal ways. Carving them up with silver knives, simply choking them...drowning them...things like that...

Snape thinks it's a good idea to show those pictures to _kids_?! I then remembered the copies of the subjects each class had gone through. I had already delivered the others', and reviewed this class' quickly. We had gone through such things as Vampires and Banshees in detail, but we hadn't been meant to cover Werewolves until we'd finished with the Banshees. We had been reviewing these Dark Creatures in more detail than what the Third-Year class went through. I pulled out the sheet, and stuck my hand up.

"Yes, Mrs...Lupin?" I didn't like the way his lips smirked as he said 'Lupin'.

"Here's the record of what we've covered, sir." I said silkily, and I had to struggle to keep the chilled tones from getting out. Snape grabbed the parchment. His eyes flicked across it.

"Taking that long to discuss Banshees? My, my...well...there isn't much to know about them. And so, you will all turn to page 297." The rest of the class was just as delightful. Snape went on and on about recognizing werewolves in great detail, and how to deal with them when encountered. He stole many snide and icy glances my way, as if challenging me to object. Though I was getting red in the face with fury, I knew better than to test Snape. Otherwise, I'd find my free evenings in detention, and I'd never be ready for O. . Faith and Ericka were a little put off by my surly mood, my white-knuckled grip on my books and my quill. The mood carried on to Charms, which was with Slytherin. I enjoyed charming the Snakes. I know it's wrong, but it's too funny. Arithmancy was fascinating, but challenging as always. Ancient Runes left me with a headache, and then I had lunch, which helped revive me for History of Magic, where we sat through a pop quiz. Marcene was pale and nervous. Although the rest of the day drained me, I was feeling much better by the final bell, as Fred and George had passed me and my friends some rather amusing notes. I ran to the Common Room to play Wizard Chess, as usual after classes, with Fred and George (immense fun, those games) before sticking my nose back in my books until dinner. I was amazed at how much I needed to overview again and again. Faith and Ericka always loved going over stuff with me, and sometimes, we would hang out in either the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw Common Room, doing homework, and getting distracted chatting and talking. And then...

I remembered what tonight was.

=#=#=#=#=

Tonight's stormy and thundering, as usual these days.

And we were terrified, Remus and I. I was terrified something would go wrong, and I'd let him out. Remus was terrified that he would...attack me somehow, and then bite some poor student. I sat on Remus' desk, humming tunelessly, trying to prove he has nothing to worry about, as we awaited the moon's rising.

"I hate this part. We're ready...we're waiting...and then we wait some more." Remus muttered, sitting on the floor in the middle of the office. I checked outside and my watch. It was almost time. I swallowed.

"It'll be fine."

"Yeah...who're you trying to convince?" Remus growled. I bit my retort back. He was always a little more irritable right before the moon rose. It's not that he really is that angry and short with me. And then...the silver light flooded the room, making my skin prickle with the tiny amount of werewolf in me. Subconsciously, Remus strayed away from it before he had nowhere left to go.

"Here we go." I muttered, remembering that it was best I wasn't too close. I moved behind the desk. No matter how much Wolfsbane is in him, Remus loses his senses as he morphs, only to gain it again once it's finished. This is how I found Remus the night I got the scars. I got too close as he transformed. Remus panicked in his maddening agony and tackled me, thinking I was a hunter. I wriggled free before the bite could happen, if it would have, but I bear the scars of that night. "Remus, remember...don't fight it. It just makes the change worse. You have the Potion in you. You aren't going to hurt me. Relax. It's alright..." I called. Then I remembered that I still hadn't cast the containment and silencing charms we usually do. As Remus changed, I ran over and cast them in record time. By the time it was done, Remus was screaming, howling in agony, curled on the floor. I changed forms quickly, and ran over. He was a huge wolf in seconds, and I let myself slip in between his paws as he lay, drained and exhausted on the floor, and relaxed into Remus' chest. He nuzzled me, and I settled more comfortably for him. We stayed like that for the night. At around the halfway point, I decided to take a chance. Remus needed more comfort than I could provide as a wolf. Besides, I had done this before. Almost every transformation, I would change and spend half the night humming and just comforting my unfortunate godfather.

I changed, and sat down, placing Remus' head in my lap. He whimpered, but didn't try to get me to change back, as sometimes happened. "Shush...see? Nothing to worry about. You're not going to hurt me. It's alright. Want me to sing?" Remus seemed to nod reluctantly. He was worried it would somehow get through the Silencing Charm I had placed around the office. But just as I was about to start singing, there was the distinctive sound of charms and jinxes breaking. I gasped. Remus hadn't seemed to notice. But as the doorknob started to turn, Remus heard. He snapped his head up, growling at the door as the person finished turning the knob. Praying it wasn't a student in need of last-minute tutoring for something, I drew my wand, and motioned for Remus to hide. He padded silently behind the desk as the door swung quietly open, revealing my grandmother, in a dressing robe and holding a lit wand aloft.

"I just remembered what night it was. I wanted to check on the pair of you. Is it...safe?" She asked. I nodded.

"Come in, gran." I said, standing back as my Grandmother swept softly into the room. I relocked and recast the charms and jinxes before turning around to find Remus' head in my grandmother's lap, and she was stroking it with a soft, tender hand. Her eyes were sad and pitying I came over, and lay down with my head against Remus' chest.

"I see nothing has changed." She noted sadly. We stayed like that for about an hour before Gran slipped out again, saying she felt terrible for the poor man, and handed me a pain-killer for the morning. I resumed my position against Remus and soon found myself falling asleep. Shaking myself, I started humming a tune I had heard somewhere. A Muggle town, I think. I'm too tired to think straight...zzz

=#=#=#=#=

Crap. I fell asleep, didn't I?

Ugh. Need...coffee. From beside me, Remus groaned.

"Ow..." He muttered as he tried to pop his back. He gave up and rubbed his sore muscles. "'morning."

"Good morning. That wasn't so bad."

"Speak for yourself." Remus grumbled, trying to rid himself of a crick in his neck.

"Sorry."

"Let's get some breakfast."

"Yeah. I'm starving." A disturbing thought came to me. It was the day of my Quidditch match. And it was still rainy. Cursing my luck, I apologized to Remus for leaving him to make his hobbling way to the Hospital Wing to recover and took off to grab breakfast before heading out for the changing rooms.

I decided on porridge. As I sat down at the Gryffindor table, the rest of the team slid down to meet me. They didn't seem to want conversation, they just...wanted to eat all together, I suppose. As I was getting up to leave for the pitch, head bowed in exhaustion and a yawn, I ended up running into a Slytherin Fifth-Year, spraying his pumpkin juice over both of us. Apologizing profusely, I siphoned the juice back into the glass. I then looked the guy full in the face. Whoa...

He had silver hair to just past his ears and was blind in one eye. It was dead-looking and grey-ish white all over. It unsettled me for a moment, but I shrugged it off. People should not be judged merely on their appearance. I of all people understood that.

"Thanks." The boy muttered, blowing his silver hair out of his face and taking the glass easily. I apologized again. "No problem, miss." I took as a cue to introduce myself.

"I'm Rosemary Lupin." I said, extending a hand.

"Scottie Alias." He replied. I shook his hand. His grip was firm and steady. I decided he wasn't too bad. Usually, Slytherin's would have probably splashed the juice all over me. Scottie didn't. He thanked me for fixing my own mistake. That may have been a taunt, probably was, but somehow I doubted it. He seemed too serious for that. "So...you lot are facing Hufflepuff?" It was an obvious attempt to break the ice, a conversation starter, and I felt bad I couldn't stay and chat.

"Yeah...um, look, I really don't want to be rude, but, ah, I'm on the team, and-"

"Oh. That's fine. It was nice meeting you, Rose." He seemed shocked by his own words. "Heard yer friends calling you that when we have class together. Is it okay if-"

"Yeah. Gotta go!" I said, with an apologetic gaze at the young man before tearing out of the castle and out onto the pitch. My mind was buzzing. How had I not noticed an entire student for this long? I had never seen him before, somehow never noticed him, and yet he knew what my friends called me? Weird. Had he been...stalking me? I didn't want to think so. He had been nice, friendly, but not stalker-ish. He didn't rub me that way.

I was soaked in seconds, but I didn't care. I was used to it. In the changing rooms, I was too focused on getting some of the caffeinated tea in the room to hear anything Oliver and the team were saying. If it wasn't about the game, I didn't feel the need to listen too intently. Soon enough, we were heading out into the storm. We were all soaked—again—within seconds. As we mounted our brooms, I could see the HufflePuff Beater, John Burrington, waving at me. I smiled back, too nervous to wave as I soared into the air. As Madam Hooche sent the Quaffle into play, Angelina, Katie and I chased after it, colliding painfully with the HufflePuff Chasers, battling for the ball. I swerved around one of the HufflePuff Chasers, striking the ball out of his arm as I did. I tossed it to Angelina and she managed a neat toss to Katie, as I got into position near the goal posts. I had to duck a sudden Bludger sent my way. I turned to see whomever the other HufflePuff Beater was before I caught the Quaffle again and tossed it into the goal. It sailed right over the Keeper's fingertip. I swerved and chased the Quaffle again, and groaned as HufflePuff managed to not only get the Quaffle, but get it past Oliver. Cursing, I shook rain from my face, and managed a quick grab of the ball, and scored again. We were now leading by fifty. Madam Hooche's whistle somehow cut through the pounding rain and cheering. I landed, and huddled with the rest of the team.

"What's the score?" Harry asked, trying to dry his glasses off on his robes.

"We're fifty points up, but unless we get the snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"Which wouldn't be good in this weather." I noted, wringing my hair out as best I could. Harry looked disgruntled.

"I'm _trying,_ Rose, but...I've got no chance with these on."

"Sorry." Hermione chose that moment to make an appearance. She was slightly breathless.

"I've got an idea, Harry. Give me your glasses. Quick!" And she cast an _Impervius_ charm. Wood looked ready to kiss her. I thought he might. "There! They'll repel water!" Wood looked like he choking on something.

"Brilliant! Okay, team, let's go for it!"

"Good talk, Oliver." I grumbled as I swung my legs onto the broom. Hermione's charm seemed to have worked, because Harry's flying was a lot more confident and he seemed more driven. I briefly caught sight of Scottie, illuminating by a flash of lightening, standing with the green and silver wearing students, smirking and clapping with only slightly more enthusiasm than his fellow Snakes. And then I saw something that disarmed me completely. A Bludger crashed into a player near me, but I couldn't focus on the game. Because...because...

Dad was sitting on the empty top row of the stands as Padfoot, the big, shaggy black dog. He seemed intent on the game. I shook myself, even as tears burned in my eyes. Did Dad...was Dad _so_ desperate to see me and Harry...that he's risking everything to come see us play? Oh...wait...oh, my...didn't...oh. Dad and Mum were the Beaters.

I briefly wondered if Dad was disappointed by my position as well as Harry's, but then Angela thrust the Quaffle into my arms, and I took off for the goal posts.

I scored. I cheered, and stole a glance at Dad. He had his chin held high. Then, he turned and headed down silently. I swallowed my sigh and then dodged a crispy Cedric Diggory. I gasped, and saw that the other Hufflepuffs had caught him with a Cushioning Charm. I then breathed a sigh of relief before tossing the Quaffle I had caught a minute ago to Alicia, who failed to score. Hufflepuff was now in the lead. Apparently, they had scored a few times without my knowledge. They led. I cursed, and managed a tricky maneuver around the Hufflepuff Beaters, and grabbed the Quaffle while I was at it. I scored again. Now, we were tied. And then...a numbing sense of dread overwhelmed me then, and I felt a chill so deep, I wondered how I could ever get warm again.

And then...I made the mistake of looking down.

" _I-I need you to take her! Please, Remus, please..."_

Was the last thing I heard as my eyes closed. I felt myself slip into the unknown as darkness claimed me.

 **OH, DEAR. HIT BY DEMENTORS AGAIN, ROSE? NOT GOOD FORM. ;)**

 **ANYWAY...IT'S FUNNY, SOMETHING I'VE NOTICED IN _ORDER OF THE PHEONIX_...EVERYBODY TAKES A JAB AT POOR SIRIUS. MOLLY...HERMIONE...SNAPE. THEY ALL TEASE HIM, THOUGH HERMIONE DIDN'T DO IT TO SIRIUS' FACE. WHICH KINDA MAKES IT WORSE. AND WHAT SHE SAID...MAKES ME NOT LIKE HER FOR THAT SCENE, REALLY. SHE'S SO QUICK TO JUDGE PEOPLE, BUT WHEN IT COMES TO HOUSE ELVES...SHE WON'T HEAR A WORD AGAINST THEM. WEIRD, THAT ONE. **

**AND THEN THERE'S MOLLY, TAUNTING SIRIUS FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF HARRY WHILE IN AZKABAN, SAYING SHE'S HAD TO PICK UP THE SLACK. IT'S RIDICULOUS. SIRIUS DOES A FINE JOB TAKING CARE OF HARRY NOW, GIVEN HOW LITTLE CONTACT HE CAN MAKE, WITH THE FIRES UNDER SURVIELLANCE AND THE OWLS BEING SEARCHED. UGH. I DON'T LIKE MOLLY IN THAT SCENE, EITHER.**

 **SNAPE JUST...NEEDS TO STOP BEING SO CRUEL. I MEAN, I KNOW HE HAS HIS COVER TO MAINTAIN, BUT...THERE'S NO NEED TO TAUNT HIM REPEATEDLY ABOUT IT!**

 **ANYWAY...TOODLES!**


	8. Dreams, Comforting, and a Curious Witch

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE FOR Y'ALL. I DO WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU LOVELY READERS HAVE TO SAY. I REALLY DO.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

"-lucky the ground was squishy. But on the downside...she's now covered in mud..."

"Oh, shut up, Julie! She's hurt, and all you can think about it her _cleanliness_? You really are a snob."

"Fine. I'll just be going, since no one wants me around." There was muttered grumbling. I heard stomping footsteps. And I felt cushioned and warm, though something of the chill of the Dementors had stayed with me. I slowly opened my eyes, and felt someone squeezing my hands. I found Seamus on one side, and Bitty on the other. They were both smiling in relief, griping my hands tightly.

"Hey, guys." I said, groaning as I tried to sit up. I made it, with a little help. I felt achy and odd all over. Seamus pressed a chocolate bar into my hands, and I ate quietly...pointedly ignoring the slight heat that rose in my cheeks at his touching affection. That, and the fact that my friends waited...however long I was out for, never leaving as the team was talking about how Cedric caught the snitch, and what would have to happen for Gryffindor to have a shot at the Cup. I groaned again. What did it matter? We had a slim chance, of any, at winning the Cup this year. "What happened?"

"Well...once you and Harry fell...Dumbledore got this outraged, furious expression that threatened to set something on fire, and he slowed you two down, shot some silvery something at the Dementors, and they left in a hurry. Never seen anything like it." Elizabeth breathed, looking awed. I frowned.

"Harry fell, too?" Bitty frowned.

"Yeah. At about the same time you did." I blushed. I had fallen off my broom...in front of everyone.

Perfect.

"Oh. What's that at Hermione's feet? What's in the bag?" Seamus groaned. Bitty sighed.

"Harry's broom. What's left of it. It hit the Whomping Willow when it got blown away after Harry fell off it. Your broom got eaten all together. Nothing left." I couldn't feel bad. I hated that broom anyway, and told my friends so. Faith and Ericka came bustling in at that moment. I felt bad when I saw Scottie, pale and subtly trembling, standing at the door into the Wing. He just leaned the doorjam. I wanted to invite him in, but I didn't want him to have hateful words spat at him, as usual. That, and I didn't want to have to explain that yes, I was indeed friends (I think) with a Serpent.

"We just got away! Everyone's congratulating Cedric on his catch! They were so thick around him we couldn't even get past the entrance to the Great Hall." I smiled. Scot smiled back, though even he seemed to understand why I didn't beckon him over.

"It's alright. I heard Cedric wanted a rematch."

"Honorable, that bloke, but Wood said they'd won fair and square. We think he may be drowning himself." I raised an eyebrow.

"And no one's going to try and stop him?"

"Well...we know he's not going to actually do it. I mean, he's too..." Faith fished around for a word, gesturing as if to grab it out of thin air.

"Fond of himself?"

"Exactly." Ericka replied, and we fell about laughing. Eventually, after an hour or two of chatting and laughing, my friends left to get some lunch. They promised to bring me a little of everything, so I wouldn't miss out. I told them not to bring some of every drink, just pumpkin juice. They laughed. I then got off the bed (resisting Madam Pomfry's worried attempts to get me back on the bed) and wondered around the Wing, searching for someone in particular.

There was Remus, laying pale and sickly on the bed in a far corner, his back to me. He looked miserable.

"Hey." He turned, and a smile erased some of the sickness from his face.

"Heard about the match. Sorry I couldn't watch, but given the weather, and everything..." I nodded, feeling actually thankful that Remus hadn't been there. If he had seen Dad...who knows what he would've done. He may have gone and chased Dad, making a scene and then...everything would have gone south. But what with Remus being sick...he may have just glared at Dad the entire time, one hand on his wand, knowing full well he was not up to casting anything...but willing to try. I nodded.

"Yeah. You weren't missing much." I joked. Remus chuckled.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah..." I chuckled again. "So will you be getting back to teaching on Monday?"

"Yes. By then, I should be well enough to teach."

"Good." I grimaced. "Snape was _not_ a good substitute teacher." Remus' smirk flickered.

"So I heard." I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Get well soon. I think I need to cheer everyone up." And I left to find a somber Common Room, telling Madam Pomfry I would eat my weight in chocolate as soon as I had enough in my hands. On the way, I passed Scottie. He looked shaken.

"Hey, Scottie." I greeted. He jumped a little. I took out the bar Seamus had given me, and snapped it in half. I gave half to Scottie, and ate the rest. "It really helps."

"Thanks." Was all he said. I smiled.

"Figured I owed you after spilling pumpkin juice all over you this morning." Scottie smiled.

"Well...you didn't really need to clean it up. I mean, I was the one who ran into you." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Really?" Scottie blushed.

"Yes. Well, you see...I, ah, well I could hardly avoid seeing you when we have Potions class together, or any other instance we're paired with you Gryffindors." My face hardened subconsciously. I was really trying not to be consumed by the inter-house rivalry between the Loins and the Snakes...but it was hard when people insult my father and godfather's house. "Oh, no, wait! I didn't mean to insult your house, Rose. I just..." I smiled.

"I know. It's hard when it's all that's all that's flooded into your brain." Scottie (man, I have GOT to ask if I can just calll him Scot...) grinned.

"Yeah. I mean, I know Gryffindors are more than what they're portrayed to be. My Mum's a Lion." I nodded.

"Really?" I then smirked. "Hey, since you call me Rose...can I call you Scot?" He rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing." I smiled.

"Thanks." I sighed. "Well...I'm feeling really tired. It was good to see you, Scot. See you around." Scot waved as we walked in opposite directions. I was exhausted as I climbed into the portrait hole, after having to insult Sir Cadagon. Fred and George passed me a Butterbeer.

"To drown yer sorrows." They'd said. I took a large gulp, trying to warm up, the bubbly drink helping immensely in that respect.

"Oh, cheer up. Could've been worse." Fred scoffed.

"How?"

"..." I couldn't think of anything.

"That's what I thought." George supplied, as I gulped at the beer. He always seemed to know how to say what Fred wouldn't or couldn't. Fred had merely scoffed. I stretched, finishing the warming drink that seemed to fix the Dementors' chill as well as chocolate.

"Look, you two...thanks for the drink, but...I really need my bed. It's been a long day." They nodded. I headed up to the dormitories. I knew it was only 7:30, but I was too tired to even try and reason myself out of bed. I collapsed and was asleep in minutes.

Only to dream about Dad's arrest again, only this time, things were different. I _was_ Dad. I felt his terror and fear, knowing I can't hide from the Dementors for any length of time. They were coming. Then...as I, as Dad, was being dragged away, what I—or rather, Dad—had said to my (his) old friend, who was watching mutely from his living room looking both chocked, revolted and confused, created a surge of memories from Peter's attack. I saw it from the perspective of my angry and betrayed parents...and I don't know how I'm doing it.

=#=#=#=#=

" _There he is." Jennifer breathed. She had been shaky ever since they had seen the Potters' house. It was decimated. Hagrid, their dear old friend from school, had turned up and refused to let Harry be taken in by the couple, his godparents, on Dumbledore's orders. Jenny and Sirius wisely left it at that. They even gave Hagrid their motorbike. What use was it now to them? It's not as if they could go for romantic bike rides anymore, what with the war, and a daughter to look after._

 _Jenny had secretly believed that Voldemort hadn't been using a spy to find the Potters, somehow. But...she was deceiving herself and she knew it. She wanted so badly to able to trust each and every one of her friends, but she **knew** now that there was definitely a spy among the Order, possibly, Merlin forbid, in the Marauders themselves. Sirius growled. _

" _Something's not right. The house, Peter not at his hiding place...Darling, get out of here. Now." Jenny frowned. Her husband expected her to act like a coward right now?_

" _Why? You have no proof of any—Wait..." She gasped in shock and horror. "Are...are those..?"_

" _Death-Eaters!" Sirius spat through gritted teeth. He pulled his wife away, out of sight. He kissed the top of her head. "Go! Get Rosie and get out of here! Head for Remus', start the apologies. I-I'll be along shortly." Somehow, they both knew it was a lie. And that's why Jenny refused to move, the Lion in her roaring to fight. She was disgusted. Peter was speaking with known Death-Eaters, and he was not looking like someone who under threat. He seemed to be reporting to them, and they smiled at him, as if to say 'good job'..._

 _Then..._

 _He rolled up the left sleeve. Traces of curling black ink were all the couple needed to see. Their wands were out. They were furious, appalled, disgusted, but not stupid. Their knees threatened to bend, to let them leap out at their friend, or one-time friend. But no. that would be suicide, and they knew it. Death-Eaters left moments later. That's when they ran at their one-time friend._

 _Sirius felt boiling shame. He had suspected Remus. Miserable, wrong-handed, unfortunate Remus. He had pushed Remus away, when he should have held Remus closer than ever. And Peter...Peter had encouraged his suspicions, said they made sense. Oh, yes, Sirius mused bitterly. It did make sense. It made perfect sense now. How he had not seen through Peter's act sooner was beyond him. The shady absences, the lack of communication during said absences. The paleness and sweating whenever stopping a Death-Eater attack was concerned, the numerous occasions Peter made excuses not to tangle with the masked evil-doers, which had grown much more frequent of late. And...come to think of it, the guy was always wearing a long-sleeved shirt, no matter what. The pieces added up like they never had for Remus. _

_Jenny, on the other hand, felt merely...betrayed._

 _She had stood up for everyone when trust was not something to give out freely. She had known Remus was not the spy, and had tried to make her husband see reason. She felt she nearly had. And now...all was clear to her. And she would take that treacherous little rat down. Before he did something irreversible. If he hadn't already. She had a sinking feeling...she knew what happened. And she felt more hatred than she had ever felt for a human being fill her then._

" _PETER!" Sirius roared. Peter squeaked and whirled around. Neither husband nor wife cared about the filled street of Muggles. They were betrayed, and they were MAD. LET the Muggles hear this. It wouldn't mean anything to them. Peter backed up slightly. He was sweating._

" _YOU!" Peter cried, pointing a shaky hand at Sirius. "YOU betrayed James and Lily! YOU lead t-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to the Potters tonight! YOU-"_

" _HOW DARE YOU!" Jenny screeched. Peter then pointed at Jenny._

" _And YOU fell for his act. You probably are on HIS side, too, aren't you?" He sneered. Jenny felt her face flush in pure anger and hatred. Peter KNEW her. And Sirius. He KNEW they weren't Death-Eaters. Sirius pressed his one-time friend into a wall, growling more fiercely then he had ever growled before. It scared Jenny._

" _How DARE you talk to her, about her, like that! It was all you, you filthy-"_

" _No, Sirius. YOU betrayed them. YOU are the reason James and Lily won't see their son grow up!" Peter roared, suddenly quite venomous. When had this started? "YOU were their Secret-Keeper, Sirius." Sirius pressed his wand even closer to Peter's throat. He was gonna KILL this murderous, treacherous little rat, then go find Remus with Jenny and apologize so profusely for letting his fear and doubt get to him. He would-_

 _BBOOOOMM!_

 _The explosion rocked the street, and Sirius was knocked off his feet. He felt Peter poking him with his wand, heard the distinct shifting noise, and felt a rat scurry over him as he...starting laughing?_

 _Oh, that little—He cast a CHEERING CHARM on Sirius? Why? He got up, shaky with forced laughter. Surely Jenny would cast the counter-spell, and-_

 _NNNOOO! There was a huge crater where the trio had stood. And Jenny was laying under a car that had crushed her, snuffed her out instantly. He wanted to sob, he wanted to do anything but laugh._

 _And then it hit him._

 _The brilliance of Peter's act. He had framed Sirius perfectly. It was a flawless plan. Right from the start, Sirius had played into Peter's hands._

 _And Sirius had fallen for it. He had let himself be convinced in his own mind that Peter would be so much better than him, because who would use PETER as a Secret-Keeper? James hadn't really wanted to, but once Sirius, in his stupidity, explained the 'brilliance' of his plan to keep his two best mates safe and alive, they'd agreed. He HAD betrayed Lily and James. He had been the one that brought about their death. If he hadn't put Peter in the position to hand Voldemort the Potters...they would still be alive. Sirius knew when to hide, and when to stay there. He wouldn't have been caught. But no. He had told himself that using Peter was better. That Peter would stay hidden. Like the spineless thing he was._

 _Before Sirius knew it, he was in a cell, locked away forever. Without a trail, due to the crushing evidence against him. And left to rot with what he had done, the crushing grief, regret and guilt._

=#=#=#=#= ( **Sorry for length of dream)**

I awoke, trembling and drenched in cold sweat.

What _was_ that? How did I just see into my parents' memories like that? Was that memory something hidden in my brain, something I didn't even _know_ about til now? Had I been there? How could I have been there? Wouldn't _that_ have been my worst memory? Certainly felt like it. I checked the time on my watch.

2:30a.m. Remus would still be in the Hospital Wing. I needed to do something tonight that I haven't done in awhile; crawl into my godfather's bed, and just curl into his chest. I silently slipped on a dressing gown and slipped out through a secret passage, so the hyperactive Sir Cadagon (who was replacing the Fat Lady for a while) wouldn't wake the castle. I had tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't tell anyone about this. I just...couldn't. And yet...this was proof of what I've been saying this whole time; Dad's innocent. I had just seen the confrontation between the two men, and it hadn't played out according to the publicized story. It wouldn't be enough, though. It would merely cause a row between me and my godfather. Something I was now actively trying to avoid. I knew it was hard for Remus, who had once trusted Sirius as a brother, had once looked at Sirius as a guiding light when things were especially grey-looking, to be so sharp and accusing toward his old friend, but he was deluded. I knew that now. I knew he had fallen for Peter's act.

If only Dad had told Remus everything...if only Dad had not suspected Remus. Then...Remus wouldn't be stewing in misery, in the unknown...we could be visiting Dad...wherever he is.

"Ro'ary?" Remus slurred in his half-awareness. I just slid in. Remus got the message; bad dream. He shifted his arms over me. "Haven't done this for awhile." He mused, yawning. I nodded. "What's going on?" I shook my head: too painful. I couldn't get myself to talk about it. Once again, Lupin got the message. I just needed to be near him, with him. I didn't need to talk about it. Not yet. I may not ever be able to tell Remus the dream before he knows the truth of Dad's innocence. I was scared. Dad was here, and he was hunted. The Dementors had come to the game for only one reason; Dad. They had sensed his presence, and came to find him among the cheering people crowding around in the stands. Dad knew the risks, yet he had risked it all...just to see how me and Harry played. I wonder if he gazed around for Remus, as well, or if he remembered that his old friend was in the Hospital Wing, pale and weak after transforming.

There were so many things that nearly, could have, almost would've happened...if Dad hadn't left when he did, just as the Dementors got more and more angry at not finding their prey. Then, I suppose...they went for the next best thing. Me. I'm as close as they got at the game. Before the Headmaster sent them away. Soon, I was able to calm down, listening to Remus' soft and heavy breathing. He never snored, only snorted slightly when he shifted in his sleep. I smiled, but secretly wished it was my Dad I was curling into, my Dad that comforted me, but I loved Remus as well, and I knew my Dad wasn't an option right now. I forced any other thought from my mind and found myself asleep in minutes, deep and untroubled.

=#=#=#=#=

"Miss Lupin!" Came an indignant, impatient, irritated female voice. Madam Pomfry. I groggily opened my eyes, groaning loudly when the sunlight seemed to lance right to my skull. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, finding that Remus' arm hadn't left my waist. I smiled. He was too kind. I really shouldn't have come last night...or should I call it earlier this morning? I don't know...

I turned to the Healer. "Yes?" I asked politely. Remus was a heavy sleeper when he was recovering from something like this. I wasn't afraid of waking him. Madam Pomfry's lips pursed in a frown.

"This man is not to be bothered. You of all people should know this." I bit my lip.

"Sorry. I just..." The kind, yet strict Healer's eyes softened.

"Your attachment to your godfather is admirable, Miss Lupin, but...he does need to be looked after, he needs to rest for as long as possible. You need not always try and do it all yourself." I nodded, slipping out of the sheets. I felt stupid already. Why did I go to Remus? Why hadn't I just sucked it up? Why? If I were being honest with myself, part of the reason I had gone to Remus last night was to comfort him, to show him what he meant to me. He was my Dad, but Sirius was my Father. It would always be that way. I loved Remus as a father, but I knew I would come to love Dad that way, too, given the chance to know him.

Seeing Dad again...the dream I had...those seemed like pathetic excuses for my behavior, and I felt certain that everyone else would see it that way. I found Harry and the other two of the Trio waiting in the Common Room as I came out of the passage I had taken last night. They were wandering aimlessly around. I slipped up to the bathroom to freshen up a little before anyone saw me. Unfortunately, Bitty was laying in wait for me in the dorms.

She knew me too well.

"What happened last night?" I feigned ignorance as I squeezed toothpaste over my toothbrush. Bitty frowned. "I heard you wake up. You were practically in tears, and then...you were gone. When we all woke up...and saw you gone...we were worried." I took my time brushing my teeth, but soon enough I was done and rinsing my brush off. I reluctantly turned to face Elizabeth's calculating expression.

"Okay, look..." I said, trying to think of a good excuse as I drank a bit of water to rise the toothpaste off my teeth. A good enough enough that would fool Bitty. Not an easy task. Like I said, she knew me too well. "I felt pretty achy last night. I just went for a Numbing Potion, but then Madam Pomfry caught me snooping around, and...made me stay the night, just in case." Bitty's eyebrow rose. Danggit!

"I don't believe that." I sighed.

"I'm really tired, okay? I'm going to get breakfast." I said and left before Bitty could make me stay and tell her everything. She has a way of getting me to talk. All my friends do, too, if they need me to tell them something. It was a dangerous advantage they had. I avoided Seamus and the others til breakfast, where I sat away from them. They got the message I wanted to be alone. Not even Nebs, who was usually the first to start pressing me, and for that, I was grateful. I pondered my dream again.

Dad was innocent. That was clear now. Dad's thoughts had proved that as well as any amount of evidence to the contrary. I just wished that I could show Dumbledore, make him show it to those idiots at the Ministry. But no. A sixteen-year-old witch's dream (which could just be a fiction my mind created to comfort me, according to them, but I knew it wasn't) counted for little against the overwhelmingly good framing job Peter had done. I growled into my coffee. That rat was the cause of so much misery. He brought about Dad's condition, Remus' suspicions...the blatant fact that my own father didn't know me, had never seen me perform magic.

How could Peter do that? _How_ could anyone go through a transformation with such potentially disastrous results for someone they'd just met a year ago, spend the rest of their school days with those friends, vow to protect and honor their friendship after graduation...and then turn around and _betray_ those friends?

How could anyone _do_ that?

One thing was certain...Peter Pettigrew had to...not die. I will not go _that_ far...never. BUT.

Pettigrew...must pay for what he did.

I then yawned deeply. It shocked me. Why was I _this_ tired? Why do I feel this drained? I felt groggy and rather like a sloth as I forced an impromptu sandwich of sausage, eggs and toast down my throat before Arithmancy homework. That's another thing. My appetite, usually rampant in the mornings, was virtually non-existent. I had to force myself to eat. I was almost ready to shamble off to do Arithmancy (just because it was a Saturday doesn't mean I can't do any work...) when Hermione of all people slid down and started at me intently. I growled at her and moved down a bit, but she was persistent. I huffed, slamming my mug down. I glared at Hermione, who paled slightly, but made no move to go away.

"What d'you want?" I muttered, too tired to care about being too rude. In truth, I felt shocked by the rasping of my voice. Hermione gave me another intent stare.

"Well. We were assigned an essay on Werewolves, and quite frankly, I hear you're something of an expert on the subject." I blanched, and pretended to scan my schedule again. Was Hermione...probing me? Had Snape's obvious attempt to reveal Remus and I's carefully kept secret worked? It certainly wouldn't surprise me, but...how many others had discovered it?

"I don't know what makes you say that, Hermione." I managed. She frowned at me. My hands grew clammy as I was left to ponder if she was reading my nerves right or not.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. You grew up with Professor Lupin! Seamus told us all those wonderful stories you told him. So, you must know plenty about all sorts of creatures." I shrugged, forcing my growing anxiety down. I felt numb and cold all over. I had to be _very_ careful about what I say...

"I wouldn't say I'm an expert, but...I do know a thing or two on Werewolves." I said. Could Hermione sense my shifting feet, my constant tucking of my hair? If she knew me as well as I fear she does...Hermione grinned and pushed a calender toward me.

"Well...I was just finishing up with it, and I wanted to incorporate the dates of the full moons, and I was hoping you could tell me when they are..." I bit my lip. I could say I'll help her later. But that would just mean that I would be stewing, unable to concentrate on what I was learning for my OWL tests. Besides...she'd definitely get suspicious (if she isn't already) if I flat-out refused to answer any questions at all about the full moon. I sighed, taking the final gulp of coffee. There was no avoiding this, was there? I leaned over, and marked the dates as though Remus and I were planning what to do about those nights. Hermione's grin was too knowing for me to be comfortable as I ran out before she could ask me more questions.

Arithmancy homework was spent worrying that Hermione knew. How could she figure it out already? There was no way...right? I prayed she was ignorant, and merely curious. After all...who wouldn't want to stay safe from a Werewolf, right? I tried to convince myself that this was nothing more than Hermione being curious.

But still, the nagging worry never left me.

 **SHORT, BUT SWEET, I HOPE! ;)**

 **ABOUT THE DREAM THING...I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT WOULD HAPPEN, REALLY, BUT I WANTED SOMETHING FOR ROSEMARY, SO SHE COULD BELIEVE WITHOUT A SHADOW OF A DOUNT THAT HER FATHER IS INNOCENT. AND I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE TAHT SCENE. ;) ANYWAY...ROSEMARY IS SO CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, SHE CAN'T TRUST HERSELF TO EXPLAIN IT PROPERLY TO ANYONE. SO SHE WON'T BOTHER TRYING.**

 **I REALLY DO WANT TO HEAR WHAT Y'ALL HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE?**

 **PRETTY PLEASE?**


	9. Christmas Cheer is Not a Given, prt I

…

 **I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. WELL...NOTHING EXCEPT...Faith and Ericka are officially Gryffindors (cus Rosie needs more dormmates.) Not Ravenclaw, or wherever I put them before. I'm just too lazy to go back and rewrite that. ;)**

 **WARNING: This chapter is very long. I could not think of a good place to cut this off.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

For the next few days I was utterly torn.

Should I tell Remus about the dream? Or...

Should I keep it to myself, let it fester in me until I can get Remus to hear Dad out? OR...

Should I perhaps...tell the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall about it, let them figure out what to do with it?

I couldn't bear to tell Remus. It would cause another row.

I didn't want to let it fester inside me, either. Who knew how long I can keep this inside me?

And I didn't want to tell the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. What would they think of it? Would Gran call it a childish fantasy my mind created to help me cope with my father's position? I doubted she would, really, but the worry and the thoughts wouldn't stop.

As it turns out, I had developed a cold from the time in the rain during the game, but it was nothing Madam Pomfry could not straighten out. Remus' return to teaching was met with enthusiasm. Nothing, not even the fact that Remus was still pale and a little shaky, giving proof to the lie that he had taken ill, could assuage the students' love of the DADA class and it's professor. Waittaminute...I suppose, the 'sick' story isn't really a lie, because lycanthropy _is_ a condition. Monday, I had a rare free double period during the Third-Year DADA class. I laughed as everyone started complaining about how Snape had subbed for Remus, and Remus just sat there, trying to pick up enough to understand before telling the class that they need not do the essay for Snape. Oh, boy. Hermione moaned that she had already finished hers, with an odd look at Remus. I forgot about it as soon as Remus started talking about Hinkypunks, and during the class itself, I added my own tidbits for dealing with Hinkypunks, which Remus didn't find as amusing as the class and I did. For the whole class I sat perched on Remus' desk, swinging my legs, handing Remus the papers he needed when I wasn't offering these poor students amusing anecdotes about the times Remus had nearly fallen for this nasty little bugger's tricks. Once, he was hopelessly lost, entranced by a Hinkypunk, and ended up colliding with me. That's how he got out of the situation that time. Others, the Hinkypunk chose to lead Remus straight into a tree. As the class left, and Remus started getting things ready to move back into his office (me helping organize the books and stack them, ready to put in Remus' briefcase.), Remus called Harry back.

"Heard about the match, and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there no chance of fixing it?" Harry shook his head glumly.

"No. The tree smashed it to bits." Lupin sighed. I frowned. Remus had forgotten (most likely) all about the Willow...until he heard in a rare owl from the Headmaster about how Harry and his mate, Ronald Weasley, had flown Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglica into the Willow. I had found him in his bedroom, just...staring into space, the letter laying not two feet away from his lifeless fingers. Back then, I didn't have the courage to ask Remus, and he was so shaken, I didn't need the details. I already knew about the Marauders and Remus.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the came year that I arrived at Hogwarts." Remus said, in a tone I knew meant that he was nervous, but Harry probably thought he was merely reminiscent. "People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy named Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have had a chance." I smirked. No, none would. That tree kept in a full werewolf, probably. I mean, I suppose the Marauders helped, but...yeah. Harry looked pensive, as if considering if he should say something that was obviously bothering him.

"Did you hear about the Dementors, too?" He asked. I sighed. Yes, Remus had. I don't know who told him, but...wait. He probably heard while everyone was fretting over me and Harry. Right. Remus' head snapped up to look at Harry so fast I feared he would get whiplash.

"Yes, I did." Remus said. Harry's face fell. I felt for him. It was bad enough he fainted on the train ride here, but...then to fall off his broomstick in the middle of a Quidditch match...man. That's embarrassing. "I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry, or so Rosemary tells me." I frowned, feigning ignorance.

"What I don't get is why they came to the grounds in the first place..." Remus looked at me strangely. It seemed...mystified. Like...he couldn't figure out why I didn't know what I was talking about. I know I should know, but I needed to play dumb. I believe Remus could figure it out, and I don't want Remus to know I saw my father.

"They have been growing restless for some time...furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds...I suppose they were the reason you two fell?" I flushed. I hated the fact that both times I had faced a Dementor, I had completely forgotten about the Patronus Charm. I just...it was so...sudden and unexpected...and I didn't have time before they started sucking the joy out of me to picture something happy enough to drive the foul things away. Ugh.

"Yes." Harry admitted. He was rather pink with embarrassment. I playfully shove his shoulder.

"Once again, we had to be the over-achievers." I grinned, and Harry seemed to brighten a bit. Then, he sobered up again.

" _Why_ did we faint? Why do they affect me and Rosemary like that? Are we just—" Remus frowned.

"It's nothing to do with weakness." Remus admonished sharply, reading Harry's mind. "The Dementors affect you two worse than the others because there are true horrors in your pasts that your classmates could scarcely imagine. You two've nothing to be ashamed of." Remus sighed as a ray of sunlight warmed his face. Harry was staring at me oddly. I shifted awkwardly under his gaze.

"You—you have horrors, too?" He asked, his voice slightly shaky. I swallowed.

"Um..." Remus placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Rosemary has grown up with me. She has faced Boggarts and other Dark things I dare not mention in a school classroom. She hasn't had an easy childhood." I blushed. Well, that was true, but it was also one of the best things that ever happened to me. I love my life, and although I wish Dad were able to raise me sometimes, I love Remus to pieces and the life he was able to give me.

"But I wouldn't trade it for anything." I said, squeezing my godfather, who grunted in something between discomfort and amusement, and I released him. Remus ruffled my hair and turned back to Harry.

"Now...The Dementors are among the foulest creatures to walk this earth. The fed on every good feeling, every happy memory until we are left with nothing but our worst experiences. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even the Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil." The longer Remus talked, the more it became apparent that he may, in fact, pity Dad's position, though Remus certainly views Dad as having earned it. I was grateful that Remus could, at least, respect what his old friend is going through. I can't imagine...awful. "You'll be left with nothing but your worst experiences of your life." Remus repeated. "And the worst that's happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall fall off their broom. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You two are not weak." Harry swallowed loudly, his eyes glued to Remus' desk. He licked his lips nervously.

"When they got near me—" He choked off. He seemed quite upset. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my Mum." I gasped. Remus' arm twitched toward Harry's shoulder, and fell again uselessly. Harry never noticed. I hugged him. He's...so kind and caring, and he's already been through so much...he's already braved so much danger...I felt stupid for only having Dad's arrest as the single worst memory I possessed. I knew that I had other terrible memories (such as the night Remus tackled me...the time I faced a Boggart alone...) but apparently nothing compared to the hasty goodbye Dad bid Remus before the Dementors showed up.

"Harry...I...I know what that's like. I know what's it's like to lose parents." I sniffed. Harry pulled himself free, looking from Remus to me, and I regretted saying anything. Spur of the moment things should not be said..."I lost my Mum in—in the First Wizarding War. D-Death-Eaters got her." I hurriedly explained. It was not a lie, I told myself. It was merely not giving names to filthy pieces of scum who don't deserve recognition. Harry still looked bewildered.

"I...I had no idea...Rosemary...I'm sorry." I shrugged. Remus sighed, but said nothing.

"At least I can't hear her final moments. I expect they were terrible." I said, feeling my gut clench in slight panic, fearing I had said too much. Remus was staring at me. "I can't imagine what you hear from the Dementors." Harry scoffed, his eyes suddenly hardening bitterly.

"Why did they have to come to the match?" He asked, cold, bitter tones slightly shocking me. Remus packed the last of his books into his briefcase. He slammed it with a _snap_.

"They're getting hungry. Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up..." I knew the real reason...but no one else did, and the theory Remus was saying made sense. I just let him talk. Apparently, no one had seen Dad at the game, and I certainly was not going to be the one who ratted on Dad. "I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement...emotions running high...it was their idea of a feast." I shivered.

"Azkaban must be terrible." I shivered again. Yes, yes it was. I wished Dad could've seen me before he went on the run...before he had to alert everyone that he was there by breaking into the castle. Poor Dad...he...he...whoa. He...chose Halloween night, not as a random night. Oh, no. He chose it because...it's the day his world fell apart, the day he lost everything, him and Remus, really. Oh, my. MERLIN'S beard. Remus nodded grimly.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're trapped in their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought. Most of them go mad within weeks." I swallowed, praying Dad wasn't 'most of them'. But...if he was mad...he probably wouldn't have achieved that frankly marvelous break in. he...I don;t know what an insane Dad would be like, but I just...know Dad recognized me, back there in the hall. If he were insane...that wouldn't happen. Harry frowned.

"But Sirius Black escaped from them. He got away..." The briefcase hit the floor with a loud _bang_. Remus always tended to drop whatever he was holding, tense as a coiled spring, when Dad was brought up. Remus bent down to retrieve it.

"Yes. Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible...Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long..." I paled. Did...could Dad still use magic? If he were engaged by anyone...could he even do magic anymore? I mean, he could still transform into Padfoot, but...

" _You_ made that one on the train back off." Harry blurted. Remus frowned.

"There are—certain defenses one can use. But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist." Harry seemed to awaken at those words, to latch to them.

"What defenses? Can you teach me?"

"Harry..." I chuckled. Remus sighed.

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry...quite the contrary..."

"Don't listen to him, Harry. He knows how to handle them. In fact, he knows _all_ about those kind of defenses..." I smirked at Remus. He frowned at me, probably regretting telling me all about the Order when he got particularly reminiscent. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them-"  
"Harry, if Dad doesn't teach yah, I will. I know the defenses, too..." But Remus was staring at our faces.

"Well...all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill." I shook my head.

"Dad...you know you can't control when...when you get sick." I then smiled at Harry. "Now...Go get that homework done, and after...we're playing Exploding Snap. I'll only be a minute." I turned to Remus. He was sighing, quite heavily. I did, as well, as I came over, and hugged him.

"He really wouldn't mind you being an uncle, like...like back then." Was all I said, all I needed to say.

"Perhaps." Was all Remus needed to say. I sighed again and left.

Tuesday, I came from Charms and found Faith and Ericka, trying (and failing) to be discrete in peeking around the corner to see if the rumors were true. I frowned at them.

"And what are you two doing?" I whispered, knowing that Remus could hear us, and not caring. They had to cover their mouths to stifle their gasps.

"Trying to see if Professor Lupin is back, or if he's still sick." Ericka shivered. "I don't think I can take another lesson with Snape."

"And you're failing at being stealthy about it." I replied, walking in boldly. Remus' shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

"They've been there for at least three minutes now. It's nearly time for class." I chuckled.

"That's the Canterberry girls for you." I then turned to the door. "The Professor is back in town, girls! Come on in!" They did, clutching each other in helpless giggles. We talked about Dementors today, as Remus decided to skip Werewolves altogether, as he said Snape had done that job well enough. I didn't like the grimace on Remus' face as he said that. My knuckles went white on my desk edges, hatred for Snape filling me. I know Remus says he's not too bad, and I should respect him because Dumbledore does...but I still don't like him. There was no reason to go behind my godfather's back and make his life miserable. No bloody reason. Remus does _not_ need any more problems.

The rain persisted, as did the load of homework and the Quidditch practices and the tutoring...at this pace, I hardly noticed November's passing. All too soon, it was December, the rain ceased, and I was looking at two weeks til the end of term. The castle was decorated, and Christmas Cheer was high in the air. Once again, students were discussing Hogsmeade, and what they were getting others for Christmas, hardly remembering the homework they were supposed to be doing. Couples gabbed about what they wanted to do in the village, as always, devising ways to shop without either seeing what the other had gotten them. It was pretty funny. I knew what I was going to get Remus.

A book about chocolate making in the Muggle world (fascinating stuff) and a set of new eagle-feather quills. I wanted to get something for all my friends, but I could not afford something for each person individually. I had asked an excitable Second-Year Gryffindor boy by the name of Colin Creevy to take a picture of me with all my friends, Faith, Ericka, Seamus, Nebula, and in the background, Scot, at Hogsmeade, right outside Zonko's. I decided I wanted to frame it, then Replicate it enough times to give one to each of the people in the picture. Shouldn't be too hard. The only problem was avoiding my friends while picking out a frame. That would be difficult. There was a Hogsmeade trip scheduled for the last weekend of term. Seamus had already asked if we could shop together again. As had Faith, Ericka, and Bitty. This was the third trip, and each time, all of my friends found me. It was always immense fun, but I always felt bad whenever we got back, and saw Harry's depressed face. That dampened the mood instantly for me every time. I always brought some candy back for him, adding it to the pile from Ron and Hermione. This time...I wouldn't have enough money. The quills and book would cost a bit, and then the frame...who knew how much that would be? I decided that I would try and make him a sheath for his wand. That would be useful. And Remus liked Arts and Crafts. It was a hobby. He would not mind me using a bit of his leather and a belt. It would be big enough to fit nicely around Harry's waist, and fit the sheath in, as well. It would not cost me anything, and I'm sure Harry would like it. Yes, that's what I'll do. Oh. Gran. Um...I'll get her, ah, a, um...blimey, I have no idea what she likes or wants.

Ah, well, I'll just ask Dumbledore later, I guess.

True to form, Seamus escorted me, with Faith and Ericka towing along, chatting about shopping.

"You know, we'll have to go to different shops at different time to avoid seeing what we got each other." Seamus noted. The girls waved him off.

"Of course. While we're in Zonko's, you guys can take care of whatever shopping you can together (oh, just do it, Seamus! It's not going to kill you!), and then we'll take a break to get a hot Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks." And they were off, detailing where we would go and when. It was hilarious. And well thought out. I suppose it was hilarious how well they had thought it through. We were entering the village and our hands were frozen. The wind was icy and howling, but I suppose it was better than rain at any rate. Seamus and I walked toward the bookstore. I would look for books on the Muggle way of making chocolate there. Seamus looked awkward.

"I don't need anything in here." I stuck my tongue playfully at him.

"Look...I'll only be a minute." I walked toward the counter, checking for 'chocolate' on any spines. Seamus came in a minute or two later, rubbing and blowing his hands to warm them up. I smiled.

"Yes?" Came a slightly tired, but pleasant female voice. I turned, and found I was practically rubbing against the counter.

"Um, do you know if you have any books on the ways in which Muggles make chocolate?" The woman frowned.

"Follow me, dear, and we'll check." I smiled, and the middle-aged woman led me toward the back of the store. I searched the racks for about two or three minutes, until I found a book on the ways Muggles make things in general. It was fairly cheap, and included making chocolate. It would probably be more enjoyable (but not as funny) than a book on just chocolate. I made my way to the front, to buy the book, when a startling sound reached my ears. It was a heavily muffled crying sound. I rounded a bend in a bookshelf and saw a mass of silver hair draped over a pair of arms that were tightly drawn together to protect the head of the—SCOT! What the—? I hurried over, not liking seeing anyone in pain, no matter who or what they are. My hand was on his shoulder in a flash, and I found I couldn't care if anyone saw and started rumors.

"Scot?" I asked. His head snapped up, and he looked genuinely scared. Then, he visibly relaxed.

"R-Rose..? Wh...what are you?"

"Heard you crying. What's up?" He seemed perplexed.

"What do you care? You're a Lion." I frowned.

"I just thought that you would need comforting. Guess I was-" I turned to leave, but Scot's hand latched onto my upper arm in a tight, almost desperate grip.

"NO! Wait. I—I'm sorry. The Lions aren't generally too nice to us Serpents." I growled under my breath.

"What did they—Oh, MERLIN." I breathed, as Scot showed me a nasty Stinging Hex to his shoulder.

"I was just helping this girl up and her friends..." He took a shaky breath. "I just saw her trip up on something, maybe ice, and her friends..."

"Shot you." I finished, drawing my wand to heal the sting.

"They thought I was trying to hit on her." He sniffed, "Or something. I dunno." There was something...shifty in his eyes. They never seemed to settle on me for too long. Remus did that when he had something burning on his tongue. I swallowed, wondering if I wanted to know. But I needed to. Those who pick on people for the fun of it should not get away with bullying.

"Do you know who it was?" Scot stiffened.

"W—well, if I tell you...this can't get back to them that's it was me who told you. I-"

"Who was it, Scot?" I asked. He gave a heavy sigh.

"...The girl I was helping up was your Raven friend, Marcene. And...and the girl who shot the Hex at me...was..."

"Who. Was. It." I said forcefully. Scot shifted ever more nervously.

"ErickaCanterberry." I took a shaky breath. Ericka...did _that_ to my friend, who was trying to be better than the Serpent's stereotype? Oh, MAN was this gonna be a conversation. I can't believe it.

"Are...are you sure?" Scot nodded. I felt chilled and tingly.

"Marcene sometimes sits next to me in classes. She's real nice. And...and you're always around Faith and Ericka. I would recognize them anywhere." I took a deep breath, resolved to calm myself and think this through logically. I needed to be rational. I hugged Scot, making sure there was nothing else to be done for him, then bought my book, and tucked it into one of the inner pockets of Remus' old, tattered, fur-lined cloaks. I shivered in the wind, and hurried along to a pawn shop I figured may have neat frames. I asked if they did, my mind still reeling. It was only a matter of time before the numbness wore off, though. They only had a few frames, and there was one I liked in particular. It was made with flourishing curls of metal, entwining and encircling the picture. It was beautiful. And more expensive than the book, which meant I had less money for Remus' other gifts and the other things I wanted to buy. Such as Gran's gift. And I still have no idea what to get her.

I am a terrible granddaughter. Anyway...I have one last stop to make so Seamus won't be suspicious. I was fast losing the battle not to explode with rage at my friends.

I went to the school supply store while Seamus went to some other shop, saying we'd meet up at the Three Broomsticks, as we were almost due to meet Faith and Ericka there. I found lovely quills in there, but I was on a mission. I had to get in, get the quills and get out, so I can check that off my list, and then...I need to have WORDS with my friend.

Remus always loved eagles, always going on and on about how much freedom they had, how much power and majesty rested in those wings. I knew he would love to have a set of quills fashioned from their feathers. It's funny.

With Remus...it all came naturally now. I just...knew what he wanted. It was no hard task to think of gifts, but with Gran...it was different. I did not really know her. She was my teacher, and yet my grandmother, but looking at us, you may not be able to tell. Some (like Remus) say that Gran had the same features I had inherited from Mum, and that one could see Gran in me, if you knew where to look. I was proud to be related to such fine people and desperately wished I had some memory of them. I bought the quills (very cheap, but very fascinating) and found I still had a few minutes before I had to head to get a Butterbeer. I went to Honeydukes' for no reason. I did not want to approach my friend in this condition, otherwise I may hex her. But it was getting harder and harder to resist.

Entering the shop, as usual, I was overwhelmed with a gentle heat, and an intoxicating sweet smell. I browsed freely, not knowing what had drawn me into this place. Then, a kindly, thin finger tapped my shoulder. I spun to see Dumbledore standing behind me. I blinked, effectively distracted.

"S-sir?" He smiled. There was something about the voice...it was...different. Dumbledore's voice, Dumbledore's smile, but not... _Dumbledore_ , it you know what I mean.

"No need for such formalities." He said, and coughed once. "Sorry. Sinus issues. Always get them this time of year." He smiled down at me. The smile was more Dumbledore, and the voice seemed to fit better. "How is your shopping with Mr. Finnigan coming along?" I flushed. How did the Headmaster know that? I mean, I guess he saw us walking from store to store together, but... "And I do believe Minerva loves those lovely ginger cookies in the back." He said, and left. I made to head back there, only to run into someone coming from the back of the store. I collapsed, but was helped up instantly.

"Dear, dear." The person said. I blinked. Dumbledore's hand was the one gripping my arm. But I turned and saw DUMBLEDORE pushing the store's door open! Nebs, I reckoned. And made to walk by her. But her hand remained on my arm. "How are you liking the cooler weather with Mr. Finnigan, Mrs. Lupin?" She asked. I smacked her hand away.

"Okay, Nebs, enough. Stop." And with that, I stormed away.

"I assure you, I am the real Headmaster. And Minerva does like ginger cookies." I simply hurried away. Oops. I had smacked the Headmaster! Oooohhh, boy. I was DOOMED. I grabbed a box on ginger cookies, and paid for them hurriedly. And just walking down the lane were Faith and Ericka, with Bitty huffing to keep up. I raced toward them, the image of Scot's fearful voice filling my eyes. I started to lose it, but took as deep breaths as one can manage in this cold weather.

"Hey, y'all. I sent Seamus on ahead. His eyes were glazing over." I then straightened up and sent a glance at Bitty and Faith. "Why don't you two join him? I need to speak with Ericka. We'll be along shortly." The look I gave them was enough to send them walking I turned to Ericka, arms crossed angrily over my chest. Ericka looked mystified, which only made tears brim in anger. How could she not find what she did enough to make her at least look guilty and remorseful?

"What?" She asked. I huffed.

"Four words: You. Hexing. My. Friend." Ericka blinked.

"What?" I gawked at her.

"Scottie Alias, you twit!" I yell, getting angrier. Ericka's face darkened.

"You mean that creeper who was...handling Marcene?" I screamed out in frustration.

"DON'T YOU BLOODY GET IT?!" I screeched, fists shaking at my sides, my face inches from Ericka's. "I FOUND HIM WITH A STINGING HEX ON HIS SHOULDER, _SOBBING_ IN THE BOOKSTORE! HOW COULD YOU _DO_ THAT?!" Ericka looked as if I had slapped her.

"...I see how it is. Fine. If you want to run around with one of the Sytherin creeps, that's fine. Let me kn-" I roared at her, fists nearly launching at Ericka, who was white and trembling.

"You don't just go around hexing those you see fit!" I roared. "Even if he may, or may NOT deserve it, nothing gives you the right to make that call. You could have helped Marcene up yourself. Only Scot was quicker, trying to make himself better than the stereotype, and there you go, making him regret it!"

"I can't believe that you would...would make friends with one of _them_." She breathed. I growled.

"He's a better person that you are right now." I spat, turned on my heel, and raced to the Three Broomsticks.

…

 **IS IT SAFE TO COME OUT? I KNOW Y'ALL HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGERS (NOT SURE IF THIS COUNTS, THOUGH...) BUT THERE IS A REASON. I WAS TYPING AND TYPING, AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW? THE DOCUMENT IS, LIKE, 25 PAGES LONG. THERE IS NO WAY I'M GONNA POST SOMETHING THAT LONG, FORCING IT DOWN YOUR THROATS TOO MUCH AT A TIME. SO...ANYWAY...**

 **A FRIEND OF MINE, STORYGIRL4121, ASKED FOR ANOTHER BONUS CHAPTER SO I CAN CALL IT 93/4, AND I, NATURALLY, FOUND THIS A VERY AMUSING IDEA.**

 **SORRY, AGAIN, FOR THE MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF CLIFFHANGERS. I REALLY AM. IT'S JUST THE WAY I WRITE. LOVE Y'ALL! ;)**


	10. 9&34: Thunder in the Clouds

**STORYGIRL4121, THIS IS FOR YOU! ;)**

 **THANKS FOR SUGGESTING THE FIRST PAST OF THE TITLE TO THIS. IT WAS SOMETHING I HAD NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF TIL NOW. LOVE YA!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

It was a peaceful night at a small lighthouse somewhere along England's scenic coastal towns.

That is, until the night was rent by a sound like a car backfiring.

Or maybe a gunshot. But it was neither.

Sirius Black strode toward the beacon of light revolving slowly in the cool evening air with a casual air. He knocked on the door once, and a slightly startled looking Remus answered, a bowl of half-finished soup in his hands, wand visible in his back pocket.

"Wotcher, Remus!" Sirius greeted, and Remus smiled.

"Padfoot. Welcome!" He said, then noticed the baby carrier in his best mate's hands. He sighed. "Come in." He said, and walked back toward the kitchen, sucking the soup down as he went. "Don't act like I don't know why you're here, Sirius." He said bluntly, setting the bowl in his sink. Sirius hummed in amusement, setting his daughter, fast asleep, down beside the couch and entering the kitchen as well. He brought down a glass and filled it from the tap, sipping it idly as the two men walked casually walked back to the living room.

"I wasn't going to. I think it's time you actually started taking care of Rosie. I mean, you are the godfather and all." Remus sighed heavily. He hadn't meant to stay away from the slightly chubby, adorable little thing, but it was just so hard to accept people who cared about you when you've generally not been treated kindly all your life. It seemed too good to be true, and besides, who would name _him_ a godfather to anyone, let alone a child?! It seemed a joke at first, when Jenny and Sirius had asked hin the day after James and Lilys' wedding. _"No, really, Moony. We want you to be the godfather. We've given this a large amount of thought, and we agree you'd be the best at it."_ They'd said. Remus had stared blankly back.

"I know, Sirius, it's just...I mean, with...everything...I just figured-" Sirius knew exactly what his mate was thinking, and cut him off by clamping Remus' mouth shut between his fingers. Remus had made it known that he did not want anyone getting hurt by being too close to him while Voldemort was on the loose. Sirius always responded with showing Remus his scars, telling him that he was fine, don't worry. Remus, presently, was unamused as he swiped the hand away. "Sometimes I wonder who's the older one here." It was true. Sirius was half a year older than Remus. But sometimes, you'd think Remus was Sirius' older brother, the way those two acted around each other.

"Mate...Jenny and I chose you because you need something like a goddaughter to show you what life really is. It's not about just living from one day to the next. It's about actually doing things you enjoy, with people you really care about. It's about _living_ , not just existing, mate."

"I know. Thanks."

"Cheers, then."

"Padfoot...it's only water." This detail did not seem to faze Sirius, who raised his glass. Remus, chuckling, clinked his against his mate's and they both sucked the liquid down in seconds. Sirius sighed and smacked his lips before turning his gaze to his daughter, who was now showing signs of coming around. "She's beautiful, mate." Remus mused, setting his glass on the small table beside the couch. Sirius smiled fondly down at his now wide awake daughter. She cooed and tried to push herself toward her father, but fell back again, but she was persistent. Remus and Sirius chuckled, before Sirius bent down and retrieved his daughter.

"I know. Jenny and I did good." Remus laughed. Sirius grinned wickedly and thrust the slightly bedraggled and suddenly wide awake two-year old into Remus' arms.

"Well, you know, I mean, it was a marvelous night, really. I remember-"

"I do _not_ need to hear this, Sirius. And your daughter is present! We wanna maintain her innocence and sanity for a little while longer, don't you think?" Sirius frowned.

"Her...what..? Mate...we're not insane...are we?" Remus cracked a smile at Sirius' lopsided grin.

"Positively. At least, I am. I have been since...since I was five." There it was. that frown that meant Remus was distraught, but trying not to show it. Sirius sighed. He patted Remus on the shoulder.

"Mate...look. You are not insane. Never have been, never will be. Even we Marauders couldn't break ya. And if we can't, I fear nothin' will."

"Wanting me insane it not a good thing, Sirius."

"I wasn't saying that." Sirius chuckled as he took his daughter from Remus, and settled her against his chest as he sagged into the arm.

"You were thinkin' it." Sirius blanched. He leaned into his daughter's ear as she played with his hair.

"I don't like this wolf. He reads minds." He whispered, then as he shifted Rosemary, he noticed his watch. And paled. "Crinkey! I'm late! Jenny'll kill me!" He said, almost throwing Rosemary back into Remus' arms and drawing out a piece of parchment, waving his wand over it, and writing appeared. "Just some notes on Rosie. Just...make sure she's asleep at around nine-ish." He grimaced. "And try not to injure her." Remus frowned.

"I'm insulted."

"And I'm late. See ya!" Sirius called as he raced out the door. Remus cringed as the loud bang resounded again. He then turned to Rosemary.

"What am I to do with you?"

"Remu'?" Rosie cooed, slobbering on the strand of Remus' hair already in her hand.

=#=#=#=#=

The notes didn't help all that much. It was a WAR to get Rosemary to eat her boiled carrots, mashed potatoes and green beans.

And before that, it was a constant guarding of anything remotely breakable or electronic (though such things were rare in anywhere a Wizard or Witch lived, as magic did not agree with electricity. At all). "Rosemary, you put that DOWN!" and "GET BACK HERE, ROSEMARY BLACK!" constantly ran through the otherwise peaceful stretch of dirt road leading to this lonesome lighthouse. Eventually, Rosemary slowed down ever so slowly, and true to Sirius' prediction, Rosemary was ready for bed at quarter past nine, or 'nine-ish' as Sirius had put it.

"Me s'eepy." She moaned, yawning after a good tickle fight on Remus' bed.

"Alright."

"Singasong?" She asked brightly, yawning again. How could Remus say no to that face? How could he have stayed away from her in the first place? He'd barely seen his goddaughter at all since her birth.

Something he wanted to change. He smiled, nodded and picked her up to carry her to her room. He barely knew any songs at all, never mind lullabies. So he grabbed Tales of Beedle the Bard. She was not too happy about not getting a song, but once Remus opened the magical pop-up book, she cooed with glee.

=#=#=#=#=

In the year or so that followed, Remus had indeed gotten to know Rosemary quite well. Sirius and Jenny did not let the Wizarding War bar their date nights, and quite frequently asked Remus to watch over her. Soon enough, Rosemary was the most well-behaved, pleasant three-year old that Remus' frankly somewhat limited influence allowed.

And then...the dates abruptly seemed rather far apart and infrequent. Sirius stopped coming into the lighthouse. He merely dropped Rosemary off and was gone before Remus could ask him in. It was all rather odd. Sirius had never once looked him in the eyes, never once made any attempt to socialize with him beyond meetings in the Order, where Sirius would spend as little time as possible with Remus alone. Remus was starting to think that Sirius was finally realizing what being friends with someone like Remus meant, and was cutting him off. But that was not true, he reminded himself.

" _We'll all be friends forever, won't we gentlemen?" Sirius asked the few young men seated in the train compartment, who were all holding hands. They all grinned._

" _Forever." They, one after another, replied, and rings of fire encased nearly everyone, except Peter, who was taking a nap._

Remus still held to that Vow. And the one that he personally had made with Sirius, regarding Rosemary. And what would happen, should anything happen to Sirius and his wife. He sighed. Sirius would tell him if anything had changed between them, right? Remus knew Sirius. He knew what silence must mean, but was unwilling to accept his mate's suspicions about him.

How could Sirius think _Remus_ had gone to the Dark Lord? A scene from a few weeks ago sprang unbidden into the forefront of Remus' mind. It was when the Order caught wind of an attack on a Muggle apartment building. They had rushed to help, but found that the Death-Eaters were already waiting for them. When asked how they had known, Lucius, ringleader of the gang, sneered, pacing closer to his captives, who were each held firmly by a different Death-Eater.

" _One of your own is not what he seems..."_ Lucius had said coolly, as the apartment building the Order was trying to save burned to the ground. _"One of the Phoenixes is hiding a snake under his skin. One of you is false."_

" _NO!"_ Remus had yelled, fighting against the burly Death-Eater holding him. Everyone added their own assertions against Lucius' words. But he merely chuckled and was gone in a loud crack. Peter was sweating and trembling as Remus flipped the Death-Eater over his shoulder and grabbed Peter before Apparating away, before the Death-Eaters could come around. The Marauders ended up sitting, stunned and pale, in Sirius and Jenny's flat. Jenny and Sirius held hands, Jenny's head resting effortlessly against her husband's shoulder, seeking comfort in his touch. James and Lily did the same. Remus was pacing, running frantic hands in his hair. Peter was staring into space on Sirius' love seat. They all had similar thoughts running through their heads.

A traitor? That _Dumbledore_ had not seen through? How was that possible? HOW?

Remus was thinking about all the times he caught Dumbledore staring around the room with a grave expression, like he was searching for enemies. Did Dumbledore suspect, even then, that someone was false, as Malfoy had said? Or was Lucius merely riling them up, seeding suspicion in the Order? Remus wanted to believe the later, but there was a gnawing worry and fear in his gut.

"Let's...let's all go home...get some rest..." Jenny said slowly. No one argued and four cracks resounded as Remus, James, Lily, and Peter Apparated home.

Remus never slept. And that's about when Sirius and Jenny suddenly decided not to do so many dates, apparently. Then...

There was a loud crack in Remus' living room, which startled the poor lycanthrope, causing him to drop the shirt he was examining, trying to decide if he should wear it to the little dinner and tea at Sirius' that evening. He found a slightly delusional Sirius unloading the heavy looking bag on his shoulder onto the floor at the foot of a guest bed. He then came sprinting out to Remus, leaving his daughter in the doorway facing him in her carrier as he approached his friend, regardless of his suspicions. He NEEDED to make sure that his daughter would be safe. Besides, if he knew anything about Remus, it was that his one weakness was Rosemary. That girl could get him to do just about anything she wanted him to do, and at three years old, to boot.

Remus was beyond confused. What was his mate, the one who suspected Remus of turning traitor...doing in said suspected traitor's _bloody living room_?!

"I-I need you to take her!" Remus was white now. Sirius was never like this. The only reason was something not even Remus could think happened. An upheaval of Sirius' entire world. "Please, Remus, please!" Remus frowned. What was going on?! Were Sirius and Jenny finally going into hiding? Or had they already gone into hiding, and had been discovered? If so, why was Sirius here again? "The Dementors'll be here any second!" WHAT?! Dementors?! What did Sirius DO?! Remus could only stand there, blinking. What was going on? One thing was certain. If Sirius needed someone to take Rosemary, whether it be for life or for a day, Remus would, of course, step up. But he needed the most disturbing of his questions answered. Where was Jenny?

"But what about-" Sirius, of course, understood. Sirius understood what his misunderstood friend was trying to say and grabbed his hair. He looked mad. Which probably wasn't helping matters, but he didn't care.

"She's gone! Killed in the attack I'm being blamed for!" There was a heavy crack in the thick voice as Sirius nearly sobbed. He was so emotionally exhausted...he was done with everything. Remus, on the other hand, was more confused than ever, if it were possible. Jenny...Gone? No, it couldn't be! Why, he'd received her Patronus merely that morning, alerting him to the fact that there was a small celebration for Rosemary's achievements on her tiny little broom the couple could not resist buying. Would Remus be so kind as to come over for tea and dinner?

Why, yes, he would have...in fact, he was just getting ready for said celebration in his room, when the crack that heralded the upheaval of his whole world resounded through the lighthouse. Remus, tears brimming, a thousand questions flitting through his brain at once, nodded after a moment to gather himself. It would not do to lose it now.

"...Of course, Padfoot. You know I-" All of a sudden, the door was burst open in a shower of wand sparks and Dementors were the first to enter, followed by twenty or so burly, hard-faced men and women. Remus withdrew into the farthest corner he could find. He didn't know what was going on. An attack Sirius was being blamed for? What? Jenny killed?! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!

Sirius paled, but knew resistance was futile, but that did not stop him from yelling out as he was dragged away by about twenty (overkilling it by a long shot) members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, with Dementors causing him to go slightly nuts. He bucked and struggled, but it was no good.

"No! No, please! M-My daughter needs me!" He screamed, desperate to make them understand. Remus was starting to sympathize with Sirius, but still had no idea what was going on. His head was spinning and reeling from what he had just heard, and his heart was pounding painfully from shock. It all happened so fast...Remus was breathless as he came forward, watching his friend being dragged away, more desperate, unheard screams for mercy ringing in his ears as he was left in the dark, both literally and metaphorically. Above all, he was confused.

And then, the next morning, Dumbledore, apparently not knowing about the attack, called Remus away. Of course, he had to take Rosemary with him. When he got to the Headquarters, Dumbledore simply told him to tail a known Death-Eater while Molly looked after Rosemary.

What he saw on the front page of the Prophet on his travels sent a tidal wave of misery over him that lasted nearly thirteen years.

" _VICIOUS ATTACK ON MUGGLES! CULPRIT APPREHENDED AND IN AZKABAN!"_

And yelling up from the front page, was Sirius Black, clutching a prisoner template and screaming bloody murder.

It was a several long minutes before Remus could do anything but stare in abject shock, horror and betrayal as he read the article. It was short, but it was a thunderbolt to Remus' life.

 _Sirius Black, known member of the mysterious Order of the Phoenix, was found at the scene of a horrendous attack on a street full of Muggles. He was reportedly laughing madly and unaffected by the terror he had caused. Cornelius Fudge, Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Catastrophes, reports a large crater, filled with Muggle bodies. Black had allegedly confronted someone before causing the explosion and attempting to run for it. Sirius Black was apprehended the following day in a lighthouse on England's scenic coast. Due to the overwhelming evidence in his case, Sirius is currently in transport to Azkaban, where he will serve a life sentence._

 **I DON'T LIKE WRITING ARTICLES. THEY STICK. ANYWAY, YOU HAVE MY REALLY GOOD FRIEND, STORYGIRL4121, TO THANK FOR ALERTING ME TO THE WONDERFUL 9 &3/4 IDEA. **

**THANKS! OH, AND IF THEY TELL ME THAT ANY OF Y'ALL HAVE FLAMED THEM, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND HEX THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, KAY? I AM SIRIUS ABOUT THIS. ;) BUT I WILL HEX YOU. OR TRY TO.**


	11. Christmas Cheer is Not a Given, prt II

When I got there, however, it seemed that Seamus and my friends were already deep in conversation. It didn't seem that they were even acknowledging my presence. I decided to simply leave them be. It wasn't something that happened between them often, and I was loath to interrupt it. Plus, I had just seen Harry, Ron and Hermione, three people I have not hung out with for a bit. I moved closer, but then the door opened and in walked Gran and Professor Flitwick. I felt a wave of cold panic overwhelm me. I remembered that Harry was not supposed to be here. If he were spotted...

"Ah, Rosemary. There you are!" Gran cheered. Even the stern Professor McGonagall could be infected by the Christmas Cheer, apparently. "You must join us. I'm sorry we haven't been able to socialize." I blinked. Had she already had something to drink? Or was this merely how my grandmother acted on the last weekend of term?

"Hi, Gran!" I cheered, hugging her happily. It was not even forced. Gran wanted to hang out with me. Who was I to refuse?

Okay...now I might. Hagrid and the Minister of Magic walked in two seconds after Gran...oh, bullocks. It seemed that Madam Rosemerta knew these folks' regular orders, because in a minute or less, she was walking toward the table we had settled around. Hagrid was chatting with me about classes (I was getting more and more clammy with nerves the longer this conversation went on), only pausing to get his drink. In moments, Rosemerta herself sank into the only spare seat.

"So, this young lady must be-"

"My granddaughter, yes." Gran said, smiling and wrapping an arm around me, squeezing me in a one-armed hug. I chuckled, squeezing back, still pondering whether or not Gran had already had something to drink. This was awkward...

"So, what brings you into this neck of the woods, Minister?" The bartender asked. Fudge took a sip of his drink as the mood sobered. I had a bad feeling about this...

"What else, dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?" I paled, disguising it by taking a sip of the Butterbeer Rosemerta had brought with her for me. How much had Dumbledore shared from our meeting that night? Had he told Gran all about what he knew? I remember that he is a Legillimens, so I can reasonably suspect that the Headmaster knew about what really happened Halloween Night. Had he told Gran? Had he told the Minister?

"I did hear a rumor." Rosemerta admitted, sipping at her own fruity drink. Gran turned to Hagrid.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" She asked.

"That's not really fair..." I said faintly. I could not believe that I was seated between Flitwick and Gran, and across from the ruddy Minister of Magic! This was...how had this happened? My cheeks were red with nerves and Butterbeer, I know. Hagrid winked at me. I managed a smile.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" Madam Rosemerta whispered, almost fearfully. I clutched my mug tightly. I knew he was in the area (he can't get past the Dementors...), but again, I would not rat on him. I took another sip. I tried not to breath too loudly. Gran took a dainty sip of her gillywater, placing the cup back on it's coaster, and patting my shoulder. I then could assume that Gran knew about what happened in the corridor Halloween night. The sight of that slashed painting stills freaks me out. The fact that Dad could slash the painting _that_ badly, just because the Fat Lady was just doing her duty, protecting the students...that scared me. I squared my shoulders. I would not break down in front of these people. I would not show how much my father's actions upset me.

"I'm sure of it." Minster Fudge said sharply. I inhaled. Oh, no. They knew. They knew Dad was still around. I PRAYED they did not know exactly where we was...if they did...goodbye Dad. My legs clenched, as clenching my hands would be too conspicuous. I need to calm down. I took as deep and subtle breaths as I could. Hagrid winked at me again. I loved the gentle, giant man. He always made anyone anyone smile easily. I was thankful that he was here with me.

Rosemerta frowned. "You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" There was a highly irritated edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away...It's very bad for business, Minister." Gran seemed to agree. Fudge (can I even call him that?) looked flustered.

"Rosemerta, m'dear, I don't like them any more than you do. Necessary precaution..." I nearly snorted, and resorted to coughing. No way Dad'll come within range of the Dementors. He'll stay in the woods, or wherever he's camping out right now. "unfortunate, but there you are...I've just met some of them." That would be an interesting meeting. I wonder if Dementors can talk, when not sucking the hope and joy out of someone. "They're in a fury against Dumbledore—he won't let them inside the grounds."

"Duh." I blurted.

"I should think not." Gran added, while a look of horror crossed my face. I had just sassed the Minister of Magic. He didn't seem offended. I suppose that's better than him getting snappish and angry with me. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"It would make studying much harder." I added, sipping idly at my beer. I felt a bit better with more Butterbeer in me.

"Hear, hear!" Flitwick squeaked suddenly. I smiled at him. I had found he was quite a nice man to have as a teacher. Like Remus. The Minister frowned.

"All the same," He mused, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse...We all know what Black's capable of...sorry, Rosemary." He added in a whisper. I flushed. I knew everyone probably knew who my father really was (of course the Minister of Magic would know), but that was not why I was flushing. No. It was slight anger. I knew one thing about my father. Dad was _not_ a danger to anyone but Pettigrew. I knew that from my secret dream. I had no intention of telling anyone. I could not bring myself to even try to explain it, as I could hardly think through how it could have happened. I bit my lip, swirling the beer in my mug thoughtfully. Gran's hand ran up my back reassuringly. Did Gran...had the Headmaster told Gran about Dad? The _real_ story? I now knew that Dad was innocent, but did Gran? The dream...that proved beyond a doubt that Dad was not the attacker. Well, he _did_ confront Peter, but it was because Peter had stabbed the Potters in the back, almost literally. He may as well have.

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it." Madam Rosemerta mused, scratching her chin in deep thought. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought...I mean, I remember him when he was just a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much meade." I swallowed half my Butterbeer at once. It hit me, once again, that Peter's betrayal was so simple, so brilliant...even people who knew him back then believed the publicized story. A white noise filled my ears. My vision seemed to shift and warp, until my cup became a face, and all I saw was Peter's ugly, bucktoothed face, accusing my father of treachery.

"-mary." Gran hissed in my ear. I blinked. Peter's face receded and my mug came back into view. I gazed around. I hadn't remembered when I started coughing.

"Yeh al'ight there?" Hagrid whispered, which meant that everyone had heard. I wiped the beer from my chin.

"Yeah. I just got...ambitious. Tried to drink too much Butterbeer at once." I said, coughing a little. Rosemerta smiled.

"That good, is it?"  
"Yep!" I replied.

"Anyway..." The Minister continued. "You don't know the half of it, Rosemerta. The worst he's done is not well known." I stiffened. What was the Minster counting as 'the worst he's done'? Dropping me off to live with a Werewolf?

"Now, really, Minister...is this the conversation to have in front of my granddaughter?" Gran asked tersely in a soft voice. She seemed to have noticed my tense posture at last. The Minster frowned.

"Why, yes. Rosemary of all people needs to hear this." He whispered. I frowned.

"What if Rosemary wants to hear it, Gran?" Gran merely sipped her drink. The Minster took a glance at me. I sipped my Butterbeer (nearly gone now).

"The worst?" Rosemerta asked, to get the conversation going again. Her voice was heavy with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?" Gran stiffened. I bit my lip. How had I forgotten that Gran lost a daughter that day? It was easy to forget that, since Gran rarely showed emotions. I gave her a sympathetic glance. She gave me a small smile that was just as quickly lost.

"I certainly do." Fudge replied. Here it comes...

"I can't believe that." Rosmerta gasped. "What could possibly be worse?" I braced myself for the revelation. All I need right now is for everyone to know that my godfather was an allegedly dangerous Werewolf. Anyone would assume he had given me my scars. And...everything would go south.

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta?" Gran muttered. "Do you remember who his best friend was?" I swallowed. Remus had told me everything. I knew exactly what people would say, what they have said. I've argued with Remus about it. Rosmerta snorted in laughter.

"Naturally. Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here—ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!" I took the last of my Butterbeer slowly. I did not trust myself with speech. It would not do to reveal my opinion on my father. I just...knew I couldn't get too involved in this conversation.

"Precisely. Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright—exceptionally bright, in fact—but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-"

"I dunno. Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money." Interjected Hagrid. I chuckled.

"That they could, Hagrid. They make my classes...interesting." I mused, chuckling without nerves for the first time. "Once, their Potion came alive and tried to eat them. Snape had to intervene." There was a silence following my anecdote. Then, the conversation continued as if I had never said anything. I rolled my eyes, but at the same time just let it happen. If they ignored me, I wasn't expected to answer any awkward questions. I found just sitting here, listening to reminiscence about my father, was just fine by me.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers." Squeaked Flitwick. May as well have been. They DID live together for awhile when they were younger, I mused wryly. Remus had told me much of how Dad used to be. Still is, I want to believe. "Inseparable!" I smiled. Yes, they were. All the Marauders were, back then, when friends were certain and the scariest part of the year was those nights when the Wolf came out to play. I shivered. I had learned what my godfather went through and learned to help him through it. In a way very similar to the Marauders' solution. Only I didn't need to go through the entire process. Apparently, true at least Dad's character, they gave me a quick, easy way to being an Animagus. I believe I am the first Inherent Animagus of my kind, as both my parents were Animagi, they passed it onto me. Gran sniffed.

"Of course they were. Otter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school."

"I'm not sure when he was supposed to have changed." I whispered under my breath, so softly that only Gran could possibly have heard me, but she was too busy sipping her drink to have heard. I sank into my seat. She set her drink down.

"Black was best man when James married Lily."

"And Remus right beside, ah, Sirius." I said, tapping my fingers against my mug thoughtfully. My father was a good man, I know it. He deserved that place beside his best friend in the world. Remus told me everything I ever asked about him. He never denied me answers, saying I deserved to know what man he once was. At least, for a while. Then, he apparently found telling me more and more painful. This deceit was so unnatural to me, I felt my skin crawl in revulsion. I made a vow, right as I walked through those doors, as Remus' alleged daughter (and in bond, I was. Not in blood, but that hardly mattered.) and the deceit and lies started that I would, some day, tell my friends the truth. Gran nodded solemnly.

"Then they named him godfather to Harry." I gulped. Harry was sitting hardly ten feet away, and was probably thunderstruck, a pure hatred filling him."Harry has no idea of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him." I'm not so sure it would, if Harry knew the truth. I know he's not ten feet away, though I've lost track of where that Trio sit. I wonder what he's thinking right now. I hope he doesn't hate Dad. I hope he can see. But no. Personally, I know only enough to be sure my father was innocent, but unsure of all the details of how that would work. But I knew it was true nonetheless. And that was with what Remus told me. Harry had none of that. He only had the wrong facts. He didn't know anything but that Dad was accused of mass murder, locked away, and has now broken free and is hunting Harry. I wonder if Dad thinks I hate him. I choke a sigh. I just want to see Dad again, run to him and hug him, tell him I never doubted him. Not for an instant, unless you count the times I was in my darkest moments, alone with my thoughts in the pitch-blackness of my room late at night. I would think 'what really happened? How could I know that Dad was not the one who let it slip? Who let Voldemort know where his greatest enemies can be found?' But then I would imagine Dad, sitting in some dank, musty cell, alone with his memories and horrors, and my confidence in my opinion would instantly be restored. I would remember what Remus told me of my father. And remember the strength of my convection.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Rosmerta whispered, leaning forward conspiratorially. Minister Fudge sighed.

"Worse than even that, m'dear..." His voice then dropped to a rumbling whisper. I frowned.

"But didn't, ah, Sirius and James join that, uh, order thing the Headmaster set up?" I asked, in a weak, tiny voice. Everyone shifted uncomfortably. It was clear that this was a virtually taboo subject.

"...Remus?" Gran asked. I nodded. "Thought as much." She mused, with an amused tinge to her voice. My smirk was half-hearted and faded almost instantly. I had the distinct notion that Harry was staring, dumbstruck, at me, in the light of my words. Minister Fudge went on, once more as if I had no spoken at all. I didn't mind. I didn't know what to think. It's just...I have so many thought running around, I don;t know what to think.

"Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies." Wonder who that was? Remus said not even he knew. "One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm." I hummed. That was one heckuva charm to cast. Remus, naturally, knew all about those kinds of spells, learning them to contain himself and make sure no one could find out what he was. I knew he hated himself, and would rather hide and run from people who hated him, rather than bear through it and prove the haters wrong. Ah, well. I'm nor saying I support him entirely, but I can respect what he's been through. I've seen it. I cry sometimes, the injustice stinging me sharply. When I'm alone in the dark (much happens than the sun does not see), it'll hit me all of a sudden, and I can't help it. Rosmerta frowned.

"How does that work?"

Flitwick cleared his throat. "An immensely complex spell, involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find—unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against the their sitting room window!" Rosmerta gasped, awestruck, which disguised my snarl perfectly. I suddenly found myself wanting to run. I wanted to run and hide while my thoughts and emotions sorted themselves out. As the mood took a darkened turn, I sighed and sank into my seat, trying to doze off. No such luck.

"So Black was the Potter's Secret-Keeper?" Rosmerta asked. I swallowed nervously. Knowing Harry was listening in...made this all the more awkward. I could scarcely imagine what he must be thinking. I resolved not to say more than I absolutely needed to. If no one talked to me, I would not talk to them. All the same...this talk of Dad was depressing to me. I pulled a knee up and rested my chin on it, staring blankly at the empty mug in front of me.

"Naturally. James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were," Yep. "that Black was planning to go into hiding himself..." He would, if it meant his friends were safe. "and yet, Dumbledore remained worried." About Peter, yes... "I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself." I sighed quietly, and manage not to roll my eyes. Barely. Rosmerta tilted her head in confusion.

"He suspected Black?" She breathed. No. he suspected Peter. And 'Black' suspected Remus. I sigh again. How had all this suspicion started? How had Voldemort aroused that much fear in even the Order, who were supposed to be the fearless defenders, the steadfast and unshakable shields for the defenseless? I've long since stopped asking Remus about it. He gets this weird, creepy face when I ask him. It's like he's watching a ghost.

"He was sure that somebody" by the name of Peter Pettigrew, "close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements." Gran sniffed. Okay. Now I know Gran has not been told the real story of my father. "Indeed, he suspected for some time that someone on our side" PETER PETTIGREW! "had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who." Rosmerta frowned, apparently not satisfied. I was getting more and more on edge. It was getting harder to resist just screaming out what little I knew, though it would convince no one. I sighed, and slumped into my seat, wishing I had not taken Gran's offer. I wish I were sitting with Bitty, Seamus, and Faith (Ericka, thankfully, was not there).

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?" Ugh. No, he used Peter Pettigrew.

"He did." Minister Fudge said heavily, sinking a little into his seat, as if weighed down by his words. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed-"

"Black betrayed them?" Rosmerta interrupted. NO, HE DID NOT! I really want to leave. Right now. Right. Bloody. NOW. I swallow my smart remarks and general comments, all of which involve my father's innocence and Peter's betrayal. Merlin, my life stinks. Why can't anyone SEE?! Why doesn't _anyone_ entertain the motion that my father was not the one to blame. Can't they use the Priori Incantatum thingy and find out that it wasn't Dad's wand that blew up the streets, use Veritaserum to make sure Dad's telling the truth when he is questioned, and that would be it?

But no. Peter was suddenly too clever for his own good. I expect that, wherever he is, he was dancing for joy when Dad was arrested and thrown in jail, never giving a second thought to those he had betrayed. That guy...needs to go down, hard. GGRRR! He ruined my life, Dad's life, Remus' life...even Gran's. That stinking traitor caused Gran to lose a daughter that night, instead of finding a Gryffindor's true courage and standing up for those who had stood up for him before he let himself be goaded into joining Voldemort. RRAAHH! Minister Fudge sighed.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role," NO HE WASN'T! He wasn't the double-agent! IT WAS PETTIGREW, GUYS! "he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black" IT WASN'T MY FATHER! "in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black," Pettigrew, my mind corrected, nearly becoming speech. "had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it-"

"Filthy stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid boomed, so loudly, half the bar turned dead silent. I flushed, and attempted to sink low enough so as not to be seen. Gran was slightly pale as she turned to Hagrid. When he got mad, he got MAD!

"Shh!" She hissed. Hagrid was unperturbed.

"I met him. I musta bin the last one ter see him before he killed all them people, includin' his wife!" I gasped so softly, only Gran heard, and she placed a hand on my leg under the table. Her gaze was sympathetic. "It was me what rescued Harry from Lily and James' house after they was killed. Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead...an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used to ride, Jenny in the sidecar. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily and James' Secret-Keeper." No, I don't think so. "Thought they'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what they could do. White and shakin', they was, the pair o' 'em. And yeh know what I did?" Oh, boy... "I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITORS!" Hagrid roared, making my ears ring. I felt dizzy. Dad...just heard that the Potters had been found and attacked, and he had come to see if it was true...and Hagrid comforted them? Wow...that's so sweet. Too bad Hagrid looks back on it regrettably...he shouldn't.

"Hagrid, please!" Gran begged. "Keep your voice down!" I found myself letting my eyes close with a small sigh, and sank back into my seat, wishing I knew how to Apparate outta here. But...Remus never told me this story, never even knew about it, probably, and I am a helpless addict to anything concerning my dad. So, while they may get the facts wrong, I found myself wanting to listen, wanting to know more. Despite the anger and fury that welled up in me every time they said Dad was a traitor. I wanted to know what Hagrid did. And my parents. I had never heard this story, as Remus was not there. He only knew what happened after this.

"How was I ter know they wasn't upset about Lily an' James?" They were. Terribly upset. "It was You-Know-Who he cared about!" If by 'he', you mean Pettigrew, then yes. "An' then Sirius says, 'Give Harry ter us, Hagrid, we're his godparents, we'll look after him-' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told the Blacks no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go to his aunt an' uncle's." I was stunned. Dad...Mum...already had me, they were reeling from their best mates' death and in an _instant_ , as soon as they laid eyes on Harry in Hagrid's arms...they wanted to take him in. They were willing to care for two children, one of whom would end up arguably the most famous wizard in the world. The other...mediocre. Hardly leaving a footprint so far, and that's okay. That's how I want it. I think. "The Blacks argued, but in the end they gave in." Wow. They realized that it would be better that way. They were probably still too raw from the revelation of Peter's betrayal to really fight for Harry's custody. Harry...oh, Merlin's beard...poor Harry. The worst part is that this is the wrong story. My parents were trying to fulfill their duties as Godparents, as protectors and guardians of their best mates' child. The one they probably babysat as frequently as Remus babysat me. It not more so. And they still let him go. I wonder why. Did they think it would be safer for him? Or did they realize what was about to happen? Did they know Sirius would end up in jail and Mum would be killed by someone they had once trusted? "Told me to take their motorbike ter get Harry there. 'We don't need it anymore,' they says." Hagrid scoffs coldly, downing the last of his drink with a loud gulp. His eyes sparkled with tears as he sighed. "I shoulda known there was something fishy goin' on then. They loved that motorbike, what were they givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn't he need it anymore" Why indeed? Every word out of Hagrid's mouth made my mouth drier and my stomach sink lower as whatever is constricting my chest tightens. I had never known about this...I felt sick and dizzy. I couldn't believe it. "Fact was, it was too easy to trace." When they went after the traitor. "Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper." And this is why everyone hates Dad now. He could never tell anyone, lest the traitor hear, and torture the secret out of Peter, because he didn't suspect him then, no one did. "Black knew he was gonna have ter run fer it that night," I barely contained my growls. I mean, I reduced their volume untol they were not entirely audible. I felt it was the only I could sit here and let these good, honest, lovable folks talk this way about my father and not get hexed. "knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him." Because he knew he was going to take Pettigrew down, or die trying. Sadly, my mother felt the same way, and paid the ultimate price for her beliefs and morals. Life was cruel like that. Hagrid inhaled a deep breath, readying for another part of his story. " _But what if I had given to them, eh_? I dunno if Jenny had ever followed 'er husband, but I nearly gave Harry when she asked, pale and tears streamin' down 'er face. I bet Black would've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea." Tears brimmed in my eyes at Hagrid's words. Oh, no he wouldn't. How _would_ things have been different if everything had worked out and Harry was my brother, raised by my parents? How would this very conversation be different? Would they be talking about Pettigrew the same way? "His best friend's son! But when a wizard goes over to the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore." I decided to take it as if Hagrid were talking about Peter that way, and a single tear traced my cheek. Mum...James...Everyone who had ever been friends with him...everyone who didn't care if he was pudgy (Remus said Sirius teased Peter about it constantly, but Peter was never offended) and a little odd, and he betrayed them all, without looking back as he hid somewhere out of sight, and is probably somewhere near here. He wanted to...I'm actually not sure what he wants to do, but I'm certain it won't mean anything good for anyone. " Rosmerta looked around bleakly.

"But he didn't manage to disappear, did he?" Dad? Sadly, no. Peter? Unfortunately, yes. "The Ministry of Magic caught up with him the very next day!" I swallowed. I can only imagine. Dad...reeling from his quite sudden loss, packing so hurriedly, he'd probably forgotten half a dozen things and more, and then risking an Apparition to the lighthouse because he could not stand to take me to an orphanage. But he knew he was running on borrowed time. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Aurors and the Dementors finally caught up with him.

"Alas, if only we had." Minister Fudge continued, and I fought off a groan with effort. How much longer could this conversation last? "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew-" Ah, no. it was the other way around. Dad hunted Peter, not Peter hunted Dad. "another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt," I don't believe this! I pretended to rub my eyes with exhaustion rather than pinch my nose and groan in frustration. "and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper," I give up even correcting them in my own head now! "he went after Black himself." *sigh* Rosmerta frowned in concentration.

"Pettigrew...that little fat boy who was always tagging along after them at Hogwarts?" Oh, yes, the little turncoat.

"Little lump of a boy. Hero-worshipped Black and Potter. Never quite in their league, talent-wise." I rolled my eyes, confident that the adults were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice, and if they did, they were distracted as Gran went on. "I was often rather sharp with him." As you should have been, and still should be. "You can imagine how I—how I regret that now..." I licked my lips and bit my tongue to keep myself from talking, or just snapping out everything I was bursting to tell. I really wanted to leave, but it seemed that there was no escape until the people surrounding me left. Gran was highly distraught (again leaving me to wonder whether or not she'd already had drinks tonight before coming here) and blew her nose. Her eyes were slightly red as she replaced the handkerchief in her robes, resuming her natural stern expression. I patter her back, out of genuine sympathy for my grandmother, and partly because I did not want people to be suspicious of my lack of concern for my own family member. And I was concerned, though slightly annoyed that Gran was fooled as well by Peter's treachery. Minister Fudge gazed at my grandmother with the utmost sympathy. I barely refrained from rolling my eyes. Again. I just hope that they see the light soon. I really don't want to hex anyone here.

"There, now, Minerva. Pettigrew died a hero's death." Oh, no he did NOT! He did not even die. I remember in the dream, feeling, through Dad somehow, rat's paws running over me as Peter scampered away. Peter was a coward. "Eyewitnesses—Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later—told us how he was sobbing 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?'" Oh, did he? Ugh. Hatred filled me then. If I ever saw that stupid, idiotic rat ever...he will not walk away unscathed. And unarrested. "And then he went for his wand." Following his carefully mapped out scheme... "Well, of course, Black was quicker. Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He _destroyed_ him! Blew him to smithereens..." He sighed, finally taking the last sip of his drink and setting the glass back on the table with a clink. Gran blew her nose again, and I patted her shoulder again, out of sheer dodging of a potential bullet this time. I felt no real sympathy this time. I knew Gran was fooled, and that she would not react this way if she knew the truth. Her voice was thick when she spoke.

"Stupid boy...foolish boy...he was always useless at dueling...should have left it to the Ministry..." Hagrid growled, and the group went quiet.

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Sirius Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands—I'd've ripped him limb—from—limb." He spat, and I paled, staring wide eyed at Hagrid, feeling genuinely scared for my father at that moment. Everyone hated him. He'd have a thousand wands and a return to Azkaban if he set a toe anywhere in sight of any witch or wizard. Thanks to Peter, everyone would instantly stun Dad and call the Ministry. Then goodbye Dad, without hope of ever seeing him, at least until I graduate, if they didn't perform the Kiss by then. Minster Fudge clicked his tongue admonishingly.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid. Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people." He shuddered. "I—I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, Muggles screaming, and poor Jenny squashed like a bug under a car. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him..." I stiffened. I remembered in my dream that Peter had quickly tapped Dad's ribcage before he transformed. I remember feeling helpless to stop my own laughter as if I were really there. It was terrible. I swallowed thickly, feeling ready to sob. These good people who had been friends with Dad...trusted him...now talked about him as if he were the scum of the earth, when they should speak of Peter that way. My Dad is as loyal as they come, and they should remember that. But, thanks to Peter, the very ones who would normally have helped him turned their backs, spitting and hissing at his name as if it were an unclean word. I took a long, quiet breath. It helped ease my throat's constricting pain. "A heap of bloodstained robes and a few—a few fragments-" He seemed unable to speak further, and everyone but me blew their nose as false sorrow for Peter overcame them all. Fudge gave a heaving sigh. "Well, there you have it, Rosmerta. Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class," I hissed in high fury at this, covering it up by saying I'd stubbed my toe. Dad should have been the one...it wasn't fair. I know I sound like a child, but I honestly don't care. My father risked everything he had found joy with in life, such as Mum and I, as well as his close friendships with the remaining true Marauders, to get revenge out of grief and anger. And he paid for it because of Peter. I felt like banging my head against the table in frustration. "which I think was some comfort to his poor mother." I wonder if she knew what her son was. "Black's been in Azkaban ever since." Until his amazing escape a bit ago. I wonder where he is right now. Rosmerta let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?" I swallowed. No, it was not. I know it. Fudge looked pensive for a moment.

"I wish I could say he was. I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while." I'll bet it unhinged Peter a bit, wherever he was then. "The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a corned and desperate man-" By the name of Peter Pettigrew, not Sirius Black. "cruel...pointless." Okay, _there_ we can agree. "Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban." I don't know why this amuses me, but...Fudge inspects Azkaban? Wow. I can just imagine him now...'This wall is only nine and three quarter inches. It needs to be precisely ten inches! REMOVE IT AND FIX IT! No, no, no! This cell isn't nearly dank and musty enough. Fix it! NEXT!'. I fight a smile. This is the opposite of the right time to be smiling and laughing...but it amuses me nonetheless. "You know, most of the prisoners in there usually sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them...but I was shocked at how _normal_ Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me." Dad...whoa. Dad...kept his mind? WOW, guys! My dad is freakin' BOSS! Wonder how he did it... "It was unnerving." I'll bet it was to you. "You'd have thought he was merely bored—asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he'd missed going the crossword." Ha! Just like Dad...from what Remus told me about him. "Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to have on him—and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night." I gulped. It was frankly quite a miracle, what Dad achieved. But he achieved it nonetheless. Wow. Once again, my father is a freakin' BOSS, ladies and gents! Rosmerta frowned.

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" She said, in a somewhat timid little voice. She looked around as if searching for eavesdroppers. I prayed that wherever Harry, Hermione and Ron were, that they were hidden. A thought then seemed to have occurred to her. "Good gracious, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?" Pettigrew? Probably. Right after he kills Harry.

"I daresay that is his—er—eventual plan. But he hope to catch Black. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing..." It certainly is. "but give him back his most devout servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..." There was a heavy, solemn silence for several tense moments. No one knew what to say. Gran, finally, took the last tiny drop of her drink, and her glass made a loud clink against the wood.

"You know, Cornelius, if you are dining with the Headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle. Rosemary, dear, are you alright?" No, I was not. Now that these folks were leaving...I could finally let of of the emotions I had been holding in, and I sat there, burning in their intensity. I must have looked dreadful. Gran came and eased me up. "My dear, it's alright. I know it was most difficult for you to hear." Yeah, but for different reasons that you think. "But you know he will not come anywhere near you. Alright?" That just made it worse. I let a few tears fall.

"I know, Gran." I said, and remained silent all the way back to the castle. Where Seamus was waiting, though he seem to know I wasn't in the mood to talk. Gran left me in the Entrance Hall. I sighed, not moving, but to sit in a small alcove, watching the people returning from the village pass by me until my vision was obscured by a large furry something. Hagrid. I sniffled piteously. Hagrid need not know why, but I ran to him and hugged his thigh. It was the easiest thing to hug on him. He lifted me easily into his arms, sitting down out of the way. Several people gave us odd looks as I let it all out on Hagrid's coat.

"There, there, Rosie. Don't you cry none. It'll be a'right, you'll see." He soothed, running a large hand cautiously over my hair, careful not to press too hard. He was always so gentle...I loved him for it. "What'samatter?" He coaxed.

"...I just...I lost my Mum...t-that night, an—and I miss you so much..." I lied, though there was truth to it. Hagrid merely sat there, rubbing my back until I was finally able to stop my flow of emotions. I headed to dinner, which must be nearly over by now. Hagrid walked with me, telling me all about the bowtruckles that he had had to deal with to get the fancy Christmas trees for the Great Hall.

I laughed until I forgot why I was sad. Anyone who says Hagrid is anything but amazing is dead wrong.

He is the best friend one could ask for.

 **DOES THIS COUNT AS A 'PROPER ENDING'? KR, I'M LOOKING AT YOU! ;)**

 **ANYWAY...I KNOW THIS IS KINDA LONG, BUT I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT. OH, AND STORYGIRL4121 JUST SUGGESTED I NAME IT 9 ¾. SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT FOR THAT BONUS CHAPTER. JUST FYI.**

 **TOODLES! ;)**


	12. Christmastime, Among Other Things

**ONLY THING I GOTTA SAY IS THERE ARE NO REAL LOVE TRIANGLES IN MY STORY. I DON'T HINK I CAN WROTE THE DRAMA THAT WELL, TO BE HONEST. ;)**

 **AND TO KR, AND ANYONE ELSE WHO IS CONFUSED AS TO HOW ROSEMARY COULD POSSIBLY KNOW AS MUCH AS SHE DOES...HERE'S AN EXPLAINATION: THE DREAM. IT WAS VIEWING THE SCENE AS IF SHE WERE HER PARENTS. SHE THOUGHT EVERY THOUGHT THEY THOUGHT, FELT EVERYTHING THEY FELT, AND SO SHE COULD DRAW A TON OF CONCLUSIONS. ANYWAY...HOPE THAT CLEARS EVERYTHING UP! THERE IS A ROSEAMUS SCENE, KR! ;) THEY DON'T KISS, BUT IT IS FLUFF TO THE EXTREME. AT LEAST, I THINK SO. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, GUYS!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

I found Ericka waiting in the Common Room when I got there.

"Hey." She said. I glowered at her. "I just wanted to say...you really got to me. I know I let my hot head and Gryffindor mother's warning about Slytherin boys get to me, and I know I shouldn't have hexed that poor boy. What did you say his name was?"

"Scot Alias." I replied tersely. I was not quite to the forgiving stage yet. She looked at me.

"Oh. Okay. I really do mean what I said! I saw him walking back to the castle. He kept his hands to himself and his head down, like he was supposed to. I think he could see me watching him. I wasn't trying to intimidate him into the mold of Slytherin I've had stuffed down my throat. So...I sat there, thinking through what you had said and what I had seen, and I ended up missed you at Hogsmeade when I went for a Butterbeer. Can we... _please_...be friends again?" I finally smiled. I was quite good at reading sincerity in people. And if Ericka's speech was anything, it was sincere.

"Best friends." I said, and hugged her. She hugged back, and that was that. Then...

I was cornered by Hermione and Ron. They looked at me strangely.

"Heard you were with McGonagall today." Hermione said with a false, bright cheery tone. I nodded.

"So? She kinda cornered me."

"And we heard that whole conversation." I blanched. What would they think of me now? Would they be disgusted? Repulsed? Angry? WHAT?!

"Y-you did?"

"Yes, and all we want to know is...why did Fudge say that you of all people should hear what Fudge had to say?" There it was. Confession time.

"...I-I...look, I, ah, um..." I swallowed. "I lost my Mum that day, alright? She was...was there, and..." I nearly lost it again, but hurried past, disregarding Ron's cry of 'Come back!' and running all the way to the dormitory. I fell on the mattress, breathing in it's musty, calming scent to calm me down before sitting up and doing homework to find Bitty staring at me.

"What's the matter?" She asked. I shrugged and wrote more lines on some Dark Creature or another. She seemed to know I didn't really want company, and left to join the kind of party downstairs. Tomorrow, several people would leave for the holidays. Remus and I had decided to stay. There was no point in going back to the lighthouse for only about two to three weeks, only to have to get tickets (which must be expensive) and ride the train back. Remus was only required to be at the lighthouse in the event of a storm at sea. We discovered that Remus' cousin, a woman a little taller than Remus with sun-tanned skin and a kind face by the name of Artemis (evidently, the Lupins were big on Roman and Greek mythology) lived nearby and sent a Patronus whenever this occurred. I wrapped up homework and went to see Remus before bed.

"How was the trip?" He asked cheerily. I felt saddened again as I slumped into an armchair.

"Terrible. It was cold and snowy and windy and...and..." I told him about everything. He was a good listener. I made it seem as though I was slowly being corroded in my beliefs, in light of the revelations I had heard in the Three Broomsticks. I was now desperately trying not to get into another row with Remus, who hugged me.

"I know how hard it was to hear. I'm sorry. It'll be alright." He sighed. "Black'll be back in prison soon enough." He whispered. I just nodded, suddenly too drained for any sort of comment. I walked with Remus to my Common Room, thanked him, and was in bed in minutes.

I didn't dream at all.

=#=#=#=#=

"Oi! Alright there, Rosie-dear?" Fred yelled, directly in my ears. I started and made a blind slap at him that he easily grabs, even when he's laughing. He pulls my wrist across my chest until I grunt with the discomfort.

"Fast reflexes. Sorry." I said as he released me, before grabbing and gulping at my coffee. It is still pretty good. Even though everyone else grimaced when they drank theirs. They all usually preferred the Earl Grey tea. I never really fancied it myself. I needed more caffeine than what Earl Grey contained. Remus had his fourth transformation coming up. I was tired. Very tired. "And don't call me 'Rosie-dear.'" I grumbled, taking another bite of my impromptu sandwich. I was not in the mood for the Twins' antics this morning. My first morning of break, and I had homework. I was not happy.

"And why not?" George asked. I growled at him. I wanted to visit Remus. And Gran. Maybe just Gran. I don't even know. I have to see how time works out. I did _not_ want to have to be right here right now.

"Oh, leave her be, George. I think she had too much Butterbeer last night." I scowled at him.

"Leave me alone. You're the ones who had too much Butterbeer. I have homework." I said, scowling.

"Why are your knickers in a twist this morning? You're usually much cheerier than this, you know..." Fred pointed out. I grimaced.

"Stayed up too late." George smirked.

"Doing what?" I growled.

"Nothing. Homework. Look, it is really that important for you two to pry your little noses in every part of my life?"

"Lay off! We were just wondering."

"Okay. I just need for energy than what Earl Grey contains, alright?" I snapped, turning on my heel, and walking pointedly out the door and into the library, where I found a secluded corner. I worked and worked for two hours, getting a few subjects (Transfiguration and Defense) done and moving on to Arithmancy. I was interrupted by a cough.

"Mind if I join you?" It was Scot, and he looked exhausted. I nodded.

"Do you need any help?"

"Muggle Studies." He admitted. I grinned, finding any excuse to divulge what I had learned. He seemed almost embarrassed by this news. I grinned again, motioning for him to sit down. Muggle Studies would be a great study break. Electricity, apparently, was the bane of Scot's existence. He had no idea how it worked. I refrained from laughing, and coached him through it for half an hour before he looked at me and said in a serious, solemn tone, "I think you could teach the class, Rose. Yer bloody amazing at this." I chuckled.

"All thanks to Remus." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. Scot chuckled in a faraway kind of way.

"But you're the one who remembers everything about your time among the Muggles." I frowned.

"There was some downsides to it."

"Such as?" I grinned.

"The electricity shorting out off and on all the time." We both tried to keep our laughter quiet, we really did, but Madam Pince kicked us out before we could actually manage it. I suggested using an unused classroom, and Scot agreed. We worked on our separate subjects for two hours, then decided that lunch was a good idea (or rather, our stomachs did). It was almost all gone when we got there. Scot squeezed my hand in farewell, and I used it to pull him in for a very quick hug. I wanted to make it clear that I would not suffer anyone treating Scot badly. Scot was red in the face when I let go, and we parted ways with a wave and headed to our tables. Seamus was sliding next to me as I pulled a plate of ham and cheddar sandwiches (my favorite) toward me, grabbing one and eating about a quarter of it in one go, I was so hungry!

"Who's yer friend?" He asked politely. The sandwich hit my plate.

"Donchu start ahn 'im!" I said, voice off because of the amount of food left in it. I swallowed. "Sorry. I said, 'Don't you start on him!'. He's had enough troubles." Seamus frowns.

"Believe it or not, Rose, I trust your judgment. I just...haven't seen him around before." He shrugged, taking a bit a corned beef sandwich that had me reaching for my own again before I could grab it and stuff it in my mouth. I sucked the ham down before replying.

"He's a good kid. His name is Scot Alias. He's in my year. And trying not to succumb to the Slytherin mold everyone thinks he's in." I said, with a dark glance at Ericka, five seats away. She didn't hear me, conversing with Fred and George. Seamus didn't bother containing his laughter.

"You know...yer kinda cute when you look like you could murder someone." It startled me so badly, I snapped my head toward him.

"Pardon?" Why am I blushing this much? Why is Seamus blushing at all?

"Nothing!" He said, far too quickly. I smirked.

"Oh, I think it was something, all right. What did you say?" Seamus, red in the face, and stammering adorably, covered his face in a hand.

"Oh, geez! I just said that...that you are kinda cute when yer lookin' fit fer murder." I narrowed my eyes playfully in a mock glare.

"Thanks." I mutter sarcastically under my breath, polishing off my second sandwich.

"Anytime." He said. I was suddenly being shaken by a trembling Colin Creevy.

"Uh...miss Rosemary?" I gently removed the excitable Colin and turned to him.

"Yes?"

"A boy with silver hair and...and a dead eye is in a duel. He said to-"

"Stay right here!" I called over my shoulder, wand out and racing toward the sound of curses and spells firing and exploding.

"Take it back, Malfoy!" I heard Scot growl.

"This only proves what I was saying, Alias. Yer too soft to be a real Slytherin." By now, I was rounding the corner. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were facing down a slightly banged up Scot, who was white with rage and trembling.

"You asked for this!" He roared, pointing his wand at Draco. I was too stunned to stop anything. " _Crucio!_ " Draco screamed and writhed on the floor in agony, which seemed to startle me into motion.

" _Finite Incantatum!"_ I bellowed, and Draco lay sobbing on the floor and his mates' feet. I spun to face Scot, setting up a Shield Charm between the opposing duelers. "What were you thinking?!" I screeched, facing a now pale Scot. He was shaking, and not in fury. I spun to Draco. "Beat it!" I snarled. The trio of Serpents took off. I took a deep breath before dragging Scot into a deserted classroom.

"I—I never knew I could actually do it!" He squeaked, trembling more violently than ever.

"What made you do it?" I ask, trying to keep the hurt and slight betrayal out of my voice. I had stood up for him, and he goes and uses an Unforgivable Curse on somebody?! Scot shook his head, mystified.

"I—I don't know. Draco was walking down the corridor and when he saw me...he said he saw me help up that Ravenclaw girl, Marcene, and then take a hit before running away. He said I was too soft and sissy to be a Slytherin. He said...he also insinuated that me and Marcene were...were...together." I groaned.

"That doesn't mean you can just go and use that curse! Do you realize what could happen now?! Draco's father is one of the School Governors! He could expel you and get the signatures to do it very fast, too!" I took another deep breath. "I'm sorry. I should not have yelled at you. I just...got emotional. I like having you around, Scot. I don't want to lose you." Scot seemed a little rosy in the cheeks.

"I know it was the absolute worst thing to do. I know the consequences. I just...Draco went on to basically accuse Marcene of...doing very inappropriate things with me, and any other boy who wants it." I gasped. That made more sense. "So I naturally got very defensive. She's a really nice girl, and if anyone has a five-minute conversation with her, they'd know she was very respectable. I just...don't want to let those boys get away with saying those kinda things about girls." I exhaled deeply.

"With luck...Draco won't tell his father out of fear."

"With my luck, he will." Scot groaned, sitting beside me. "Thanks for coming to get me, by the way." I smiled.

"Of course I would! You are my friend, Scot. Just...just don't use that spell again." Scot chuckled weakly.

"You got it." We slowly exited the room, checking that no one was running into the corridor, searching for the culprit of the attack on a student. Scot raced to the Library to recover in peace, praying that he wouldn't be discovered. I did, too, as I raced across the grounds to Hagrid's, a habit I had formed ever since that conversation in Hogsmeade. I quickly accepted a cup of tea and a quiet afternoon, though Hagrid kept talking about Buckbeak, his favorite Hippogriff, showing me a note about a trail for the incident with Draco. The little homework I had left, I knew, could be done quickly tomorrow, regardless of the fact that it was a week before Christmas as I chatted with Hagrid about Hermione, of all people. He was saying that she was rather distraught these past few days. 'Bitten of more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me...' he'd say, then change the subject. I headed back to the castle with him for an uneventful dinner, and then headed to the dormitory and found that I had nearly all the gifts wrapped. And so it was that I found myself sitting on my bed, wrapping the few presents left before bed and delivering them to the elves, politely asking them to deliver them to the proper people. It had been pretty a pretty exciting day I mused, hoping Scot would be okay as I tossed and turned for a few hours before finally settling down. I had only five days til Christmas Eve, when Remus would go his fourth transformation.

=#=#=#=#=

Time flies when there's this much snow on the ground to play with. And the Weasley Twins to play in said mounds of snow with. So it was that all of a sudden, there was only one more night til Christmas. I hardly noticed the time's passing. Oops. I laid down excitedly for bed, laying awake in the dark. Then, I snuck down and stared into the fire for about two hours before my eyes started to droop. Then, as I laid down again, I yawned and listened to the shuffling of House Elves and the rustling of wrapping paper. It was sweet that they were trying to be quiet, and ordinary people don't usually hear them, but I suppose I'm not what you'd call normal. Yeah...I'm weird. There. I said it. I am an Inherent Animagus, something no one's ever heard of before, and even the title is something I've taken to calling myself. Ugh. Also, I am basically the foster child of a Werewolf. Which is WAY more boss than anything anyone else can claim to be, and said Werewolf is the best man I have ever known. I would never trade my life for anything, except maybe my parents, MAYBE, but that does NOT mean I don't want the life I have. I am satisfied, if not a little disgruntled about Dad. I wish I could see him as a human. The dog's angry barks resounded in my head whenever my thoughts strayed to him. I shook my head to clear it, and snuggled deeper into my sheets, the quilt pulled firmly under my chin. I like to think of the times Remus gently tucked a blanket under my chin when I was little.

" _G'night, Rosie."_ He'd say, kissing my forehead tenderly, even when we'd just had a row that afternoon. It was one of the things I loved about Remus; his unshaking love and commitment. Once you had his love, you had it til either he or you died. As my eyes drifted closed in sleep, I was dimly aware of the door opening...a soft padding across the hardwood floor, almost inaudible, before a shifting noise occurred right beside my bed. I just felt a gentle kiss on my forehead and heard a very husky whisper, right above my ear as my body starting slowing down for rest, wish me a Happy Christmas.

I didn't hear the final rustling of wrapping paper before the door closed again. I was already asleep.

=#=#=#=#=

I had forgotten all about the mysterious raspy, hoarse, whispering voice the next morning. I awoke to more presents on my trunk than I ever expected, although really, compared to the others', it wasn't a whole lot. There was much ripping and chattering in the dorm as we all opened our presents.

"Oooh, Faith, look! Aw, Rose, you shouldn't have! I LOVE the frame! Merlin's beard, I forgot we took this picture." Faith chuckled at her sister as she unwrapped her own picture. They were soon either hung with a Sticking Charm to the wall beside the bed or put on display on a bedside table. I unwrapped a lovely parchment and raven-feather quill calligraphy set from Gran. Wow. They were very beautiful, shimmering in the wintry sun-light shining on my face as I set it beside me with the large chocolate bar and set of hair ties and alligator clips from Remus. How he knew I needed those...I don't really know. Bitty was probably interrogated after class one day or something. As Faith and Ericka exclaimed and goggled over their presents, I was left to ponder who had given me the largest package. It was a large box, not incredibly heavy, but not light either. There was no note and it was crudely wrapped in paper bags that had been flattened, by the looks of it. However, Faith and Ericka's present, a pair of finger-tipless gloves with a pair of full gloves underneath and a smaller winter cloak than the one I had, was thrust into my hands by the two excited girls, and I set them aside with many thanks, and reached for Bitty's. It was a photo album, empty and waiting to be filled with 'Memories of School-time _", as was engraved on the front. I laughed as I scrawled my name in the blank space, hugging Bitty as I had the Canterberry girls and tearing open Scot's gift of an emerald green journal with a lovely floral silvery pattern embroidered all over the front. It went great with my new quills.

Then...there was yet another anonymous gift. It was neon yellow and there was two of them. I opened the smaller one to find a velvety box with a mood ring inside. It only took a moment to figure out who it was from then. Nebs. I curiously opened the larger of the yellow packages. It was a boxed bottle of a potion that, whenever you work it through your hair, it would turn your favorite color, or the color you wanted most. I frowned. I somehow knew this wasn't from Nebs (it wasn't her style, to be honest.), but I had no idea who else would wrap their gifts in neon-colored wrapping paper. Then, to my salvation, I found a note, cleverly wrapped around the box. I laughed at the jaunty, slanting lines and the way they did not quite stay inside the lines across the parchment.

 _Hey! Tonks here!_

 _I know we have not met face-to-face yet, but I have heard TONS about you from Nebby. She says you're a hoot. Who else would befriend my sis? ;) Anyway...I saw this, and thought of you, for some reason. I know I really don't know you, and I hope you like this. If not, just chuck it and say you enjoyed it when we meet. I promise I won't be offended. Oh, and I am also bestowing one of my favorite old pairs of gloves to you. Hope they keep your hands warm and they actually fit!_

 _Can't wait to really meet you!_

 _Tonks_

I found a pair of slightly tattered gloves that had literally no fingers. How they were supposed to keep my hands warm, I had no idea, but they actually fit my hands nicely, if not a tiny bit loosely.

"Oh, good! You got Nymphy's gift! She's super jazzed to meet you! You should totally come home for the summer with us! It would be great!" Came Nebs from my dorm doorway. I laughed. This was about the tenth time Nebs had offered me a home for the summer, but I knew full well Remus would probably shoot that down. He was probably not particularly eager to not have me around for a whole summer. I had repeatedly told her I would talk to Remus about it when summer was actually sometime very soon, not, like, half a year away. She had always just stuck her tongue. This time was no exception. "I'm starting to think you guys are antisocial little nerds." I rolled my eyes, refraining from a snarky comment that would probably end up digging myself a hole of humiliation. This, also, had been brought up a few select times. "What is this?" She asked, tugging at a loose section of paper on the large box, revealing the cardboard underneath. I shrugged, wishing that they had at least written their name on the package. No such luck. I reached for it, and started peeling off the paper. It was easy to tear through the small pieces of tape holding the box closed. Inside was what looked like a blend of a life's supply of school uniforms and simple Muggle cloths. Most of them looked a bit big, and there was no way I could try them all on today...but this...was one _expensive_ gift! All these cloths...how had anyone afforded all this? And how did they know my approximate size?

"Whoa..." Was all I could say.

"Geez! _Someone_ loves you a _lot_!" Nebs giggled. I was breathless. Who was it? It was a gift done hastily or without much time to spare. Or maybe the giver just didn't have much to work with.

But then...how could they afford all these cloths? Maybe whoever it was is just dumping their unwanted cloths on me. That's probably it, considering the state I found the package in.

"Yeah...guess so..." Was all I managed before I decided to head into the snow. I found Scot out in the courtyard, nose in a novel that looked like it survived the Dark Ages. It was a cool, neatly bound book, it's title obscured by Scot's gloved hands. "What's up, Scot?" I asked, sitting down beside him. He dropped the book.

"Nothing. Trying to drown my worry in reading." He replied, looking like he had been chewing his lip far too much. I pulled out chapstick I had gotten long ago, and let Scot use it. "Thanks."

"No problem. You know...If Draco told his father or anyone...we would know, so..."

"I guess." I had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't convinced, but then I flicked snow at him. He recoiled, and threw a snowball a second later. It was an all-out war for an hour or two until, red-faced and frozen with cold, we came hobbling and shivering into the castle to warm up and get lunch. The House Tables were pressed to the wall, and a round table with around a dozen or so chairs took up the center of the room. The staff was there, except, of course, Remus. Poor guy...this last transformation, Christmas Eve of all nights, whacked him. And he hadn't let me into his office. He had Wolfsbane, but he said he wanted to try one out alone. I had to acquiesce. I really had no say in the matter, though. I did tell him I could've stayed up with him, as it was break, but he just said I deserved to take a break for a month. Ah, well. I was secretly not complaining. I was always whacked really hard by a particularly nasty load of over-break homework, and it took a few days to get back into the swing of things, like with transformations. Which always made my friends suspicious. I always shrugged them off, saying that I had a TON of homework (Which was not really a lie) and that I had to pull all-nighters to study for those blasted OWLs. And that was true, too. I was just not saying what caused me to be so tired on certain days. Speaking of my friends...I find Harry, Ron, and Hermione entering the Entrance Hall as I am. I smile as we walk into the room, to find only a very select few, such as Scot, looking sullen as he slouches into his seat and a few First-Years that look terrified to be so close to their teachers.

"Merry Christmas! As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House Tables...Sit down, sit down!" I ended up right between Scot and Gran. I reached for some chipolatas, and pouring a glass of pumpkin juice. Dumbledore then grabbed a long silver noisemaker and offered the other end to Snape, who was seating on the opposite side of the Headmaster as Gran. Snape looked down his large, pointed nose at it. "Crackers!" Dumbledore cried, and Snape reluctantly pulled on the other end. With a very loud crack, the cracker came apart to reveal a pointed Witch's hat with a stuffed vulture. I nearly choked on my chipolata. Harry had told me about that memorable Boggart class. I washed the sausage down with my juice as Snape gave the hat to Dumbledore, who instantly put it on. "Dig in!" He cheered, and I did just that. When the sausages became too hot, I ate roasted potatoes and drank juice. Just as I was grabbing my fifth sausage, the doors opened, and a woman with huge, magnifying lenses, draped in a shawl and wearing the most outrageous amount of jewelry I have ever seen entered. She looked exactly like Remus had described Professor Trelawney. I held in a laugh at the melodramatic way she stalked toward us, trying to look majestic. Remus has started me off laughing at this poor woman internally by describing the class he took with her. If only Remus were here...I wonder what he (or Dad) would do... I sighed, and picked at my sixth chipolata, feeling suddenly kinda depressed. Scot raised an eyebrow, but I shrugged back as Trelawney neared the table. Gran rolled her eyes.

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore said, standing up to greet the weird woman. She gazed at him and nodded curtly.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster. And to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon, and coming to join you. Who am I to ignore the promptings of fate?" Oh, please. This lady definitely has a few screws loose or something. "I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness..." She trailed off in a misty, far-off voice I knew wasn't really how she spoke. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling in his happiness.

"Certainly, certainly. Let me draw you up a chair—." He said, drawing his wand and pulling a chair from thin air. It swirled in the air for a few seconds before landing between Gran and Snape, who did not seem too happy at this development. Not that I blame him. Trelawney, however, took one look at the table, and uttered a soft scream. I rolled my eyes. What now?

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be numbered thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky!" Oh, MERLIN, is this lady serious?! (obviously not, since Dad was somewhere in the forest, but...oh, geez, I am seriously making puns on my dad's name. Heaven help me...) I couldn't contain my giggle, and Gran stared down her nose at me in a mixture of agreement and admonishment. Her lips twitched in a smirk. "Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise is the first to die!" She went on, shaking a bit with fear. I rolled my eyes again.

"We'll risk it, Sibyll. Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold." Gran said crisply. Trelawney, shaking and white, lowered herself into the chair, eyes squeezed shut as though awaiting some kind of strike. Gran grabbed a serving spoon and poked the tripe with it cheerily. "Tripe, Sibyll?" She asked courteously. Trelawney pointedly ignored Gran and gazed around as if just arriving.

"But where is dear Professor Lupin?" I stiffened slightly. These people should know of Remus' condition, right? I'm pretty sure that the Headmaster told them. I mean, most of, if not all of, the faculty knew Remus at school, right? I decide to let it go.

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again. Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day. How is he doing, Rosemary?" There was one second of flushed embarrassment, then I remembered the times I had to seek his help on Fridays when I could not get the homework done and the embarrassment faded.

"I, ah, actually don't know. I haven't seen him yet. I, uh, was busy opening presents and all that..." I trailed off, and grabbed some more tripe and juice. Dumbledore nodded. Gran frowned.

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?" She asked curtly, her lips curling again into a smirk. Trelawney lost some of her lofty, faraway air as she glared at my grandmother.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva. But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous." Gran scoffed.

"That explains a great deal." She mused, smirking slightly again as she picked at her tripe. Professor Trelawney lost all the rest of her misty air and full-on glared at Gran, who seemed unconcerned.

"If you must know Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long." I coughed up a bit of chipolata (I find them too good to resist for long) and having to sip juice to get it down.

"Sorry." I whispered meekly. Trelawney frowned at me.

"I do apologize, Rosemary dear, but he seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him-" Gran scoffed once again.

"Imagine that." She whispered slyly, a dry tone to her voice. I chuckled at that, and suddenly felt an urge to give Gran a high-five.

"In all seriousness, Professor Trelawney, I don't think, ah, Dad is going anywhere." I say, chuckling. Professor Trelawney merely glared hotly at me as I spooned more tripe onto my plate.

"Yes, and I doubt that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger." The Headmaster added, effectively cutting off any reply. "Severus, you've made the potion for him again?" Snape frowned.

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Good. Then he should be up and about in no time...correct, Rosemary?"

"Oh, yes. He usually bounces right back after his, uh, sickness." I reply, sipping at my juice. Dumbledore nodded, then gazed contentedly around the room. "Derek, have you had any of these chipolatas? They're excellent, as I am certain Rosemary can tell you."

"Hey!" I giggled as Derek took the sausages with a red face and trembling hands. We all chatted about classes and schedules for a few hours, and then there were treacle tarts appearing on the serving dishes, but I was, by now, too stuffed to do anything but toddle back to the Common Room to wrap up the DADA essay to recover from this marvelous feast before seeing Remus. Harry and Ron apparently had the same idea, because they rose at the same time as I did. Trelawney shrieked in terror.

"My dears! Which of you left their seat first? Which?" Harry, Ron and I exchanged uneasy glances.

"Dunno." Ron finally said as Hermione rose as well. She seemed to be fighting a smile, but as soon as she saw Gran, her face hardened.

"I doubt it will make much difference, unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall." Gran replied coldly. I rolled my eyes, but found Gran's words slightly amusing.

"Coming?" Harry asked Hermione. "Rosemary wanted another go at the Weasley twins in the snow. Should be entertaining." Hermione smirked but shook her head, glancing at Gran again.

"No. I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall." I was more than a little confused as Ron, Harry and I walked back toward the Common Room (without having to deal with axe-men on the way).

"Wonder what Hermione wanted?" Harry asked, glancing at the ground in deep concentration.

"Probably trying to see if she can take more classes."

"Now, Ron...that's hardly fair. She's not all about classes." I chuckle. Ron shrugged.

"Whatever. So...where're you headed?" He asked. I smiled.

"To see Dad." I waved as I took a hallway that would get me there quicker. "See y'all later! Tell Fred and George to expect me when they least expect me!" I added and skipped the rest of the way to my godfather's office.

As I knocked, there was a crash. I headed up to find Remus just flopping out of bed. "Remus! You didn't go to the hospital wing, did you?" I asked, to Remus' sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to do it alone, you know?" Remus grimaced.

"Doesn't mean that I have to burden others with what I am going through." I rolled my eyes before helping him repair and clean up what little damage had been done to the office. Then, we sat and chatted about what we had gotten and other things for a good hour or two before I decided to head off to have another quick snowball war with the Weasley Twins before turning into bed. There were a few times I thought they were going to win, but then Scot joined me again, and we creamed them until dark, when Gran snapped at us to hurry back to our Common Rooms as she hurried along with Hermione right behind her. There was something about the way the pair were stalking toward the Common Room, faces dark and grim, that didn't sit right with me, so I followed them. As we neared the Common Room, Gran turned to Hermione.

"And you're sure about this?" She asked. Hermione suddenly went pale, but nodded. I frowned. What was going on?

"Gran...what's goin' on?" But Gran was already inside. I grumbled and followed before the portrait swung closed and I had to remember the ridiculous password for the week. I came in to find Gran walking toward Harry and Ron, both of whom were admiring—WHEN DID HARRY GET A FIREBOLT?! What by Merlin's beard?!

"So, that's it, then?" Gran said, and I could tell she was admiring it, but there was a dark, suspicious undertone to her glance. I raised an eyebrow. As did Harry and Ron. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter." She then gestured to the broom in Harry's hand. "May I?" She asked and didn't wait to hear an answer to her own question and grabbed it. Her eyes raked it over and over.

"Gran...what are you-"

"Hush, Rosemary." Gran interrupted. I huffed, and looked at Hermione, who was hiding behind a book to cover her rapidly reddening forehead. She seemed on the verge of some emotional break-down. She had a white-knuckled grip on a book that was upside down. Gran resumed her examination of the broom. Her eyes were hard and calculating, not what I was expecting. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?" I paled. Oh, wait...what was Gran insinuating?

"No." Harry replied, looking blank and confused. Gran pursed her lips.

"I see...Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"WHAT?!" I roared before I could stop myself. Why would Gran basically doom Gryffindor's Quidditch team?

"W—what? Why?" Harry cried, stumbling to his feet. His eyes were wide with panic. I understood, and mimicked him. Once more, Gran pursed her lips.

"It will need to be checked for jinxes. Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down-"

"Strip it down?" Ron repeated, looking at Gran like she was insane.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks. You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

"Oh, come on, Gran!"

"Rosemary, please hold you tongue!" Gran hissed. I frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Harry cried, his voice desperate. "Honestly, Professor-"

"You can't know that, Potter, not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with." I tried one last time to get Gran to see sense.

"Gran, _please_ -"

"Rosemary!" Gran barked, before turning back to Harry. "I shall keep you informed." And with that, Gran spun on her heel, and left, Firebolt in tow. Harry, numbed by the looks of it, stared mutely at the door McGonagall had disappeared through. My heart sank. That was our best shot at getting the Cup this year. Now...we can essentially ditch that dream.

" _What did you go running to McGonagall for_?" Ron said, rounding furiously on Hermione. I sank into an armchair and buried my face in my hands, the high spirits I had been in in the courtyard whilst playing around with Scot and the Weasley twins vanishing instantly. Hermione's book closed with a snap, and she tossed it aside with a furious air. She got to her feet and faced down Ron bravely.

"Because I thought—and McGonagall agrees with me—that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"

"WHAT GIVES YOU THAT IDEA?!" I roared, but I must admit...it makes sense. To me, at least.

Dad wants Harry to be the best he can be at Quidditch, and so sent him the best broom, hoping I wouldn't get jealous. I wasn't, not really, not since I found a Comet 240 (not a bad broom. Much better than my last one, at any rate...) in the broom closet.

"It makes sense. Sirius saw an oppurtunity to-"

"Why on EARTH would Sirius DARE to send Harry a cursed broom _while he's at school_?!" I snapped. "This is the safest place on earth. Why would Sirius even think about doing something like that?!" I left it at that, and stormed off. It was later at night when I went to bed, as I wrapped up the very last of my homework before settling down for a fitful night's rest.


	13. Patronuses, Quidditch, and Brooms

**I KNOW ROSEMARY'S REACTION TO THE LOSS OF THE FIREBOLT WAS A BIT ON THE EXTREME SIDE, BUT IT ISN'T EVERYDAY SOMEONE GETS A FIREBOLT AND LOSES IT IN A FEW HOURS. SHE FEELS FOR HARRY AND WANTS TO KNOW WHY HERMIONE WOULD GO BEHIND HIS BACK AND TAKE ANY THE FANCIEST THING HE EVER OWNED. AND THAT'S HOW I WOULD REACT TOWARD SOMETHING LIKE THAT. AND ROSEMARY IS (OBVIOUSLY) BASED OFF MY GOOD SELF. ANYWAY...THE EXPRESSION 'VOLUN-TOLD' IS MY MOM'S WAY OF SAYING 'DO _ RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE.' BUT IN THE KINDEST WAY POSSIBLE. SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO DO IT IN THIS STORY.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

It took only breakfast to get over my anger and betrayal toward Hermione. Everyone was, of course, shocked to see me come down in decent, fitting robes as opposed to the shabby, patched and slightly tattered robes Remus gave me. I tried on a few outfits, and they had no effect whatsoever on me. Gran would be furious when she found out, but I could handle it. I think. Speaking of thinking...

I know now who sent that box of clothes.

Dad. It was obvious. He delivered it personally, and that weird voice I heard Christmas Eve night was also Dad. He also sent Harry the Firebolt...somehow.

Which must have cost him a fortune! Wow...

Anyway...when I saw Harry and Ron glaring at her over breakfast, I decided it was out of friendship and loyalty to her friends' safety that Hermione had acted and I was suddenly able to let it go. I was the only one that even talked to her over the meal, mainly because everyone else was engaged in different conversations. And Ron and Harry refused to even look at her. I knew what that was like, and decided that she shouldn't have to deal with it alone, at the very least. I spent a lot of time with her and Hagrid, doing homework or listening to Hermione rant about Ron and Harry's attitude.

But soon enough, the day of Harry's first Anti-Dementor lesson came and I found the time to be there. It was pretty advanced magic, the Patronus, something even older wizards struggle with.

So I wanted to be there, just in case something went wrong. I had been volun-told by Remus to comb the castle for another Boggart, something I know very well how to find. I simply looked for rattling cupboards and all the other signs. We found one pretty easily and managed to get it into a traveling case for transportation.

We waited for Harry in the History of Magic classroom.

"This'll be fun." I mused, swinging my legs as I perched on Professor Binn's desk. Remus huffed.

"Depends of one's definition of fun, I suppose."

"Oh, come on!"

"I mean it, Rosemary. And besides, Harry might not even show up. It's a distinct possibility." I rolled my eyes.

"Always the optimist." I mused sarcastically. "Look, Harry is a man of his word, and you heard how desperate he was to know how to get those foul things off his back. He needs to learn in case they-"

"I know." Remus interjected. "I simply thought that-" _Knock_. That was Harry, looking apprehensive and nervous, yet determined as he walked in. Remus leaned against the desk. "Harry." He greeted. "You came. Now, are you sure about this?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"What's that?" He asked. Remus frowned and started peeling off his outer cloak.

"Another Boggart. Rosemary and I have been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, we found this one lurking inside Mr. Flich's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor."

"Because there's no way we'd even _try_ to control a real one. Only the Ministry can do that, and I don't even know how they do that." I add from beside Remus, frowning at the chest on the floor beside me.

"The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk I think he'll like." Remus went on as I slid off the desk and circled behind Harry. There was no way I was going to show Remus my Boggart; Dad, cringing, soulless and alone in a cell for eternity. No way. I mean, if I have to, I have to, but I would very much like to avoid that.

"Okay." Harry said, sounding mildly impressed, but slightly scared and apprehensive.

"Yeah. Remus is great like that." I muse, and Remus rolls his eyes. Harry chuckles weakly.

"So..." Remus said, his wand already in his hand, and indicating that Harry should do the same. "The spell I am going to try to teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry—well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm. Did you ever hear of it?" Remus asked, coming to stand closer to Harry.

"No." Harry replied, looking mystified. "How does it work?" Remus frowned in thought as to how best to describe the Patronus.

"Well, when it works correctly, it works as a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him."

"Really handy spell." I added jauntily.

"As I've said, the Patronus is a kind of positive force, a protection of the very thing Dementors feed upon—hope, happiness, the desire to survive—but it cannot feel despair, as real humans do, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you again, Harry, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"Psshh!" I scoff. "Harry'll do fine." I said, grinning with more confidence than I truly felt.

"Let's hope so." Harry replies. He then refocused on Remus. "What does a Patronus look like?" He asked curiously. Remus smiled.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it." He said shortly. Harry frowned.

"And how do you conjure it?"

"Well, in order for it to work, you need to of a very happy memory, a very powerful memory." Remus leaned in a little from his perch on the lid of the case holding the Boggart. "Can you do this?" Harry nodded instantly. "Yes? Very good." Remus praised. "Now, concentrate on a single, very happy memory. Close your eyes. Concentrate. Explore your past." He instructed, circling around Harry, who was looking very pensive with his eyes closed and a frown of concentration on his face. " Do you have a memory?" Remus asked. Harry remained still and silent for a few moments.

"Right." He said finally opening his eyes.

"The incantation is this-" Remus cleared his throat. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

"Would it help if I showed you, Harry?" I asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt anything." I smiled and came forward, pulling my wand out. I thought of the moment I saw Dad (as Padfoot) raising his chin in approval before heading silently down the stands and away to the woods, thinking of how I felt then, and spoke the incantation. There was a second's hesitation, then out burst a silvery large badger, which scuttled around the classroom before fading away. I smiled. Remus did, too.

"Wow." Harry breathed. " _Expecto Patronum_." He said under his breath. " _Expecto Patronum_." He said again.

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?" Remus reminded Harry, who paled slightly.

"Oh—yeah—" Harry said quickly, shaking his head subtly. " _Expecto Patrono—_ no, _patronum—_ sorry— _Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum-_ " And a very small, thin wisp of silvery mist came out of the tip of Harry's wand. I beamed at him.

"Great, Harry! Well done!" I said, patting him on the back.

"Did you see that? Something happened!" Harry said excitedly. Remus beamed down at Harry proudly. I wondered then if Remus was remembering the times he had cast a Patronus when he was at school. I think he must be.

"Very good." Remus praised. "Ready to try it out on a Dementor?"

"Or a Boggart of one?" I added, circling back to my original post closer to the door.

"Yes." Harry said, edging into the middle of the classroom with his wand gripped tightly. Remus frowned and lifted the lid of the case and pulled it up. I flinched back as the Boggart-Dementor came toward Harry, who paled, but raised his wand in the sudden darkness. _"Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum! Expecto-_ -" Harry promptly collapsed.

"Harry!" I cried, and ran forward. Harry revived after a good poke as Remus forced the Boggart back into the case and the lights came back on. Harry jerked awake and sat up, and I felt cold sweat against my palm as I made sure he wouldn't fall over again. "Here we go. Come on. Sit up. Deep breaths..." I said as Remus locked the trunk.

"Sorry." Harry muttered.

"For what?" I retorted, smiling.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked as he came over and examined Harry at a closer range.

"Yes..." Harry replied, pulling himself up and leaning against a desk, trying not to show how weakened he was.

"Here—eat this before we try again." Remus said, handing Harry a chocolate frog. "I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."

"Really, even I sometimes have trouble with this. There's no shame in it." I added, smiling. Harry frowned.  
"It's getting worse." He admitted, taking a large bit of the frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time—and him—Voldemort-"

"Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand-" Remus said, looking suddenly pale.

"I do!" Harry interjected fiercely, stuffing the rest of the frog into his mouth determinately. He swallowed before continuing. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall of again. If we lose this game, we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"Calm down, Harry. We were just concerned about your safety!" I reply, chuckling. Harry blushes as he pushed off the desk, staring at the desk like he was trying to set if on fire.

"All right then...as a matter of interest, which memory did you choose?" Harry sighed.

"The first time I rode a broom." Remus and I grimaced. No matter how happy Harry was then, it was not nearly good enough to form a corporeal Patronus. Simultaneously, we shook our heads in admonishment.

"Oh, Harry..." I chuckled.

"That's not good enough. Not nearly good enough."

"You gotta really search for a time you have never felt that happy again. You have to think of the time you were, without a doubt at all, the happiest you have ever been in your life." I added at Harry's crestfallen face. "You'll get it." I encouraged. Once again, Harry's eyes closed in concentration. Remus let him stir his memories for a few moments.

"Ready?" He asked. Moments later, Harry nodded.

"Ready." Harry replied, striding back to the center of the classroom. Lupin nodded.

"Go!" Remus cried, lifting the lid again. Again, the room went dark and I tensed, gripping my wand in readiness. Once again, Harry collapsed after trying and failing to conjure a Patronus. This time, I pictured the Dementor as Snape with pie all over his face as I leapt forward.

"Get Harry, Remus!" I cried, then pointed my wand at the Boggart. " _Riddikulus_!" I cried, and Remus was too occupied with Harry to see, thankfully.

"Harry! Harry...wake up..." Remus was saying as the Boggart obeyed me and was back in the case in seconds. I then turned to see a concerned Remus and a disoriented Harry. He shook his head. Then, his eyes moistened.

"I heard my dad. That's the first time I've ever heard him—he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it..." I gasped, hand over my mouth in shock. I gulped in an attempt to rid myself of the lump rapidly forming in my throat.

"Harry...I'm sorry." I whispered, so softly, only Remus glanced at me. His throat seem tight, too, because I heard a small swallow.

"You heard James?" His voice was tiny, hollow, and full of pain. Harry was dumdbstruck, blinking as he looked at Remus as if he had just been slapped.

"Yeah...Why—you didn't know my Dad, did you?" Remus closed his eyes and swallowed again. Harry never noticed.

"I—I did, as a matter of fact. We were friends at Hogwarts." He sighed, and rubbed his temples. It was clear he was very distraught. To me, at least. Anyone else would think he's merely exhausted, which he is, as well. Which doesn't help emotions. "Listen, Harry—perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced...I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this..."

"Dad...It's fine." I whispered. Harry stood defiantly.

"No! I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is..."

"Harry...maybe...maybe Dad has a point..." I breathed, suddenly realizing that Remus was nearly breaking down, leaning heavily against a desk behind Harry was he screwed his eyes shut to search, once again, for the happiest memory he could think of.

"Hang on...I can do it, Rose..." Remus rubbed his hands down his face and cleared his throat before going over to the case and gripping the lid. He looked very apprehensive about putting Harry through the horrors of his past once again.

"Ready?" He asked, forcing his voice to sound normal, though I knew it wasn't. "Concentrating hard? All right—go!" And he pulled the lid open again. I sat on top of a desk as Harry screamed the incantation again. This time, he merely swayed and-

MERLIN! He's nearly got it! A silver mist sprang out and hovered inbetween Harry and the Dementor-Boggart. He swayed more than ever, but remained conscious and standing. Remus let it go on for a few moments, and at the exact time Remus leapt forward, I was leaping, too. Though it was to steady Harry, who seemed on the verge of passing out. I just saw the full moon slip back into the case as I sat harry down in a chair. Remus turned from locking the trunk and came hurrying over, a broad grin on his face.

"Excellent! Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!" He exclaimed, and for a moment, it appeared as though Remus would hug Harry, but then he coughed subtly and took one tiny step back. I frowned.

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?" Remus and I's jaws hit the floor.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, Harry! NO! Not after the effect it had on you..." I reasoned. Remus strode forward.

"Not now. You've had enough for one night. Here-" He then dug in his pockets and brought out a large chocolate bar. "Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfry will be after my blood." He said at Harry's crestfallen expression. Harry then cracked a tiny smirk as he bit into the chocolate.

"You feeling better now?" I asked. Harry nodded as we watched Remus rekindle the lamps around the room. Harry then frowned in thought.

"Professor Lupin? If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black, as well." I paled. Remus stiffened, the light he was working on flickering out. He relit it instantly before turning sharply on Harry, who seemed a bit shocked.

"What gives you that idea?" Remus said sharply, casting a suspicious glance my way. I frowned at him, shaking my head in tiny motions so as not to alert Harry and raise questions.

"Nothing-" Harry said a bit testily. "I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts, too..." The tensed-spring look faded, replaced with a well-hidden dark glance. I bit back a groan. I hated it when Remus was like this. I knew now that the opposite of Remus' suspicions were true, but he didn't. He still believed that his friends went to the Dark Side. And...and it's not like Dad can ask Remus. There is the problem of the Dementors to get past, not to mention the teachers. And a whole host of other possibilities. But still...I wish Dad could sit down with Remus, explain everything. I just...just want so many things...

"Yes, I knew him. Or I thought I did." You still do, I think, but barely hold it in. You'd better be off, Harry, it's getting late." He said, walking toward the packing case to carry it back to his office.

"You go on, Harry. I'll—I'll catch up." I said. Harry didn't argue. Soon, it was only me and Remus, who still refused to look me in the eyes. I bit my lip. "Remus...I—I'm sorry."

"It was nothing you did, Rose." He replied shortly. I frowned.

"I know, but you know I don't like people in pain." I said, hugging him. I heard a heavily muffled sniffle in my shirt before Remus pulled back and frowned.

"I know. You'd better go. I—I'll be fine." He said. I sighed. He had used his 'Don't argue with me' voice. I headed to my dorm's bathroom to change and get ready for bed, thoughts everywhere until they slowed down enough for me to sleep.

=#=#=#=#=

My time quickly formed a pattern: Visiting Hagrid either alone or with Hermione (Ron and Harry still would not talk to her), homework, Quidditch, and Harry's Anti-Dementor lessons, which, while they weren't getting worse, they certainly weren't improving. Harry was getting increasingly frustrated as the Patronus refused to form and actually do anything to the Dementor, try as he might.

Quidditch practice and those lessons meant I had to cram homework in the wee hours of the morning and on the weekends, as Wood drilled us nearly every day, to improve our odds for beating Ravenclaw. Poor Harry was stuck on a Shooting Star, a rickety old broom that doesn't hardly listen to anyone. Sadly, Wood refused to let me trade, as my job was as important as Harry's. I also needed to be at the top of my game or something. Gran refused to listen to anything I had to say about the Firebolt, so I stopped trying _very_ quickly. I knew better than to test her.

After a particularly nasty lesson that nearly had Harry on the ground, he screamed out in frustration, kicking a pillar in Remus' office (where we took to having the lessons) and then sinking into a chair, cursing under his breath as he nursed his bruised toe.

"You're expecting too much of yourself."

"Exactly! Took me ages and ages to get it to form." I added, patting Harry's shoulder comfortingly.

"For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?" Remus put in encouragingly.

"That's something." I coaxed. Harry seemed to ignore us.

"I thought a Patronus would—charge the Dementors down or something. I saw Rose's badger running around."

"A true Patronus can do that, but Harry...to be fair...you're just starting. I've had years in which to learn this stuff. Remus is right; you can't expect to get something like my badger already. You'll get it."

"I know! It just gets frustrating when, after four weeks, I still can't do more than that mist."

"Even so..." Remus said gently. "you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground." He smiled. "And Rosemary should react in time." I frowned. Yes, I _should_ , but these past two times have left me nearly unconscious. I just don't know if I will be able to react in time. Maybe if Dad shows up...I can

"You said it was harder when there are loads of them." Harry protested.

"I think that the Dementors would have to be _crazy_ to even _think_ about entering the school grounds again. You didn't see Dumbledore last time—he was quite scary. Gran, too. They both looked ready to explode." I said.

"And we have complete confidence in you. Here—you've earned a drink-"

"More than earned it." I interjected. Remus pulled out a few Butterbeers from his briefcase, mock scowling at me.

"-Something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before-" He went on, setting the beers on a nearby table.

"Butterbeer!" Cheered Harry suddenly. I paled. What was Harry thinking? Was he _trying_ to get in trouble?! "Yeah, I like that stuff!" Remus raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Harry went a tiny bit pale. "Oh—Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade." He lied. I smirked, but Remus didn't look convinced.

"I see. Well—let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw!"

"Hear hear!" I cheered, clinking my bottle against Remus' and taking a swig.

"Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher..." Remus was quick to say. We laughed, sipping the Butterbeer in a cozy silence. Harry was gazing at the floor oddly. Like he was trying to read some answer there.

"What's under a Dementor's hood?" Harry blurted suddenly. I coughed and snorted as I inhaled a bit of Butterbeer. Remus gripped his bottle tightly in thought and slight fear.

"Hmmm...well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us." Harry frowned. I shivered. The Boggart-Dad came to mind. That was honestly the scariest thing I have ever seen. "You see, the Dementor lowers it's hood only to use it's last and worst weapon." I shivered again, the image of a Dementor sucking someone's face flickering across my mind.

"What's that?" Harry asked. He seemed curious and tentative about actually getting an answer. Remus and I shivered in unison. Remus gave a tiny, twisted smirk.

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss. It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they-"

"Dad." I interjected.

"-clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and-"

" _Dad!_ "

"and suck out his soul." I groaned. And shivered. Harry spat out a bit beer out. He looked quite rattled.

"What—they kill-?" Oh, no. It's much worse.

"Oh, no. Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no...anything." I took a deep breath. It hit me, once again, that it could have been Dad's fate. I just...can't imagine what that must be like to even witness. "There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just—exist. As an empty shell." Why is Remus still talking? I literally am getting more and more angry and depressed. "And your soul is gone forever...lost." I then noticed that Remus was staring into space. Just...staring. He then shook himself and took a large swig of the beer. "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the _Daily Prophet_ this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him." My head suddenly felt numb and cold. I heard only a ringing in my ears. Dad...wherever you are...don't risk seeing me again. It won't be worth it. Never will be.

"He deserves it." Harry blurted. Tears burned in my eyes.

"What?" I breathed. I was started to breath heavily in emotion.

"You think so?" Remus asked, far too lightly for the tears to do anything but flow. It was only one or two, though. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"

"Yes...for some things..." I felt my stomach drop and I tried to swallow the second lump in my throat in these lessons.

"Harry...you heard Remus. You can't...wish that on anybody... _nobody_ deserves that..." I said, trying become not to let my voice become too thick. I stood frozen as Harry left and turned to face Remus.

"Remus...you...you _can't_ wish that on him." I whispered.

"Who said I did?" Remus replied evenly, his back to me as he checked the locks.

"No one, but it seemed that-"

"I don't wish it on Sirius, but...but the things he's done..."

"Or not done." I snapped before I could stop myself. It felt _so_ good to _finally_ stand up for my father. Remus growled.

"I've _told_ you! Sirius-"

"What definitive proof do you even have that D-"

" _ENOUGH!_ " Remus roared. "Do you think I _want_ to suspect your father?! I _have to_!"

"No, you don't!" I roared back. We were both suddenly standing inches apart, seething in each other's faces. "I stand by what I've been saying my whole life, okay?! I just _know_ that Dad would _never_ -"

"Have you ever thought that—It's not—I _hate_ this! I _want_ to believe that your father is innocent, but I _can't_." He sighed heavily, grabbing his hair and sinking down onto a desk. "Sirius was the Secret-Keeper. He was the _only_ one who could have led-"

"Just stop, Remus. I can't...I just..." I left it there and ran back to the Common Room.

"Hello there, milady. What vile villain has upset you so?" Sir Cadagon asked, looking around as if to find someone lurking about. I shook my head and somehow remembered the password. I entered to find an outraged Ron, a startled Harry and a frightened Hermione.

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" Ron was screaming at Hermione. She suddenly looked skeptical and bewildered, leaning away from him. I then noticed the bloody sheet. I blinked, fighting a sudden urge to lick off in for a split second. I wonder how Remus resists. "BLOOD! HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N—no." Said Hermione in a small, trembling voice. Ron let the sheet fall to the floor, and I saw him throw several long, ginger hair. The pair had slowly been warming back up to Hermione. And now this. I came over, and scooped the hairs up, throwing them into the bin where they belonged.

"Now, Ron...those hairs could have gotten there from anytime Crookshanks has been in your room. You can't-"

"Save it, Rose!" Ron snarled. I blinked.

"You have only what you found. Scabbers might have accidentally injured himself-"

"Those hairs were _not_ there before!"

"And you haven't been in your room all day, Ron."

"It was only a matter of time, and you know it, Rose. That bloody cat's been after Scabbers from moment one."

"Ron, please." I said, but he was already stalking lividly up the stairs. "Fine then! Just leave!" I shouted after him. I spun on my heel to take a deep breath and face the other occupants of the room. It was only then, somehow, that I noticed that the Firebolt was in Harry's hands.

"Harry! You got your broom back! That's great!" I cheered, but Harry seemed to only be looking at Hermione. "You okay?" I asked her. She was shaky and trembling slightly.

"No...he was scary. I hate it when he's like that."

"Yeah, but he'll come around." I said, leading the distraught girl toward her dorm to get ready for bed.

=#=#=#=#=

I was so wrong. It's been nigh on two weeks, and Ron has yet to talk to Hermione. I have never seen the two at such odds.

The only difference between the aftermath of the Firebolt's confiscation is that Harry was still very much Hermione's friend, and keeps trying to get the two to talk to each other to no avail. Madam Hooche was still overseeing Quidditch practices, which was fine, I guess. She just sits in the stands with Ron. It was funny when she saw the Firebolt. She held in her hands, and went a spiel about how it was similar to the Silver Arrows she learned to fly on before Wood kindly asked for it back, so we could practice. It was all good fun. Practice was _much_ better after the return of the Firebolt. It was as though we had instantly gotten ten times better over night, emboldened by the presence of Harry's broom. The fact that it was the night before the big game did nothing to stymie our sudden skill.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow. Not unless—Harry, you've sorted out your Dementor problem, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, frowning.

"If he doesn't, I know how to stop them." I said, and Wood nodded.

"The Dementors won't show up tomorrow, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballastic." Fred said, waving Wood's concern off nonchalantly. Wood frowned.

"Well, let's hope not. anyway—good work everyone. Let's get back to the tower...turn in early-" Harry, surprisingly, interrupted Wood.

"I'm staying out for a bit. Ron wants a go on the Firebolt."

"See ya, Harry!" I called, and headed in. Seamus met me in the entrance hall.

"Hey, Rose." He greeted cheerily. "Is it true Harry's got his Firebolt back?"

"Oh, yeah. We're gonna _cream_ Ravenclaw tomorrow if all goes well..."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you need to keep your fingers crossed no Dementors show up. If they do..." I shrugged. "But I am sure Dumbledore won't stand for-"

"Well, hello there, Mr. Finnagin, Rose." Came Remus' voice, coming nearer. I turned and grinned at him.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" I asked. Remus smiled back. In his hand he held a small package.

"I just wanted to give you your birthday present a little early." He said. I face-palmed. Right. My birthday happened to be on the same day as my second game.

Of ruddy course.

"Right. Thanks, Remus." I then frowned. "But the, uh—you'll be coming to the game tomorrow, right?" Remus gripped my shoulder and led me into the castle, leaving Seamus to follow awkwardly.

"I wouldn't miss it." He said. I chuckled and squeezed him in a hug.

"Great!" I said, then a slightly horrifying thought occurred to me. What if Dad came to the game? Would he be smart enough to stay hidden? Or would he throw caution to the winds, and take a seat as Padfoot? I prayed he would stay hidden, or not come at all. I do not want those foul Dementors anywhere _near_ Dad. If I see him, and Dementors show up, I'll just happen to send a Patronus that will, coincidentally, help Dad get back to the forest. I can make it look like a misfire. And no one would be the wiser.

Right?

 **I KNOW, I KNOW. ANOTHER CLIFFIE.**

 **BUT I FIGURED I NEEDED TO END IT, AND SOON, BEFORE I WAS TOO COMPELLED TO GET INTO ROSE'S BIRTHDAY AND GAME. AH, SO...SORRY, KR AND STORYGIRL1421. I AM TRULY SORRY TO HAVE TO DO THIS. BUT...I FELT THE NEED TO. LOVE Y'ALL! AND FOR MAKING YOU WAIT, I DECIDED TO UPLOAD THIS RIGHT AFTER THE LAST ONE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**


	14. Birthdays, Games, & Yelling Fireplaces

**HERE Y'ALL ARE. OKAY, SO IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHERE THE WHOLE ROSEMARY'S BIRTHDAY THING CAME FROM, HERE'S THE THING: ROSE IS TWO AND A HALF YEARS OLDER THAN HARRY, SO THAT PUTS HER BIRTHDAY SOMEWHERE IN FEBRUARY (I DID THE 'MATH'). ;)**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

Birthdays at Hogwarts, thank the LORD, were not made into some huge ordeal. In fact, hardly anyone seemed to know it was my birthday, except, of course, Seamus (who had heard Remus mention it yesterday) and a _select_ few others. I neither wanted nor needed to have the entire school saying 'Happy Birthday' all day. Especially the Slytherins. Except Scot. He'd be fine.

It was startling how fast the time flew when merely hanging around in the library, looking up helpful things for Hagrid's case for Buckbeak, tutoring those bloody twins, or simply doing homework in either Remus or Gran's study, not even mentioning the trips to Hagrid's. He was extremely grateful for any and all help we gave, and I even convinced Scot to join our crusade (not a hard task. He liked the gentle giant and was sad to hear about Buckbeak's impending trial). It was thus that I awoke to the day of 1. my big game and 2. my birthday to find a very select few presents at the foot of my bed. Again, one was crudely wrapped in flattened paper bags. I smiled and opened it first. Though it was small, it made up for it in looks, with an ornate pattern carved into the Redwood box, the softest velvet lining I have ever felt cradling and cushioning the...the...

 _Gorgeous_ necklace inside! It's 'chain' was satin ribbons, red and gold, entwined in such a way that it wouldn't come undone or look anything but beautifully crafted. It came down to rest against my chest, squarely between my, uh, feminine side, with a large shield-shaped pendant and the most beautiful depiction of the Gryffindor Lion I have _ever_ seen on it. _HOW_ is dad _doing_ this?! I mean, I'd obviously heard about the Black family fortune, but I would _never_ have guessed that it was quite _this_ big! DDAANNGG! I guess Dad wanted me to be able to show off my Gryffindor pride (of which, I am totally aware and even slightly defensive of), but I mean... _dang_...

Remus' gift was similar. It was a locket, with a picture of him and me, my five-year Birthday cake in front of me, an adorable grin on our faces as I puffed my cheeks, somehow not losing the smile, to blow on the five candles flickering on the buttercream frosting. It was my favorite picture, and I adored Remus for putting in a locket for me, just as much as I love Dad for taking the risk of getting this for me. Bitty got me a framed copy of the picture I gave her for Christmas in an obviously last-minute put-together kinda present. _But_ , I mused, chuckling, _it was the thought that counted_. At the very least, she had remembered. Gran gave me a beautiful hair clip I knew immediately was a relic from the second-hand shop I personally had admired when I was in there looking for frames in December. How had Gran known I'd been admiring it? Had she seen me? Anyway...I was gifted a thick, fuzzy, impossibly soft pair of winter socks that reached to my knees from...Dumbledore. What the heck? I can't figure that man out. He seems so...different in Remus' stories, somehow. Not the kind of man who escorts a girl he met on the platform into the castle, arm in arm, and addresses her by her first name in an instant. Weird. And now he's giving me a present for my birthday (which raises another important question; how the RUDDY HECK did he know when my birthday was?). And not at Christmas. Another oddity. There was nothing from Scot (he had never asked when my birthday was, and I had never felt quite that open with him.) and Canterberry girls had bought a very beautifully crafted and wrought pocketwatch and a lovely pewter chain to compliment my new cloths. It was an exquisite piece of workmanship. I fingered it for a while in silence (none of my other dorm-mates were awake, and I was quite keen to keep it that way). I didn't need Julie to hear when my birthday was and leak this information out. Ugh.

That in no way could end well for me. I sighed quietly and slipped both necklaces on, looking myself over in the mirror. I looked more radiant, somehow, and I blushed and took Dad's necklace off (it was not something to show off, not really.) and put it tenderly back in it's case, slipping that into my bedside table drawer. I would leave the locket on. It was already too precious to me. I needed to see Remus, even though it was 7:00 sharp, and Remus may or may not even be awake. But I would pop in, and we would wake to breakfast together and then we (this time with my friends in tow) would head to the pitch for...for the game.

Oh, geez! Pre-Game nerves. It was starting. I hadn't felt them this bad the first time I played. But I guess the stakes weren't as high then. There wasn't so much riding on that game. But with this one, I had to score and score and score some more to beat Ravenclaw (rumor had it they were pretty good). The other Beaters and I had to get over fifty points above the other team and then keep scoring until Harry got the Snitch.

I knocked on Remus' door, thankful for the distraction, and entered when Remus gave permission.

"Hey! Happy Birthday!" He cheered, squeezing me. I gulped and smiled weakly back. My stomach was still doing somersaults. "What—oh. Pre-Game nerves, eh?" I nodded.

"James used to get them all the time. You know, it's just-"

"Yeah, I know. It's just a game... but Oliver heaps a TON of pressure on Quidditch and if I can't perform, I just..."

"Don't want to be a failure?" Remus, unsurprisingly, hit the nail on the head. I nodded again. "Well, shake that devil off. I'll speak to Oliver, and don't worry. You'll be great. It's...it's in your blood." And, just like that, my nerves were gone. Remus rarely spoke of my genes, who was responsible for my creation, so when he did, I knew it meant something. I hugged him.

"Thanks. I love you." I said into his robes as he rubbed my back.

"I love you, too, Rosemary. Never, _ever_ , forget that. Now, let's get down to breakfast before it's all gone." We headed down, Remus' arm wrapped comfortingly around my shoulders. It was as if he were a Patronus against nerves. They didn't kick back in until Remus gave me one final hug and headed for the staff table, and I gloomily got a bowl of porridge, adding maple syrup and brown sugar to it, and stirring it in with odd, jerky movements.

Assuming Dad doesn't show, that's practically a guarantee that Dementors won't be tempted to make an appearance. If they do, I always have my Patronus. I just hope it's strong enough to ward them all off.

If I can't, it'll be up to Dumbledore. Assuming I somehow can't get a Patronus off.

Assuming, assuming, _assuming_. There were too many assumptions and not enough solid guarantees running through my head to even laugh as Harry and his dorm-mates showed up, everyone but Harry acting like some kinda Secret Service (American Muggle thing Remus told me about. I didn't even know what the President was, and once asked Remus, who somehow knew.) for the precious Firebolt our hopes for the game kinda rested on. My head ached as I sipped coffee, the thought of potentially seeing Dad again overriding my desire to smack Oliver across the face as he told me, for the umpteenth time, that I must score as much as bloody possible, and to keep the score higher than fifty points above the Ravens.

"Would you, _please_ , desist from coaching me through plays and tips you have told me a _million_ times already?! Bloody _heck_ , Oliver! Yer acting like I've never played. And I-"

"Sorry, but could I borrow Mrs. Lupin for a mo?" Bitty's cheerful voice came from directly behind me. It was the only warning before, permission or no, I was dragged unceremoniously toward a disused classroom. Of which there seem to be too many. "So. Have you opened your presents yet?" She asked, giddy. I frowned.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because..." She frowned, as if questioning why she was still talking. "I would have thought that much was obvious." I rolled my eyes.

"Do enlighten me." Bitty chortled, her hand over her mouth.

"You always amuse me. Anyway..." She said with an overly dramatic roll of her eyes. "Did you get another unanimous present, like at Christmas?" Oh. Right. She _is_ my dorm-mate, after all. It's not like she wouldn't have noticed, even with her own mountain of presents. I sighed.

"Yeah."

"Who do you think it's from?" She asked. I remembered not telling her who I knew sent it, merely saying that it was unanimous and that's all I could determine about it. Surprisingly, she bought it, even now.

"No. I have _no_ idea." Nebula chose that moment to emerge from the shadows, with 'ominous' humming.

"Shame. What _is_ it, anyway?' She asked, coming to sit on a desk facing me. Should I tell them? Can't do any harm, right?

"Uh, it-it's a necklace, with red and gold satin ribbons instead of chains, and this gorgeous shield-shaped pendant with a really great picture of the Gryffindor lion on it." I said, surprising even myself with how passionate I was about the description. It's not like I typically get this giddy and happy about stuff.

"Good LORD, do you have a great friend somewhere. What else did you get?" I frowned, but found myself answering nonetheless.

"A locket from Dad, a pocketwatch and chain from Faith and Ericka I suspect is from some antique second-hand shop," The girls laughed at that. "and a hairclip from Gran. Also Gryffindor Pride styled, and looking like they all went to the same store and splurged on me." Again, the girls chuckled, and I cracked a smile. My sudden nerves didn't allow for laughter. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to eat something before the game. It's still pretty cold and-" Bitty had grabbed my hand, opened it forcefully, and plopped a brooch onto it. It was a lovely lion's head (encrusted with most likely glass jewels) that seemed to snarl at me. "What's this?" I asked. Bitty beamed at me.

"My good luck pin. You'll need it!" She said, and promptly linked her arm in mine and dragged me back to the Great Hall, only to find it practically deserted already. Great. I swallowed, and found Remus waiting for me in the Entrance Hall. I smiled and we walked down together, my friends finding me along the way. I broke off and headed to the locker with only a few minutes til the game, hurriedly changing into uniform and nervously awaiting the game.

Then, Madam Hooche gave the signal. We emerged to wild applause and cheers, amid some boos and insults. I gulped and walked into position with Alicia and Angelina. There was no John Burrington to wave at me before we took off. Which only made me more nervous, even as I grabbed the Quaffle and made for the Ravenclaw goalposts. Scoring, THANK MERLIN, and stole the oppurtunity, slim though it was, to quickly scan the topmost rows of spectators for a large, shaggy black dog. It appeared that Dad wasn't here. I felt a bit disappointed, and was reminded of the game as Angelina threw me the Quaffle and I nearly dropped it, but saved and threw to Alicia, who then scored. We were doing—ah, nuts. Ravenclaw scored. I grabbed the Quaffle when Angelina sent it back toward me, and I dodged a Bludger that sailed just under my broom as I soared toward Ravenclaw goal. Then, coming up from behind me, one of the Ravenclaw Beaters sent a Bludger that made me veer off course, and consequently, my grip on the Quaffle loosened too much, and a Ravenclaw Chaser grabbed and flew off, ending up scoring. I was shocked to realize that they had scored once without my knowledge, costing us. We were now _only_ fifty points ahead. We _had_ to get more so Harry can get the Snitch so we can end this game. I set my jaw, sneaking a glance at Lupin, sitting with perfect posture as always, a wild fire in his eyes, for reassurance before I grabbed the Quaffle from a Ravenclaw Chaser and managing a score. I cheered, and once again searched for Dad, this time a little lower. Still no dog. Angelina managed a score, as well, which meant, if Harry could grab that stinkin' Snitch, we'd have this in the bag. Then—

I saw a bright flash of blue-white light, and instantly pulled out my wand, because I happened to look down.

And saw three hooded black figures flitting about on the ground. I closed my eyes, thinking of seeing the proud way Dad's chin had risen when he saw me score last game, the wild, excited, almost manic gleam in Remus' eyes now, and sent my silvery large badger hurdling down at the Dementors below, heading for the ground myself, before I fell again. Then, my badger, just colliding with the Dementors, faded as something else stole every ounce of my concentration.

Harry had fired a Patronus that was not only corporeal, but...but...

A FREAKING STAG! WHAT BY MERLIN'S BEARD?! I mean, I shouldn't be this shocked and shaken, what with Mr. Potter's Animagus form, but...whoa. It's a FREAKING STAG! With the game over (I had been too stunned to see Harry catch the Snitch), I landed none too gracefully and fairly flew to my teammates, who were all a little rattled by the sudden appearance of the Dementors, but somehow...we were all fine. I never heard Dad's pleading, Remus' confused voice. Oh, wait...it was right there.

"What in Merlin's name..?" He breathed, panting with his shock and emotion. He was white as a sheet, shaking slightly. It took a few moments longer for me to realize that I was, too. It took a few more minutes for the two of us to wrestle our emotions back down enough for us to approach Harry or anyone. Remus went up to Harry, who had his back to him. "That was quite some Patronus, Harry." He said, low and hoarse with a sudden surge of emotion.

"Merlin's beard..." I added, voice tiny and slightly shaky. "You finally did it, Harry!" Harry, apparently not noticing our shaky limbs and pale faces. I gave a shiver. Of course he wouldn't know about his father's Animagus ability, but...it doesn't make it any less shocking and weird to see him unaffected by his Patronus. The same form that James took on to help someone who least expected it, but most needed it. And the worst part was seeing Harry celebrating finally performing magic, having no idea how it affected us. I took a deep breath to calm myself and face Harry again. He seemed so happy, I couldn't just not smirk, at least. Though my face was still, I couldn't just...stop all these emotions. I couldn't get my suddenly dry mouth to work into words. Harry, still in the heat of his victory, threw an arm around me. But I hardly noticed. I was thinking of how things would have been different if my parents, and Harry's, had survived. How would this game have gone down? Would it have been different? Would Harry be an Animagus? Would he have even met Hermione and Ron? Would I? There were too many possibilities to consider at once, and before I knew it, we were walking toward the hooded figures. It was a testament to my emotional state that I didn't resist.

"You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright." Remus noted. You gave _me_ quite a fright I nearly added. But somehow held my tongue. I felt very confused and dazed as I walked up to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, fallen over and Crabbe was unconscious, which helped to cheer me up. Gran looked regally and disdainfully down on them as she towered over their forms, collapsed on the ground.

"An unworthy trick! A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Dentention for all of you!" She ranted on about 'speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake!' and all that as Remus dragged me toward the first room that was unoccupied. It happened to be a broom cubboard. It was cramped. And hot. Remus' panting filled the air.

"Di-did that just...Did I just see Prongs again out there?" I was unclear who he was specifically addressing with this remark, but decided to remind mt godfather that I was here by replying.

"Yeah...I saw it, too. So that means it really was real. Either that, or we're both haunted by ghosts." I muttered. There was no need to say any more. Remus understood, sighing and running his hand over his face with a bitter chuckle.

"The later, I'm afraid, is more likely. Most unfortunate that this happened on your Birthday."

"Actually..." I said, smirking for the first time since Harry fired his Patronus, "I think of it as a gift. I got to see someone who helped you through those rough transformations before I got the chance." I said. Remus sighed heavily again, and hugged me to him tightly.

"I wish I had your outlook on life." He said bitterly, squeezing me tighter before letting me go. We exited to find that there was a celebratory feast already in progress. I smiled as I sank into a seat beside Faith and Ericka on one side and Seamus on the other, who I noticed kept staring at me. But he never spoke throughout the entire meal, only pulling me aside afterwards and asking if I still had room for dessert, glancing around as if wary of intruders, nervous at the prospect of being caught. I frowned.

"Maybe. Why?" Seamus grinned.

"I want to give you my present." He said simply, grabbing my wrist and dragging me away. We moved so fast, and I was laughing so hard, I didn't really notice where we were. Until we stopped, and (clutching the stitch in my ribs (gotta run more)) I found myself breathless before the entrance to the Kitchens. My jaw dropped.

"How did you know where it was?" Seamus smiled.

"My mum was a Hufflepuff. She found this place." I smiled back. Hufflepuffs were rumored to be phenomenal finders, among other things.

"Is this my present?" I asked. Seamus turned a little rosy.

"Well...I was going to treat yah to desert in there." I blushed, as well, feeling like the floor of my stomach had given out. Whoa... "I couldn't think of anything to get yah, but I wanted to celebrate yer birthday with you, so..." He scratched the back of his neck, looking as awkward and nervous as I felt. But why? Why would this be such a big deal between friends? I shrugged it off subtly and walked into the Kitchen to find a sea of small, bat-eared House Elves running around.

"What can we be doing for Masters?" One asked. Seamus shuffled. I cleared my throat.

"Double Chocolate Pudding, if there is any, for me, and-"

"same." Seamus interjects. Soon, we are seating in a somewhat secluded corner of the heated Kitchen, chatting, laughing and cheering at the Quidditch game. I was still a bit disheartened to not have seen Dad, but at the same time, it was better than losing him. I just had to accept that. Seamus noted my suddenly darkened expression and asked about it, his hand over mine comfortingly. I felt heat rise a fraction in my cheeks and told him everything was fine. He shrugged, and we continued eating and having a great time until I looked at my watch. I gotta go to bed! It's 1:00!

Seamus hurriedly checked his and we literally sucked our pudding down and I had to ask the Elves politely to take care of the dishes ("Sorry, but we really gotta dash!") because Seamus didn't seem to know how to address them. We tore off down the corridors and I showed him the fastest secret passages and hidden chutes and other things.

I regret sprinting after eating _that_ much pudding. I really do! I lay, gasping, utterly winded on the floor of the Common Room, having been able to get in without going to Sir Cadagon through a passage. Seamus had collapsed against the couch. We lay there, panting for several minutes, ever thankful for the conveniently empty Common Room. Guess it took longer to get back than I thought. This place looks great, though I know it had a party by the excited crowd jostling and shoving as Harry was paraded about before Remus and I got to him and talk to him about the Patronus. Which we still need to do.

I lay there, far too lazy to get up and curl into my warm covers, even though Seamus told me I should, which got me at least onto my feet. He was red again, and before I knew it, the hand that had helped me up was drawing the hand that was still clutched in it toward his mouth, placing a gentle, feathery light kiss on the back of my palm.

"I mean what I said, Rose. Yeh need rest." He said, stuttering slightly before he took off toward his dormitory, leaving me startled and blinking in his proverbial dust.

Did Seamus just...kiss my hand? Did he really take me to dessert in the Kitchens in the first place? What was going on with him? We had kept up our tutoring sessions, which usually were only productive for a solid hour before we starting chatting and sometimes we even ended up walking around, quizzing each other on various magical facts to sharpen our knowledge. I typically asked him questions about DADA, as that's obviously my strongest class, and Seamus tested me on Charms, which admittedly, was not my strongest suit. I wasn't terrible, I wasn't great. At the very least, I wasn't flunking. That was something, I guess.

I hardly noticed the time's passing at all until at was 2:00, and the only reason I came to this realization was because the door stealthily opened and closed. There was a deep breathing permeating the Common Room, and I find my self chilled. It was creepy and raspy, and I couldn't resist checking over the couch, just to be sure it was not a Dementor. I soon found myself panting as heavily as the man in the room, wand clattering to the floor with a dull thudding noise as I paled, eye twitching.

Dad (I somehow knew the man whose face was hidden behind elbow—length, greasy, wispy hair in tattered, scratchy looking robes _was_ Dad) was now gazing at me. Or I think he was. his hair was still in his face. He looked...I can't really describe him. The fire's dying, and the other lights are out. I tremble as he just...stares at me. He raises one finger to his lips, then in an instant, is gone! I hear padding up the stairs, and know he's gone Padfoot. I find him in front of Harry's dorm door. Wary (Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus were in there. What was he doing? Was he—no. That's...that's...no), I find his pleading gaze, and, biting my lip, wand in hand, I slowly open the door. Padfoot slips in. I wait with baited breath for a few seconds, then-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came the most horrid scream I have ever heard. It sounded like Ron, but before I could charge in to see what the matter was, Padfoot burst into me, and I somehow got right back up and chased him, vanishing down the stairs before anyone's head popped out of any of the doors. Once we were clear of the Common Room, tearing down the hall, I starting sprinting after him.

"Dad! Dad, wait!" Just when I thought I lost him, I was pulled into a classroom, and shoved against the wall.

"R-R-Rosie..." A raspy, badly rattling breath said. My heart was pounding so fast I hardly heard Dad, much less my own response of 'Y-yeah...'. He kissed my forehead and was gone again. I took a second to gather my thoughts (or try to) before sprinting back to the Common Room, once again using the passages I now knew like the back of my hand. They were to thank for my spotless attendance record in every class. I arrived just as Gran was slipping in from the portrait hole, looking pale and shaky. I managed to look as sleepy and shocked, but I don't think anyone was really paying attention. I was still dizzy and numb from my encounter with Dad. My heart was racing and I just couldn't handle it yet. I was so thankful that Remus was not here. He could see through me in an instant. I slipped out as Gran demanded to know who had apparently left a list of the passwords into Gryffindor out. I felt bad as I heard Neville squeak as I tear silently up the stairs and collapse on my bed, not caring if I was still fully clothed.

=#=#=#=#=

The next day or two were the most awkward I have ever gone through. Remus kept staring at me oddly. I tried my best to act natural, but I was always wary of attempts to pry information out of me.

I could see them coming, though, and deftly avoided them. My friends all wanted to know where I'd been. I said I was getting a glass of water, and waited until the risk of being trampled died down. They seemed to buy it. Bitty and I were inseparable. By her design or mine, I didn't know. Faith and Ericka stuck pretty close, too, though they seemed too shy to confront me directly. Seamus was the only one who acted normal around me.

Or, as normal as Seamus ever was these days. Scot, too. They were probably the only ones who kept me sane. Being escorted everywhere (and I mean _everywhere_ ) gets to people. By the fourth day, it was as if nothing had happened. Bitty was her usual self, and so were Faith and Ericka. I became suddenly aware of the distinct absence of Scot after class. Every day. I asked Gran when I had to get a bit of help polishing off an assignment that refused to work. She said that Mr. Malfoy, showing surprising gumption, told Professor Dumbledore what had happened, over-dramatizing it, as with the hippogriff incident that's been giving poor Hagrid a rough time of it. Of course, the Headmaster was able to see the truth. And now Scot was facing pretty long detentions for the entire rest of the semester as punishment. I was so relieved...he should have been kicked out, at least. Ah, well. There are punishments far worse than simple detentions.

A Hogsmeade trip was scheduled for today, and it was not the best.

Boring and lonely, as my friends didn't want to go the places I did. Not to mention Draco. He was always a pain in my butt, and his cronies only made things worse. They caught me walking out of the book store, head bowed slightly against the sudden brisk wind. And suddenly, I was sprawled on the ground, my books laying in small puddles of half-melted sludgy snow. I grimaced and pulled them out.

"Oi!" Crabbe called. "Apologize!" I snarled.

"What for?" I snapped. I was _done_ with Draco, even if he had been under the Cruciatus Curse for, like, a second. "He's the one that tripped me. _He_ should apologize." Goyle and Crabbe's eyes flashed, but Draco held up a hand to keep them from rushing me.

"Why should _I_ apologize to the likes of _you_ , you mangy mutt!" That was Draco's favorite way to describe me and Remus. Mangy mutt, meaning our cloths were in tatters, we behaved oddly sometimes, and we certainly didn't blend in with normal people, given our scars. I rolled my eyes, wanting nothing less than to smack him.

"Buzz. Off, Draco." I warned, feeling my wand in my cloak's inner pocket as I turned, books under one arm and ready to head back (after grabbing a quick Butterbeer to go), when a hand grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around.

"Don't you speak that way to him!" Crabbe snarled, looking like an obese pitbull as his sausage-like fingers squeezed my shoulder. Before I knew it, I had punched Crabbe off, and sprinted away up the main road, dodging down an alleyway when I knew they were too far behind to see where I'd gone. They ran right past. I smirked, then stealthily slipped up to the Three Broomsticks to grab that Butterbeer for sustenance when I would be doing homework. I also got one for Remus, on a whim. I knew he would appreciate it.

He did when I went to hang out in his office. I told him about my trip and he patted my shoulder comfortingly. I shrugged.

"I know what loneliness feels like. I'm sorry." We then chatted and joked for several minutes before settling to grade papers or do homework. It was a calm, quiet evening. At quarter to seven, Remus was reaching for the final essay, setting the one he had previously been working onto a pile. "Another 'Troll'."

"There have only been two, Remus." Remus frowned.

"I'm not sure how they can fail Defense Against the Dark Arts, really." I shrugged, polishing my essay on the effects of various (my choice) failed potions when ingested. It was all rather morbidly interesting. Much as I hate to admit it, I can now see (somewhat) why Professor Snape takes such an interest in Potions.

"Some got it, some don't. How's Scot doing?" I asked. "He said he was worried about that last essay." He hadn't had time to research as much as he would have liked because of his detentions. Remus chuckled, rifling through the essays before realizing that, somehow, Scot's paper was the final one.

"He's shaping up for a tidy 'A' or an 'O', actually."

"Good. He mentioned that he was worried about it." Remus was assigning the grade and I was putting the books back into my satchel (the same one Remus had used in his schooldays).

There was no warning.

"Lupin!" That was Snape's voice, resounding sharply throughout the room. Coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. I screamed and leapt up, wand in hand as my heart thudded out of my chest. Remus had leapt up, slamming his knees on the underside of the table and overturning his chair in his fright. Immediately, I started forward when another jolting yell pierced the air, and I could see this time that it came from the fireplace. "I want a word!"

…

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS! I APOLOGIZE FOR TEH CLIFFIE. I'VE BEEN TOLD I DO IT TOO MUCH. BUT I REALLY NEEDED TO CUT IT OFF BECAUSE THIS NEXT SCENE...THERE WAS NO REAL GOOD POINT TO CUT IT OFF, AND IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES. LOVE Y'ALL, AND I HOPE THAT KR AND STORYGIRL1421 DON'T MIND IT TOO MUCH. LOVE YOU TWO! *BLOWS KISSES***


	15. Snape's Subtlety and the Quidditch Final

**THIS FIRST SCENE IS ONE OF THOSE LITTLE THINGS IN THE BOOKS THAT I ABSOLUTELY _ADORE_. I COULDN'T WAIT TO WRITE THIS. ANYWAY...**

 **I REALIZED THAT I MADE A MISTAKE LAST QUIDDITCH GAME. TURNS OUT, THE WHOLE 'KEEP THE SCORE HIGER THAN FIFTY POINTS ABOVE THE OTHER TEAM' THING IS (I'M 99% SURE) NOT RIGHT. CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG, THOUGH, AND IT'S FOR BOTH GAMES.**

 **OH, AND A QUICK SHOUT OUT TO STORYGIRL1421. YOU ROCK, MY FRIEND! ;) *BLOWS KISSES AGAIN***

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

When I recovered enough for speech, I turned to Remus.

"What does Snape want?"

Regardless, we need to go, or he'll storm the office in search of us. So into the fire Lupin went, hardly needing to call out where he was going, not answering my question. I was a split second behind him, too curious to stay put and too lazy to walk down the long way.

Okay...I HATE Floo power now... _so_ dizzy...ugh. Anyway, I am now facing a livid Snape and a frightened and bewildered looking Harry inside Snape's uber creepy office (I swear, those bottled eyes _are_ staring at me) as I dust off my robes. I grin at Harry. He doesn't grin back. I face Snape as Remus says, politely, "You called, Severus?" Snape's scowl deepened.

"I certainly did.. I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this." The blood suddenly left my face as I noticed the piece of parchment Snape was pointing at, his clenched fingers white-knuckled. Was that...was...that...the Marauders' Map? (Why _else_ would Snape call Remus in for something so simple? And I could see the glittering letters, spelling out insults and jibes.) But...HOW?! Remus told me Filch caught them with it and confiscated it during their seventh year (or was it sixth? I can never remember...). How did _Harry_ get it? As Remus and I took a step closer, matching trepidation in our steps, I was trying to stop my hands from shaking as I peeked at the words written there.

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Oh, man. I didn't know Remus was _this_ sassy in school. But then, right there under Remus' message, was...was Mr. Potter's.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."

Oh, my WORD! I was nearly losing it, and that was _before_ I read Dad's message.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor."

This was _too_ funny. And then the shock of finding what I can only assume is Mum's handwriting right below Dad's drove any thought of laughing from my mind. It was weirdly similar to Remus' cursive writing.

"Mrs. Wolfpad shakes her head at the others, but finds it hilarious that Professor Snape still hasn't figured this map out."

At this point, I am clutching my arms so tight, I think I might start bleeding soon to keep my sudden laughter in as Snape goes more and more white and rigid in fury and outrage, and Remus cracks a smile as he starts on Peter's message (from back when he was actually alright. Stinking turncoat...).

" _Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advices him to wash his hair, the slimeball."_

Wow. I almost find that funny, if it weren't for who wrote it. As if was, I hardly smirked (forcing the giggles down) and bit my tongue to keep from adding my own insult to the mix.

"Interesting parchment, Harry." Was all I said, and I could not quite keep my cheeriness out of my voice. He goggled at me, as if I were insane. I glanced at Remus, and his expression was odd, cloudy, and expressionless. The utter shock was obvious, as was the turning gears in his mind as he tried desperately to think of a way to excuse the Map's presence. Snape snatched it up and handed to Remus, who cocked an eyebrow.

"Take a look. It's supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin." He pointed to the words, still glimmering. "Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic." He said darkly. I tilted my head to keep Mum and Dad's words in view. It was the first time I had ever seen their handwriting. It was quite the experience, and I found myself unable to give it up just yet. Remus scoffed.

"I seriously" I smiled at that, "doubt it, Severus. It looks to me as though it's merely a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop-" Snape scoffed, his jaw gone ever the more rigid in fury.

"Indeed? You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it _directly from the manufacturers_?" I swallowed silently. Remus paled ever so slightly, his eyebrow cocking confidently, in an amused way I knew was more forced than felt.

"You mean, from Mrs. Wolfpad, Mr. Wormtail, or one of these people?" Remus asked, as if Snape were a student who had made some grave, obvious mistake. Snape jeered ever darker, which only made him look uglier than ever. "Harry," Remus asked, eyes not leaving the Map. "Do you know any of these men or this lady?" Harry shook his head.

"No." _You do, you just haven't met them. Or don't remember them, or don't know who's directly in front of you_ , I thought, still highly amused. Dad and the other Marauders were brilliant! Remus looked like he had won the lottery as he turned to Snape again. He was making it seem like Severus had overreacted, and Severus was not helping his own case.

"You see, Severus?" He said, like he does when a student finally gets a problem in class. "I suspect it's a Zonko's product." Just then, Ron came bursting into the office. How he knew we were down here, though, I have no idea. He was clutching his chest and wheezing hard, but trying to talk nonetheless.

"I—gave—Harry—that—stuff. Bought—it...in Zonko's...ages—ago..." Remus was positively beaming as he clapped his hands together.

"Well! That seems to clear that up!"

"Certainly appears so, Dad." Remus gave me a 'butt our' expression.

"Severus, I'll look into this, shall I? It is, as you say, my area of expertise, after all." He said, and his face sobered as he turned to Harry and Ron. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay—excuse us, Severus—Rosemary, come along." He said as we all filed out of the office, leaving a livid and trembling Professor Snape behind us. I suddenly knew what Remus was feeling.

Primarily, shock. He was, after so many years, revisiting old memories he hadn't thought about in ages, and now the words they had wrote and enchanted into the parchment long ago were staring at him from his back pocket, where he had casually stuffed it as we left. I bit my lip. Seeing my parents' handwriting...it was as good as hearing Dad's voice, hoarse and grating though it was, in the corridor that night of the game against Ravenclaw. And Mum's words were a fascinating look into her character, though I still had no idea what she even sounded like when she was joking. I had never heard her joking, teasing voice at all. Not even a whisper. Only a scared, worried, and outraged voice rang through my head when I thought of Mum's voice. She sounded a bit like me, I suppose, but...her voice seemed more aged, obviously, and more mature, I guess. I mean, I suppose kids get voices from their parents sometimes...

By now, we were in Remus' office. Harry and Ron had yet to look either me or Remus in the eye. They shuffled their feet in shame and trepidation as they tried to slow down enough to slip away unnoticed. Remus was staring ahead pointedly, leaving Harry and Ron to stew. Clever. They had no idea what was coming. _I_ had no idea what was coming. And that typically wasn't good. I sighed, suddenly depressed. This evening had started so nice...and now...the mood was as black as midnight.

As soon as the door closed, Harry finally looked at us.

"Professor, I-" Remus held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear explanations." He then took a cautious glance around as if wary of eavesdroppers. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes," He sighed, "I know it's a map. I don't know how it fell into your possession, but quite frankly, I am _astounded_ that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle laying around. Did it occur to you that this, in the hands of Sirius Black, is a map to you?" Harry looked a bit confused as to how Dad knew about the Map, but probably still felt too guilty to reply. Remus' words were hitting him hard. "And I can't let you have it back, Harry." Harry sighed resignedly, and Ron merely groaned softly, still fascinated with studying the floorboards.

"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?" Harry blurted, and I went suddenly cold as a tingly sensation thrilled down my spine, and I paled slightly. What would Remus say? Remus licked his lips. I swallowed hard. Would this be a confession or a lie?

"Because...because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining." I licked my lips. A mixture of both, it seems. The Marauders would have found the idea of Harry with the Map highly entertaining, but I doubt they would have found luring Harry out of the castle funny at all. Feeling was returning to my body now, and I sighed under my breath. That was pretty good, but-

"Do you _know_ them?" Harry asked, sounding slightly awestruck. Remus' eyes darkened.

"We've met." He said, with an air of finality that the boys, thank Merlin, didn't question. Remus was staring at Harry more seriously than he had ever looked at Harry before. He sighed. "Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry." Remus sighed so despondently, I swore he was going to tear up. And for all the wrong reasons. He's worried Dad will try to break into the Tower and 'kill Harry' again. I knew he wouldn't harm Harry, but small, whispered doubts had been creeping in since Dad had entered their dormitories and Ron had uttered that terrible scream... "I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously." Despite the rather odd timing, I just barely held in a chuckle. "But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. You know, your father never set much store by the rules, either, but he and your mother gave their lives to save yours. And wandering the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks, seems to me a pretty poor way to repay them." His tone was a severely stern one. It reminded me of why I was avoiding rows with him. Harry and Ron were practically quacking in their shoes. Remus took a breath to compose himself. "Now, I want you to return to your dormitory and stay there. Rosemary, you too. And don't take any detours. If you do, I shall know." He said, tapping the map. Harry stopped before the door.

"Professor, just so you know, I don't think that map always works. Earlier on, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead." I bit my lip, frowning. What was Harry on about? Even Remus seemed skeptical.

"Oh, really? And who might that be?" I found my breathing quickening in anticipation. My eyes narrowed. Harry frowned.

"Peter Pettigrew." My eyes widened, and my jaw hit the floor, unbeknownst to everyone else in the room. Peter...here? Now? Was that...but how did...how did Dad know that Pettigrew was in the castle? Remus went even paler than normal. His eyes widened subtly.

"That's...not possible." He said, voice slightly shaky. He swallowed hard. Harry shrugged.

"It's just what I saw. Goodnight, Professor." I gestured the boys ahead of me, just catching Remus as he reached his desk. He seemed still very pale and shaken. The Map lay in front of him, blank, untouched and unactivated. He swallowed.

"Do you have any idea how this got to him?" I shrugged, but thought that, maybe, just maybe, somehow the Weasley twins may just have had something to do with it. But I said nothing. It would only go badly if this got out.

"No." I hated it that deception was easier and easier now. Remus nodded.

"After all these years...but how could _Peter_ have been shown on that Map? He's...he's dead..." I bit my lip. What I wanted to say may lead to a row, but it was threatening to blow out anyway. So I took a breath to make sure it would not come up harshly. .

"I think you know, deep, deep down, why he's there. Just think about it." Remus grimaced.

"Rose, please..." I gulped. Remus sounded so pained...My nerve was already fading.

"I...that's all I wanted to say. Goodnight." I said softly, running back to the Tower, spouting off the password hastily. By the time I was alone, the tears were flowing. I had hurt Remus, I knew it. He had been hit by not only the sudden resurgence of the map, but Harry's news. And I just went and stabbed him myself. I resolved to apologize tomorrow.

The absolute _last_ thing I want to _ever_ do is drive Remus away.

I collapse on my bed and silently cry myself to sleep, feeling more childish than ever.

=#=#=#=#=

The next day was arguably worse. Hermione said she meant to tell me something last night, but couldn't find me. She had to take a deep breath to calm herself before she could tell me what it was.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I felt groggy and unrested as I rubbed my eyes and took a sip of my coffee. She took another breath.

"Hagrid's hi-hippogriff, Buckbeak, is—is going to be executed." She said in a tiny whisper.

"Yer kidding!" Me and Seamus (who now always sat near me at meals) said in unison. Hermione grimaced.

"He lost the trial." I growled under my breath, knowing exactly why this happened.

"Mr. Malfoy intimidated them into condemning that poor hippogriff." I spat. Seamus frowned. "He's one of the School Governors." I explained, gripping my mug tight in outrage. Can you blame me?

"I suspect that's...what happened." Hermione said slowly, sniffling. Ron and Harry then showed up, and Hermione suddenly seemed happier. Ron and Harry took their long-abandoned places at her right and left and Hermione actually almost giggled. It was quite the turn-around on the boys' part. Just yesterday, it seemed, they borderline hated her.

"Hermione, I mean what I said last night. I'm really sorry I overreacted like that. I, uh, I guess-"

"Ron." Hermione interrupted gently. "It's in the past. Thank you for helping me with Hagrid's appeal."

"Hagrid's got an appeal?" I asked before I could stop myself. Duh, Rosemary, duh...

"Yes. And if we can present enough really good, solid evidence that Buckbeak is as harmless as we know him to be, he'll get off, and be able to go on living." Hermione said, sounding the happiest I had heard her in weeks, spreading marmalade liberally on a piece of toast as I grabbed three more pieces of bacon. Gran passed out the schedules and I was off to Defense first, with the Badgers. It was a rare occurrence to see them outside of an Herbology class, but it was known to happen occasionally. It was interesting, talking about Shrouds (nasty little bums that send those inexplicable shivers down your spine at the most random times and induced paranoia, and sometimes nightmares). Marc, a nickname Marcene insisted on me calling her, Faith and Ericka were cheery and their normal selves. But watching Remus avoid looking at me the entire class was extremely unsettling. I had only a minute before I _had_ to get to Arithmancy, so I knew I had to make my apology quick. I told my friends to go on without me, and I starting creeping forward as Remus sighed heavily, putting his textbooks back into his briefcase. I hugged him from behind.

"I—I am _so_ sorry for what I said. I..."

"No, you were right." Remus said, cutting my heartfelt apology short. "Now, I think you have a class to get to, don't you?"

"I...yeah. Talk later?"

"Looking forward, Rosemary." He said. I had to now sprint, even with my favorite secret passages, but I just made the starting, so I technically wasn't late. I sat down, and Faith handed me a copy of the worksheet we were doing over today. I grinned at her, feeling giddy that I had made up with Remus. I always hated and regretted our rows after the fact. They always hurt him as much as they hurt me. If not more. I always wondered, however briefly, if Remus would never be able to forgive me. And then I'd see the look in his face when we smoothed things over.

It was as if he were worried _I'd_ leave. That hurt. I always made it a point to tell him just how much I had enjoyed my life with him, and how much I cared for him when I got the chance. That way, he'd never worry that I want to leave him and go to the unpredictable fate of the Foster System.

I would never do that. The Foster System stinks.

Really, it does.

Currently, I was taking a walk to the gates and back with Scot, and we were knee-deep in review during our free double period before lunch.

"No, Scot. You can't _kill_ Dementors. You can only send them away. That's how it works." I said, smiling at him. Scot frowned.

"Really?" He asked, as the sounds of Care of Magical Creatures rang through the air. Seamus was also down there, and I paused to listen as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came upon Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Scot tensed, and made certain that we were not in view of the Snakes before relaxing somewhat, then, just as Draco said "And he's supposed to be our teacher!" Hermione of all people stomped lividly forward and, I kid you not, SLAPPED Draco Malfoy across the face! I stood there, flabbergasted not even beginning to cover what I was feeling, when Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul—you evil-" She said, and prepared to slap Draco again. But Ron grabbed at her.

"Hermione!" He said weakly. She sent him a glare.

"Get _off_ , Ron." She said.

"D-did...did Hermione just slap Malfoy?" Scot breathed beside me.

"I...I think she did." I replied, as Hermione then drew her wand, leaving Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle to goggle at her bravado while Draco cowered. There was a tense silence for a few seconds.

"C'mon." Draco spat, and led his posse away. After-wards, the day blurred, until I ended up in front of Remus' office door. I had not seen him all day, and I needed to make certain all was water under the bridge. I knocked tentatively. Remus let me in.

"How were classes?" He asked as I settled in my usual armchair, pulling out my books and preparing parchment for my Transfiguration essay on turning hedgehogs into toothpick holders.

"More of the same, really." I replied, then found the tense atmosphere to be too much to handle. "Remus, I-"

"As I told you earlier, Rosemary. It's in the past. Now, what're you working on?" He asked, standing behind me, looking over my shoulder. "Ah. That spell. Complex. How'd you do?"

"Great! I hardly had to look at the book, and by the end of class, the hedgehog was definitely at least mad of glass, and those toothpicks were...also glass, but Gran said it was farther than most people got on their first try!" I squealed, standing and hugging Remus in a display of my undying affection for him. He chuckled and patted my back.

"That's wonderful. You know, you _are_ kind of a natural, given your relation to McGonagall." I mock frowned at him.

"And here I thought I was doing that well because I actually read the book before classes, like Gran says to do, and actually saying the spell right." Remus shrugged, than patted my parchment.

"I'm certain. Now, homework." I really frowned at hm, but obediently sat back down and picked my quill (one of Gran's set) and started writing again. Not that I had gotten very far in it before Remus struck up a conversation. I was struck, once again, by how easy it can be for Remus and I to get past our disagreements. I could only hope that when I meet Dad, and I know I will soon, he'll be the same way. I figured he probably would be. Dad and I are very similar like that.

"He is extraordinarily like James was, you know." Remus said suddenly after several silent, comfortable minutes of steady work. I then realized that the paper Remus was reviewing was Harry's. I smiled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. But with more of his mother's kindness."

"I think so, too." I reply, going back to the last few inches of my Potions essay.

"You also inherited your mother's steady kindness and unfailing loyalty. I also see your father's brashness and headstrong ways in you. Interesting mix." I rolled my eyes.

"I like to think you settle me down somewhat, make me _think_ about what I'm doing." I said, not wanting him to think my parents were the only influence on my life. Which is definitely not the case. In fact, I never even knew Mum, and don't know where Dad is currently. We passed a fairly decent evening and I bid him goodnight as we walked up and gave the password quietly, so as to not disturb anyone who may be in there. Although, it was almost curfew. People were probably already in bed. They better be, or the Prefects will report it to Gran and she won't be pleased. Anyway...I knew I couldn't sleep in my Dormitory, and made my stealthy way to Remus' office with him after asking him to wait while I grabbed my toiletries. He was gone when I got out of the portrait hole. He was already in bed as I entered his office, but knowing he was nearby helped. I wanted to remind myself who had always cared for me where my parents couldn't.

I sank onto the couch after brushing my teeth and changing into pajamas, hands behind my head as I let my thoughts drift lazily from topic to topic, mostly possibilities of what would have happened if I had Mum and Dad raising me.

Again, not that I would trade my life for _anything_ , but my mind wandered nonetheless. It was fascinating to think about. And as my mind went to what Mum must have been like, my eyes finally rolled up in slumber.

My dream was rather interesting.

" _Rosie...Rosie, hold on." Came a voice I now knew as Mum's, from directly behind me. I was bumping along, riding something very large and very fuzzy. I opened my eyes, laughing in a baby's voice. I cooed and giggled childishly. My little fists clenched a very soft fur. I looked down as whatever I was riding gave an especially large lurch. It was Padfoot. "Sirius, dear, is this really safe?" As Dad slowly sat, I gently slid to the floor, and a second later, Dad sat cross-legged beside me, smiling devilishly, like a child caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar._

" _Yes, dear. It is, Jenna-bell. Rosie was perfectly safe." I heard the words, trying to reach Dad's hair, to see if it felt like Padfoot's fur. Dad smiled and lifted me easily into his nap._

" _Harry will be here soon, and I don't want—SIRIUS!" It took me a second to discover that I was back on the large, black dog. Mum rolled her eyes. "You are **impossible** sometimes." There was a shifting noise, and I grunted in disapproval as the dog was replaced by Dad again. I loved riding Padfoot. _

" _But you love me." Mum rolled her eyes._

" _You think." Dad reached forward, pulled Mum down beside him, and placed her left hand in front of her face._

" _This tells me I **know** you love me." He said, thumbing the ring that glimmered and shone there. Jenny hummed in mock consideration. _

" _Hmm...maybe I do. Maybe I don't." They then giggled and kissed. Dad pulled Mum closer, and I was nearly squashed as their embrace tightened. "Okay...we can play until Lily gets here, then that's it. Alright?" Mum said, as they broke apart. Her smirk was both seductive and playful. A dangerous combination. Dad's grin matched her step for step._

" _Sounds good." And soon, they were both dogs, one a majestic timberwolf I could recognize in my other form. I responded by suddenly becoming fuzzy myself. My parents howled joyfully in reply. We tussled and play-bit each other for a good half-an-hour. Then, came a loud **crack** that made us leap us into the air, shifting back to human form in our surprise. My head hit the floor, and I started to feel the pain instantly. Tears started welling, and I felt a scream surging up, then, Dad's smiling face appeared above me, his hair hanging down low enough that I could be distracted by it. I giggled suddenly, and grabbed my father's hair as Lily Potter, apparently, came bustling in, carrying a baby carrier on her arm. _

" _Thanks again, guys! I really appreciate this." She said, placing the carrier on the couch and sinking next to it."Man, is he getting too heavy for that thing." Mum smiled._

" _Rose is, too. But-" Lily smiled._

" _Nowhere else to put her for transport." Mum beamed as she adjusted my position on her hip._

" _Exactly! Now, don't worry about Harry, just get going, before James comes storming the flat in search of you." Lily rolled her eyes._

" _You're right. Thanks again, and goodnight!" She called, and bustled out, leaving in another loud **crack**. It was so loud, I gave a loud cry of discomfort as it rang in my ears before Harry cooed. I walked over slowly, as I was just starting to walk. I giggled at Harry's little face, trying to grab his face, but was lifted up from behind. I made a noise of protest as Dad placed me on his lap. He looked down at me admonishingly. _

" _Rose...be gentle, sweetheart. He's only a little guy." He said in a soft tone. I looked to Harry again and laughed, reaching for him. Mum retrieved Harry, and sat next to Dad. Heeding Dad's words, I patted Harry's head gently. "That's my girl. This is Harry. You're playmate for the next few hours. So be nice." Dad came over, dragging me with him, me squealing in delight._

" _Little Harry Potter. Cutest thing to grace this world since myself, or possibly Jenny and Rosie here." He said, lifting me up and nuzzling my nose with his._

" _Sirius...you goofball!" Mum cried, amused and exasperated at the same time._

I awoke, tears streaming down my cheeks, cold sweat starting to drench my tank top.

"What the...heck was that..?" I muttered aloud, so softly, I hardly heard myself. I scrubbed my fingers down my face, trying to calm down. I gazed around and found the room still dark, and the moonlight drifted lazily across my face. I was panting as I made my shaky way to the restroom for a glass of water, my mouth was disturbingly dry. My eyes flickered over any and everything, wary and alert. But by the time I was back in my bed, settled under the covers, the adrenaline had worn off, and I was utterly exhausted as I sank further into the feather-down mattress. Thoughts of what I had just dreamt fled as slumber came once more.

=#=#=#=#=

The next week or so seemed altogether too fast, and I amazed that I was keeping up with everything, because Quidditch practices took up, like, all of my weeknights, and then there was those blasted tutoring sessions in the daytime. The Weasley twins were not helping matters as they tried to lighten the mood in tutoring by constantly cracking terrible puns and making light of dangerous things.

Needless to say, I was not amused. Remus had, naturally, coaxed the info on the dream out of me soon enough when he found me on the couch the next morning, and we sat there for awhile, hugging in silence for a moment before getting the day going.

Now, I was staring at my plate on game day before I knew what day it was. I was clued in by the exorbitant amount of Gryffindor scarves surrounding me.

 _That's_ why the Snakes have been trying to trip me (and the rest of the Gryffindor team) up these past few weeks, placing jinxes over doors and the like. They want to get us injured.

 _HA! We'll see about that, Draco! Oops! Missed me!_ I thought as I headed toward Defense class the day before the day before the game.

"Hey!" Came Nebs' voice. She was walking toward me with Neville trailing after her. I paused.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck!" She said, linking her arm in mine as Neville fell into step beside me. So. They had decided to escort me to Defense against the Dark Arts.

The day of the game, Remus kindly escorted me to breakfast, instead of the suffocating crowds that have been jostling and shoving to take me anywhere since the Slytherins had started trying to put us out of commission. He had told them that I was perfectly able to fend for myself, and not stupid enough to not get out of the way of any attempt to do me harm, but it was sweet of them to offer. He'll take it from here, thank you.

I was grateful, and told him so many times.

"You know it's no problem, Rosemary."

"Doesn't make any less sweet. Thanks!" He rolled his eyes and kept walking, his hands in his pockets. Unfortunately, I had to bid Remus goodbye and head to my House Table while Remus went to dine with the other faculty members. I noticed Gran smiling at me, and I waved back. Dumbledore nodded, smirking, as well. Whether or not I can figure him out, I enjoy his company. There. I said it. My friends are always super uneasy about taking the Headmaster up on his offer to tutor any student in need of assistance of Fridays, but I managed to drag them along for extremely helpful sessions. They were much better than anything I could do, that's for sure. I told the Headmaster so, and he just smiled and told me I was fine at tutoring, and in fact had shown him a few different ways of looking at things. I had just smiled back, unused to the idea of Dumbledore learning anything from anyone anymore. I stuffed a few pieces of toast into my mouth, and grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice to drink on the way to the pitch. Remus again escorted me, sending Snakes who got suspiciously close harsh glares. I chuckled at the looks on their faces as they ran, looking like dogs with their tails between their legs. Remus acted like a Partonus against nerves again, and soon enough, we were standing in front of the locker rooms, and Remus bid me good luck and kissed my forehead before he left for the Faculty Box in the stands. I took deep breaths in an attempt to calm down as I slipped into my Quidditch uniform. All too soon, Madam Hooche's signal came, and we emerged to fantastic applause that seemed to drown out the Snakes' booing. I snuck a glance around, and found a large black tail slipping under one of the stands' legs, hidden behind a banner with the Gryffindor Lion on it. I swallowed. What would happen now? Would Dementors show up? Or would Dumbledore's Patronus be enough to keep the foul things at bay(I'd seen something I know to be a Patronus patrolling the edges of the pitch since I got here)? The very _last_ thing we need right now is Dementors at the game...

No time to worry about it anymore, though, as I swung my leg over my broom and nervously clutched the broom handle, waiting for the whistle to start. We managed a score in the first few minutes, and I prayed our luck would hold as I grabbed the Quaffle from Angelina, and raced off for the Slytherin goals. I booed with the crowd when Angelina was nearly knocked off her broomstick as the Slytherin captain bowled into her, claiming to have not seen her. No one bought it. Fred was so angry, he threw his Beater's club into Flint's head, causing it to crash into his broom's handle, and when he came up, his nose was bleeding freely, covering his chin and dribbling into his mouth. I cringed through my giggle. I knew that hurt (I had my fair share of bloody noses in the course of my life), but knew he deserved it. Both teams were given a penalty shot. We all held our breath, thoughts of flying anywhere forgotten, as Alicia flew forward to take the shot. I cheered with the Lions as her shot made it. Then, I, as well as the entirety of the stands, held my breath as Flint flew to take the shot. Oliver (pale with a white-knuckled grip on his broomstick) glared at the Slytherin captain and managed to save the shot. I cheered and whooped, before flying off to receive the Quaffle off Alicia, and I instantly tore off toward the green-and-silver wearing Serpent Keeper. Only for a Chaser to grab my head, and spin me around. I somehow managed to stay on my broom, but sadly, the Quaffle slipped out of my fingers.

"NO!" I yelled, throwing the Chaser off and trying to get the ball back. I muttered profanity under my breath at the Chaser, and then had to stop as Madam Hooche's whistle sounded for another penalty shot. I was closest, so I shot it.

I was as shocked as anyone when it went in. I fist-pumped the air and resuming playing the game. It was easily the dirtiest game I had ever played, though that really was not saying much. I was shoved (nearly falling off again) aside from gaining the Quaffle and then Angelina elbowed him in response. I saw Flint score, and swore so bad, if Remus heard it, he'd have washed my mouth out with soap right then and there. Luckily for me, he didn't. I saw poor Alicia get clubbed, and the perpetrator tried to say he thought her head was a Quaffle, which was now in Flint's hands. I took off, and had to pull up to avoid a nasty blow from a Bludger to the head. Gran was on her feet now, watching with a white, furious face. Harry zoomed a few feet ahead of me. I was then distracted by Oliver, who was hit with two Bludgers to the stomach, and he doubled over on his broom, utterly winded. Madam Hooche was beside herself with fury.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS IN THE SCORING AREA! Gryffindor penalty." Angelina took the shot and scored.

It was now 60-10 and I though I was going to be deafened by the roaring of the Lions. Remus was on his feet cheering and hollering. I gained courage from Remus' enthusiasm and, pardon the pun, Chased down the Quaffle. Alicia was, coincidentally, in position to catch the Quaffle and we were 70-10 now. Harry needs to catch that stupid Snitch and end this. We can _do_ it!

Speaking of Harry, he powered forward, tail to tail with Draco, when the Serpent gripped the Firebolt's handle and hauled him back. While it didn't do anything but make Harry mad, it had done what Draco wanted; distracting Harry so that he lost track of the bloody Snitch!

That cheating little-

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan, the commentator, shouted. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B-" He cut himself off, worried that Gran would reprimand him for his language.

She didn't. As a Slytherin Beater nearly ran into me, Gran had apparently taken enough, standing back up so quickly, her hat fell off, making _very_ rude hand gestures and yelling profanity. Alicia was distracted, and before she knew it, she was knocked aside, and Flint grabbed the Quaffle, taking off toward the goals and somehow managing to score. I heard Lee say something about Angelina and I wheeled about.

She was being targeted by all of the Slytherin team members but Draco. I snarled, and took off at the same time Harry did. We came from opposite directions, and cleared the way for another Gryffindor score, and I barely managed to avoid kicking Scot as I pulled up. Turning, I, like everyone else, watched raptly as Harry and Draco fought for the Quaffle. I smirked. If Draco _really_ thought he was going to beat a _Firebolt_ in a speed race, he's got another thing coming. Honestly...

WHOA! YYEESS! Harry...that _brilliant_ Seeker, that _unbeatable_ player, has just caught the Snitch! He's won us the FREAKIN' Quidditch Cup! I nearly fell off my broom, but managed a (somewhat) steady landing, and sneakily took off for Dad's hiding place, covered by the sea of red and gold scarves and whooping and hollering. I knew I had only a minute before Remus got worried and started pushing and shoving through the crowd.

And let's just say that when Remus wants something, he usually gets it. Meaning, he'd find me in minutes. I slipped behind the banner, avoiding Seamus by a foot or two, but his back was turned, thumping Dean on the back, and hugging him, giddy in celebration. Padfoot enthusiastically tackled me as soon as the banner fell back into place. I held in my scream of shock, and tried to keep the heavy, hot and wet tongue off my face, giggling like a madman. I could tell that Dad would like nothing else than to howl with triumph and pride, he at least had the sense (thank MERLIN) to contain himself.

"Dad, _please_!" I breathed, and he took a step back. I sat up, laughing softly as I brushed the wetness off my face. "That's so _gross_ , and I gotta go before Remus gets worried." I giggled, hugging Dad and blowing him a kiss as I exited, bouncing with giddiness, and melted back into the crowd. Seamus and Dean ambushed me, and I ended up on their shoulders, being carried toward the rest of the team. "Guys! Geez!" I said, wondering why I was blushing as I made sure I didn't look too wet anymore as I was swept away on surprisingly strong shoulders.

"You deserve this, Rose!" The boys called, and I was dumped onto the ground, stumbling a little as I found my legs again. Remus caught me and lead me to the team, a feet away.

"What kept you?" He said in my ear.

"Large crowd, not east to get through." I said. It was totally a lie. It _was_ hard to get through a large crowd. It was just that that's not what kept me. Remus nodded.

"Well, I can honestly say I was on the edge of my seat the whole game." I smirked.

"Worried, were yah?" Remus frowned, but I could sense the playfulness to it.

"No, just trying to find the best angle from which to shoot anyone who violated the rules." He said, sniffing with mock snobbishness, not missing a beat. I laughed. As I was carried off, laughing and replaying the game all the while, up to the castle, I spotted Gran wiping her eyes on one of the large Gryffindor flags.

I felt that I need not have worried about the Dementors. I could have held them all off with this feeling inside.

 **OKAY...I HOPE THIS COUNTS AS A 'REAL' ENDING.**

 **OH, AND IN CASE Y'ALL HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET, ROSE REPLACED KATIE, JUST FOR THIS YEAR, THOUGH. KATIE COMES IN NEXT YEAR (IF THEY PLAY QUIDDITCH DURING THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT). JUST CLEARING THAT UP. OH, AND THERE WON'T BE ANYMORE ROSE &SIRIUS INTERACTIONS UNTIL THE SCENE IN THE SHRIEKING SHACK SCENE, WHICH I AM ALL GIDDY ABOUT WRITING. LIKE, LITERALLY, I AM ALREADY PLANNING IT ALL OUT. IMA NERD, Y'ALL, WHAT CAN I SAY? ;)**


	16. In Which I Sneak Out

**IN ALL HONESTY, I WAS _NOT_ GOING TO WRITE ANY MORE ROSEMARY &SIRIUS INTERACTIONS UNTIL THE SHRIEKING SHACK SCENE...**

 **BUT. THEN AN IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD AND WOULDN'T GET OUT, SO NOW I AM WRITING IT. DON'T SUE ME. I DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB. ;)**

 **ANYWAY...THE FAMOUS SHACK SCENE IS NEXT CHAPTER! CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

In all honesty, that night would amount to nothing more than a blur of Butterbeer and dancing, cheering so loud, I think the Slytherins could hear, not to mention Professor Trelawney up in her solitary tower. There were several instances that Seamus came up and hugged me, among many others. But Seamus was the one who did it the most. He was glowing with giddy energy.

At one point, I clearly remember slipping out and finding Scot on his way up. He was smiling sheepingly.

"I know we can't really support you Loins, but what they did was downright base cheating." He said, frowning.

"Yeah...did you hear Lee Jordan, the commentator?" Scot grinned.

"Yes. And your Grandmother. They were quite the duo."

"Yes, they were. And besides, they kept giving us penalty shots, which really helped." I mused, and we fell about laughing before I bid Scot goodnight, handing him a Butterbeer and heading up to the Tower. It was still a full-swing party as I arrived back at the Common Room.

The next few weeks were a haze of prepping with Ron and Hermione for Buckbeak's appeal, tutoring, and studying for those ruddy OWLs. All in all, my time was utterly spent, except for the odd Saturday's leisurely afternoon, where I would spend hours with either Gran, Remus, or any number of my friends, always with profuse apologies for not socializing more. They always shrugged it off. But I always felt terrible.

But with exams coming up, my free time was dwindling away. Fast. Everywhere, Fifth-Years were breaking down, sobbing and moaning that they'd fail everything and never get that job they always wanted. I just huffed, and asked Gran any questions I had about what was allegedly on the OWLs, but she could never give away _too_ much.

"Just because you are my granddaughter, and a very intelligent witch does _not_ mean I can give out OWL secrets, Rosemary." She'd said sternly, but not unkindly, when I asked her the first question. "But you may wish to study up on [Insert Subject Matter Here] in [Insert Class Name Here]." I would always coincidentally happen to study up on _those_ topics and Gran would always say that she hoped I didn't think she wasn't going soft, because that was most _certainly_ not, thank you very much. Remus, as well, gave me very helpful tips, saying much the same as Gran about giving away too many secrets to the Exams. I told them I was not asking just to be spoon-fed exactly what was on the OWL so I would do well enough to get into the job I really wanted. I told them, quite truthfully, that I just wanted to know how best to prepare the students who shamelessly asked me questions. I was quick to assure them that I would not give away what I knew, but would tell them to seek out Gran and/or Remus' help if they so needed it. Also, Dumbledore happened to still be offering his own tutoring sessions on Fridays, of which I was a regular, dragging as many of my friends as I could with me. Fred and George seemed to make it their goal to lead the Headmaster on as many rabbit trails as possible per session. While it was amusing, it was not productive at all, and I hissed at them to stop multiple times, earning nothing but a snarky, cocky grin in return.

One evening, as Hermione searched for her copy of some schoolbook or another, was interrupted by a sharp rapping sound on the window that jolted my ears, as I was seated in the window ledge, gazing dreamily outside, wishing to Merlin I could do for a dip in the Black Lake for a refreshing study break. The weather was getting hotter, and I had caught several students casting gazes at the Lake identical to mine. I shook myself and let the owl in, and it fluttered to Harry. I paid no mind, until...

"Buckbeak's appeal—it's set for the sixth." That perked me up, and I came over and listened raptly. I had spent much of my available study and tutoring time in the Library, looking at so many books about Hippogriffs, it made my head ache. I had also been an asset, adding my own knowledge of the creatures to the mix. Once again, I was amazed at how much of an impact Remus had made on my life. I felt a surge of affection and love for my godfather rise in me whenever I could look to Remus' guidance to solve a problem. It was truly wonderful to have such a man in my life. Even given what happens _once a month_.

Getting off my soapbox before I rant...I promise. Though honestly, I could give anyone a three or more hour discussion on how stupid this prejudice against werewolves is, and be prepared to argue my case fiercely with any who dare challenge my opinion. I love Remus, and am not ashamed to admit it.

=#=#=#=#=

Owls weren't frequent for me, in fact they were virtually unheard of, so when a ruffled-looking Tawny Owl landed in front of me while I ate my lunch between my History of Magic OWL and a free period that happened to coincide with the Third-Years' Defense exam, I was pretty shocked. (I had been daydreaming about possibilities. It looked promising, but I could never spare the time to help Remus with it. He told me that it would be given outside, and I was intrigued, but Remus would not go into any details with me. I was eager to see what genius idea Remus had come up with.) Then it would be off to the Transfiguration OWL.

Hagrid had lost the appeal. Oh, boy. I overheard the Trio planning to meet Hagrid after exams, so I sucked down my lunch, and headed to meet Remus in his office. He smiled and hugged me, reminding me with a pang of guilt how little time I had really spent with Remus. I had my Defense OWL tomorrow morning, and Remus had hinted that it was at least partly practical. Oh, boy!

"Ready to get jealous?" Remus asked playfully. I smirked.

"Of what?"

"The Exams they're gonna take." I rolled my eyes and slipped my arm around Remus'.

"Lead the way."

=#=#=#=#=

Okay...now I was only _slightly_ jealous of these stupid Exams these Third-Years are taking with Remus.

A _freaking_ obstacle course, complete with any and all of the Dark Creatures the students had learned about over the year! Oh, Remus, I hope my OWL is pure _awesome_! Because I _may_ hex you if it isn't!

This isn't ruddy fair! It plain isn't!

Although...seeing Seamus and the others running through the marshy paddling pool, trying to avoid a grindylow, among various other obstacles was pretty hilarious. Hermione, unsurprisingly, did quite well, until the trunk with the Boggart. She remained in there a worryingly long time, emerging pale and very shaky. She was screaming in fright.

"Hermione!" I cried, running forward and gently leading her to the bench Remus and I observed from. She collapsed wearily, panting but not screaming anymore, so that was good.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked, sounding quite startled. He had not thought that any of his students could be _this_ affected by his course. Hermione was sobbing hysterically now, hands over her face.

"P-P-Professor McGonagall! Sh-she told me I'd failed everything!" I frowned. Of _course_ Hermione, role model to all pedantic extremists out there, would be afraid of failing her studies. I then smirked.

"Of course that's your Boggart, Hermione." I said, cheerily as I could manage. "There's nothing else you're afraid of." Hermione gave me a tentative smile.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. Come on. Let's get you some chocolate. It helps with _everything_." Hermione was trembling slightly as I led her up to the castle and sat her in the armchair in front of the Common Room fire and handed her several chunks of chocolate. She ate without comment. One thing I noticed was that she kept gazing at me, then looking away. "How's the research going?" I asked. "Sorry I can't help more, but I'm afraid I'm kinda swamped." I confessed sheepishly, tucking hair behind my ear nervously. She smiled at me.

"That's alright. Not everyone can do what you do." I blushed.

"It's nothing, really." Hermione tusked at me.

"Now, really, Rose. I've been noticing how much you're doing. It's a miracle you can do it all."

"I'm _not_ doing Quidditch next year, though. It _really_ tosses my free time out the window. I feel bad I can't socialize more."

"I'm sure your friends understand." I tucked more hair nervously.

"I..." Hermione chuckled, chocolate gone now.

"Rose...do you have _any_ idea how much Seamus talks about you? It's like he stalks you, honestly! Rather creepy." I blushed, chuckling extremely nervously. "He once said that he was rather looking forward to the walk with you that day."

"I...I really don't think-"

"Rose...He really likes being your friend." I stuttered and spluttered for a response. "Nebula, too. She talks about you a lot, as well." Okay...that's not so bad. I have no idea why I am reacting this way. I loved having friends, but didn't know just how much they loved me back. It blew my mind after so many years of not having people give me the time of day. All these wonderful people...and they made it a point to tell people about me. I wonder what they say...

"W-Well...I, ah, oh crap!" I cursed, checking my watch. I had my Transfiguration OWL in five minutes! I raced off. I arrived breathless just in time. I sat down, feeling the sun's warming rays through the lovely windows the Great Hall features on my back as I brought out my inkwell and took the test booklet out of it's pamphlet. When the whistle sounded to start the OWL, I bent over my parchment.

 _Explain the general concepts behind Transfiguration as a whole._

Uh...hmm. I chewed the end of my quill as I concentrated. I _knew_ this, right? It was _easy_!

Writing the answer, I moved on, the heat from the sun starting to make my eyes droopy. I was about halfway done when the first long blink hit. I fought a yawn and scribbled another answer.

Three fourths of the way done now...

The blinks grew longer...oh, please tell me there is _not_ twelve more questions to this!

 _Describe, in your own words, how Transfiguration affects human anatomy._

 _Last question...last question...ugh._ I never remembered or felt my head slump against the desk. I would only remember the daydream.

 _Mum sat two rows down from the Ministry official overseeing the OWLs, and three seats over, bent over her test and tapping her quill against her temple in concentration. It was **not** helping that Sirius Black was staring holes in her back. It was not vengeful, hated, or in any other way derogatory. It was just...staring. _

_What a bleeding nuisance! It was so unfair how easily his stares registered. That **may** have something to do with her extracurricular activities, but that was unlikely. _

_I mean, it's not like finally reaching the halfway point to becoming an Animagus enhanced the senses..._

 _Right?_

 _Crud. Now Jenny had lost her train of thought._

 _Curse Black and his stupid habit of staring at her. Curse it. Beside him, James Potter (probably the cause of Black's arrogance and stupidity, as the pair had been spending so much time together. Or was it that James was being drained of his charm and brains by Sirius?) hummed and chewed his quilltip. Jenny huffed and scribbled in the final answer as Remus gave her a friendly, warm smile that she returned after a second._

 _Now for the fun part; doodling. She only managed a basic sketch of the Common Room layout before the tests were collected by the stern older woman at the front of the Great Hall. Severus Snape, who happened to be three seats down, on the other hand, was sighing as he wrote in another answer, needing all the allotted time to complete the exam. Beside him, Lily Evans frowned at the test as she tapped her quill against her lips. Aubery, for some reason two seats away on Jenny's row, was scanning her in a way that made her skin crawl as she prepared to leave._

 _Eyes **up** ,you bloody creep! Jenny thought. Honestly...it was bad enough Sirius was eying her. Why did Aubrey have to, as well?_

 _Jenny blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and walked out of the Hall, toward the Common Room for a well-deserved nap before the party that would undoubtedly take place tonight._

"Miss Lupin!" Cried a sharp, indignant voice. It was the Ministry official, looking older than in my dream, but it was undoubtedly the same woman. I gulped and sneakily wiped my face for drool. "Your test, please?" I frowned, then realized that by slumping over the parchment, I blocked it from moving when the official had Summoned the OWLs back. I handed it to her, and she left with a frown. I walked away, with a sense of Deva-Ju from the daydream. Wow...in Fifth-Year, Dad and Mum weren't interested in each other yet? I mean, Dad was starting to take notice of Mum, but that was it.

Why do I keep seeing into the past? What was wrong with me? Nevertheless, I felt so drained and braindead, I was glad Transfiguration was my last OWL of the day. I slumped onto my bed, not bothering to change into pajamas and falling asleep until dinner.

=#=#=#=#=

"How do you think you did?" Seamus was asking. I was yawning, nearly dipping my hair into my beef and barley stew. How was I this tired at dinner? Not fun...

I really want to visit Remus...ugh.

"Hmm?" I muttered sleepily, feeling stupid and a little heated in the cheeks as I remembered what Hermione had told me earlier as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"On yer OWL in McGonagall's class. If I thought my Final Exam was hard...sheesh. I can scarcely imagine what the OWL is like." He said, shuddering. I laughed aloud.

"It wasn't that bad. I'm just praying I got a decent score." I said, twisting a loose strand of hair in a nervous tick.

"Oh, come now, Rose. I think yer ruddy brilliant at this." I chuckled.

"Thanks. I really want to be a Healer, so I really hope I got a good grade." Seamus chuckled, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"You did, I just got a feeling." I laughed.

"Let's hope you're right." I said, shrugging and taking another big spoon of stew. It was not until after the treacle tart that I remembered Hagrid's note. I then sat on my bed, wishing I wasn't so brain dead as I subconsciously formed a plan to sneak out to the gentle giant's humble hut.

A while ago, Remus had given me a pair of sneakers that were supposed to be noiseless when worn. He'd told me they were lovingly used by none other than my father, who my large feet came from. But, sadly, I hadn't tested them yet. I only knew that they fit because I had tried them on a few birthdays ago, and honestly, how much bigger are my feet going to get now that I'm sixteen?

And besides, why would I? I had never needed something like that...until now. Until I needed to get out across the grounds when getting heard or seen. Which would mean detention, at least, and potentially several rows with my godfather.

Needless to say, I was not too keen to find out. So, with almost half an hour to spare to get to the hut, I tied the shoes while my dorm-mates were wrapping up their own homework in the Common Room. I then took a deep breath. I had never done something like this before, but I felt it the right thing to do at the same time. I drew my wand. How could I do this? I needed to do this, to comfort a friend.

That note jarred me to realize just how much I had neglected anything but my friends, my homework, and my family. I groaned and hid my face in my hands. Then gave a loud and long exhale before picking the wand up again, and clearing my throat, thinking hard on the specific spell I wanted. I then whirled my wand around myself, as if attempting to tie myself up with a string of rope.

I slit an eye open to view the results, and found that I was staring through where my feet should be and seeing only the floorboards beneath me. I nearly cackled insanely. I had done it! It had worked! I took an experimental step, and found that, indeed, I done the thing properly. I was smiling joyously as I tip-toed out into the hall. My shoes held true. I made no noise, nor did I see myself, which was pretty weird, I must say. I crept out of the Common Room, and out into the hall.

"Hello?" The Fat Lady called. I froze, before remembering that she would neither hear nor see me if I kept my mouth shut and crept along quietly. I checked my watch. I had fifteen minutes left (how had time flown that quickly?!). Throwing caution to the wind, I took off, and thank Morgana my shoes performed perfectly. I ended up in the first floor corridor before I even realized it. I smiled. This was all going according to pla-

"OOF!" Cried the solid, yet slightly soft object I had collided with as I took a peek behind me to check for passers that may have heard my triumphant chuckle. "Who's...Rosemary?!" I gulped as I slowly, and silently, picked myself up off the floor. Remus was gazing around wildly, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air. I paled. "Where are you? I know you're there!"

I forgot that I was wearing my perfume. Remus would, naturally, pick it right up. Stupid Rosemary, stupid...

I fought not to gulp (Remus would hear) and slowly, painfully slow inch by painfully slow inch, toward the door, which lay behind Remus' back.

Meaning a had to sneak around him to get to my destination. His head swiveled as he searched for me, and (not wanting to take any chances) I bit my lip, feeling terrible for not terminating the Disillusionment Charm I had cast over myself and walking back to my Common Room with him as I turned, silently, on my heel and pelted out of the castle, and pell-mell down the grounds down to Hagrid's hut.

"ROSEMARY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Came over the rushing wind in my ear. I gulped in air and increased my speed. I would explain it all to Remus as soon as I get back. He'd understand.

Right? I prayed he-

"WHOA!" Someone screamed as I fell into a pile of limbs and hair and robes and we all tumbled down the relatively steep decline down to the hut, skidding several feet across the grass. I fell on my face, groaning and gingerly sitting up to find the Trio picking themselves up, and dusting themselves of.

"Now, what in the—ROSEMARY?!" Harry barked incredulously, straightening his glasses after cleaning them on his robes.

I had, in my shock and surprise, failed to maintain the charm. Oops.

"Hi, guys. I got Hadrid's note about Buckbeak, and felt the need to sneak out. How come I—Oh." I said, cutting my train of thought off as I took in the shimmering fabric that lay a few feet from me, having fallen off when I ran into them. "Sorry." Hermione glanced around, and cut Ron's exclamation about how in the blazes I had pulled this off by picking the cloak up, and grabbing Harry and Ron's wrist.

"Never mind that. Come on! You'd better recast that Disillusionment Charm so we can all go." I grinned as my three friends pulled the cloak over themselves and we crept off to Hagrid's together.

"That was a-"

"Yes, Ron. Now, let's get going, and for Godric's sake, _shut it_!" I hissed quietly (ears straining for any sign of anyone on the grounds) as I scrambled around for my wand, before feeling it in my inner pocket. I whirled my wand again, and I was invisible once more. Harry was staring at me.

"That was..."

"The affect of living with Dad, honestly." I whispered as we walked along. "He loves this kinda thing." It was the truth, I told myself. Remus had taught me that spell, in case I needed to vanish, should Moony get a little too close again. Not that it would really help, in all honesty, but it was better than letting Moony see as well as smell and hear me, thus becoming an altogether too easy target. The rest of the short walk was spent in silence, and I could feel the bewildered and shocked gazes flicking toward me. Oh, yes. Rosemary Black has a few tricks up her sleeve, lady and gentlemen. One of the cloak wearers knocked, though I obviously can't tell which one.

Hagrid opened the door gloomily a moment or two later, looking very distraught and emotionally drained. Pale and trembling slightly, as if ready to break down at any moment, the poor guy looked around to try and find his visitors. Obviously, if we made no noise, Hagrid would never even know we were there. I nudged one foot under the cloak. Harry instantly responded.

"It's us. We're under the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off." Hagrid watched as the Trio took off the Cloak, and I managed to make it look somewhat like I had been under the Cloak as well.

"Hiya Hagrid." I said, trying for a smile. Hagrid groaned.

"Yeh shouldn've come." Was all he said, but he still stood back a little ways and let us enter. He looked...helpless and lost as he closed the door and walked toward us. "Wan' some tea?" He asked politely. He was already reaching for the kettle, though his hands trembled as he filled it. We took a glance around and found Buckbeak was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" Harry asked, as though he was reluctant to hear the answer, afraid of it. I swallowed. Where we late? No, we couldn't be...the note clearly said sunset...Hagrid sniffed.

"I—I took him outside. He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees, an'—an' smell fresh air—before-" Hagrid's milk jug slipped and shattered, spilling milk and broken glass all over the floor. Hagrid sniffed piteously.

"Hagrid!" I cried, shocked. "Are you-"

"I'll do it, Hagrid." Hagrid looked mortified as Hermione came over. I felt bad, and bent over the table to squeeze his hand (or rather, a finger or two) comfortingly. He twitched as if to shake my hand off, but then just sat there.

"There's another one in the cupboard." Hagrid told Hermione as he wiped milk off his face. Harry, Ron and I shared uncomfortable glances.

"Isn't there anything we can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked tentatively. "Dumbledore-"

"He tried." Hagrid moaned. The helplessness to his voice brought tears brimming into my eyes. "He's got no power ter overrule the Commitee. He told 'em Buckbeak's alright, but they're scared...yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like...threatened 'em, I expect...an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal of Malfoy's...but it'll be quick and clean..."

"Shouldn't have to happen at all." I growled. Hagrid shrugged.

"An' I'll be beside him..." I sighed. I would stay, too, hiding under another Disillusionment Charm...poor Hagrid...

I was just fidgeting about, watching anything but Hagrid's eyes searching for something to glean some comfort from as Hermione finally found the spare milk jug, and straightened up to pour milk into it.

"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it—while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore..." I remember him saying something like that occasionally when he spoke of how the Headmaster had hired him as a teacher, and it struck me that Hagrid was still trying to cling to something optimistic, even though he looked quite ready to burst into tears. Hermione did, too, as she placed the jug on the table.

"We'll stay with you, too, Hagrid." She said, and everyone nodded enthusiastically. Hagrid looked even sadder (if it were possible) as he shook his great head slowly.

"Yeh're ter go straight back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don't want yeh watchin'..."

"Because none of us have _ever_ seen something get...uh, well..." When I blurted out the first half of the sentence, I honestly forgot who was right in front of me, so when I remembered, I had nearly made a huge mess of things. I think I spared everyone, though. But it was awkward nonetheless. "You...know." I finished lamely, wishing the floor would open up and swallow me whole. I really was a ditz sometimes. Hagrid's eyes brimmed ever closer to spilling over. I bit my lip. Why did I have to end up hurting those I call friend and family? Ugh. "Being with Dad my whole life...tends to, ah, well...you see things...things you kinda wish you hadn't." It's true. Remus had had to put down many creatures in my lifetime, and I, naturally, had to be close by so Remus could keep an eye on me. It was never a pretty sight. Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Well, yeh shouldn't be down here anyway...If Fudge or Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble." I could smell the salt of Hermione's tears, thanks to Wolftail, but she hid them well as she bustled about, making tea. When she finally got around to adding milk and sugar, she let out a shriek of utter shock and surprise. I bolted up, and went to see what the matter was. I went red in the face with anger. Scabbers had faked his own death. I never liked the rat, but even so, I'd never've guessed that it was smart enough to fake a death. And that raises a rather odd question; why would a rat need to fake his own death in the first place? How did he know what to do? No offence, Ron, but...Scabbers seems rather dull and thick.

"Ron!" Hermione barked. "I—I don't believe it—it's _Scabbers_!" She cried, still shocked as she tilted the jug to show it's contents to the boys. Hagrid watched with detached eyes. Ron glanced at Hermione.

"What are you talking about?"

"What she said, dummy." I retorted, shaking the jug with a little more force than was _strictly speaking_ called for in this instance, but hey, Scabbers did _not_ want to leave that jug. He just needed encouragement, that's all. Eventually, he fell to the table, squeaking and struggling even as Ron scooped him up. He seemed desperate to be free. How odd...

"It's okay, Scabbers! No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!" Ron cried, struggling to maintain his grip on the frantic rodent. I titled my head, curious. Scabbers obviously knew what he was doing when he hid here. So why is he so desperate to break free of Ron?

"I think you owe _someone_ an apology." Hermione barked. Ron scoffed.

"If I ever see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me!" Hagrid's eyes suddenly darted toward the window and he stood, paling in fright.

"Hagrid?" I asked, worried.

"They're comin'..." He replied, eyes never leaving the window as we bolted over to look, and I knocked over a mug as I leapt over the table (no easy feat) and came to look with a gnawing sense of impending doom.

Yep. Here comes Dumbledore, that wizened old crony the Ministry called in to witness the execution...and the creepiest executioner I have ever seen. "Yeh gotta go. They mustn't find yeh here...go now..." As we all made our quick way toward the door, I paused to pat Hagrid's thigh.

"...See you." Was all I could say before Harry grabbed my wrist. That brought me back to reality, and I just managed to whip out my wand, and perform the Disillusionment Charm before the people would have seen me. I looked around, and found that apparently, no one was standing three feet away from me. That was a good sign. I took off toward the castle again without waiting for the others. I heard them giving last-minute attempts to change Hagrid's mind, but by the time Hagrid started talking, I was too far away to hear what he said. I was bowled over by something large, with soft fur covering it. I barely had time to even break my fall before a large paw crashed into my stomach, winding me and effectively pining me to the ground. As I scrunched my eyes shut in pain, I hear a shifting noise and suddenly felt a hand instead of a paw.

"Rosie..." I shoved Dad off before he could suffocate me. "I know it's you." in my shock at being bowled over, the Charm had broken again. I sat up groggily.

"We really have to stop meeting like this..." I groaned. A wheezy, raspy chuckle greeted my words.

"Yeah—who's coming?" He said, before bolting toward the woods. I then saw a tiny form scuttling around in the grass. I then noticed the ginger streak in hot pursuit. Confused, I glanced back where Dad had vanished. Dad...I could go see him before I head back to the castle...

"OI! Rose— _catch that rat_!" I heard Ron warn, but Scabbers was already beyond my reach. "What're you doing on the ground?" He asked, reaching down to help me up.

"Tripped."

"Oh. Crookshanks! GET OFF HIM!" I then turned and watched as Ron strove to free Ron. It would only confuse matters, and any rat cowardly enough to fake it's death for no readily apparent reason doesn't deserve to be saved, in my book. Ron didn't seem to care that I wasn't helping him. He just wanted Scabbers back in his pocket. Finally, as Ron strove to shove Scabbers in his pocket, I finally took pity, and kicked toward Crookshanks, who ran off into the sudden darkness. As my eyes adjusted to the night, Harry and Hermione approached at a sprint.

"Ron—come on—back under the cloak—Dumbledore—the Minister—they'll be coming back out in a minute-" And then, before Harry and Hermione could have even caught their breaths, before any of us could have reacted, there was the sound of pounding paws, heavy ones at that. I felt a chill race down my spine faster than those paws behind me.

Those footsteps were far too heavy to be Crookshanks...

 **HAHAHAHA!**

 **LOVE THESE CLIFFIES! ANYWAY...DO I NEED A SAFEHOUSE AND FIDELIUS CHARM NOW? WHO WOULD BE MY SECRET-KEEPER?s!**


	17. Of Marauders and Shacks prt 1

**THIS IS LITERALLY ONE OF MY FAVE SCENES EVER IN THE BOOKS, THOUGH I LIKE HOW THEY DID IT IN THE MOVIE, AS WELL. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT ALTHOUGH ROSEMARY BELIEVED HER FATHER INNOCENT, SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW IT COULD POSSIBILY HAPPEN YET.**

 **ANYWAY...HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

 **~LF221**

"Harry! Hermione! Rose! RUN!" Ron roared, pointing in terror toward something behind me. In synch, the three of us slowly turned, my two friends in horror, but I was spinning with hope filling my veins...sure enough, there was the large, almost bear-like, black scruffy dog, growling in our general direction. Dad. Even though I've seen him a few times, albeit briefly, I still wanted to sob and hug my father, but couldn't yet. Not until these three know the truth. They still think I am Lupin's biological daughter. Reluctantly, I managed to look at least extremely surprised as the dog lept over me. It launched itself at Ron impatiently. Ron was horrified and screaming for us as my dad dragged him into the Whomping Willow. Ron's foot caught on the entrance to a tunnel Remus had told me about and there was a loud _crack_ as it broke, and Ron was tugged into the passageway.

"He-help me..." Echoed across the still night air as I dove into the tunnel, not just to 'rescue' Ron. Dad won't hurt Ron any more than was necessary...I hope. I just can't help but think about how scared Ron must be, being dragged along by what he is sure is the Grim. Poor bloke. He'll understand soon enough, though...I think. Before I knew it, we were in the Shrieking Shack, Ron trying to reach me past Dad's huge dog body. I paused my headlong sprint for a split second as I thought of every time Remus must have hurried along right where I am, about to transform into a dangerous beast, to scratch, claw, and bite himself because he couldn't hurt anyone else. Then came the Marauders, and then Remus was accompanied by his dearest friends, only held in check by Dad, James, and...my own mother. It must have been terrible...awful for Remus. Speaking of my god-father...I wonder if he saw us heading to Hagrid's and back again, somehow, on the map, if he can see us now, heading into the very place Remus would _never_ want to come back to. Especially given what night of the month it is. Remus wouldn't come back to the Shack he mutilated himself in ever again. I can't blame him, and certainly don't want him to come in here. I have heard the story often enough to tell it myself, though there are loopholes, but I think I can get Dad to explain before he does...whatever it is he's trying to do. Waittaminute...Ron, Harry and Hermione still think Dad's a-...oh, _Merlin's beard_...this will be interesting.

I am now helping a nearly sobbing Ron up the stairs, trying to keep Dad off Ron as he repeatedly lunged for Ron's robes. After the third time, I regrettably kicked him away. He hit the floor, and shook his head, hardly dazed. I got Ron all the way up the stairs and into the bedroom. By the time Dad caught up, we heard Harry and Hermione entering downstairs, trying to be stealthy as they crept nearer. I pushed Ron onto the bed. And suddenly, Ron's wand was in between my shoulder blades.

"Now...you're to stay right there, alright?" Came Dad's horribly raspy voice. I turned (Dad gently shoved me around) and got a good look at him as the others came nearer to the bedroom. He was staring right back at me. It's hard to describe Dad. He looks so much more haggard and worse for the wear, compared to the laughing, carefree man in Remus' photos. I swallow. He looks...terrible. What _happened_ in Azkaban? What did that place do to him? His eyes look shrunken and bright at the same time. He looks thin and very skeletal. His eyes have an odd fire to them, that immediately puts me on edge, even if it is my own father. Then, he's gone, slinking into the shadows.

"Ron! Are you okay? Where's the dog?" Harry demanded, hurrying into a bed. Right. They're here.

"Harry, don't! It's a trap! H-he's the dog! He's an Animagus!" Ron cried, pointing with the utmost fear to a point behind the three of us still capable of standing. We turn, and follow a trail of huge paw-prints, which morph into footprints by the corner behind the door. That's where he went. I'm pretty sure that the others think much worse of my dad than I do as they enter the room. But that's just because they don't see things clearly. They read the _Prophet_ 's stinking, false report on the subject and believed it. Their eyes were filled with fear as Dad closed the door with a loud snap. There was silence for a few seconds before...

" _Expelliarmus."_ Dad croaked, catching the two wands (Harry's and Hermione's) that had been pointing at him, his voice raspy, as though he was quite out of the habit of using it. Hermione looked ready to pass out, but she stepped in front of Harry protectively. I knew that Harry wasn't the target, but had to keep up the pretense of fearing my dad, so I took up a stance beside Hermione, and quickly hauled Ron up as he reached for my hand, and he caught himself on Harry's shoulder, slipped a little, and caught Harry's arm. Dad took no notice of this, and fixed his gaze solely on Harry and I, scrutinizing us, I feel certain. I briefly thought his eyes menacing, but then realized that Dad was merely drinking in the sight of Harry and me after twelve years rotting in Azkaban for nothing. His eyes then roved over my scars, and they turned slightly sad and a bit angry, like he wanted to beat up whoever gave them to me. I prayed he wouldn't. He looked almost murderous, which really wasn't helping his case.

"I thought you'd come help your friend, you two." He said with a small grin. His voice was still quite hoarse. "Your father would have done the same for me, Harry. Your mother, too, Rosemary. Brave of you all, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will makes things much easier." Harry looked ready to explode with rage. Of course he would. He thinks Dad betrayed his two _best_ mates in the world to Voldemort (Remus says his name, so do I). Harry made to move forward, but Hermione and I pulled him back. Ron fell back onto the bed.

"No Harry!" We spoke in unison, though Hermione sounded petrified. I, however, was more insistent. I couldn't have Harry trying to kill my Dad. Then I'd have to intervene, and...probably answer some awkward questions. Ron then stood again, the blood immediately leaving his face. He was in quite a bit of pain, it was obvious.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us, too." Ron and Hermione said together, but I knew Dad wouldn't. Ron's face was bloodless and tight with pain, but his eyes shone with determination as he clung to Harry's arm for support. Dad's eyes flashed with something like amusement and he smirked.

"Lie down. You'll damage that leg even more." There was definitely amusement in his voice. Ron's face was screwed up in confusion.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked weakly, blinking rapidly. "You'll have to kill all four of us, too!" Dad grimaced. But it could have also looked like a menacing glare, I suppose.

"No. There'll be only one murder here tonight." Harry's eyes flashed violently, and his fists clenched at his sides. He was trembling with rage.

"Why's that?" He growled. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew, did you?" Dad's eyes flashed with both anger and sorrow, grief and rage for an instant, and he opened his mouth. "What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?" Harry jabbed when he saw he had a reaction. That remark was taking things too far. I squeezed Harry's shoulders to silence him, even as Hermione did the same fearfully beside me.

"Harry! Quiet!" She whispered. Harry looked angrier than ever. He whipped his head around to glare at Hermione.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry yelled, apparently taking enough, and wrenched free of our hold. He didn't seem to even be aware of what he was doing in his rage, tackling Dad, simultaneously holding the wands Dad clutched at bay and punching any part of my father within range of his fist.

"Harry, no!" I cried and lept forward, but Hermione was in my way.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled nervously. "Are you _helping_ Black?!" She demanded harshly. I couldn't answer, setting my jaw in determination, ripping my arm away. Hermione was yelling for us all to stop fighting as even Ron joined the struggle. It was a mess. All was yelling, limbs, and confusion. I didn't register what I was doing, or who I was hitting, just trying to make sure it wasn't my father, who was struggling to keep a firm, but not too tight, grip on Harry's throat. Dad seemed to be merely trying to restrain Harry, to prevent anything regrettable happening before he explained himself.

"No." He was saying, and with his raspy voice, it sounded like a hiss. "I've waited too long..."

"Harry, enough!" I yelled, but Harry didn't seem to hear me. I couldn't see anything after that, as Hermione sent her foot crashing into my skull as I dived for Harry. I stumbled back, white lights dancing in front of my eyes, pain throbbing fiercely at the base of my skull. "OUCH!" I roared, rubbing my head. Hermione looked horrified.

"Sorry! I was aiming for-" I growled.

"Never mind that now! Get Harry _off_! Black'll kill him!" I spat, still smarting from Hermione's kick. She looked confused, but I was already pulling Ron off. He hardly resisted, face taking a slightly green color, growling in pain. Harry seemed to be retrieving his wand from the floor, but Crookshanks intervened. However, Harry got his wand anyway. He was now pointing it at Dad, who was looking much worse than Harry for the previous tussle. He was collapsed against the bottom of the wall, panting and oozing blood in a few different places. My breath caught at the fire in Harry's eyes, and I hardly heard his warning to back away due to the pounding in my ears. Much as I wanted to defend my father, I need them to not hate my dad. It'll make things easier. These three are the closest friends I've ever had. Remus and I had been moving around too much for me to have any real friends before. I don't want to lose these ones. However, Harry looked positively murderous, so I reluctantly backed a few steps away. Ron collapsed back on the bed, panting and looking a little green around the edges. Hermione now had a bleeding lip I might have given her. I can't remember now. Dad was panting heavily as Harry walked slowly toward him, his wand pointed directly at Dad, whose eyes seemed sad.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" He asked, his voice soft. I prayed Harry wouldn't.

"You killed my parents." Harry replied. I gulped. Harry really _wanted_ to kill Dad, but I don't believe he actually will. Right?

Well...not if I had anything to say about-

"I don't deny it." Dad said very softly, voice barely audible. I blinked, tears brimming and heart thudding. What was Dad talking about? He's not the spy. No...I refuse to believe it. No... "But if you knew the whole story..." Okay...that might mean...Dad's still innocent.

"'The whole story'?" Harry repeated incredulously. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know." Dad flinched, and there was that sadness in his eyes again. He took a deep breath.

"You've got to listen to me!" He said and it could be my imagination, but was Dad sending _me_ a pleading look as well as Harry? Either way, there was a rapidly growing note of urgency in Dad's voice. "You'll regret it if you don't...you don't understand..." I was eager for him to tell me the story. Remus hadn't exactly been free with details when I was younger, even after I learned the hard way why the Marauders formed. He had merely told me to drop it, that I would learn when I was older.

'Older' never came.

"I understand a lot better than you think!" Harry spat, still refusing to lower his wand. "You never heard her, did you? My mum...trying to stop Voldemort killing me...and you did that...you did it..." Harry's voice was now shaking. And suddenly, a streak of furry ginger came leaping onto Dad's chest. I nearly smirked. Good old Crookshanks. Harry's murderous gaze did not decrease.

"Harry..." I growled. "Think about this..." I pleaded. Harry didn't seem to hear. "Please...you can't murder him! I-it's not like you...please..." He wouldn't actually...kill both my dad _and_ Crookshanks, would he? It certainly _seemed_ so. The seconds dragged on, though, and still Harry made no move.

The sound of muffled footsteps startled us all. Hermione looked faint with relief.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" She screamed. "WE'RE UP HERE—SIRIUS BLACK— _QUICK_!"

"Stoppit! We don't know who's down there!" I hissed, glaring at Hermione. She gazed back at me like I was insane. But I was right. We didn't know who was down there, and I was _not_ going to give up what may be my only chance to hear Dad's side of the story...and suddenly, before any of us knew what was happening, there was a shower of sparks from the door as it flew open. Every body froze as none other than Remus Lupin came charging into the room. He took in the situation at a glance (me in position by the bed to tackle Harry, who hadn't lowered his wand from Dad's heart as he lay crumbled and a little bloody at Harry's feet, with Ron in the background, whimpering softly in pain and Hermione cowering by the door) and then flicked his wand at Harry.

" _Expelliarmus_!" He cried, and Harry's wand, as well as the two Hermione still clutched in her hands and mine (for some reason), flew toward Remus and he caught them deftly. Remus motioned for me to come, and I reluctantly did. "Well, well, well, Sirius." Remus said without emotion, staring blankly down at Dad as he kept one arm protectively outstretched. Dad's eyes flickered strangely as he took in both me and Remus in the same space. His grin grew immensely. He quite looked as though Christmas had come early. "Looking rather ragged, aren't we?" Remus stared, expressionless, down at his friend on the floor. "Finally the flesh reflects the madness within." I shoot Remus an incredulous stare, before remembering that Remus all but thought Dad responsible for murdering all those people. Mainly, Remus didn't know what to think, wanting to stand firm by his friends, but unsure how to respond to the extensive amount of evidence toward Dad's guilt. His solution was to simply refuse to talk about it, but I knew Remus wanted the answers as much as any one else. I then huffed and rolled my eyes. Unperturbed, Dad grinned ever wider.

"Well, you'd know all about 'the madness within', wouldn't you, Remus?" There was a tense silence in the room, me waiting to see what Remus would do, the others wanting to know what was happening. Remus lowered his wand slightly, looking both amused and incredulous. Like he was about to say _'Really?'_ , and roll his eyes. I smirked. Dad's still as sassy and sarcastic as back in his school days, from what little Remus has told me. Remus then huffed, with a ring of amusement to it, before, asking "Where is he, Sirius?" in a sudden serious voice as he did. Dad seemed greatly cheered by this question. He was suddenly giggling. He looked rather maniacal. Sounded the part, too. It was terrible, actually seeing with my own eyes what Azkaban does...just terrible.

"I found him! H-he's here! H-he's here!" Dad was shaking Remus slightly with one hand, pointing at Ron ("Me?! He's mental, he is!") with the other. "She's here, too!" Dad continued, now pointing an overly excited finger at me, "This is perfect! She can help us! She can help us finally kill him!" I only heard that last bit (the parts concerning me) because of my sharpened hearing...and was slightly taken aback. Was Dad talking about me, asking me to help him and Remus...kill someone? Not Harry, right? So...who? Not Ron, surely? But...there's no one else here. No males, I mean. Dad clearly said ' _he's_ here', which means that whomever Dad and Remus' target is, he's here, but _who_ is it? Wait...Peter! Of course! Peter turns into a rat...Stupid, stupid, stupid Rosemary! Pettigrew was an Animagus, as well. Okay...it all makes sense now... (Sorry about that. I was panicky!)

Remus, however, seemed to ignore Dad's enthusiastic mentioning of my assistance and was now eying Ron, or (more likely) the rat struggling harder than ever in Ron's hands. He then turned and seemed to be staring, transfixed, at something no one else could see behind Dad's shoulder. If you know Remus like I do, you'd know he's just had an epiphany. If not, you could assume that Remus is trying to read Dad's mind. He stole another subtle glance at the struggling rat. He seemed to be working something out in his head. Then, he seemed to suddenly regain the power of speech. "But then...why hasn't he revealed himself before now? Unless—" another epiphany look, "unless _he_ was the one? Unless you switched...without telling me?" What's Remus—oh. Wait...the Secret-Keeper! Of course! Remus mentioned Dad being the Secret-Keeper as part of the evidence for Dad's guilt, part of the equation Remus couldn't believe. Very slowly, almost reverently, Dad nodded. I smiled, feeling more of the puzzle pieces falling into place...

Peter as the Secret-Keeper, the Potters' deaths...it all clicked. Dad never meant to _kill_ Harry! Of course not! Dad's his godfather! He wanted to _protect_ Harry from Pettigrew, whom he knew was a loyal servant of Lord Voldemort! Ugh! Why do I always forget important things when I get stressed!

Apparently, Remus now had enough proof to not feel the slightest amount of guilt in reaching down and pulling Dad up, chuckling as he, at long last, embraced Dad like the brother I knew the pair viewed each other as. Hermione herself got an epiphany look. My stomach lurched. This could _not_ be good...

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" She screeched. Harry looked dazed, as though someone had hit him. I sighed. It was bound to happen. In fact, I've been waiting for this ever since I set foot inside this Shack. If I were really being honest with myself, deep down, I always knew Remus would come after us, no matter how many horrid, disturbing memories he has in here. Ron was, apparently, the only one who heard the sigh, and gazed at me blankly.I shrugged in what I hope was a confused way. He looked unconvinced, but then Hermione saved me from the situation by spluttering still more angrily. "You—You-" She didn't seem to be able to express herself.

"Hermione..." Lupin said soothingly. Hermione, however, was not to be stopped.

"YOU AND HIM-"

"That's enough, Hermione." I said bracingly in a would-be calm manner. Lupin tried again to stall her wrath, but with no more success than last time. The witch was glaring hotly at us.

"Hermione, calm down-" There was something like a wild fear in the young woman's eyes as she glared at Remus and I. I was struck with a horrid thought...

Did Hermione...know about Remus? I mean, there was that one time she asked me _very_ suspiciously about the full moons...but had she seen him somehow? No, I put Charms up against intruders...

"I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!" She continued. The gnawing worry grew worse and worse.

"Hermione, _stop_!" I barked, all sense of calm forgotten. If Hermione _did_ know...Merlin, this could be _very_ bad...Remus'd be back to square one, so to speak, in terms of employment.

The girl was not to be calmed, however. It was with a growing fear and rage that she continued yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'VE BEEN COVERING UP FOR YOU!"

"Hermione, listen to me, _please_!" Remus begged, as Dad stood beside us. As soon as Hermione started ranting, I had moved backward a little, to spare my hearing and give Remus moral support, should it be revealed that Hermione did, in fact, know about the lycanthropy. Dad's hand reached out and placed itself on my shoulder blade, hidden from view behind Remus, who now looked a bit pale and worried. I gave Dad a subtle smirk and a glance before reaching for Remus and giving his shoulder an affectionate squeeze, but if Remus even noticed, he gave no indication. "I can explain!" He pressed, and there was a desperate plea in his voice that I am sure went over the others' heads.

"AND ALL THIS TIME, YOU'VE BEEN HIS FRIEND!" That remark cut Remus like a knife, I know. The note of hurt, betrayal, and outright fear in Hermione, one of his favorite student's voice. What made it worse was that her expression was mirrored by everyone else. Remus was now living out his personal greatest fear: rejection by people he thought actually cared for him. Even so, he kept a perfectly straight and calm face, even though Hermione seemed ready to drop the bomb any second now. Harry looked murderous again. However, before Harry could start his own rant, Lupin spoke up.

"You're wrong." Remus said quietly, in a tone I knew meant remorse. "I haven't been Black's friend, but I am now." He said, offering a tentative smile that faded almost instantly. "Let me explain-" He started, but never quite finished his sentence, for Hermione gave a sob and cut Lupin off, a desperate, urgent tinge to her voice.

"NO!" She wailed. "Harry, don't trust them-"

"No reason not to!" I objected hotly, not really registering the restraining hand on my shoulder. Hermione acted as though she hadn't heard me.

"They've been helping Black get into the castle!"

"No, we haven't! I've been with him the entire time! Halloween night, he was at the staff table! You yourself saw him, Hermione! Besides, how could he have-"

"They want you dead, too!" Beside me, the hand tightened, though who it was restraining wasn't clear. I stole a quick glance, and saw livid sunken eyes, glittering angrily not half a foot away from my face.

"No, _he doesn't_! _We_ don't!' " I roared. But then, as if she had been leading up to this point, steeling herself for something terrible she was forcing herself to do, Hermione threw her last proverbial card on the table.

" _He's_ _a werewolf_! That's why he's been missing classes, and probably why Rosemary's always tired! She's probably one, too, if I had to guess!" Hermione cried. I gasped, horror and shock numbing me.

It was as though thunder had struck the room. Silence pressed down on all of us, heavy, tense and oppressive. I goggled, absolutely horrified, not at Remus ( I already knew about his 'little, furry problem'), but at the young witch before me! It was as though I was looking at her for the first time as cold fury swept over me. I felt raw and numb in the wake of Hermione's statement. Never in all my life would I have guessed that Hermione would use something that literally ruined Remus and my life...to convince someone else that _Remus_ of all people is dangerous! And then to throw me in there, as well...

It numbed me. I thought she was better than this, throwing those kind of accusations around with blatant disregard for the effect of her words...unbelievable.

"How... _dare_ you!" I screeched, wanting to strangle Hermione, though I was rooted to the spot with horror and slight revulsion. "I can't believe—how could you—I never would have-" I spluttered, so angry, I could not find the right words.

"Enough, Rosemary." Remus said in a forced calm, icy tone. My jaw snapped shut audibly. I thought up a thousand words (none of them polite enough to repeat) to describe the loathing I felt toward Hermione right at this moment. Remus then turned to Hermione. "Well, well, well Hermione. You really are the brightest witch of your age." Remus almost spat coolly. "However, you're not at all up to your usual standard, I'm afraid. Only one out of three." He said. I smirked, glad Remus wasn't above sassy comebacks. I would join in, but I think Remus put a Silencing Charm on me. I can't seem to get words out. Dad's hand touches my shoulder again, and he grins almost maniacally at me. He's enjoying this, but there's an impatient gleam to his eye. "Neither Rosemary nor I have been helping Sirius into the castle, and we certainly don't want Harry dead." Remus said smoothly, with a hint of waspish venom. There was an odd shudder up Remus' back then, a shadow flickering across his face ominously. I tensed slightly, suddenly remembering the date. There had been a hint of the wolf on Remus' face... "But...I won't deny that I am a werewolf." And there it is. The truth is out at last. I pinch the bridge of my nose, reaching out subconsciously with my other hand to touch Remus, try and boost him up a little. I know how down he gets when people are especially nasty to him. Dad was getting twitchy, his hands joining to twiddle and fiddle around, the fingers twisting and untwisting around each other convulsively. Then, they dropped to his side and he began to pace.

Ron, apparently having taken enough of this conversation, made an effort to stand. Remus and I automatically hurried forward, identical concerned expressions obvious. I reached the bed first and was preparing to slide my arm under Ron's shoulder when he flinched away from us.

" _Get away from me, werewolves!_ " He cried. Oh, fer Merlin's _sake_! I smacked him upside the head, forgetting all about his condition in my fury and outrage.

"Firstly, don't use the 'w' word!" I growled, "Secondly, I am _not_ a werewolf, and third, _we're trying to save your sorry butt, in case you haven't noticed_!" I spat lowly, standing again to place a comforting hand on Remus' shoulders. Remus, however pale and shaken he was, shook me off with a huge effort, and turned to Hermione, who now looked almost regretful. She seemed to finally have realized just how much damage she had done. _Good_ , I sneered. She needs a wake-up call to the plight of the werewolves, instead of that stupid S.P.E.W thing.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked quietly, his voice getting thicker with each word.

"Ages." Hermione gasped. "Since I did professor Snape's essay." She added. I fumed.

"So _that's_ why you asked _me_ about the moon cycles, you twit! You knew _I'd_ know!" I seethed, fists clenching and unclenching with the effort of holding myself back. Hermione drew back slightly, reeling after the tone in my voice. Good...

"Yes." She said. "I was almost finished with it, and...well, I'd already worked out the symptoms. I was just seeing..." She trailed off.

"Well, Snape'll be delighted." Remus shot, waspish and icy. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would work out what my symptoms meant." He gave a mirthless little chuckle. "Did you check the cycles with Rosemary," He asked, and I felt a huge wave of regret, anger (at Hermione) and hurt flood me. "and realize that I was always ill, Rosemary always extra tired, at the full moon? Or did you figure out that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?" I was hoping nobody had remembered. Apparently, so had Remus. He _had_ shouted the Ridikulus Spell rather quickly, he said. Hermione gulped.

"Both." She breathed. Lupin gave another forced, mirthless laugh.

"You are the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione." He repeated. Hermione shook her head furiously.  
"I'm not!" She snapped. "If I was a little cleverer, I'd have told everyone _what you are_!" She added. I gasped.

"You wouldn't _dare_!" I growled, feeling a rearing monster rising in my gut. I forced it back down. "You—You wouldn't...you couldn't..." Not again...please no...it's been a cycle all my life, endlessly repeating itself. We'd set up a tent on the outskirts of a town, either Wizarding or Muggle (those, we actually somewhat enjoyed, though Remus got a lot of odd looks) and then...somehow, the secret would get out, and we'd be off, smarting from the boots of people hasting to get us out of their town. We'd thought...we'd thought we could keep it together this time. It wasn't unusual to be very sickly, right?

"But they already know. At least, the staff do." Remus countered softly, still quite pale, looking as though he was still recovering from a physical blow. Ron looked aghast.

"Dumbledore hired you, even when he knew you were a werewolf?!" He asked incredulously. "Is he mad?!"

"He's a better man than you!" I snapped. I don't know what came over me. I really don't! Ron scowled, but made no rebuttal. I seemed to have hit a nerve. "And I _told_ you not to use the 'w' word!" I growled hotly, glaring swords (oh, I've moved past the dagger stage) at Ron, who paled beneath my gaze.

"Rosemary, _please_!" Remus sighed, a bit crossly. He turned to Ron. "Some of the staff thought he was." He answered. "He had to work very hard to convince some of the other teachers that I'm trustworthy." He went on.

"Remus..." I said comfortingly.

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" bellowed Harry suddenly, looking furious. "YOU WERE HELPING _HIM_ THE ENTIRE TIME!"

"NO, HE WASN'T!" I yelled back, getting in Harry's face. "We've already established that I was with him the whole time, and I swear, Remus Lupin never-"

"Well...maybe you were just helping Remus help Sirius, then." Harry spat.

"NO!" I barked back. "We've never helped Sirius into the castle! NEVER!" I then spotted Dad collapsing on the bed, covering his face with a shaky hand. Fury bellowed hotly in my chest, but I took a few steps back, ending up beside Remus, sensing a story coming. Or something. Suddenly, Dad, having had enough of being patient, was on his feet and over by Remus and I in hardly a blink.

"LET'S KILL HIM ALREADY!" He roared. Lupin turned to his friend, holding up a finger.

"Wait!" Remus snapped. Dad snapped, too. He quite suddenly looked ready to cry.

"I DID MY WAITING!" He screamed, "TWELVE YEARS OF IT! IN _AZKABAN_ , KEPT AWAY FROM MY OWN DAUGHTER, FROM GETTING MY REVENGE!" He added hoarsely. I gasped, tears brimming in my own eyes. Dad...

Once again, I saw precisely what Azkaban did to my father. I see the pain and rage and grief running around behind his sunken eyes, and if I looked close enough, I could almost see tears brimming. Almost. The other teens looked horrified (though slightly confused) at dad's outburst, and I was glad to have my face obscured by my unruly, mousey hair as a few small tears wound down my face. Remus looked at Dad with something like slight shock and understanding in his eyes, breathing heavily. The silence was drawn-out and tense. Remus looked at the Trio for a few seconds, an internal war raging in his mind, before he grabbed the tip of his wand, offering the handle to Dad.

"Very well. Kill him." Dad lurched forward, eyes shining brightly with anticipation. "But wait just one more moment. Harry—and Rosemary—have the right to know know _why_." Remus demanded. Dad slumped back, defeated. Remus turned to me. He handed me back the wands, and I stuffed mine into my inner pocket before distributing the rest of them without a word or a glance at my three friends (I was still angry with them), then returned to Remus' side. "There. You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

"Wait..." Harry growled, holding his wand, bewildered by the turn of events. "If you hadn't been helping _him_ ," Harry asked venomously, with a glare at Dad, "then how did you know he was here?" I smirked behind Remus' back, glad to know a lot more than these three morons in front of me (don't give me that look! After they insulted Remus...let's just say I'm none too pleased with their attitudes. Not at all). Remus had laughter in his eyes as he replied evenly, "The map. The Marauders' map." He then chuckled. "I was in my office, examining it." Here it comes...the story of the Marauders, in full detail. I just _know_ it!

"You know how to work it?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. I scoffed.

"Of course he knows how to work it!" I cried, even as Remus said the same thing beside me.

"I helped write it. I'm Moony. That was my friends' nickname for me at school." He said airily, with an almost impatient tone to it.

"You wrote-" Harry started.

"Yep. Neat, huh?" I chuckling, smiling up at Remus. He didn't look quite as amused.

"The important thing is," He said crossly, "I was watching it carefully this evening because I had an idea that you, Ron, Rosemary and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle and visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?" He then started to pace, clearly agitated, but determined that we all should know everything. "You may have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry-"

"How do you know about the cloak?" Harry asked. I jumped slightly, having been paying such rapt attention to Remus' story. Remus waved an impatient hand.

"Stop interrupting!" I hissed, highly impatient and still quite mad at the three of them. Remus chuckled reminiscently.

"Number of times I saw James disappearing under it..."

"That, and Remus naturally, knows about the Invisibility Cloak. You still showed up, though." I muttered, ignoring the incredulous stares I received.

"Yes." Remus chuckled again. "The point is, I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid's and headed toward the castle. I must say, Rosemary, you did a marvelous job sneaking without a Cloak." Remus added. "Fantastic Disillusionment Charm..." I beamed at hm despite a flicker of embarrassment. "I saw that you were now accompanied by someone else." Remus went on. The Trio looked once more thunderstruck.

"What?" Harry asked, with a definite anger to it. "No, we weren't! Rosemary was-"

"Not the extra person, Harry." I interrupted. "Just listen, and it'll all make sense." I pleaded. I really, _really_ wanted to hear this story.

"I couldn't believe my eyes!" Lupin continued, pacing agitatedly. "You were now being followed by someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead! I thought the Map must be malfunctioning. How could _he_ be with you?" Remus asked rhetorically. I really wish Remus and Dad would actually give out the name of the person they intend to murder.

"No one was with us!" Harry insisted.

"Harry!" I barked. "Shut. Up!" Harry looked somewhat affronted. But his jaw clicked shut.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you." Remus sighed. "Labeled _Sirius Black_. I saw him collide with you, Rosemary, then retreat to pounce again. I watched as Sirius dragged two of you into the Whomping Willow-"

"One of us!" Ron countered angrily. I growled.

"No, Ron." Lupin said patiently. "Two of you." He said knowingly. Ron, Harry and Hermione still looked bewildered.

"Hasn't _anyone_ figured it out?!" I spat. The Trio gave me blank stares. Dad rolled his eyes.

"It's Peter Pettigrew!" He spat. "And he's still in this room! Right now!"

"Not helping!" I shot before I could think. Dad smiled at me. "They don't know-"

"Do you think I could take a look at your rat?" Lupin asked, cutting me off. At those words, Ron clutched tighter than ever to Peter as the rat fought ever harder to get away. Ron looked fiercely at Remus.

"Why? What's Scabbers got to do with anything?"

"Everything." Lupin replied, holding out a hand to grab hold of the rat. "May I see him?"

"Just give it to him, and it'll all make sense." I supplied. Ron shot me a very darkened look. He held 'Scabbers' ever closer to his chest, despite the squeaking and biting and clawing that was starting to make Ron's hands a mess. Suddenly, Scabbers made a break for it. Ron had to grab his tail and pull him back. From his position on the other side of the bed (on Dad's knee), Crookshanks hissed softly.

"What?" Ron repeated. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"Give it to..." I hesitated for a brief second, pretending to nearly trip over a loose board as I took a step forward. "Dad, and he'll show you." Dad's eyes flicked to me. I swallowed. I sent him an apologetic gaze, and he nodded, seeming to get what I was trying to say. But then Dad's eyes strayed to the rat again. A thin, gnarled finger pointed at Peter.

"That's not a rat." Dad rasped.

"What do you mean? Of _course_ it's a rat!" Ron countered, with an air of stating the obvious. I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing heavily. "What's wrong with you?" Ron spat. I glowered at him.

"Nothing. You lot are just so thick-headed you can't see what's in front of you." I replied evenly, arms crossed over my chest. "If you'd just give Dad" I said, jerking my thumb toward Remus, with another apologetic gaze at Dad, "the rat, you'll see what we're talking about!"

"He's really not a rat." Lupin explained evenly, with a cool air. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew." Dad added. A tense, ringing silence greeted these words. Finally, the truth was out!

 **THERE! I KNEW THIS CHAPTER COULD HAVE DRAGGED ON, SO I CUT IT OFF AT THE SAME POINT AS IN THE BOOK. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING, AS ALWAYS.**


	18. Of Marauders and Shacks, prt 2

**HERE'S THE SECOND PART, Y'ALL! THIS REALLY IS MY FAVE SCENE EVER, SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

 **~LF221**

The Trio looked almost ready to laugh at what I can only assume would be an absurd statement to them. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on! Surely you've figured it out by _now_ , Hermione!" I snapped. Hermione flinched, as though I had slapped her.

"Well...not really. I mean..."

"You're mental, all three of you!" Ron growled incredulously, glaring at Dad, Remus and I hotly.

"Ridiculous..." Hermione gasped breathlessly. Harry glared at Dad.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" He said. Oh, Merlin, help me not kill these thick-headed friends of mine! " _He_ killed him twelve years ago!" Dad's face twitched furiously. And yet...there was sorrow in his gaze as well. Grief, hidden behind fury. Of course...Mum was killed that night...

"Oh, fer pity's sake!" I cried, running extremely frustrated hands through his fingers. "For the last time-"

"I meant to." Dad growled behind me. I whirled around.

"Not really helping your case here." I whispered, though my heart was pounding. Dad grinned at me, as if what he had said was the best news or something, and then dropped it as he glared at Peter again.

"But little Peter got the better of me." Peter was squeaking harder than ever, desperate to get free of Ron's hands. "Not this time, though!" Dad yelled, lunging for Peter suddenly. "Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out, and play!" Dad screamed as he grappled with Ron (who was screaming with pain as Dad's weight descended on his broken leg) for grip on Peter. I ran forwards, all thought driven out in my panic. This could go very wrong. Ron could be seriously injured...Peter might get away...obviously, I would prefer that neither happened, if at all avoidable.

"Dad, no!" I screamed, even as Remus cried, "Sirius! NO!" so I think my cry was sufficiently disguised. Together, Remus and I managed to get Dad off Ron. Hermione was giving me the same stare she had given Remus before she let loose his most terrible secret. Uh-oh...not good...

"Wait! You can't do it just like that!" Remus panted, reminding me of the present situation. "We've got to explain-"

"We can explain afterwards!" Dad screeched back, lurching forward again. Remus and I pushed him back again. Dad was still remarkably strong, for having recently escaped Azkaban. One of Dad's thin, wasted hands clawed the air as it fought to grab Peter. "THAT FILTH IS THE REASON I COULDN'T WATCH MY OWN DAUGHTER GROW UP!" He bellowed fiercely. I gasped. Hermione flinched.

"Wait..." She breathed, in a tiny, hardly audible little voice. "No...no..." I gulped.

"THEY'VE-GOT-A-RIGHT-TO-KNOW-EVERYTHING!" Remus roared, panting heavily as he fought against Dad. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry! You owe Harry and Rosemary the truth, Sirius!" Remus added in an only slightly calmer tone. Dad stopped. Then, with a huge effort, Dad heaved a great sigh.

"Alright then." He growled. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for." I flinched. This really was not the best way to start this, was it?

"You're nutters, both of you!" Ron accused sharply. "And you're dragging Rosemary along with you!"

"Oi! Shut yer trap and listen!" I growled. Ron, however, stood up. "And I'm not being 'dragged along' with those two!" I added. "And I'm not mental. None of us are."

"I've had enough of this!" Ron yelled, apparently not having heard me. "I'm off!" I started to panic. Ron was leaving...taking Peter with him. Lupin, however, was quite on top of things. He flicked his wand at Peter, and Ron halted, thinking Lupin was threatening him.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron." He ordered. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER! HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron shouted angrily, but moved back toward the bed, trying to put his rat back in his pocket, but Peter was getting more and more desperate. Ron swayed when Peter gave an especially violent lurch, overbalanced, and if it hadn't been for Harry, Ron would have fallen to the ground. However, Harry caught his friend, and gently pushed him back onto the bed. Then, Harry turned to glaze fixedly at Lupin.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die." He said evenly. "A whole street full of them." I blanched. Dad's eyes narrowed.

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" He growled. Lupin took it up then, as Dad seemed incapable of speech all of a sudden. Sneaky little bum, Remus...sneaky indeed...

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter." Isn't that obvious? "I believed it myself until tonight because the Marauders' Map never lies. Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry." Harry looked unconvinced. He glanced down at Ron, and they shared a look that said quite clearly, "They're mental". Hermione seemed to agree with Ron and Harry, but was a little more vocal.

"But Professor Lupin..." She reasoned with a would-be calm manner. "Scabbers can't be Pettigrew...it just can't be true, you know it can't..." I scoffed and rolled my eyes as Remus chuckled.

"Why can't it be true?" He asked, as if Hermione had simply encountered a problem with grindylows in class. Hermione looked shocked, like she couldn't believe no one else knew something obvious. I rolled my eyes, but refrained from huffing in annoyance. Barely.

Welcome to my world, girlfriend! Enjoy.

"Because...because people would _know_ if Peter had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when we did homework—the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things...and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have only been seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list-" She stopped abruptly when I started laughing loudly. It was so amusing to me that Hermione, upholder of the law, could not fathom the idea of unregistered Animagi, refused to even consider the possibility of it. Harry and Ron looked at each other like 'I am so confused, and yet...why am I not surprised?' before Lupin started to laugh, as well.

"Right again, Hermione!" He said. "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be four unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

Once again, it was like thunder struck the room, the sudden silence ringing with unasked questions. Then, Dad spoke up.

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus." Dad muttered. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"Alright...but you'll need to help me, Sirius. I only know how it began-" Remus replied. He might have begun the story right then, but was cut off by the bedroom door opening. We all stared, perplexed, at the door, and Lupin even went out and checked. There was no one there. No one...so why do I feel there's someone right where Lupin's staring? Why do I feel an unseen pair of eyes, searching the room, taking everything in?

"No one there..." Remus reported, walking back to us.

"This place is haunted!" Ron cried, sounding scared. I chuckled.

"Nope!"

"What?" Ron asked, looking and sounding as though he had been struck. Remus cleared his throat.

"It's not. The Shrieking Shack was never haunted." Remus explained, with a distracted edge to it as he stared at the door, puzzled. "...The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me." He seemed to gather himself for a moment, pushing his prematurely graying hair out of his face. He gave a sigh. "That's where this all starts—with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten...and if I hadn't been so foolhardy."

"You can't blame yourself, Remus." I said automatically, meaning every word. Remus sent me a clear 'Shut it.' look, and I chewed my lip. Ron made to speak.

"Shh!" Hermione and I cried at once. Lupin nodded toward us gratefully.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days, there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape" Dad perked up at the mention of his old nemesis. "has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform...I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, with Rosemary for company," Remus gave me a fond look, and Dad raised his eyebrows at me appreciatively, like 'Wow. Really? That's awesome. Thanks.' It meant a lot, coming from Dad himself. "and wait for the moon to wane again. Poor Rosemary was always extra tired afterwards. She never left my side. Coffee, I think, was never consumed in such quantities before Rosemary came along."

"That's why Rosemary _always_ gets a cup of coffee in the mornings!" Hermione gasped. I nodded, then pressed a finger to my lips for silence. The others sent me looks of begrudging respect. Remus went on.

"Before the Wolfsbane potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me. But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that, as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school..." Lupin then sighed, and turned to Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is...it was planted _because_ I came to Hogwarts. This house-" Remus broke off there to stare about the room miserably. I was struck with a desire to hug him, but knew it wasn't the time or place. That, and Remus didn't feel he needed it. Plus, it would just make things more awkward than they already were. "The tunnel that leads to it—they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous." Remus said with a grimace. I chewed my lip, knowing all too well what it must have been like. I have seen so many transformations, heard so many howls and screams of pain so intense, I started crying, trying to block out the noise with my hands over my ears. No one spoke. The only sound (apart form Lupin) was Peter's vigorous squeaking. Remus swallowed thickly. "My transformations in those day were—were terrible. It is very painful to transform into a werewolf. I was separated from humans" he said the word like it was something he wasn't, couldn't be. Dad and I gave him sympathetic glances, "to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead."

"Giving him those _lovely_ scars of his." I mused, eyes trained on Remus' face. He had always told me they were unknown, that he couldn't remember how he got them. I suppose it's a mercy he doesn't remember actually doing it to himself. Remus gave me a 'I may be generally long-suffering, but shut up' look.

"The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor...even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it..." Remus gave a shudder, then grinned a little. "But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, four great friends, Sirius and Jenny Black," Dad smiled at Remus, but there was a hint of sadness about it. "...Peter Pettigrew...and, of course, your father, Harry—James Potter. Now, my four friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all kinds of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home and see her..." Dad grinned reminiscently. "I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth." Dad sent Remus a look like 'you and I both know that's not true', complete with knowing grin. Remus rolled his eyes. He knew as well as we did that he was a terrible lair. "And they didn't desert me at all."

"There's a surprise." I muttered sarcastically. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Instead, they did something for me would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life." Remus chuckled in a reminiscent way. "They became Animagi." Harry looked befuddled.

"My dad, too?" He asked. Dad rolled his eyes. I chuckled.

"No duh, Harry. He was one of Dad's best friends." _Both of my dads._ I thought with a grin.

"Yes, indeed, both of you. It took them the better part of three years to figure out how to do it." I grinned suspiciously. My eyebrows rose, silently pondering how normal people do it, and Remus caught my look. "Don't go and look it up now, Rosemary!" He said sternly. I frowned as Remus turned back to Harry. "Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong—one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will." Hermione tilted her head, an adorkably confused look on her face.

"But how did that help you?" She asked.

"Think about it." I coaxed, amused more than irritated now. Remus chuckled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to people." Remus explained at the Trio's confused looks, then his eyes flicked to me knowingly. I glanced at the floor, biting my lip. "They sneaked me out of the castle every month under James' Invisibility Cloak. They transformed...Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them." A surge of adoration for the Marauders (aside from Peter, that is) came over me. They had agreed to take a huge risk, with a possibility of dying in the process, to help someone they'd only met about a year prior. I wondered when Mum came in. Was she there from the start? Did she hang around the Marauders, even then? Dad seemed suddenly quite impatient.

"Hurry up, Remus." He barked (pun fully intended). Remus, however, merely gazed calmly at his friend.

"I'm getting there, Sirius. I'm getting there...well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius, Jenny, and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check."

"No easy feat." I added under my breath. Dad sent me an 'I know.' look. Remus looked at me apologetically.

"I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did...and that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Jenny was Wolfpad. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs." Harry blanched.

"What sort of animal-?" Harry started, but Hermione interrupted, looking cross.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf!" I growled at the 'w' word, but held my tongue. "What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"Hermione!" I barked. Lupin sighed heavily.

"A thought that still haunts me." He said, voice heavily remorseful. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them after-wards, especially when Jenny joined the team. She was quite a laugh, though she was one of the near misses." Lupin ran a hand through his hair, his voice hardening and taking a tone of self-loathing. "One of the closer ones, even. We were young, thoughtless—carried away by our own cleverness." He heaved a heavy sigh. "I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course...he had admitted me when no other Headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed." He sighed heavily. He then gave a bitter chuckle that held no humor whatsoever in it. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why?" He asked rhetorically. I grimaced, remembering all the times I caught Remus, pacing in his office agitatedly, only to plaster a smile on his face when I entered. There were quite a few.

"Dad...Don't." I said. "Please." Whatever he's gonna say, it'll be more proof of his martyr complex. Remus took a deep breath.

"Because I was too cowardly." My head snapped up. How could Remus say that? He's definitely not a coward. He's one of the bravest people I know, taking the hits the world is dealing out without complaining. How can he call himself a coward? "It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me...and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I've been shunned all my adult life," _Hadn't you been shunned before that, too, Remus?_ I thought idly, too wrapped up in listening to even get to vocalizing my snarky comment. "unable to find paid work because of what I am." Besides small jobs in Muggle towns and cities, when we were especially desperate. Remus sighed heavily. Dad looked sympathetic. "And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it...so in a way, Snape's been right about me all along." I knew what he meant. Most of the time, he was forcing thoughts of those days from his mind. I see the way he subtly shakes his head when he thinks I'm not watching him at night. From beside me, Dad tenses at Lord Voldemort's name, or just the fact that Remus was insinuating that Dad was a Death-Eater. Which would never happen.

"No, he-"

"Snape?" Asked Dad, cutting me off. "What's Snape got to do with it?" I sighed, preparing to tell him, but then Remus beat me to it.

"He's here, Sirius. He's teaching here, as well." Remus then gazed at the Trio. "Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

"No shock there." Dad and I muttered together. We grinned at each other. Remus always had said I was blessed with my father's personality. Oddly enough, it was always with a sarcastic tone to his voice. Remus sent us an exasperated look.

"He's been telling Dumbledore all year that I'm not to be trusted. He has his reasons..." Remus went on, when he saw the furious look on my face. I had been getting more and more worked up all year about how Snape treats my godfather, and how he took every opportunity to throw my father down, as well. "you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me-"

Here, Dad made a derisive snort, startling Remus, making him pause.

"Serves him right, sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to...hoping he could get us expelled..."

"What did he do, exactly?" I asked. Remus hadn't been liberal with details, even after I found out about the lycanthropy. Remus sighed.

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month. We were in the same year, you know, and we—er—didn't like each other very much. He especially hated James. Jealous, I think, of James' talent on the Quidditich pitch." I snorted.

"Bloody likely! You and I both know it was the way James hit on-"

"Rosemary, _please_." Remus snapped. Suddenly guilty, I sank back into silence. Remus sent me a warning glance before turning back to the others. "Anyway, Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madame Pomfry one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be—er—amusing to tell Snape that all he had to do was prod the knot on the trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me." I sent my dad a disbelieving stare. He...he could have _killed_ Snape! And he thought it would've been _amusing_?! They must _really_ have hated each other...Dad looked slightly abashed.

"..You didn't." I whispered, ignoring the looks I was getting from the Trio. Dad looked me in the eye slowly.

"Remus never said I didn't regret it later..." I hummed, reserving judgment until I had heard everything.

"Well, of course Snape had to try it." How desperate _was_ Snape to get rid of the Marauders?! Geez... "If he'd got as far as the house, he'd have run into a fully grown werewolf—but your father, Harry, and Jenny, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to their own lives, and Jenny wasn't even an official Marauder yet. She was just a friend of ours, an acquaintance at that point. She just heard what had happened, and charged along with James. She, as well as Snape, glimpsed me at the end of the tunnel, though. Jenny felt pity for me, while Snape sneered at and avoided me from then on. He was forbidden to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was..."

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you!" Me and Harry chorused slowly. "He thought you were in on the joke?" Harry asked.

"It really wasn't a joke, Harry!" I said admonishingly, with a reproving glare at Dad. He looked ever more abashed, mumbling something like 'tried to apologize, but Snivellus wouldn't hear it...' under his breath, but with my sharpened hearing (a benefit of transforming so many times into my other form, along with subtly pointed ears...not that anyone's noticed...) I heard. Suddenly, my ears detected the sound of a swishing cloak. And then, even as I spun around, it seemed the air itself revealed Professor Snape himself. He was pulling off Harry's Invisibility Cloak, his wand at the ready, pointed directly at Lupin, who flinched.

"That's right." Snape sneered. "Oh, vengeance is sweet..."

 **AUTHOR APOLOGIZES FOR THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER. I JUST FELT THAT THERE WAS NO GOOD CUT-OFF POINTS UNTIL SNAPE SHOWED UP. SORRY. HOPE YOU WEREN'T TOO BORED, AND ENJOYED THIS SCENE AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT. THIS IS KINDA MY OWN REACTIONS TO STUFF, SO IT'S REALLY FUN AND PRETTY EASY FOR ME TO WRITE.**

 **LOVE Y'ALL, AND PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW!**


	19. Of Marauders and Shacks prt 3

**I LLOOVVEE THIS SCENE. LIKE, LITERALLY, I CAN'T STRESS IT ENOUGH. I HOPE YOU LIKE HOW I WROTE IT, AS WELL.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

Hermione screamed with shock and Dad shot to his feet. Harry and Ron looked thunderstruck. I ended up in front of everyone, eyes glaring at Snape, whose wand hadn't moved, and was now pointed at me. At least, until Remus pulled me backward, behind him.

"How I hoped I'd be the one to find you." Snape continued. He held up the Cloak. "I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow. Very useful, Potter, I thank you." He said, panting slightly. He looked as though he had just won a race, as he was quite smug looking. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" He asked Remus, who made no move to reply. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did..." He tilted his head, looking quite insane. "lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway, and out of sight." By now, Dad had come forward. Snape had then pressed his wand to Dad's throat when he got too close. I squeaked, unable to help it. Remus then took a few steps forward while the Trio sent me befuddled looks I never really registered. Snape flicked the wand toward Remus, and I was moving forward, only Remus' arm holding me back.

"Severus-"

"I've told the Headmaster again and again that you two were helping Remus' old friend into the castle, and here's the proof." Snape continued, glaring daggers at us.

"And Dumbledore saw right through your stupid blind hatred-"  
"Quiet!" Remus and Dad hissed at once, and I shut my jaw. Snape jeered at me before turning back to Dad, who still had Snape's wand pointed at his throat. Only my worry for Dad's safety stayed me. I knew that if I rushed Snape, it would all go very south, very fast. But that didn't stop me from glaring at Snape with the most hatred possible.

"Not even I dreamed that you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout."

"He wasn't!" I blurted pleadingly. I had to make Snape see sense, before he does anything rash and irreversible.

"Severus, you're making a mistake," Lupin pleaded, a desperate, urgent tone to his voice. "You haven't heard everything—I can explain—Sirius isn't here to kill Harry-"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight-" Snape interrupted.

"You wouldn't!" I yelled, heart thudding wildly, feeling as though I'd been struck by lightning. "Not even _you_ could be so-"  
"Silence!" Snape roared, and I felt my jaw slam unwillingly shut. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this...he was quite convinced that you were harmless with Rosemary to keep you in place, you know, Lupin..." Snape jeered.

"Don't you bring her into this!" Dad roared, but as he wasn't in the position to do anything, he couldn't do more than talk and threaten.

"He viewed you as a _tame_ werewolf..." Remus blanched, and I felt a coil of red-hot anger twist in my gut. It was getting much harder to stand here, while my dad's life was threatened, and Remus was being taunted. Remus shook his head.

"You fool." He said softly.

"He can't help it, it's habit by now." Dad sneered. "Once again, he's put his keen and penetrating mind to the task and, as usual, come to the wrong conclusion."

"Quite, Sirius." Remus said admonishingly.

"Be quiet yourself, Remus!" Dad snapped back.

"Look at you two. Bickering like an old married couple." Snape jeered.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" Dad snapped. I let out a bark of laughter. Twelve years, and Dad's still got the sass he was famous (or infamous, depending in your point of view) for in school. Remus turned to Snape.

"Think about this, Severus." He said softly, pleadingly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back in Azkaban, knowing what he is to-" He never got to finish, as there was a sound like thunder, and thin, snakelike cords lashed out and all of a sudden, I felt myself being pushed, and then I was on the ground, Remus before me, bound and gagged, unable to move. Horror and rage filled me with a reckless abandon, and I tore at Snape. Another bang, and I was in Remus' position. I cried out, the sound strangely muffled, as my skull connected hard with the floor. White light blinded me for a moment, then spots danced.

Dad screamed out in rage, lurching forward. I was trying to protest, but my voice wasn't working through the gag.

"How _dare_ you!" Dad roared, hands flying toward Snape's throat. Snape merely pressed the wand harder. Thankfully, Dad had the sense to stop.

"Give me a reason. I beg you." Snape's voice was cold and venomous, and it was impossible to tell if it was Snape or Dad that glared with more hatred. Silence pervaded, tense and electric with anger and rage. The Trio were glancing at each other, lost and confused. I bucked and struggled against the cords, which were so tight, they were starting to cut into my skin. It didn't work. Snape flicked his wand for a split second at me, and the cords tightened. I flinched, and remained still. Remus was resigned, eyes closed as he lay still on the floor. Hermione was panting as if she had just run all the way here as she took a hesitant step toward Snape.

"Professor Snape—it—it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w—would it?" Snape turned baleful, glittering eyes on Hermione, who flinched slightly.

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school." He then flicked his eyes at all of us. "You, Potter, Black," I flinched. Of all the scenarios I had planned to reveal the truth...this was the last one I would have picked. I let out a groan, and Remus sagged further into the ground. If I could, I would've bit my lip. I knew Remus wanted me to avoid all the baggage he had been dragged down by for all his life. The Trio didn't seem to register the impact of Snape's words as he continued. "and Weasley are out of bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, _hold your tongue_." Hermione took another step forward.

"But if—if there was a mistake-"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape roared, cutting her off coldly. She flinched back. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I flinched against the cords again as a few sparks nearly caught Dad's hair on fire. "Oh, vengeance is sweet..." Snape sneered at Dad. He had that annoyingly smug look on his face again. "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you..." Snape said again. This guy was seriously creeping me out here...

"The joke's on you again, Severus." Dad spat, his teeth bared in a snarl. Then, his gaze softened as he gazed around at me on the floor, at Remus, who hadn't moved since he had fallen, and finally to Harry's confused and bewildered expression. He bit his lip and swallowed."As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle-" He croaked, nodding toward Ron, "and you at least release Rosemary—I'll come quietly..." My eyes widened, and I shook my head as vehemently as possible. Dad couldn't turn himself in...doesn't he realize that Snape's only interested in the Kiss being preformed on Dad...getting him back for the sick prank from so long ago..? Dad gave me a sad look that spoke volumes. He knew what would happen. No...please, dad... Snape's eyes narrowed.

"'Up to the castle'?" Snape repeated, voice as cool and smooth as silk. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black...pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay..." He cackled. I again felt lightning strike me, and I felt numbed, cold and clammy all over. Snape...couldn't do that, even if he hates my dad's guts...he just couldn't...

Couldn't he? I mean, he's not _that_ evil, right? Even _Snape_ , who seems to hate everyone and everything, can't possibly be so narrow-minded...so full of long-suffering hatred for an immature prank...that he would condemn a man to eternity of a bleak, mindless existence? "One can only imagine what it must be like to endure...it's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Snape jibed cruelly, sticking Dad harder than ever with his wand. I kicked out against the cords, but Snape merely tightened them again, causing Dad to flinch toward him before the wand pressed itself back into his throat. What little color in Dad's face left it at the determined look on Snape's face. Dad's eyes flicked to me again. I gave him a subtle flick of my head.

"You—you've got to hear me out. The rat—look at the rat-" He stopped abruptly when he saw no change in Snape's eyes. If anything, they hardened even more.

"Come on, all of you." Snape said icily. And with a snap of his fingers, the ends of the cords that bound Remus and I extended to Snape's hands. "I'll drag the werewolf, and levitate the pup." He said, with a nasty grin at me, and a glare at Dad. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him with as much hatred as I could convey, and then some.

"I said I'll come quietly—no running or trying to escape—if you let-at the very least-Rosemary go, you git!" Dad spat.

"Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for Remus, as well..." Snape continued idly. For the first time, Remus kicked against his bindings, merely making them tighter, his eyes widened in fear. If it was possible, I glared with more hatred than ever before. Okay...Dad, I can sort of understand...but _Remus_?! What has Remus ever done to Snape?! How could Snape even _think_ of handing my godfather to the Dementors?! It was sickening! Snape's ruining two innocent lives who have already gone through so much, not to mention leaving me essentially an orphan, just because of some stupid prank?! This is bloody ridiculous! Then, I grimaced as Snape started dragging me over the floor, my skull hitting the ground again painfully, before seeming to remember what he had said, and indeed levitated me...by my ankle. I floated helplessly toward the door, fuming and silently uttering a thousand curse words that would have sent me to the bathroom to have my mouth washed inwardly.

And then...Harry blocked the door. He seemed confused by his own actions, but unwilling to back down. Snape glared at him furiously. Snape's eyes made him look quite insane, and with the cords in his hands, and what with the two bodies being dragged along...he looked like some psychotic villain in those Muggle horror movies Remus enjoys taking me to whenever he could afford it.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," Snape growled, teeth bared. Dad was still glaring with a murderous fire at Snape, but he did take one step toward the door. Snape's smug grin was quite frightening. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin-" I moaned against the gag. Is he seriously lording his 'daring rescue' over Harry like this? Harry looked a _bit_ mad.

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a thousand times this year. Rosemary, too. I've been alone with either of them loads of times, having defense lessons against the Dementors, and hanging out in the Common Room, cramming homework! If they were helping Black, why didn't they just finish me off then?" Snape rolled his eyes with a nastily superior air.

"Don't ask me to fathom how a werewolf and a mindless pup's mind works." He demanded icily. My eyes were now slits of ice, yet burning white-hot with hatred. Dad growled, but by now knew better than to try anything. "Get out of the way, Potter." He said, when Harry made no move to let Snape pass. I felt gratitude for Harry amidst the rage and fury. Behind us, Hermione and Ron were bewildered, but Hermione was helping Ron stand, slipping her arm under Ron's shoulder. Harry himself looked about as furious as me.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry screamed. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL, YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN-"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape roared furiously. His eyes blazed, and he looked more maniacal than ever. I was quite honestly terrified of him right now...how could he _be_ this way?! How could he so narrow-minded on revenge for that _stupid_ prank so many years...oh...oh, no...wait...didn't Snape...doesn't he think...oh, _Merlin_...crap...he thinks Dad's the reason Lily's gone...he never knew about the last-minute switch of Secret-Keepers.

But then...any small, miniscule amount of sympathy I may have felt toward Snape vanished as the horrid, smug look on his face returned in full force. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee!" He went on, the light of madness in his eyes.

 _Bloody likely. You have no freaking idea how irritating and annoying you are being right now..._ I thought waspishly, my eyes narrowed again. "You would have been well served id he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might have been mistaken in Black—now get out of the way, or I'll _make you_." He growled. Harry refused to move, and the respect for him increased in me. "GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!" Snape shrieked. He seemed even more insane, if that's possible. Harry seemed suddenly resolute, and his wand seemed to Aparrate directly into his hand, and in the next instant, there were three voices screaming, and a bright flash of light, and pain blinded me for a moment as I crashed to the floor, Snape's spell breaking as he flew into the wall, knocking down another bed's posts as he did so, causing it to collapse. Strangely, the ropes remained tightly bound around me, even after Snape was out cold. However, they seemed to be loosening, painstakingly slowly. I kicked and thrashed against the bonds again, eyes blazing with determination. I was gonna get outta these bonds...so help me! Dad was bending over me, but not taking his eyes off Harry. He seemed upset, and I really, really, really can't blame him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Harry. You should have left him to me..."

"Yeah...we've got a score to settle with him." Dad cut the ropes quickly, and gently hauled me to my feet. I swayed a little, but regained feeling all over my body with an unpleasant crawling, tingling sensation all over. I massaged particularly sore areas, throat being a nasty one, my jaw, as well, looking from Dad to Harry, and to the other two behind me.

"Easy there, Rosie." Dad muttered. I grinned and at long last hugged my dad. Harry looked very much like he had been slapped. Harry and Hermione had realization written across their faces.

"Wait..." I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Surprise!" I smiled. "You see..."

"I _knew_ it!" Hermione shrieked suddenly. "I started to suspect when you accidentally called Remus by his name, rather than 'dad' a bit ago, and then, when Sirius lunged for Scabbers...y-you yelled 'dad, no!' and...and it wouldn't make sense if...if you were talking to Lupin..." She trailed off. "And now...we attacked a teacher...we attacked a teacher...oh, we're going to be in so much trouble-"

"Hermione..." I sighed. "Is that really all you can think of right now? I say let's get up to the castle...figure it out from there..." The reason I was saying this is so that Remus can get the Wolfsbane Potion in him before the moon rises...something had reminded me of what night it was...I'm not sure what. I sent Remus a pointed look, and he registered what I was trying to say. He bucked and struggled, and Dad bent down to untie him, and Remus stood abruptly, swaying subtly as he rubbed the circulation back into his limbs.

"Thank you, Harry." He said, nodding his head. I smiled, and hugged Remus.

"Hold on..." Ron said, looking at me oddly. "You're Black's kid?!" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my bowed head.

"Yes, Ron. Remus and I agreed that it would be best if no one knew...Sorry, Dad..." I muttered sheepishly. Dad smiled. I hugged him again.

"No offense taken. I was just worried that both of you, Harry and Rosie," He said, nodding at me and Harry, "well, that you hated me, wanted me dead. It's nice to be proven wrong in this instance."

"Oh, I'm still not saying I believe you." Harry said flatly, giving me a 'This is Not Over' look, tearing his eyes away to look at Lupin.

"Come _on_ , Harry!" I huffed. "You can't seriously still-"

"I'm not saying I still think he's guilty necessarily...I'm...just...reserving judgment." He huffed back. I stuck my tongue at him, but smiled as well, glad to have made some sort of tiny amount of progress. Remus looked resolute.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof." He turned to Ron. "You, boy—give me Peter, please. Now." He said, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Ron blanched, clutching his rat ever closer to his chest, despite it's struggling.

"Come off it." He said in a slightly scared, weak voice. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get at _Scabbers_?"

"You three can _not_ still believe Dad's guilty." I growled. Ron looked uncertainly at Harry and Hermione for support.

"I mean...okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat—there are millions of rats—how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?" I opened my mouth to reply, but then stopped short, leaving my upraised finger to just fall back and my jaw to shut. I then turned to Dad, sending him a questioning glance.

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question.." Remus mused, a slight frown on his face. "How _did_ you find out where he was?" Dad smirked, and thrust a thin hand into his robes, drawing out a slightly faded, crumpled cutout from a _Daily Prophet_. It showed the Weasley family in front of a pyramid, waving at the camera. I then noticed Scabbers on Ron's shoulders. I gasped, realization dawning. That's why he's been stalking around the school, breaking in...whoa. That's also how he knew which rat it was. The one with the red-head always running around after it. That, and he just knows it's Peter. Remus looked bewildered.

"How did you get this?"

"Fudge." I raised an eyebrow. Fudge gave Dad a paper? "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page...on this boy's shoulder...I knew him at once...how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts...to where Harry and Rosemary were..." Remus glanced at me and Harry subconsciously.

"Great Scott." He muttered, taking the picture and staring between it and the real rat in Ron's hands. "His front paw..." I immediately glanced at it, and found a toe missing. It had been like that ever since I've known Ron and the others. Ron frowned.

"What about it?" Dad rolled his eyes.

"He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Lupin had another 'I've Just Had an Enormous Epiphany' look.

"Of course...so simple, so _brilliant_...he cut it off himself?" Dad nodded.

"Just before he transformed. " Dad explained. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself—including...including Jenny, God rest her soul—and sped off down into the sewer with the other rats..." Dad looked somber and weighed down.

"Scabbers has been in my family for-" Ron began, glaring at Lupin and Dad.

"Twelve years?!" Dad interrupted hotly. "Curiously long life for a common garden rat!" Ron looked very similar to a cornered animal.

"Look, Scabbers probably got in a fight with another rat or something!"

"Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?" Remus asked calmly.

"We—we've been taking good care of him!" Ron replied.

"Didn't anyone tell you, Ron," Said Remus kindly, but then Harry took over, looking stunned.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-"

"Finger." Dad finished. "The dirty coward cut it off so that everyone would think he was dead!"

"Scabbers isn't looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" Remus mused snarkily. There was a certain snideness to the tone now. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again..."

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" Ron roared. Dad smirked.

"That cat isn't mad." Dad whispered, making his voice more hoarse. He reached out and stroked Crookshanks' round, fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me...finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me..." Hermione looked both flabbergasted and insulted.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking scandalized and edging subconsciously away from the cat.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't...so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me...as I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table...but Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it...this cat—Crookshanks, did you call him?—told me Peter had left blood on the sheets...I suppose he bit himself...well, faking his own death had worked once..." Harry seemed to snap all of a sudden, and he quite abruptly turned angry.

"And why did he fake his own death?" He asked venomously.

"Harry-"

"Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents?"

"Harry!" I tried again. "Don't you dare! Dad never laid a hand on your parents...haven't you been listening?" Remus stayed anything else I was going to say with a calming hand on my shoulder.

"And now you've come to finish him off!" Harry roared furiously. It was as though he hadn't even heard me. Remus turned a patient eye toward Harry. He opened his mouth, but Dad spoke up, eyes glittering evilly at Peter, who gave a violent jerk, but Ron managed to hold on tightly.

"Yes." Dad growled, suddenly quite intimidating. Harry looked even more furious.

"Then I should have let Snape have you!" He spat.

"No, Harry, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents. That's what we've been trying to tell you..." Remus said, with an urgent, hurried tone to it. "Harry, don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents and Peter tracked him down—but it was the other way around, don't you see? _Peter_ betrayed your mother and father—Sirius tracked _Peter_ down-" And Harry cut Remus off with a _very_ furious look.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP!"

"Harry...he only said he didn't-"

"Harry, I as good as killed them." Dad interrupted miserably, gazing with such sorrow at Harry, I felt my heart ache to hug Dad. As it was, I went over to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. For moral support. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last minute, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me...I'm to blame, I know it...The night they died, Jenny and I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when we arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. Jenny was worried for Pettigrew, as usual thinking only of others' safety. We set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies...Jenny and I realized what Peter must have done...what I'd done..." Dad finished. There was a break in his voice. His head bowed, cocked at an angle so that we couldn't see any part of his face.

"And, if I fancied a guess...that's what he's been reliving with the Dementors for twelve years or so..." Dad nodded, not looking up. I gasped softly, sympathy and love nearly overwhelming me. I sat down next to Dad, my hand still on his shoulder. His hand went over my back to rest against my waist.

"Enough of this." Remus ordered crisply, his voice steely and cold. It was the voice he used when he was talking about Dad before now. It was the voice he used when he was ordering me to stop talking about the Marauders, to stop asking questions. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, _give me that rat_." He ordered, sounding as if he wanted to prove it to himself, as well as the rest of us.

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?"

"Force him to reveal himself. If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

"It won't, even if he is Peter." I added. Ron took one look at Remus' face, which had only hardened, hesitated for the briefest second...then held out Peter at long last. I must admit, I was a bit-no, _really—_ excited about this. Finally...the truth was out. Harry and I now knew the whole story, and we were about to see the proof that Dad and Remus were, in fact, quite sane and honest. Whether or not Harry and the others believed the truth remained unclear, but I knew I had believed Sirius from the first moment he mentioned Mum. Even before that, ever since I had heard about Dad...and then right now...every time Mum's name was mentioned, remorse, grief, and self-loathing flooded his eyes. Every time, his voice carried the emotions his sunken eyes portrayed. That haunted look was enough—should have been enough—to make anyone believe that he was telling the truth. Anyone, apparently, but the thick-headed Trio.

I was then drawn out of my thoughts because Scabbers was thrashing around wildly in Ron's hands. His beady black eyes were bulging out of his head in fear.

"Ready, Sirius?" Remus asked, as Dad neared him. By the time Remus had finished speaking, Dad was by the second bed, grabbing Snape's wand up from the floor where it had fallen. He was back, eyes shining with determination, hatred for Peter burning in his face.

"Together?" Dad asked. Remus smiled.

"I think so." He said softly, holding Peter at arm's length as though he was something unclean and unpleasant. Oh, wait...he is. "On the count of three." I slid up to join them, though I didn't really know the spell. I was eager to make Harry and the other see the truth I have been searching for nearly all my life. Before I could ask what the spell was, however, it had already been cast, and there was a blinding flash of blue-white light and Scabbers was struggling harder than ever before in midair for a few seconds before crashing down to the ground, where there was another flash of light.

In the second or two it took for everyone's eyes to readjust to the low light after the flashes, Pettigrew had indeed been forced to reveal himself. He was balder and thinner than the man in the photos I had seen, wilder, too. And there was more rat-ness to him. His buck teeth were far more pronounced, his eyes beady and smaller. His nose looked unnaturally like a snout. He was breathing very fast and shallow, cringing madly, and wringing his hands convulsively. Crookshanks took one look at the sniveling man before us, and started hissing violently, the hairs on his back standing on end. His shifty eyes repeatedly found the door, as well as constantly eying the few windows. Remus smiled in a would-be warm manner with which one greets old school friends, but this time it was clearly forced, as was the politeness in his tone.

"Well, hello, Peter. Long time, no see."

... **AND THAT'S A WRAP! ;)**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE SOON, SO STEW THERE ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT. MWAHAHAHAHA! SOORY, BUT THIS SCENE, WHILE INCREDIBLY AMAZING, IS VERY LONG, SO I HAVE TO SHOW RESTRAINT AND BREAK IT UP A LITTLE. SO DON'T KILL ME? PLEASE?**


	20. Of Marauders and Shacks, prt 4

**I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK OF THIS, KAY? _PLEASE_ TELL ME!**

 **ANYWAY, GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

Something in Lupin's tone and/or eyes, as well as the _slightly_ intimidating figure of Dad bade Pettigrew take a chance and throw caution to the wind as he dove for the door, but as Dad and Remus stood in front of it, he was quickly repelled. Being a step behind them, I was left to take a step back to avoid his hands, which were out in front of him. Peter gazed around wildly once more before fully eying Dad and Remus.

"S—Sirius...R—Remus..." It was amazing how rodent-like Peter's voice was. "My friends...my old friends..." Then, as his eyes flicked around the room...his gaze rested on me, and he seemed ready to speak. Dad's arm rose, and a low growl emanated from his throat. Remus pushed his arm back down, and turned to Peter again with that fake friendly smile.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed-"

"Make it hard to hear Remus, really." I growled, so low it was hardly audible. Peter then took a closer look at Remus, and his eyes widened.

"Remus, you don't believe him, do you..?" Peter gasped, sweat beading on his face, sounding quite shocked and terrified. As he should. "He tried to kill me, Remus..." He whined, and I was struck with the desire to kick him. He was pathetic, grovelling about like that, making pathetic claims and stuttering terribly.

"So we've heard." Remus spat, releasing more control over his voice, letting the ice pervade it. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so-"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Peter interrupted squeakily, pointing at Dad with the severed hand, having to use his middle finger. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me, too...You've got to help me, Remus..."

"Oh, get a hold of yourself, Peter!" I spat venomously. Remus laid a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't realized I was reaching for my wand and stalking toward the now cowering man before me. I blinked, and backed up, pointedly ignoring the slightly horrified look on the Trio's face.

"No one's going to try and kill you-"

"We're not?" I whined. Remus glared at me, and I huffed.

"Until we've sorted a few things out." Peter looked even wilder, frantically looking between the angry people in front of him, and the door behind us and back again several times a minute.

"'Sorted things out'?!" Repeated Peter fearfully. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Really?" I growled sarcastically.

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban? When nobody has ever done it before?" Remus asked coolly.

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!"

"Of, fer the love of-" I growled, but Peter continued his shrill little rant, without apparently even acknowledging me.

"How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my father like that!" I seethed, fists clenched and ready to strangle this no good son of a Ghoul.

"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" Dad seethed.

"You say it, too?" I asked, impressed. Peter looked like he had been threatened with a whip, curling and cowering on the floor. "Remus and I do." I mused, grinning. Dad turned to Pettigrew, who had yet to uncurl.

"What, scared of hearing your old master's name?" Dad asked snidely.

"Probably." I mused, arms crossed and glaring at Peter in much the same manner as I had glared at Snape earlier. Dad grinned at me before turning and resuming his furious expression.

"I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?" Peter's face whitened. I grinned wickedly at him. It was a grin Remus described as Dad's 'It's Prank Time' look. Peter cowered back, sweat dripping from his snout-like nose, and upper lip.

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius-" He was breathing faster than ever now.

"You haven't been hiding from _me_ for twelve years." Dad seethed. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter..." He rasped, grinning evilly at Peter. I blinked. Was Dad...purposefully making Peter wet himself? Or is he so used to being taunted and spat upon in prison that he's now also used to dealing taunts out in return? Is this second nature to him after twelve years in that terrible place? I found I didn't want to know. Not really. "They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them...I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information...and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they?"

"Dad..." I breathed. This was getting out of hand. "enough." Dad sent me a 'Don't Interfere' look. I gasped softly, withdrawing the hand I had been stretching out. But Dad had already turned back to Peter.

"There are still plenty of them out there, biding their time, pretending they've seen the errors of your ways...If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter-"

"Don't know...what you're talking about..." Pettigrew repeated, sounding more shrill than ever. It was clear he was beginning to panic. He wiped his face on his sleeve and turned to Remus, whose eyes were still cold. "You don't believe this—this madness, Remus-" But Remus had heard enough. He glared at Peter harshly.

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat." He said evenly, yet waspishly. Peter seemed to latch onto Remus' words like a lifeline, seeming to glean some fragment of hope for mercy out of them.

"Innocent, but scared!" He squeaked desperately. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men into Azkaban—the spy, Sirius Black!"

" _Quit talking about him like that_!" I roared. Peter flinched away. I realized two things all of a sudden; one, that I was inches from Peter's face, and two, that my wand was in my hand, sparking. I shoved my wand back into my belt, and took a few steps away from Pettigrew. He had the sudden nerve to shove me away. Being used to having to stand my ground against a raging werewolf, this sorry excuse for a man hardly made me move an inch. I used the momentum to get me away before I hexed his face off. Dad came forward, his face twitching.

"How dare you _touch_ her," He seethed, and I could see the dog in him as he spoke. "or even _look_ at her! And I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter—I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us...Jenny, me, Remus...and James..." Peter's white face was glistening in the ever decreasing light as he wiped it again. He was now panting with the intensity of his breathing.

"Me, a spy...must be out of your mind...never...don't know how you can say such a-"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it!" Dad hissed waspishly. Pettigrew took a step back, cowering again. "I thought it was the perfect plan...a bluff...Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you...It must have been the proudest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters." Peter, white and clammy as wet marble, was wringing his hands when he wasn't wiping his face, muttering distractedly...things like 'never would have thought...' 'how can he say such a far-fetched-' and 'this is an absolute lunacy to even begin to think-'. Hermione looked pensive.

"Professor Lupin? Can—can I say something?" Remus turned only his head to look at her.

"Certainly, Hermione." He replied graciously.

"Well—Scabbers—I mean, this—this man—he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's been working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?" I turned, thunderstruck, to Hermione. I don't believe it!

"Whose side are you on?!" I yelled. Peter was getting used to my outbursts, apparently, took a step to my right, to look at Hermione.

"There! Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?" He shrieked, his voice even squeakier and higher in pitch. Dad growled.

"I'll tell you why. Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half-dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all his power, were you? You'd want to be sure he was the biggest bully on the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him..." I smirked evilly. Peter was well and truly panicking inwardly now. I can see it in his face. And I am perfectly aware I am being somewhat cruel, but I can't help but take a bit of pleasure in Peter's expression.

Whaaat? He messed my life up majorly (but don't tell Remus I said that. Although I've been happy enough with Remus...I do have literal scars from living with him. Not that I mind...) and I want him to see some sick justice before I'm through with him. Peter' mouth was opening and shutting repeatedly. He looked like an obese fish after a workout. Hermione took a shaky step forward. She seemed ready to faint.

"Er—Mr. Black—Sirius?" She asked, in a tiny, hesitant little voice. I chuckled under my breath, hiding it with a purposefully sloppy cough. Dad jumped slightly at the 'Mr. Black' title. He was, I suppose, used to hearing that name only when people were talking to his father...who wasn't Dad of the Year, from what I've heard. Nevertheless, he nodded. "If you don't mind my asking," She continued, with an air of tip-toeing around a sleeping giant, "how—how did you you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?" Pettigrew seemed to think these words helped him, and I suppose they might be helping, just a tad, but...

"Hermione..." I groaned. "Pick a freakin' side, would yah?" She merely sent me a confused look. "Sorry. It just-"

"Thank you!" Peter breathed, as if Hermione had just saved his life. "Exactly! Precisely what I-" Lupin silenced him with such a fierce glare, it seemed that the merest flicker of the wolf ghosted across his face. I chewed my lip. We needed to get to the castle...get the potion...

Dad was facing Hermione, the same pensive look I had. Otherwise, it could be taken as annoyance. But I knew it wasn't.

"...I don't know how I did it." He said softly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me...but it kept me sane and knowing who I am...helped me keep my powers...so when it all became..." He gave me a glance, "too much...I could transform in my cell...become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know..." Dad swallowed. It was obvious this wasn't pleasant for him, having to talk about his darkest moments in the worst place on earth in front of me, when I knew hardly anything about him, beyond whatever Remus told me and what I had seen of him. He heaved a sigh. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions...They could tell that my feelings were less—less human when I was a dog...but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak," Here, Dad's eyes glazed over a little, a haunted, faraway look in his eyes as he spoke of his troubles. I felt for him, truly. "and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand...But then I saw Peter in that picture...I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry...and Rosie, though she was still under Remus' careful eye..." Dad subtly shook his head, as if to clear it, "Peter was perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again..." Dad's voice was getting stronger, more bitter toward the man on the floor, wordlessly mouthing what must have been rebuttals, no doubt, "ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies...and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors..." He heaved another sigh... "So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive..."

"And a dangerous psychopath." I added darkly. Dad nodded.

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it...It wasn't a happy feeling...it was an obsession...but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog...It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused...I was thin, very thin...thin enough to slip through the bars...I swam as a dog back to the mainland...I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry...Rosie...you looked much like your mother did...it was amazing to watch. Believe me. Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them." He bowed his head, and I could hear a thick swallow. His eyes were wet as he looked earnestly into Harry's eyes, then mine. I gazed at Harry, and found belief in his eyes. I heaved a relieved sigh. Finally...now all we had to do was convince the other two...

Harry nodded, to mute looks of horror from Hermione and Ron, who had both been staring, dumbstruck, at the scene unfolding before them. Peter's eyes nearly burst out of his head.

"No!" He squeaked, falling got his knees and grovelling toward Dad, his hands pleadingly clasped in front of him, as if in prayer. "Sirius—it's me...it's Peter...your friend...you wouldn't..."

"There's enough filth of my robes without you touching them." Dad growled, and made to kick Peter, who recoiled and made toward Remus.

"Remus! You don't believe this...wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?" Remus' eyes flashed with realization and comprehension. He turned to Dad, who seemed to understand what Remus had just realized.

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter." His voice was calm and even, almost nonchalant, but his face betrayed the hurt and slight betrayal he was feeling. It was one of the things you learned to pick up on when living with Remus. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" He asked over Peter's shining, trembling head. Dad heaved a great sigh. His eyes swam with remorse, self-loathing, and a desperate begging for forgiveness. And although I felt a flicker of anger at my father for daring to suspect his old friend...I saw how torn up he was, and knew he didn't need any more punishment. Especially not from me, his daughter, whom Dad was convinced hated him. I wanted to show him, prove to him, that I didn't hate him at all.

"Forgive me, Remus." Was all he said. It seemed all he could say. Remus smiled the same smile that told me, always, even after a particularly nasty row about Dad...that he still loved me, that he would always forgive me. I smiled, overjoyed that Remus finally let go of the bitterness he had held toward my dad all these years. I was so...I guess it's weird to say that I'm proud of my godfather, but...I really am. Remus smiled graciously, forgivingly, warmly at his old friend.

"Not at all, PadFoot, old friend. And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing _you_ were the spy...for arguing so hotly with Rosemary because of it?" Dad didn't look surprised at this. He merely smiled at me, and it was the smile Remus gave me when I mastered something he was teaching me. It was a proud smile.

"Of course. Shall we kill him together?" Dad asked most casually, as if asking if they should merely engage in some prank, not _end a life_! My face drained of it's blood.

"Yes, I think so." Remus replied, in the same grim tone. It frightened me. I knew Peter deserved it, but...

This is madness! Peter...is the proof of my dad's innocence...and if we kill him...Dad'll be even more guilty, and even Remus would get arrested. I just...Dad and Remus...can't just kill somebody...can they? I know they hate his guts, but...this is overkill. Way overkill...

"You wouldn't...you won't..." Peter gasped. He then scrambled around to face me, and I immediately scooted away, taken aback that this scumbag in front of me is seriously gonna try and gain my favor. My wand flicked almost lazily into my hand, and I pointed it at the sniveling man before me.

"Don't waste your breath." I growled, hate suddenly flooding me. Much as I hate the idea of Peter being ruthlessly killed...I can't let him get away with his betrayal... "You are the reason my father and I never knew each other..." I swallowed. Now I think about it...I can't help but remember all the times in my naïve childhood I had called Remus 'daddy', meaning it, never knowing that it was a false title. How would it have been different with Dad beside me, with Remus and Mum laughing at my failures, and coaching me toward success? "You are the reason my dad is on the brink of madness..." I then gulped, a heavy lump forming quickly in the base of my throat. "And...and you killed my mother..." I blinked the tears away, hating the breaks in my voice, as well as the trembling. Peter's eyes widened at my blazing look, my sparking wand, inches from his nose. "So...so don't expect any pity or mercy from me." I spat, meaning every word. I was by no means going to be party to murder, and hate the thought that my godfather and father were this close to actually doing it...but he needs to be locked away somewhere he can never get out. He deserves what my father went through...Azkaban...not death, surely. Peter's eyes went even wider, if possible. He then turned to Ron. He seemed to think that the fact that he had hidden for twelve years, masquerading as a pet, counted for something. His mistake. "Ron...haven't I been a good friend...a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you...you're on my side, aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up!" I spat, growling fiercely at the pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor, for a _man._ Now that I had revisited all the ways in which Peter had screwed up my life...I was getting more and more worked up, and more and more understanding of Dad and Remus' predicament. They quite possibly hate Peter more than I do. Mum was Dad's lover, his best friend, the one who had stayed with him through thick and thin, though Remus hinted that she was also the one to try and get rid of the suspicion of Remus being the spy in Dad, to no avail. But still she had stayed by her husband, even...even unto death, like a wife should. Like a true Gryffindor would.

And quite suddenly, I felt like crying...

Mum. How would it be if she had raised me? If Dad hadn't gone after Pettigrew in rage...if...if...but it did no good to dwell on dreams and 'what ifs' of life.

"I let you sleep in my _bed_!" Ron said, as if not quite believing it himself, snapping me from my reverie. He was glaring harshly at Peter, and I knew in that moment...Ron believed the truth about Dad. It was difficult to tell if Hermione did, too. She looked indecisive. Peter lit up, like the words Ron had said had been like a lifeline, as if there was nothing in the boy's tone to suggest he hated him. It seemed that only the words mattered to him, no the way Ron had said them.

"Kind boy...Kind master...you won't let them do it...I was your rat...I was a good pet..."

"Oh, good _grief_!" I growled. _"Are you for real right now?_ " Dad sniffed idly.

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter." Dad spat harshly, voice laden with malice and hatred. Ron wrenched his leg away from Peter, face paling even more in pain. Peter turned, looking more and more desperate, to Hermione. I let my jaw hang slack. He was seriously reduced to this? Grovelling, hoping somebody will stick up for him?

"Sweet girl...clever girl..." And apparently, he's also not above cheap flattery to keep his neck. "You—you won't let them...help me..." He was in such a panic, I realized, that he was doing _anything_ that came to his mind, however stupid it may seem. Hermione pulled her robes out of Peter's clutching hands and backed away toward the wall.

And then Peter did something...that I never would have thought him desperate enough to try...

He turned to Harry.

"Harry...Harry...you look just like your father...just like him..." Oh...oh...wrong move, little man...wrong move...Dad's eyes twitched. That was always a sign of imminent danger in me, and if I really am Dad's daughter in this respect...

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?! HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM?! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?!" Dad screeched. Peter dived even further into dangerous waters as he continued speaking to Harry, who was looking more and more revolted again, grovelling more than ever.

"Harry...Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed...James would have understood, Harry..."

"If he was mental." I growled lowly. Peter didn't seem to register my interruption.

"He would have shown me mercy—AAGGH!" He cried, as Dad, Remus and I grabbed a hold of Pettigrew's robes, and threw him forcefully onto the ground, where he sniveled and cowered away from the three wands (there was no way I could not participate, but...no way I would kill Pettigrew) pointed right at him, twitching in terror.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort. And...and murdered my wife, along with twelve or more others. Do you deny it?" Dad spat, shaking in fury and nearly uncontrolled rage. It seemed too much for Peter, who burst into tears as he lay there on the ground. It reminded me of a badly behaved baby, throwing a tantrum.  
"Sirius...Sirius...what could I have done?" He whined, adding to the mental baby picture. "The Dark Lord..." I growled, my eyes narrowing. That was how the Death-Eaters referred to Voldemort. So...is Peter _that_ stupid? Or is he...just _that_ used to calling Voldemort that name? "you have no idea...he has weapons you can't imagine...I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Jenny and Remus and James. I never meant for it to happen...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me-"

"Merlin's beard!" I cried, scoffing at the childish excuse. If Peter had a loyal bone in his body for his friends...he could have stood up to Voldemort, and never joined him at all.

"DON'T LIE! YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!" Dad roared, shaking in a terrible fury. Peter blanched, quaking on the floor.

"He—he was taking over everywhere!" He pleaded, which only really served to make all of us hate him even more. "Wh—what was there to be gained by refusing him?" Oh, my heavens...this guy is really just begging for Azkaban right now...practically throwing himself in, really...

Dad's eye twitched again.

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" Dad spat venomously. "Only innocent lives, Peter."

"But feel free to join him, anyway." I scoffed sarcastically. "I hear they've got neat jackets." Okay...I know that was a little weak, and incredibly lame, but I was getting more and more worked up here, and my mind was surrendering to the fury within. Peter started acting like a big, balding baby again, crying and sniveling on the floor.

"You don't understand!" He whimpered. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"What would it have mattered, as long as your only friends were safe?" I asked slowly, my fists shaking with the effort of not punching him.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" I found myself agreeing with Dad there. Peter _never_ should have been in Gryffindor. He would have fit right in at Slytherin, all of them too weak to resist the alleged allure of the dark arts. Or, at least...most of them. Some of them aren't that bad...like Scottie, but for the most part, they were evil, sniveling little wretches. Nevertheless...Dad's tone sent an icy shiver down my spine. This was wrong...we can't just kill somebody. Even if he deserves nothing less...Dad and Remus should be brave enough, wise enough...strong enough, to let Peter be taken to Azkaban, which is arguably worse than death. However, I was still next to Dad and Remus, shoulder to shoulder with them, and their wands raised themselves, pointing at Peter. I blanched. This was it...but could I really just sit here and let my father and godfather commit murder, especially when it would only mean getting Dad into a much worse position? Not to mention where it would leave Remus... in Azkaban, as well...

And that's what settled it for me. The furious red mist cleared from my eyes (I can't really remember when it started) and I knew; Mum wouldn't want Pettigrew to be slaughtered by her husband, and best friend. Even she would agree he should go to Azkaban, but never just outright slaughtered. No one but the lowest, meanest examples of human existence deserved that.

"You should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would." Remus said softly. And that chilled me more than Dad's rant. "Goodbye, Peter." He said, and in that instant, I knew I wasn't standing for this anymore. I stowed my wand, and shoved myself beside Harry (surprisingly) in front of Dad and Remus, facing the wands.

Now came the moment of truth. What would Remus and Dad do?

I held my breath as the seconds lengthened.

 **OKAY...THIS IS JUST THE MOMENT I DECIDED TO LET END THE CHAPTER. ANYWAY...**

 **I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY STILL. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, OR GIVE ME CONTRUCTIVE CRITISM. _FLAMERS NOT ALLOWED_!**

 **THANK YOU.**


	21. Of Marauders and Shacks prt 5

**I LOVE WRITING THIS, AND PLEASE BE AWARE I AM LOVING WRITING THIS, AND LOVE HEARING WHAT Y'ALL HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS EVEN MORE, SO PLEASE SHOOT ME A REVIEW! PLEASE? (sorry I'm begging, but my friend, KR, really wants me famous, so...)**

 **~LF221**

Dad's face seemed to wilt, and Remus looked slapped.

"NO!" Harry bellowed, arms out to the sides protectively. "You can't kill him. You can't."

"Please...think about this." I begged, feeling as out of breath somehow as Harry sounded. "Mum...Mum wouldn't want this...even though he deserves nothing less." I said, and Dad's wand arm lowered a few subtle inches, only seconds before Remus'. There were several moments of tense, ringing silence, then...

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents. This cringing piece of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair." Dad snarled, eyes never leaving Peter, who was breathing heavily in relief. "You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family...than my wife, _his best friend_." I swallowed, seeing the grief, well-hidden behind the rage in my father's eyes. Even so...I refused to budge. "He's the reason I couldn't raise you, Rosie, like I should have."

"I know." Harry replied. "We'll take him up to the castle."

"Much as I hate to say it, he doesn't deserve to die..." I added. "You know that, Dad. You're better than this..."

"Bless you, children. Bless you..." Peter breathed, looking ready to sob (again) with relief. He crawled toward Harry, who snarled at him and withdrew his foot before Peter cold grab it.

"Get off!" He spat, and for a split second, it looked like Harry was gonna kick Peter (not that I blame him for wanting to), then didn't, choosing to merely glare at him harshly. "I said we'd take you to the castle." He started, apparently not noticing Dad's look of betrayal. "After than, the Dementors can have you." Peter continued grovelling, full throttle, at once.

"Harry! You—thank you—it's more than I deserve—thank you-"

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because—I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers—just for you." Harry snarled. As one, Remus and Dad lowered their wands, and Peter clutched his chest, looking faint with relief.

"Oh, but he never said we wouldn't give you an actual reason to cry before giving you over to them." I said, grinning wickedly. "After all, as long as you're alive...the Dementors could always give you a Kiss..." I went on. I see now why Dad taunts him like this. It's kinda fun. Especially when Peter shrank down in terror. Dad gave me a smile, before turning to Harry.

"You're the only one who has the right to decide, Harry. But think...think what he did..." I grimaced. I didn't need reminding. It was right in front of me, in the form of a wasted man, reduced to nothing but thoughts of revenge. Revenge and fury toward his one-time friend.

That would always be there, the remainder of what Azkaban did to him...this wasted, haunted look about my father would never, ever, go away, even after he's regained the lost weight that makes him look so eerie and skeletal. Harry almost look disgusted with himself, but resolute at the same time.

"He can go to Azkaban." Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does." Peter was shaking in terror again. Lupin looked resigned.

"Very well. Stand aside, you two." We didn't. After everything the two men had said and nearly done...could Remus blame us?

The look he gave us was enough to tell us he understood.

"I'm going to tie him up. That's all, I swear." He said, and at the look in his eyes, I believed him. Apparently, Harry trusted my judgment on Remus, and backed away seconds after me. Sure enough, in a matter of seconds, Peter was gagged and bound at Remus' feet, shaking and moaning in terror. He kicked and bucked against the cords, but they only grew tighter. I wondered if Remus was consciously doing this, or if it was the way the spell worked. Dad also looked resigned, but still resolute.

"But if you transform, Peter, we _will_ kill you. You agree, Harry?" Harry glared down at the figure below him, and nodded in clear view of Pettigrew. Lupin nodded tersely, quite suddenly businesslike and cold.

"Right. Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfry, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing." He then hurried over to Ron, who I was pleased to see didn't flinch away, but stayed firmly where he was as Remus drew his wand, pointed it at the broken leg, and muttered, " _Ferula._ " Bandages spun up Ron's leg, a splint appeared out of nowhere, and soon, Ron's leg was expertly wrapped. Ron gratefully accepted Remus' offer of a hand up, and he tested his leg, grimacing only slightly.

"That's better. Thanks." He beamed at Remus. Hermione, I just noticed, had been gazing fixedly at Snape for several minutes, hardly seeming to notice anything else.

"What about Snape?" She asked timidly, in a tiny, little voice.

"What about him?" I reported. "Just leave him be. He can find his way back." I added darkly, glaring at Snape. Lupin, already checking on the unconscious professor, chuckled.

"Down, girl." He said under his breath, and even with my sharpened hearing, I had trouble picking it up. He checked Snape's pulse, and straightened up. "There's nothing seriously wrong with him. You were just a little—overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er—perhaps it would be best if we don't revive him until we're safely back in the castle. We can take him like this..." He said, drawing his wand again, pointing it at Snape. " _Mobilicorpus._ " and Snape was lifted slowly into the air, much as I had been levitated, but by his wrists, neck, and knees. Lupin then tucked the Invisibility Cloak into his jacket pocket. Dad sniffed coldly, glaring down at the still trembling Peter beside him.

"And two of us should be chained to this." He said contemptuously, nudging Pettigrew hard with his toe. "Just to make sure." I was about to volunteer, when Remus beat me to it.

"I'll do it."

"And me." Ron added. I mock glared at Ron halfheartedly (I wanted to be the one who enforces me and Harry's decision, as childish as that is) too fascinated by Dad's conjuring of a pair of heavy manacles, and busy trying not to think of where they came from, to give the matter my full attention. Peter was chained up in seconds. Ron glared, highly affronted, at Pettigrew. It seemed as though he had taken the revelation of Peter's true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks seemed jubilant as he leapt off the bed, and led the way out of the shack, his tail swaying cheerily.

Getting into the tunnel was tricky, to put it mildly. Remus, Ron, and Peter had to squeeze into the tunnel sideways, and I was right after them. Snape and Dad came after me, with Harry and Hermione directly behind them. There was a fairly heavy silence.  
"You know what this means, you two?" Dad asked abruptly after a few moments. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"Yeah..." I said. "You're free." Harry and I chorused together. Dad looked like he was steeling himself up for something. He turned to Harry.

"Yes...but I'm also—I don't know if anyone ever told you—I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"How?" I asked interestedly. Harry didn't reply. I looked over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of slightly pink cheeks. And Dad's smirk. He seemed to sense (as well as I did) that however he had found out, it was illegal.

"Well...your parents appointed me your guardian. Just as I appointed Remus as Rosemary's. So if anything happened to them..." He paused, as if really wanting to say something, but knowing it wouldn't be met well. If he was going to say what I think he was going to say...Harry would love to. I would, too... "I'll understand, of course, if Rosie, you want to stay with Remus, and Harry with your Aunt and Uncle. But...well...think about it..." Dad was seriously...he couldn't think that we wouldn't want to...oh, Merlin, YES! Of course, Remus will have to visit. Every day he's able. Me and Dad'll be a team, helping Remus through his transformations, and Harry might become an Animagi, as well...help us help Remus...oh, it'll be fun! "Once my name's cleared...if you wanted a...a different home..."

"Oh, MERLIN, YES!" I squeaked, feeling ready to explode with giddiness, then felt guilty as Remus' shoulders slumped subtly. "Remus, you can come, too. I know that lighthouse is getting a little shabby and cramped for you. Dad'll have some big, lovely house, and-" Harry finally seemed to process what was going on, what Dad had just said. I was shaking, giddy with excitement. Ron and Hermione were strangely quiet, not saying a word as they trudged or wobbled along the tunnel. They seemed to understand that this was a family matter. Sort of.

"What—live with you?" Harry asked incredulously, as if he could hardly believe his ears. However, Dad looked crestfallen. His head hit an overhanging piece of stone painfully, and yet he hardly seemed to notice. If only Dad turned around...

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to, Harry. I understand, I just thought I'd-"

"Dad..." I muttered, voice shaking with suppressed laughter. He still hadn't seen Harry's almost disbelieving, shocked face. It was priceless.

"Are you insane?" Harry asked after a moment. His voice was as shaky, raspy and hoarse as Dad's. He swallowed. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys!" He squeaked. "Have you got a house? When can I move in?" As the impact of Harry's words hit Dad, he slowly turned to look at him, seeing the earnest and wide-eyed look on Harry's face.

"You want to? You mean it?" He asked. He seemed taken aback. I suppose he hasn't heard what the Dursleys are like. If he had...he wouldn't doubt that Harry would want to leave. But still...it was a little worrying...Harry gave a laugh.

"Yeah, I mean it!" Harry said excitedly. And Dad smiled, really smiled, for the first time since I had first seen him. It made such a huge difference. For the first time, I could see the remnants of the man who was laughing in James and Lily's wedding photos. He laughed for a minute or two, and his arm wrapped my shoulders as he seemed to be laughing too hard to fully support himself. I suppose that's natural after twelve years in Azkaban. I supported Dad as he walked, and reached out to lower Snape a little before he was scalped against the rocks. As it was, he'd have a nasty headache and some minor injuries. I could see dark red splotches sprouting up from his hair and smell faint traces of blood. Once Dad had recovered from his merriment, he turned to Ron, who seemed to be limping again. Guilt flickered across Dad's eyes.

"Sorry about the bite. Reckon that twinges a bit." He said. Ron glared at Dad.

"A bit?! A bit?" He asked a bit harshly. "You nearly tore my leg off!" He barked. Dad smirked.

"I was going for the rat." He said, with a nasty look at Pettigrew, who seemed to quiver under Dad's fierce gaze. "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog." _So_ _ **that's**_ _where I get it,_ I mused. Probably from Mum, too... "In fact, more than once, James suggested I make the change permanent." He said. "The tail I could live with. But the fleas...they're murder." I nodded, remembering with a subtle shiver how many times I had gotten those dreadful things. Itchy as I'll get out. Poor Remus had to deal with them while I struggled around on the floor, as I was helplessly trying to scratch them off. He would calmly utter the spells and incantations to rid me of the terrible insects while I flailed about, driven nearly mad with the itching sensations all over me.

Fleas were much worse in human form, _believe_ you me!

Harry and I chuckled a little at the joke, and then we came to the end of the tunnel, so we climbed out, to find that Crookshanks must have pressed the knot. We walked a little ways, out of the range of the Willow's branches before they started moving again. I was both pleasantly surprised and terribly shocked to find Nebula standing as close as she could to the tree without being on danger of it's attacking branches.

"I heard Snape muttering about 'the Willow', 'those bloody students', and 'the werewolf' under his breath, and followed him, but couldn't figure out how to get past the branches." She said in a rush. Then, she took a deep breath. "Who's the-"

"Later!" I growled. "Right now...we need to get _him_ to the castle." I said, jerking my thumb at Peter. Nebula then fully took in the scene.

"Wait...Sirius Black! What the—how did he—WHAT THE BLOODY HECK IS GOING ON?!" She yelled. I huffed, even as I took off after the others, not wanting to have to stop and explain everything.

"I'll explain every-"

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, as clouds moved slowly across the moon, and the shadows were gone...

The intense silver light fell full on Remus' face.

"Oh, no..." I sobbed, running forward, even as Remus tensed, twitching oddly and groaning in agony. Already, he looked pale. I paled, as well, when I realized that this was quite possibly the first full moon in which Remus had not taken his potion I had witnessed. The groans were much louder, and the twitching much more violent. My eyes burned with tears. Remus shook with pain and the effort of trying to resist the change. I knew the very last thing he wanted was to transform in front of students, especially ones he had grown so close to. This...this was torture...

"Oh, my—he's didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" Hermione squeaked, trembling with fear beside me.

"WHAT IN THE—Oh, my Merlin. he's—oh, my..." Nebula breathed, as Lupin's transformation neared it's end.

"Run. Run. Now!" Dad ordered, frozen as Lupin roared in intense pain in front of us, practically writhing in agony. Harry ran forward to get Ron away, out of danger. Until Dad's arm grabbed him, threw him back. "Leave it to me—RUN!" Dad roared, his arm then reaching for me. I ducked, already mentally preparing for what I knew had to happen. I would have to fight my godfather. I would potentially have to even scar him, make him bleed. I bit my lip, with teeth that were already pointed. I felt the fur growing rapidly. I forced it to slow. "You know the man you truly are, Remus. This heart is where you truly live! This heart! Here!" Dad cried, holding Remus upright as he started almost howling with pain, all the while trying to keep me away with a foot. "This flesh in only flesh! Remus! REMUS!" Dad screamed, as Remus' howls turned more lupine with every second, his body already mostly transformed.

"Remus! It's okay! Stop fighting it! It only makes it worse! Calm down!" I added. The others were frozen where they stood. Too close. "Guys!" I barked. "Do as Dad says-"

"DAD?!" Nebula cried. I huffed, as Remus' transformed body hit the ground. He was breathing heavily. I mentally started a ten-second countdown to the moment he got up. However, the lack of Wolfsbane Potion made it possible for Remus to get up much faster than ten seconds. He was eying us hungrily as Hermione timidly took tiny steps toward the large wolf.

"P—professor?" She squeaked. "Professor L-Lupin?" She asked. I got in front of her, but she leaned out. I eyed her incredulously. Remus was now a full werewolf, with no Potion to keep those around him safe.

SO WHAT IS HERMIONE THINKING?!

"Hermione...bad idea...bad idea..." Ron whimpered behind us. Remus then snarled. "Nice doggy, nice doggy..."

"Hermione...this isn't going to work. He's...not himself. He'll kill you and us if he thinks he needs to. Let's back up...nice and slow..."

"But-"

"I've lived with him my whole life. There is no reasoning with him this time!"

"So get out of here! I'll hold him off!" Dad ordered.

"NO!" I replied defiantly. I turned to the others. "Okay...Here's my last secret!" I said, tensing and letting my other side take over. Instantly, I felt raw and numb, yet aching all over, my skin crawling unpleasantly as the fur grew. I hunched my shoulders automatically, and felt my body shrink and grow as it needed to. Within seconds, I was a wolf. Dad stared at me before hunching over himself, his face screwed up in concentration. Then he, too, was in his animal form.

"WHAT BY MERLIN'S BEARD?!" Nebula roared.

"What?!"

"HOW!" All these and more roared louder in my ears than when in human form as I charged, side by side with my father, and we both grabbed one of Remus' front paws, dragging them down and away from the others. Remus wriggled free and attempted to get at the students again, knocking me harshly over. I bowled full into a tree trunk, and sank down, dazed, ears ringing, and a hot, wet sensation trickling down my forehead and side. Wonderful. I was bleeding.

With no time to mope or lick my wounds, I leapt out, and landed on Lupin's back, but he threw me off easily. Dad was engaging his front, leaving me to try and drag him away. Key word: TRY.

"There you are, Potter!" Snarled Snape, who had somehow not only awakened, but was moving around. As soon as he had spoken, Remus turned and headed once more toward my friends and teacher. Racing forward, I bowled into Remus' chest, trying to get his attention back on me.

Needless to say, it didn't really work and I now had a few more scars on my face. Through my dazed state, I heard Hermione scream, Harry yelling, and lots of commotion, but couldn't afford the time and loss on concentration to see what was happening as Remus tackled me, and tried to bite, claw and tear at me. I wriggled around, clawing and swiping only to keep my godfather at bay, dodging only a few attacks, but all of the bites, thankfully. Now, I'd have more scars to explain. Just what I need.

"Rose!" Nebs roared. "Come on!" She cried. I couldn't, though, as she was drawing Remus' attention. I grabbed hold of Remus' neck, dragging him away from my friends, but there suddenly was a howling sound, from off in the distance. For a split second, I turned my head.

No...it wasn't even a real howl. Someone was out there...

Dad? No, he was trying to stand after Remus had chucked him hard into a tree. Who was that?

"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled, and I turned to look as Remus took off into the woods. If I were human, I would have blanched in terror!

Ron was laying on the ground, looking disturbingly like a body. Hermione and Nebula were shaking him, but with no response. Dad scrambled up, and our eyes met. He nodded toward the others. I understood.

Dad was going for Pettigrew, I was meant to stay with my friends. Get them help, possibly. Yes, that's what I'll do...

I turned toward the worried and anxious teens and regained my human form. I hissed as the full pain of my wounds hit.

It was never quite as bad until you return to human form. Staggering slightly, I ran over.

"Uh...L-let's get him up to the Hospital Wing..." I said uncertainly. I pulled out my wand and bandaged my wounds using the _Ferula_ Charm.

"What did Pettigrew do to him?" Hermione whispered fearfully.

"Whatever it was, shaking him isn't going to work, obviously." Nebula muttered distractedly, sitting back on her ankles. I chewed my lip. Snape, who would probably know what had happened, and how to fix it, had been knocked unconscious. He was no help, and Dad and Remus weren't available.

"Rose's right." Harry said suddenly with an obviously false confident tone. "We'd better get Ron up to the castle and tell someone."

"Right." I said, taking a businesslike air Remus would've been proud of. "Let's get cracking!" I said, and made to pick Ron up.

Then, I heard it.

A dog's moaning and whimpering. The agonized yelping was enough to get me on my feet.

"DAD!" I yelled, taking off in the direction the sounds had come from. Harry was right behind me, Hermione panting and sprinting in his wake. As I ran, the air seemed colder, but I was too focused on getting to Dad that I forgot what the change in temperature meant.

I tore through the forest, and found Dad on the shore of the large lake I had fantasized jumping into just this afternoon. He had his knees tucked under him, his forehead pressed to the ground as he ground his palms into his ears, as if to block out a terrible noise. He was shaking, moaning in terror.

" _Nooo...noooo...please..."_

"DAD!" I screamed, running and sliding the last few feet. I couldn't tell why he was moaning, but he was bleeding...and shaking, petrified with fear. What in Merlin's name? "What's wrong. Dad?" I begged, shaking him as gently as I could. "What's goi—AAHH!" I screamed as hundreds of Dementors flooded toward us, sucking in those terrible, rattling breaths that left me breathless.

Instantly, I stood protectively over Dad, who was now laying curled in the fetal position, drawing my wand with a determined expression. Dad moaned and pleaded beneath me. I set my jaw.

 _Dad's here...He's okay...He's innocent...Remus forgave him...everything's gonna be fine..._

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " Harry and I roared together. Nothing happened.

 _I'm going to live with my father...He's innocent...Harry knows the truth...he'll be leaving those awful Dursleys...all my friends now know the truth..._

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ I roared again, as Harry encouraged Nebula and Hermione to help. They were pale and shaking, but drawing their wands. Harry told them to think of something happy. I thought of Remus' smile, the way his eyes shone when I first did magic. And the need to protect my only friends...friends...yes, I did have friends...friends who needed me...a father who needed me...

Suddenly...a wisp of silver vapor came out of my wandtip. I thought of Dad's laughter, the way it rang around the room, and of the wedding photos, and hearing the man in them laughing...the mist turned into a very wispy badger, which charged the Dementors-

Who swatted it away as if it were nothing.

NO!

I desperately sought another, stronger happy memory, half-remembering the time Fred and George had accidentally exploded their Drought of Peace they were making, the way Seamus had laughed when I told him about it. But it was far too late...

I sank to the ground as a pair Dementors got too close...and the world went dark, my father's desperate pleas for mercy filling my ears.

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT...**

 **WELL...THE ENDING WROTE ITSELF, DIDN'T IT? DON'T WORRY. NEXT CHAPPIE SHOULD BE UP SOON, I THINK. DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH WRITING TIME I CAN GET. SCHOOL AND A WEEK-DAY ELECTRONIC FAST MAKES WRITING DURING THE WEEK IMPOSSIBLE.**

 **BUT I SHOULD GET IN SOME SOLID WRITING HOURS TOMORROW (9/13/15) AND GET A FEW CHAPTERS UP, MAYBE EVEN GETTIN' UP TO _GOBLET OF FIRE_ , WHICH MAY OR MAY NOT FEATURE ROSEAMUS FLUFFY GOODNESS.**

 **TIL NEXT TIME!**


	22. The Aftermath

**SORRY FOR MAKING THOSE LAST FEW CHAPTERS KINDA LONG. LIKE I SAID, I HAD TO CUT THE CHAPTERS OFF _SOMETIME_ , SO...**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

I became aware of the warmth first. And that whatever I was laying on...it wasn't the cold ground out in the grounds. It was something soft, and slightly squishy.

And someone was shaking me. They were trying to talk to me, but I was feeling too warm and fuzzy to respond. My tongue seemed much larger, suddenly too heavy to lift. There was no moving for me, no matter how much I wanted to.

" _Rennervate!"_ The person cried. And suddenly...I was wide awake, quite eager to move. I shot upright, regretting it as now my head spun. I groaned and rubbed my now pounding head. "Oh, thank Merlin!" the male voice beside me breathed in relief. And then I finally opened my eyes, shocked as a head leaned heavily into my shoulder, shaky breaths rattling in my ears.

I was in an office. A very posh, comfy office at that. I lay on a couch in front of an ornate fireplace, which was crackling merrily. Before I was able to voice my question as to which office this was, I was being wrapped in thin, but impossibly strong arms. "I thought...I thought...they had..." Dad sniffed. "No matter. You're safe now. That's all that matters." He said resolutely. He was smiling sadly at me. His hand cupped my cheek comfortingly.

"Dad...what...what happened?" I croaked, leaning into his touch. "Those Dementors...they were...oh, MERLIN! HARRY! HERMIONE! NEBS!" I cried, and made to leap off the couch, but Dad's arms held me fast.

"I...I'm not sure...exactly what happened...They're alright. They're recovering splendidly in the Hospital Wing." I breathed a huge sigh of relief, feeling the weight of worry lift.

"Where are we?" I asked, realizing that we were quite alone in this office. Dad sighed.

"In Flitwick's office. Apparently, McGonagall had to pull some strings to let you stay with me."

"Oh." I breathed, love and admiration for my grandmother filling me. "I'm glad she di-"

"I wish she hadn't...the Kiss...I don't want you ever seeing something like that...never..." I felt all hope and air leave my lungs in that instant. It felt like a very large, very weight was crushing my chest. I couldn't breath...I'd completely forgotten about the Dementors...and Dad's predicament...

"They're not gonna...they can't possibly...N-noo!" I cried, tears of frustration and injustice stinging my eyes. Dad's arms wrapped around me once more. I sobbed into his chest. "They—they _can't_ give you the...the Kiss...surely they realize...they must see that..." I stumbled over my words in my shock and terror. "Dumbledore's a Legillimens! Surely he can—He'll think of something!" I clung tightly to my father, never wanting to let him go, certainly not like this, to that kind of fate. Not so soon after meeting him, forming a bond so quickly, after seeing and hearing the truth...it was too much. I broke down and sobbed heavily into my father's scratchy and filthy robes. He stroked my hair.

"It's practically done, Rosie. The Dementors will have been summoned by now. They'll be here any minute. There's...there's nothing to be done, I'm afraid...it's...it's too late..."

"I-I'm staying with you."

"No."

"Dad..."

" _No."_ There was a stern, commanding tone, but also a plea. "Minerva's coming...she'll be with you when...when..." That did it. I broke down again. Dad resumed stroking my hair, whispering comfort into my ear. It did nothing to calm me as the minutes stretched slowly by. "I used to hold you like this, you know." That startled me. I wiped my eyes, sitting up for the first time in several minutes.

"W-What?" I asked.

"I used to hold you like that...in front of a roaring fire, stroking your hair when you couldn't sleep...I used to whisper to you. I used to tell you everything would be alright...even though there was a war going on. Even though the world was dark, uncertain, and frightening. I would comfort you, though you were far too young to understand what was happening. You didn't know what I was talking about, but you smiled and cooed. You were happy, restless and content." He sighed heavily. "Then...I had to blow it, destroy it all. I failed everyone I had sworn to protect. My wife, my friends...you. I deserved what happened to-"

"You didn't. You've already lost so much." I replied.

"But-"

"No, listen. You had just lost your wife, and two of your best friends. Peter used that to his advantage. He used you, and you were punished cruelly for _his_ actions. You didn't deserve what-"

"Yes, I did! I betrayed-"

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" I cried. Why can't he see?! "You made a mistake. You did what anyone would have done. You were just protecting a friend. There's a difference. What Peter did...that was base treachery. What you did...was a mistake. You did what you believed to be right." Dad sighed, and gave me another sad smile.

"You sound like Jenny. I miss her so much, it hurts."

"From what Remus told me...she was a great witch."

"And an even better woman. She was uncommonly kind, as Remus likes to put it. Like Lily, she saw the beauty in people, and tried to think of them only that way. Although...when provoked...she didn't hold any punches."

"I wouldn't." I mused. "In fact, I've actually punched that Malfoy boy once or twice. Especially when he insulted me or Remus." Dad chuckled.

"Of course you have. You are my daughter, after all." He mused. Silence reigned for a few minutes as I lay there, curled against dad's chest. Dad's chin rested on my head. He hummed against me, the vibrations tickling slightly. Were the situation different, I would probably very much enjoy time alone with my father, but...not like this. Not like this..."I heard Dementors searched the train on the way in." He said, in a would-be casual tone, interrupting my thoughts. There was a question underneath his statement. One I didn't want to answer. I swallowed. My cheeks felt hot. I gazed down at myself, and found my wrist in a tight brace, my cuts wrapped, and still tingling subtly. I found I couldn't care.

"Your a-arrest." I said. Dad's wide, sorrowful eyes and gasp made my eyes sting. I shouldn't have said anything. I swallowed. Then, quite suddenly and surprisingly, Dad smirked.

"I'm surprised. You were half-asleep at the time. In fact, I thought you _were_ asleep, little thing you were. I had you in your carrier. You weren't very big, even then..." He trailed off. "But your hair was the fastest thing to grow. That day, it was just past your chin." I chuckled.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Just like me, allegedly." He sniffed. "I've only seen it in pictures. Back when Mother cared, if she ever really did." I pursed my lips. Remus had never spoken of Dad's family. He had always shied craftily toward a new subject before I got too curious.

"Not Mother of the Year, I take it?" He sniffed dryly.

"Not at all." There was a definite air of bitterness about his voice. Again, silence reigned. Dad continued running his fingers through my hair, humming softly. I assumed that he was humming the way he used to do when he would sit up with me when I either couldn't, or simply wouldn't go to sleep. The way he used to comfort me. It was as though he were trying to comfort himself, as well.

And then it truly hit me. These were the final moments I had with my father the way he is now. After this...after the Dementors...after they...he'll be...lifeless. A husk, devoid of anything resembling life, but his heart would still be beating. He would still be technically speaking alive, but...he would be listless, staring into space, unable to truly...live ever again. And there would be no getting Dad back once...it happened, once it was done. I swallowed.

Then promptly broke down yet again. This time, I was much quieter. Dad simply continued stroking my hair.

"They can't just _do_ this!" I growled, a sudden anger overriding my grief. "They _can't_!"

"They _can,_ and they _have_." Dad sighed heavily. I growled fiercely under my breath, pacing with thundering strides across the room, a thousand escape plans forming and getting rejected in the span of seconds through my brain. It was hopeless. If we flew out, tried to get out of the school grounds...the Dementors would find us all the quicker. If we jumped...we would die, probably even with magic to break our fall. These thoughts and others, each wilder as the last, flitted in and out of my mind.

"There's got to be _something_ we can do!" I seethed, fury at this terrible, cruel injustice making it hard to put into words how exactly I felt, and I was left to splutter incoherently.

"I'm afraid...there's nothing we can do. Snape's won this round." Dad said heavily. "His story is much easier to accept than the truth. He's finally got his vengeance. Can't say I'm surprised. He always was a cunning little minx." He growled.

"How can Dumbledore-"

"It's too late, even for the Headmaster." Dad said solemnly. This shocked me. I was so used to the fact that Dumbledore could fix any problem, could whip the solution from thin air. Now...this was the end of a relationship that had just begun. I took several shaky, trembling breaths. Eventually...I was able to at least get my tears under control. We then simply sat there in silence, each drinking in the other's presence. We didn't speak. Nothing else remained to say.

Eventually...I stood and paced again. This was torture...this waiting. This...is wrong. I...just...don't see...what the...bloody...heck...this is all about. I can get why Snape wanted to make Dad's life miserable, but...but...to make him receive the KISS?! THAT I can't forgive. That...that's unforgivable. unreasonable It's despicable. For some reason, I halted, mid-stride, in front of the window to the grounds. My head swerved almost without my knowledge. There was nothing spectacular about the night sky, only the full moon I have come to hate so much, the stars I love twinkling around it. I saw, with the light of the moon, the grounds, peaceful and calm in the night, no trace of the activity earlier tonight on it. I took a deep breath...but it didn't really help. Even the soft rustling that must be from a nightly breeze, normally soothing for me, did nothing.

But for some reason, I couldn't look away. I stood, transfixed, watching as one star seemed to be extinguished. As I watched, awestruck, whatever was seemed to blot out the stars was getting larger. As it passed a cloud's shadow...it revealed the impossible.

Buckbeak...with what seemed, as impossible as it was...Harry and some girl riding him. A second later, the girl became Hermione, looking frightened and hardly enjoying her flight. My breath caught.

I must be crazy. I must be so desperate for salvation for my father...that I was seeing things.

Yes...that was it.

But...then...why is it getting bigger?! I hoped against hope that what I was seeing was, in fact, real. I blinked several times, rubbing my eyes.

"Dad..." I said after assuring myself that what I was seeing was real.

"Come away!" Dad barked, having just noticed that I was not moving from the window. He seemed desperate, pleading. I smiled.

"Dad, I-There's something out there, coming closer." Dad's shoulders slumped. He didn't seem to notice the ease with which I was speaking, the cheery tones. The dejected look on Dad's face drained my cheer as fast as it had come.

"That'll be the Dementors...oh, yes, here comes Minerva..."

"No, real-" There was a tapping on the window, Hermione looking fearfully around, then in at us. Dad was suddenly by my side.

"Stay back!" She cried, voice muffled by the window. She muttered a spell under her breath then the window swung open, and Hermione finally noticed that I was staring back at her, as well as my dad. "Rose? Oh my—it's so good to see—what are you doing here?" She spluttered in a rush. "I mean. I sort of figured, after you weren't in the Hospit-"

"LATER!" I cried. Gran was coming closer. I drew my wand. " _Accio Broom!"_ I cried, forming a mental image of the broom I was using when playing Quidditch as a Chaser. It soared into my hand, nearly braining Harry as Dad climbed onto Buckbeak. "Oh, sorry, Harry! Wotcher!" As soon as the hippogriff had moved enough, I slid onto my broom, hovering directly behind the large flying creature.

"How—How?" Dad stammered, helpless in his shock as he heaved himself out. It was lucky he was so thin, as terrible as the reason behind it is. I shook my head incredulously.

What were the odds? How did Harry and Hermione get here, and on Buckbeak, the _dead_ hippogriff?! What by Merlin's name is going on?! I mean, I'm not complaining, mind you, but...I do want the story. A.S.A.P.

Just then, as Buckbeak rose into the air, I heard the door to the office open.

"What in the name of—Rosemary?! What do you think-" But then the wind was soaring in my ears, and I lost all care in my grandmother's reaction. I soared around the tower, landing gracefully on the top of Ravenclaw Tower, and leaping into Dad's waiting arms. I was laughing giddily at the thought of our narrow escape. Dad was, too. Unfortunately I think I see Dementors coming closer...which means that Dad'll...sadly...need to get going...

Harry and Hermione seemed to know that this was the time for a family moment. Dad lifted my chin, kissing my forehead.

"You know you have to stay, sweetheart." I heaved a sigh. With Dad on the run...not knowing where he would sleep...it wouldn't be the place for me to add the concern for a child to Dad's laundry list of-

Oh, wait! Remus' lighthouse! It was the only steady, no-questions-asked job Remus had been able to land. It had enough room for the three of us to live in until Dad figured out his own living quarters. I'll obviously have to talk to Remus about it...after tonight.

"I know, but—Well...Remus has a job, living in a—a lighthouse. You can send him a Patronus or something later." I said earnestly. I can't see why Remus wouldn't want to let Dad stay in the lighthouse. Dad's smile was genuine as his thumb stroked my cheek.

"I'll do that, but until then, Rosie...my life will be too unpredictable. I'm sorry. Both of you..." He turned to the three of us. "I'll be forever grateful for this."

"I know." I said again. Dad needed to get going, much as I hate to say it, before the Dementors showed up...

"I want to go with you." Harry said suddenly. He seemed to realize that this was the last time he would see Sirius for...who knows how long. I wanted to add that I did, as well, but knew not to add pressure to Dad's shoulders.

"I know. But for some time, my life will be too unpredictable."  
"He can't worry about a child, as well as where he's staying and all that..." I said in a placating tone.

"Indeed." Dad sniffed. "And I don't want to impose on Remus more than I have to. He's...burdened enough as is." I nodded, knowing just how burdened he was with the lycanthropy. "Besides..." He said, leading me over to Harry, and placing his free hand on Harry's shoulder, and squeezed them. "You two are meant to be here." I smiled. That we were. Harry's face fell.

"But...you're innocent." He pointed out. Dad smiled, guiding us to a bench, probably for insomniacs...or those who just want to be alone. We sat.

"And you all know it. For now...that'll do." He said, with an air of finality. I sighed. Dad stroked my cheek again, not missing Harry's, either.

"It'll be alright, you'll see. We'll be a proper family someday. Soon, I hope." He said. Hermione had already left to get Buckbeak ready to fly again...which meant dragging him away from the edge of the Tower. Dad then focused on Harry, cupping his face. I smiled and stood, helping Hermione get Buckbeak over to Dad.

"So..." I said, giving an especially hard tug. "How did all this-"

"I really will explain everything to you, Rose, but..." She said urgently, pointing over the Tower. And then I saw the Dementors. They were gliding far too fast over the Forbidden Forest. She tugged harder, and soon enough, Buckbeak was ready. Dad was grasping Harry's hands, looking earnestly into them, drinking in his presence.

"It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little...but know this; the ones that love us never _really_ leave us. You can always find them..." He said, placing a hand over Harry's chest. "In here."

"Remus always says that." I chuckled. Dad smirked as he stood and looked reluctantly at Buckbeak. He sighed.

"Yes, well...he always was the one to spout off proverbs." Dad mused distractedly, moving toward Buckbeak. He promptly turned on his heel and embraced me and Harry. I managed to squeeze Hermione in, too, as she was just standing there awkwardly. She squeaked. Dad chuckled, then released us, and clambered onto Buckbeak, his eyes glistening. "What happened to that other boy? Ron?" He asked worriedly. I smiled.

"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfry said she'll be able to make him better. quick—go-" But Dad was staring at us, even as the Dementors edged nearer.

"How can I ever thank you...you really are the brightest witch of your age."

"GO!" All three of us yelled, and Dad sighed, but nudged Buckbeak, and he took off into the sky. I watched, transfixed, as my father soared, finally free, into the night. He was going...going...

Gone. I heaved a sigh. I couldn't look away, even after Dad was out of sight. It was as if I wouldn't see him again. But I knew I would. I just...knew. We would be a real family, with Remus as a surrogate Uncle, and Harry as a kind of son to Dad and brother to me.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, snapping me back to the present. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get down to the Hospital Wing without anyone seeing us—before Dumbldore locks the door-"

"Okay." Harry said dejectedly. I blinked.

"What—How did—WHAT'RE YOU TALKING-

"Rose...please. We really need to-" I huffed.

"Fine! But you _are_ going to tell me how you two rescued Dad with a hippogriff that was _dead_ at sunset." Harry and Hermione shared a significant look, but simply took off back into the Tower. I huffed, but knew I needed to get back to the office. Now. I grabbed my broom and leapt off the edge of the Tower, and glided down to the still open window. I slipped in, tucked the broom into a corner, and closed the window, locking it with a tap of my wand. I turned, and found Grandmother waiting, sitting crossly in the armchair behind Flitwick's desk, tapping her toe against the floor in an irritated fashion. I swallowed nervously.

"...Hi." Gran's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And what, in Merlin's name, were you _doing_?" She asked. "On a broom? In the middle of the night? And with a full werewolf to watch out for?" I swallowed again, licking my lips, which were suddenly dry.

"Seeing Dad off." I replied evenly, still feeling high on giddiness. I promptly burst into giggles, absently wondering how this had happened. "Remus is fine. He remembers where he can and can't go. I'm sure of it." Gran was suddenly right in front of me.

"What about your father?"

"He got away. And he's-"

"I know, innocent, but... _How_ did-"

"I don't know, Gran. Harry and Hermione came to the window with Buckbeak, and-"

"Buckbeak? The hippogriff that was beheaded earlier this evening?"

"The same. Like I said...I don't know _how_ it happened. Hermione did say something about getting back to the Hospital Wing before Dumbledore locked th-"

" _Dumbledore?!_ " Gran demanded. I nodded. "I should have known Albus—highly irresponsible of him to send—I need to have words with him." She said, and stormed off. I heard the words 'Time-Turners are for _classes_ , _not_ remodeling time!' as her emerald robes flicked out of the door. I blinked. What was a Time-Turner? I mean, the name gives some clue, but...

Not knowing what else to do, I decided to get an All-Clear from Madam Pomfry before heading off to bed. Jogging quickly, I found myself in front of the Hospital Wing's doors.

And facing an especially angry looking Seamus.

"Where _were_ you?" He demanded, arms crossed. I huffed. This interrogation thing was fast getting old.

"What's it to you?" I said, stealthily flicking my robes over my wrist brace. Seamus looked indignant.

"We're friends! And, believe it or not, I do care what happens to you, Rose." I felt a distinct chill down my spine. I was still blown away by the fierce loyalty my friends showed. They really did care. I tried to get past Seamus, and would have done, if he hadn't grabbed my bad wrist. I hissed under my breath through clenched teeth as Seamus pulled me back to face him. He help up the braced wrist, and I tried to hold in a pained whimper. "I wanna know how yeh got _this_ , and those other marks on yer face." He growled. I felt my face instinctively. I felt torn, raw skin in a few more places than normal. I gulped.

"None of your business. You wouldn't understand." I spat back and wrenched my hand away carefully and headed into the Wing.

"Explain then!" Seamus demanded. Needless to say, I didn't. As Madam Pomfry added more Dittany to my newest scars, and gave me a pain reliever for sleeping, Seamus was relentless in his interrogation as to what had given me those wounds. I was just as relentless in not telling him.

I knew the song and dance. I knew that he would hate me if he knew who I was related to and raised by. Those I got close to invariably leave when they discover the real story behind my scars. Me and Remus, really. They abandon us, kick us out and slam the door on our butts. Eventually, I was so exhausted and emotionally drained, I was nearly in tears as I climbed wearily into the Gryffindor Common Room. Seamus started yet another question as he swung the portrait hole closed, and I spun on my heel, slapping him full in the face. So hard, he fell to the floor.

"SEAMUS!" I screamed. "WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?! I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk. About it. Now...goodnight!" I practically sobbed, and tore up the stairway into the Girls' Dormitory. Seamus sprinted after me...only to go rolling and tumbling down the staircase moments later. I didn't get out of the way soon enough, and ended up on top of him, now with many more aches and pains added to my already pretty extensive injuries. Mainly, my wrist. I just held back a sob as Seamus extracted himself from our tangled mess, and I became aware of Julie and Elizabeth coming downstairs hurriedly, as Seamus reached down to pick me up.

"Oh, Merlin! What is Seamus doing, trying to get into our Dormitories?" Julie demanded. She had always been a bit of a snob. I huffed, then hissed as Seamus's movements jostled my wrist.

"Never mind that! Rose's hurt!" Seamus growled, scooping me up bridal style. I felt a little humiliated and mortified as Seamus carried me all the way back to the Hospital Wing, with Bitty right behind him. Trust my friends to over react. He set me down, and immediately set about rummaging through the cabinets in search of a pain-killer, muttering to himself all the while. I doubt he even knew where to look.

"Seamus, really...you don't-"

"Yes, I do. I-I jes'...don't like seein' pain, is all..." He trailed off hurriedly as Madam Pomfry, looking highly irritated, came bustling in with her hair down in a simple braid and wrapping a dressing gown around her nightgown as she fussed over me.

"Ms. Lupin looks worse than when she left, Mr. Finnigan! What happened?" I hissed once again as more Dittany was applied to my wounds, even my new bruises. Elizabeth let me squeeze her hand. It hurt more than I thought.

"I-I forgot I wasn't allowed into the girls' Dormitories, and I...I tried to carry her to...her room." He lied. Madam Pomfry turned to me. Although I was shocked, there was no way I was gonna explain it all in front of Bitty.

"It's true, Ma'am. He was a right gentleman. I forgot to remind him he wasn't allowed in. It's my fault." By now, Bitty was shaking with suppressed laughter. Madam Pomfry was finished, and giving me another pain-killer for in the morning. I thanked her blankly, and left for bed, thanking my friends many times as I had to lean on him and Bitty in my exhaustion. On my request, Bitty left me on the landing of the stairs. I was sat in a nearby chair by Seamus, who was now panting slightly. We sat there in a strained silence.

"...My cheek still stings."

"Sorry." I mumbled politely, but I didn't really mean it. "I did want you to stop pressing me, and I am very tired. It's never a good match for me..."

"I get it." Seamus smiled. "I got an Irish temper, accordin' to my Mum." I smiled back.

"Ah. I got a Scottish temper from my mother's side."

"No wonder yeh slapped me." He joked, chuckling. I chuckled, too. "But, seriously, though..." I fought the urge to start laughing again. After meeting Dad...let's just say I can't take someone saying 'seriously'...Sirius-ly anymore. But I knew what he was going to ask. I sighed heavily, biting back a groan. All I wanted to do was sleep...but I knew Seamus wouldn't let me until he got his answers. I glanced around and found that no one was there. I bit my lip, cut off Seamus' question, and motioned for him to go up the stairs to the boys dormitories. He frowned, but left. I followed, with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and twisting gut, my heart pounding in my ears. We entered his dorm, to find only one of the beds occupied. Neville was snoring soundly. I swiftly cast a _Muffliato_ Charm, one of my favorites.

"Okay, okay...first...you can _not_ tell _anyone_ what I am about to tell you. Swear?"

"..."

" _Swear?"_ I repeated, more insistently. I had to have Seamus' word of honor before I let out one word. Seamus looked cross, worried and concerned all at the same time. He frowned.

"What's this about? What're you playin' at?"

"I'm not playing at anything! This is serious! PLEASE!" I shout-whispered. Seamus looked like I had hit him again.

"Alright! Alright!" He squeaked. "I swear." I shushed him before leaning in so I wouldn't have to talk so loudly. I really didn't want to drag more people than necessary into this. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Seamus...there have been many things I've...twisted, hidden from you. Please...don't say anything until I've said my piece." I said at his startled expression. "Okay...first off...I am Lupin's goddaughter. I am Sirius Black's daughter in reality. Don't look so scandalized. It's not as bad as you think. Second...Remus...is a...a werewolf. That's...that's...where I got these scars. Don't you dare judge him like that! He's such a nice person! You know that! You love his class and the way he teaches. No, don't say anything yet. Okay..." I took a deep breath. I was so much more emotional than normal in my exhaustion. "sorry. Look...I really hated lying to you all year. I really wanted to tell you, but...Remus made me swear not to tell anyone." I was shocked that Seamus was holding his tongue so well. I expected accusations and comments at every turn. "I'm really sorry."

Seamus looked ready to raise a question. I reasoned that in all reality I had no authority to keep him silent.

"How does this affect where you—oh."

"It's the full moon. Yeah. So...we were in the Shrieking Shack. That's actually where this whole haunted story came around. Remus was the one making all the shrieks and howls." Seamus' eyes went wide. "Yeah, I didn't believe it, either. Anyway..." And I repeated everything Remus had told me tonight, and continued through to the present, turning into my other form, which I have nicknamed WolfTail, fashioning it somewhat after my mother's codename, WolfPad, to prove I actually was an Inherent Animagus, the first of my kind. Seamus respectfully kept his silence throughout my narrative, though he let out a squeak of shock when I transformed. "-and then Dad left. He soared away." I finished. "And you know the rest, basically."

"Blimey..."

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?"

"No, it's just...Remus didn't trust us to not judge him or you?"

"Well..." I growled, hatred for those anti-werewolf pigs in the Ministry filling me. "It's not like it's been a pleasant experience for him, with his lycanthropy. Everyone he meets, once they find out, invariably leave, spitting at him." Seamus grimaced.

"I guess I never thought about it from the Werewolves' perspective before." I chuckled without humor.

"No one ever does. Now, look, I really..." I yawned. "Need to get to bed. Goodnight." I said as I left his room. Seamus whispered goodnight back as I ended the charm over Neville.

I sighed as I changed into my night things, wincing whenever I moved my wrist or rubbed a tender spot.

What a night it had been. And soon I would be headed back to the lighthouse. Hopefully, with Dad to greet Remus and I. And with that comforting thought...I finally fell asleep.


	23. Summer Break with Family

Unfortunately, it was not as I imagined it to be at all, the end of term.

I was cornered by Bitty and Nebula the next day. I had to tell the whole story through twice before they were satisfied.

"Oh, heavens..." They breathed. I sighed.

"I'll understand if you don't want to-" Bitty frowned.

"Don't finish that sentence. Of course we still want to hang out with you." I blinked.

"Really?"

"Of course." Nebs said, serious tone for the first time in a while. It always spoke of her seriousness whenever this happened. It told anyone that she really meant what she was saying. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I was so used to people spitting and glaring at us as we pass, Remus and I. They always assume that I was staying around him because he was the one who had changed me, and was teaching me all sorts of nasty things about what to do, now that I was infected. Or something. "This is just a big misunderstanding. After all, Metamorphmagi aren't always treated fairly. We are sometimes given ridiculous stares." I blinked. How could I have forgotten? Remus had sat me down when I was young, fresh into my education, and told me all about the groups that are discriminated against openly, and not so openly. It was sad. People, all people, should not be judged for something that either happened out of their control, or something they were born with. I sighed heavily.

"Y'all are great. I hope Faith and Ericka are like you two." I mutter, more to myself. Nebula frowns.

"If they aren't, that's their deal. Not yours. If they can't see how cool you are, they're stupid." That got us all laughing, even me. I was so glad that I had true friends. Speaking off...Hermione owes me the story. I excuse myself, and corner Hermione on her way to the Great Hall. "Hermione...you said you'd tell me everything." She flushed, and walked quicker, and I was able to keep up. She sighed, slipped into the nearest classroom (thankfully unoccupied) and quickly launched into the tale of how Gran had given her a Time-Turner for her multitude of classes. It was an amazing tale, even if it was told hurriedly. I nodded when she was done, hardly surprised. After all, when you've lived with a Marauder your whole life...you get used to hearing about crazy adventures. We left the room and settled down for breakfast.

"I'm sure it'll all be alright." Hermione whispered when I had perked up at the arrival of the owls, but had slumped over, dejected again, as Alberta had not made an appearance. It was now Packing Day (as Remus had once called it), and I was not feeling awake enough to do anything but slump dejectedly over the table yet. "He _is_ on the run. He probably simply doesn't have the time—oh, my!" And with that, I felt a sudden set of talons on my head. Alberta liked my head. I untied a letter. I felt my heart leap as I read.

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _I'll know you'll want to know; there are Aurors everywhere, all out looking for me, so if I want food or anything, I have to be very sneaky about it. I, unfortunately, will not be able to see you until you arrive at the lighthouse. But I can't wait to see you. This summer will be fun. It'll be a nice change, for you two as well as me. Oh, and I recently found the key to the Black Family Vault. Mother never knew I had it replicated. You need that gold more than I do. I still have Uncle Alphard's inheritance. It was more that I like admitting, although I did spend a little of it on a ring for Jenny and the presents for you and Harry. Oh, there's so much I wish to tell you! But school comes first, I suppose. In Remus' world, anyway. But don't tell him I said that._

 _Can't wait to see you,_

 _Dad, aka PadFoot._

Poor Dad. I miss him more and more each day. At least there's only one more day, the day we leave for home. I decided to make a purely social visit to Remus today, and then see Gran, to make up for not spending the time I wanted to with her.

I found Remus sobbing softly on the floor in front of his desk, leaning heavily into it. He didn't notice my entering. And suddenly, the happiness I had been feeling since Alberta showed up vanished. I ran over.

"Remus?" I asked, arm around his shoulders. He leaned into me.

"I hate myself." He sobbed. There was a half-empty bottle of Fire-Whiskey clutched in his hands. I gasped, and tore it away, finding no resistance from my godfather. He hiccuped. "I found m-my friend again...and what did I does? Hurt him and his liddle..." Another hiccup. "little gurl." He was almost funny when drunk, I found. His slurring was anything but funny, though, and he had whiskey trailing down his shirt. He looked up at me with tears streaming. He was very drunk. Very, very, _very,_ drunk. I wiped the whiskey from his chest as best I could, then siphoned the rest off with my wand. I threw away the bottle, not caring about wasting it. Nobody here needed it. When and where _had_ Remus gotten it? "Where's Padfoo?" Remus asked suddenly, attempting to sit up, but failing.

"Gone. You remember, don't you? He's using the lighthouse. We're meeting him there. He's staying with us." Remus sighed, slumping back into the desk.

"Oh, yeah." There was a hiccup. I moaned.

"How much did you drink?" It was too soft for even Remus to hear. I drew my wand. There was a Charm Remus and the Marauders used to recover in one night from drunkenness. Their own invention, apparently. " _Soberium._ " Remus fell against the desk, out cold and would remain asleep until the whiskey wore off. I left him on his bed, feeling disturbed. Had Remus been so distraught he had resorted to _whiskey_ and getting _wasted_ to try and make himself feel better? I can't remember the last time this had happened. It probably was right after he attacked me accidentally, but Remus _never_ got drunk. Generally, he avoided alcohol. But today...he must have refilled the bottle once or twice. That was disturbing. I could hardly concentrate on packing after that, so I skipped that and breakfast, heading straight to Gran.

The visit was much better than Remus'. She was a little cross and sore with me at first, due to last night's escapades, but eventually confessed to being proud of me. She shared my concern at Remus' behavior.

"I suppose he _has_ been under a lot of stress lately. Teaching is not as easy as he may make it seem." She noted. "That, and given what happened last night...what nearly went wrong..." She sighed, not needing to finished the sentence. I couldn't help but agree. It made sense, although...it was still concerning. We talked about O. , and how drained they left you. Then...just made small talk for an hour or two before I left. It was nice to be able to do. I'm certain I'll need more help next year, what with NEWTs to look forward to.

As testing hadn't lasted long, I went back to Remus' office before dinner, shaking off invitations to post-finals parties in the Common Room. He was up and about, looking pale and sickly, as usual after a full moon.

"Rosemary...I...I..." He sighed. "I don't know what came over me. I just..."

"I know. You've never not had the Wolfsbane since...that night." Remus nodded. "Come on, let's get ready to go home." I said, picking up a few pieces of the debris on the floor. Remus sniffled when he thought I wasn't listening. It was sad to listen to. He was ashamed of himself, embarrassed he had been caught, and still mortified by what he had done, what had almost happened. I went right up to him, and hugged him, showing my godfather that he had my total faith and trust, something I don't know why I need to remind him of. We stayed where we were for a minute or two. "We're fine. No one was bitten. No one was seriously-"

"You have new scars. That's bad enough." He said, fingering the areas that were still raw. They prickled at his touch. There were more than I thought. I pushed his hand away gently.

"You and I both know you had no control. I know you. What happened last night was an anomaly. It hasn't happened since..." I fingered my original scars. Remus grunted.

"I could have...changed someone. You...Sirius...Harry...Ron...or any number of other students could have been hurt, changed or killed. It's...It's too high a risk for me to keep-"

"You are _not_ quitting!" I said. "Come on! This isn't gonna happen _every_ time you transform!"

"But it could!"

"Well, it won't!"

"ENOUGH!" Remus barked. I opened my mouth, but Remus sighed. I got the picture; he wanted some time alone, and so I left. I had nearly missed all of breakfast. There was no point in going down to the Great Hall, so I headed to the Common Room. Seamus was entering the same time as I was. He looked mad. And somewhat fearful.

"I can't _believe_ that guy!" He growled. "Going behind Professor Lupin's-" That was all I needed to hear.

"Who did what to Lupin?" I asked, sounding harsher than I really meant. Seamus sighed, sitting in an armchair heavily.

"Snape. He...he told everyone everything. This morning. Well, he told his house, and-"

"It. Spread. Like. Wildfire." I spat, loathing filling me. "As if it isn't enough to mock and degrade him. He has to make the entire bloody school hate him?! That little...I'm gonna..." I seethed, incoherent in my fury.

"Rose..?" Ron asked as he came in. He looked like this was the last place on earth he wanted to be. I took a deep breath and turned to him. "D-did...did you hear what Snape said?"

"Seamus was just telling me. Why?" I asked, feeling shaky and apprehensive all of a sudden. The look on the boys' faces was not helping calm me down. Ron swallowed. Seamus buried his head in his hands.

"Well...since what happened last night...Snape, uh, well he...kindasaidyouwereSirius'daughter,notRemus'andnoweveryonemayhateyou." He said in such a rush, I had virtually no idea what he said, and grew even more nervous. I blinked.

"Come again?" Ron took a deep breath.

"Okay...Snape not only, uh, revealed everything about Remus, he also told your secrets, as well."

It was Seamus who spoke first, so in synch with my opening my mouth, that for a second I thought it was his voice coming out of my own mouth. "Brilliant way to thank you for protecting him from Remus, Rose." He said, voice dripping with venom and sarcasm.

"Sounds like him, really." I mused. I was trying not to react violently, as was my tendency. My fists shook with the effort. "That back-stabbing little-" I then lost all ability to speak, babbling nonsensically as I stomped around the room. I then heaved a frustrated sigh and sank into the couch, fuming at the fire like it was responsible for my problems. "Remus is talking about quitting." I blurted. It felt like the news had been boiling under my skin for a long time, and it felt good to finally let it out.

"He can't!" The boys yelled incredulously. I sighed.

"But he will. He's always like this when people find out about the lycanthropy. He always withdraws, hides, acts like it didn't happen." I gave a bitter chuckle. "He doesn't seem to realize that we don't care. Just having the Slytherin's hate is enough to make him withdraw. He won't be coming back. And he'll probably try and make me stay away, as well."

"WHAT?!" Seamus demanded. I sighed again, now feeling depressed. Ron looked between us with a somewhat startled expression.

"I told him, Ron. Everything. Anyway...Remus...hates being hated on. He doesn't want me to suffer the way he has."

"But if anyone tries anything to you now..." Seamus growled.

"I'll knock they're blocks off myself." Ron finished, his fists clenched, as if to prove a point. I felt fondness for the boys fill me then.

"Thank you, but if Remus won't let me come back, which I don't think he'll do, you won't have to-"

"We're not ashamed to be your friends, Rose. We'll defend you, no matter what." Seamus said fiercely. I smiled.

"Thank you both. That's great to hear."

"We'll defend Lupin, as well. He doesn't deserve the hate he gets." Ron muttered. Seamus nodded.

"Well...time to get packed. Shame." I chuckled, mystified at the feeling and power in true friendship.

"That it is. Hopefully, this'll blow over by next semester." Seamus nodded.

"Hopefully. He's a nice guy."

"You have no idea."

=#=#=#=#=

The next day gave me a taste of what Nebula reported Harry going through during second year. Everyone in Ravenclaw and Slytherin was casting hateful, venomous glares at me, and even Hufflepuff was sending suspicious, nervous glances, and Gryffindors were merely pitying. It was highly irritating. I was glad that I was on my way to the train today, and wouldn't have to stand it all year. Cus I wouldn't. After those Howlers this morning...ugh. I shudder at the memory of them. "Monster" and "Freak" were the nicest things they called Remus and I. Generally, they called me something very nasty, something no one should call someone else. Give you a hint: Starts with 'b', and ends in 'itch'. Or sometimes Half-Breed, though that was rarer.

I wanted to punch the Slytherins, snap at the Ravenclaws and avoid the Hufflepuffs altogether. But then I remembered that it would be giving those losers what they wanted; more reasons to hate people like Remus. I just happened to be too close to a ' dangerous half-breed' to escape scathing remarks and harsh glares.

It got so bad, I went and hid in Remus' office. I was packed, and wanted to help him. On the way, tears brimming from the Searing Jinx someone hit my forearm with, I almost literally ran into Scot. I groaned, bit back my tears, and tried to get past him. I did not need his harsh words, his hateful curses and his thoughtless jinxes.

But...he merely pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright. People made fun of me for my eye. I know what you're going through. I don't know the extent, but..."

"Thank you." I whispered. "I thought you...but you're different. I...thank you..." He let me go. He always seemed to want to leave shortly after running into me. I made my way to Remus' office feeling confused. I soon lost my problems in the monotony of packing. Remus and I understood that there wasn't really anything to say. I knew, but wasn't pleased, that Remus would not return next year. He knew I wasn't pleased, but knew better than to start an argument about it. Halfway though packing, Harry dropped in. Remus had been about to wipe the Marauders Map, to return it to Harry on his way out, when he suddenly started poring over it, watching something intently, and in came Harry. I smiled. He didn't smile back.

"I saw you coming." Remus noted, nodding toward the map. Harry looked miserable.

"I just saw Hagrid, and he told me you'd resigned. It isn't true, is it?"

"Told you he'd be thrilled." I mused , scratching idly at my fingernails. Once again, I didn't care about being too snide. Remus sent a glare my way. I was still sore with him about resigning.

"I'm afraid it is." Rems sighed.

" _Why?_ " Harry cried. He didn't seem to understand. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?" Remus apparently didn't want eavesdroppers, and closed the office door behind him. He smiled at Harry. It seemed sad.

"No. professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives."

"Not a lie." I said. Remus hardly seemed to acknowledge my words. It happens when he's upset our nervous. He sighed.

"That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he—er- _accidentally_ let it slip that I am a Werewolf this morning."

"And that I am Sirius' daughter!" I seethed. Harry looked thunderstruck.

"You aren't leaving just because of that?" Remus smiled wryly, his face lopped to the side.

"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents...they will not want a Werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after last night, I can see their point." I groaned, wanting to interject, but widely held my tongue. "I could have bitten any of you...That must never happen again," _It won't. You're just being too stubborn to see it._ I thought, sighing.

"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had. Don't go!" Harry pleaded. I rolled my eyes. Remus would leave no matter what Harry says. Remus gave a humorless, dry chuckle as he walked over to his desk. There was a tense silence as Harry and I wanted to speak, but couldn't find words.

"From what the Headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned..." Remus then pursed his lips. "Tell me about your Patronus." He said suddenly. Harry looked taken aback.

"How d'you know about that?"

"Harry...you are talking to a Marauder. Are you _really_ that surprised?" I asked, examining my fingernails in a bored manner. Harry and Remus chuckled.

"What else could have driven the Dementors away?" Remus replied eagerly. I smiled, leaning forward a bit, as well. Harry told us about how his Patronus had come roaring across the water, drove the Dementors away, and came cantering back. I whistled.

"That's some Patronus, Harry." I said, a bit awed.

"I've been wondering...Did my dad turn into a stag?'" Remus blinked.

"How did you figure that out?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

"Once I saw the antlers, it made sense." I nodded, impressed. Remus chuckled.

"Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed. You guessed right. That's why we called him Prongs." By now, Remus was finishing packing, and started closing up his desk. I sighed. Soon, we'd be on the train home. Tomorrow, I'd be heading back to the lighthouse, and come September...I'd be riding the train alone... "Rose, you better get going for lunch, I'll be down soon." I shoved off the desk, and walked slowly from the office. I heard Remus and Harry resume their conversation, but soon enough, they were out of earshot. I met the Headmaster on his way up.

"Good afternoon, Rosemary." He greeted.

"Afternoon, Headmaster."

"I much prefer 'Dumbledore', if you please." He said, smiling. Then, he sobered a little. "Sorry to receive Remus' resignation this morning. Hogwarts is certainly losing a valuable professor."

"That is is, but I can't make him see reason."

"I fear hardly anyone can. His has not been an easy life. It'll take more than the word of a loved one to easily sway Remus, I'm afraid." I sighed. "You'd better run along. Lunch is almost over, and I daresay the elves have done a splendid job with everything." With that, he left, and I headed down. It was a dreary rest of the way. In my lethargic mode, it took much longer than normal to pack. Before I knew it, I was eating dinner. There weren't any Howler, which made it slightly better than breakfast.

=#=#=#=#=

At breakfast the next morning, true to Remus' word...A random Brown Owl I have never seen before landed in front of some random Syltherin with a distinct envelope. It started quivering and heating up, so he reluctantly slit it.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HIRING THAT FREAK, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! AND LETTING THAT FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS' WENCH INTO THE SCHOOL?! I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING! THAT HALF-BREED, TEACHING MY CHILD!" On and on it went. From where I sat, I saw Remus' posture tense up. His knuckles were white on his utensils. I didn't miss the filthy look Snape shot my godfather. That did it. I stood, tears brimming, as that Slytherins' mother raged and ranted against a man she had not even seen yet, and tore out of the Great Hall, and ran and ran until I found myself in a broom closet near the Common Room. There I finally let my tears flow. I don't think anyone heard me, and I don't care if I get left. Right now...I hate life. It's cruel and stupid. And unjust. I knew Remus would never get angry and start snapping at people, but that doesn't mean I won't.

Then came a knock on my door that told me my friends had found me. It was under their influence that the tears receded. Then we went and got ready to leave and walk to Hogsmeade Station.

With Seamus walking along beside me, and even putting my trunk up before wandering away to sit with his own friends, the walk down was not so bad.

The thought that I wanted to go after him, though tempting, was shot down. I didn't want Remus to be alone the entire time.

 _And besides...it's not like I know any of Seamus' friends. I don't want to be in an awkward position for a few hours, suffering through endless questions about what happened and whatever Snape had told everyone at breakfast yesterday._

Oh, good. There's Ron and Harry. Hermione right behind them.

Drat. They're getting their own compartment. Oh, well.

Remus and I said nothing as we curled up, and fell asleep in minutes. This was getting to be a habit, sleeping the trip away.

I woke when the trolley was pushed down the corridor by the kindly old witch. Then, after waking Remus and giving him a few chocolate frogs, we settled down again.

"I understand, you know."

"What?" I asked. Remus sighed.

"I know you've been hiding things from me all year. I know you better than you think, Rose." I slumped.

"The biggest thing is..." I told him all about my dream through my parents' eyes, feeling no small amount of pleasure in talking, finally, about the dream I had honestly forgotten about in the rush of the year. All the crushing guilt and shame of my deception came over me then, and I ended up crying myself into another nap in Remus' lap, like old times.

Gosh, I am SSOO different when I'm exhausted.

Before I knew it, I was standing on the Platform, waiting for Remus, who insisted on getting our trunks. All by himself. He's too kind. Seamus walks up and hugs me.

"Missed you."

"It was just a train ride."

"Still missed you. It was pretty boring."

"Prat." He pulled back and just laughed, doubling over slightly. Then, he straightened.

"So...the World Cup." I frowned.

"What about it?"

"I...I want you to come. With me and my folks. We can always get another ticket." I chewed my lip. I knew Remus wouldn't be able to go, and that's the only way I knew I would be allowed to go somewhere with a boy in a large crowd. Besides...Dad would be too lonely. I couldn't do that to him.

"Seamus...I...need to be with Remus and Dad. I'm really sorry. Normally, I would love to go, but-" He smiled.

"I get it. Your dad needs you. It's all good."

"Seamus, please...I do really want to go with you...but...I just...Remus can't go, and I think that's the only way I can go, and-" He just hugged me again.

"Enjoy your summer."

"That she will." Remus said as he came up. "Now, Mr. Finnagin, I believe I saw your folks over by the cafe. You don't want to keep them waiting." And Seamus ran over to a muscular, handsome bald man. And a woman with only slightly graying sandy blonde hair, and a good set of laugh lines. They were hugging Seamus and as Mr. Finnigan then grabbed the trunk, despite Seamus' protests, I felt bad for the abrupt end to our conversation. Remus' arms guided me to the parking lot. "You know...if you really wanted to go..." I sighed.

"If you think I'm going to leave you alone, all summer long, with an escaped convict with PTSD...you're dead wrong." I whispered. Remus laughed. All tension was gone. The air was clear between us. I enjoyed the car ride back to the lighthouse, because I blared the radio, singing and laughing to the classic hits, like some tunes from '3 Doors Down' or 'Nickelback'. Love those guys. All the while, Remus' eyes never leave the road, but he's laughing so hard, I start to get concerned about his driving ability, but we get back fine. To our amusement, Dad was waiting to welcome us. I must admit, I had been a bit concerned for a second when no big, shaggy dog showed at the station. He ran to Remus first, not that I mind, and then promptly swept me off my feet, swinging me around and around, and somehow heading toward the door before dropping me. I'm laughing and dizzy.

And then, our neighbor comes up. Apparently, he was waiting for us. His name is Mr. Carson, tall with thick black hair. He's a thirty-something bachelor. And sweet enough to get any girl, if he really tried.

"Y'all know each other?" He asked Remus, as Dad and I engaged in a tickling war I was TOTALLY outmatched in. I was laughing too hard to really fight.

"Yes. He's, ah, Rose's uncle."

"Oh. Thin-looking fellow." Mr. Carson mused. "If you have any problems..." Remus smiled as Dad threw me over his shoulder. I had been laughing too hard to hear most of the conversation.

"Dad! Please! I—I can't...can't breath!" I squeaked, pounding Dad playfully on the back, his elbow-length hair bellowing behind him, getting in my face. "And your hair is about to—Bleh!" A few strands went into my mouth. I spat it out instantly as Dad dumped me on the couch.

"Oh, Rosie...it's so good to see you!" This was the third or fourth time he had said this. I hugged him, and tried to tickle him up his side, but he merely launched another assault on me.

"DAD! PLEASE! EEEHHH!" I was howling, and I had never felt this happy and just...carefree. I pulled Remus down as he offered me a hand up. I straddled him, and tickled his ribcage. Remus held it together for about ten seconds. Then, we were all howling, and Dad came to Remus' rescue, and we ended up trying to wrestle, but obviously I was outmatched once again. Remus was panting now, and he pulled Dad and I in for a three-way-hug.

"Oh, I missed this." He said. I sighed, still shaky from laughing

"Did w-we...used to-"

"Oh...all the bloody time..." Dad mused, giggling helplessly. Remus nodded.

"It was the only way to get you to stop crying once your parents went out and I was appointed babysitter." Remus wheezed, clutching his sides. I grinned.

"That's so cute! What else did I do?" I asked as Remus, ever the practical one, made his way up a short flight of stairs to the kitchen. Dad got up, and headed after Remus.

"Your sleeping pattern was like clockwork. You woke up at 12:00, 3:30, 5:30, and then our morning would officially start. I would go do whatever I needed to for the Order, and Jenny would stay with you. She'd be able to tell you so much about what it was like..." He trailed off sadly. I went up and hugged him. I just knew it always worked with Remus. Initially, Dad stiffened. But then, he relaxed. I sighed, my head resting against Dad's back.

"Wanna get out of those sorry excuses for robes while Remus is getting dinner?" Dad nodded mutely. I remembered that this was what helped Remus and I: if we were feeling bad, depressed, or whatever, just give us something to do, some purpose we could focus on, and we were good. I hoped I got that from Dad. I did, apparently. We made our way to Remus' bedroom. I pulled out Remus' around-the-house robes. They were a tiny bit too small, but I knew Dad would appreciate the gesture. He dived for the shower, and I went to help Remus.

"How is he?" Remus asked, chopping lettuce. I sighed, pulling out leftover tuna salad Artemis left for us.

"He's...getting there. I mean, when I asked what I was like as a baby, he talked about how Mum would be able to tell me more about it...and he just looked so...sad." And that's what did it. I felt tears brimming. Dad didn't even think he was even good enough to tell me baby stories...he—he just...said Mum would be better...that Mum would know more. He didn't think he was good enough for me. I just...couldn't take it.

"Shh...shh...Rose. He loves you, and he just got out of twelve years of being fed a constant loop of his worst memories, his worst moments...it'll take time to get past that."

"Get past what?" Dad asked, rubbing his wrist. I noticed it was bloody. His hair looked like someone had tried to cut it, but fell halfway through it.

"Dad..." He hissed in pain as I examined his wrist. "what happened?"

"Tried to cut my own hair. Forgot to move my hand." He muttered. Remus sighed.

"Sirius...why didn't you wait for me? You have never been able to cut your own hair." Dad grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, mate. I just...thought I was bothering you enough." Remus let his eyes close slowly, as if to say 'you have GOT to be kidding me'. I smiled.

"You are not bothering me, Sirius." Dad grinned.

"Shoot. I'll have to try harder then."

"No need for theatrics, mate." Remus chuckled, grabbing a bottle of Dittany from a cabinet. "Now, hold still." Needless to say...Dad jumped nearly a foot into the air.

"BLIMEY, I forgot how much this stuff stings." Remus chuckled.

"You always were the baby. Even Peter held it together better." Dad grimaced at the mention of the rat, but kept a stiff upper lip from then until Remus was done. Then, Remus drew his wand. "Now...stay perfectly still. Let me finish what you started." I nearly burst out laughing as Dad fidgeted nervously. But it was fine. Remus swiped his wand a few times around Dad's head, and his hair now hung to his shoulders. It clung limp and wet to his skin. By now...the sandwiches were ready. But we all just stood there.

"Are those tuna sandwiches, Remus?" Dad asked eventually. Remus smiled.

"With red onions and chives." He chuckled. "As always." Dad grinned, and sank into a chair.

"Then let's dig in, mates!" He grinned. Dinner was filled with stories from Remus and I's past. I told of the Hinkypunk Incident, to thunderous, barking laughter. The story about my first broom had Dad grinning. I had fallen off. Remus did not know much about brooms, and couldn't help me much, but my parents were both naturals at it, so I caught on in no time. Dad grinned proudly.

"Of course you did, Rosie."

"Dad...I have you as a dad. I was a Quidditch player by blood. And then, with Mum, I was a shoe-in." Dad hummed.

"I suppose." Remus scoffed.

"Mate...you won the Cup every year we were in school."

"When I wasn't snogging Jenny, yeah."

"No...you're right. Only THEN did the enemy score." I burst out laughing. Dad did, too.

"Good times. Now...who's ready for bed?" I hadn't realized what time it was. 9:30. I yawned. It had been an exhausting day. I raised my hand. Dad raised his slowly, as he was yawning cavernously. Remus just nodded. I knew that look he gave the sink. He thought he was going to do all the dishes. I jumped up. No way!

"Right! I'll do dishes, and we'll be off to bed."

"No, Rosemary...we'll all do the dishes. Many hands make light work." Remus said, grabbing a rag, and staring to wash. Dad threw his hands up.  
"I'm new here. I should wash, and you two can take care of the rest." Remus frowned.

"Padfoot...are you using logic?" Dad frowned.

"Always the tone of surprise."

"Because it's so rare." I chuckled as Remus dried his hands, and moved aside for his old friend. Soon enough, we were done, and in bed. But...hardly an hour later...

The screams started.


	24. Friendly Reunions--Papers Bring Bad News

**SO THIS CHAPTER KICKS OFF THE SUMMER WITH SIRIUS SUFFERING THE AFTER-EFFECTS OF AZKABAN. SORRY, BUT I WANT THIS STORY TO BE REALISTIC, NOT JUST WHAT I WANT TO WRITE. HOPE YOU LIKE!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

They were terrible, worse than the cowering whimpers from the lake shore. I ran to Dad's guest bedroom.

He was practically convulsing on the mattress, the sheets tangled about his body. I ran to the beside, tearing the sheets aside (no easy task), and forcing Dad's flailing limbs down.

"Dad, it's alright! DAD! SSTTOOPP!" I screamed.

"Merlin..." Remus breathed, grabbing Dad's arms and pulling them, criss-crossed, over Dad's chest. I grabbed his legs.

"Dad, please...stop. It's okay. You're safe. Please stop." I whimpered. Dad gave a loud gasp, a final jolt, then lay still, panting heavily.

"...No..." Dad whispered. "I-I..." Dad broke down then. I swallowed. I had hoped for a swift recovery, but I suppose here's no swift recovery from something like Azkaban. This would be the future for awhile.

"It's alright." I whispered. My hands went around Dad's back in a tight hug, and there was an awkward silence. Remus perched himself on the edge of the bed. Remus felt he need not be involved in moments like this. I looked to him in the light of his wand (told you he was practical). I mouthed 'what do I do?'. Remus frowned, then mimed rubbing Dad's back. I did, and Dad slowly calmed down.

"Sorry, Rosie. I...I know that...this is far from what you wanted, and need, from your-" I hugged Dad again and he immediately shut up.

"Dad...I knew what I was getting. It's okay." The truth was...I'm not sure if it is okay yet...but I'm willing to see if I can help Dad get to a better place. If Remus and I can help him.

There's no way I am letting Remus think, even for a second, that Dad is replacing him. I will NOT stand for that.

It'll take time, but it'll be worth it. Dad...doesn't deserve what happened to him, any more than Remus deserves what he gets. I hate that I can't stop Remus and my father's problems. It's just...when I see people hurting and all alone...I tend to help them out, talk to them, let them know not everyone is heartless. That's how I really came to know the Canterberry girls. They were always alone, so I offered to help them with Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. It was the third essay about Cursed Objects, and Ericka was trying to help Faith, but she didn't know much more about it then her sister, and so they were both nearly crying. I went over and sorted them out in minutes, with some help from the notes I had taken that class. And then...we started talking more and more in class and out, and well...we became fast friends. I hope we still are by next term. I was just getting used to them being around all the time. But...given that hardly anyone knew the truth about Dad, I can only assume that they will be in line to hex me. I don't think I can stand losing them, but at least Seamus would stay with me. And Bitty. She seemed sorry for me as we walked to the train station. She was also the one, like Scot, who spoke the counters for whatever had been shot at me. I prayed I still had friends at school next term.

Dad fell asleep around ten minutes later, refusing to let me go, so I laid down in his arms, and fell asleep soon enough.

=#=#=#=#=

I awoke to bright sunlight in my eyes.

"Ow...too early for this..." I groaned groggily, rubbing my eyes. I sat up, blinking until my eyes adjusted, and found that Dad was in the shower again. He came out, and perched on the edge of his bed, rubbing the leftover water out of his hair.

"Good morning, Rosie." He said. I smiled.

"Morning, Dad."

"Want to get some coffee and eggs?" I nodded, leaping out of the covers. I ran downstairs, Dad walking calmly behind me, and I sailed into my seat at the table, laughing breathlessly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Remus mused as he flipped the fried eggs.

"Hey! I resemble that remark, thank you very much!" I replied, giggling as I scrambled out of my seat to leap over to the counter. Seeing Dad this morning, smiling and happy, that was all I needed to make me happy for the rest of the day.

"Yes, you do, dear." Dad replied, not missing a beat, as he poured his own coffee. I rolled my eyes.

"Where do you think I get it?" I asked, sipping my coffee as I waited for my toast to be done. Dad finally sat down, and Remus brought over two cups of coffee.

"I forget...did I usually take coffee black?" Dad asked, frowning. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence. Remus bit his lip.

"I think...you, ah, took it with so much sugar it wasn't healthy, mate." Dad grinned.

"To hide the poor quality." Remus smiled, too.

"Yes, you were a bit snobby like that. Good thing you grew up." Dad frowned.

"I suppose." I was left to ponder if this is seriously what my life would have been like if Remus and Dad had been raising me with Mum. I found that I actually would love living this way, and I just love my dad and uncle! I wish I could have had my parents here to compete in a sass battle before breakfast.

It was glorious. I love these two together. They are the greatest when together. It's wonderful, and it's sad to think that I'll have to miss them for a semester...ah, well. That's not for awhile. I don't want to think about that yet. Not for awhile. I hop up and bring over the pan of eggs, and we all eat and eat, though I insisted on being the one to make more eggs when the pan ran out.

After breakfast, I dragged Dad through the lighthouse, giving him a full tour. I told him what I usually did in each space, and even led him into the tiny nooks and crannies not even Remus knew about. I winked at him and asked him not to tell Remus.

"Yer secret's safe with me, Rosie." He said, winking back at me. There was a flicker of some kind of emotion in Dad's eyes, but before he could do anything, I hugged him.

"I love you, you know that?" I whispered, stroking Dad's hair in a calming manner as I felt hot splotches soak into my aquamarine t-shirt. Dad squeezed me tightly.

"I...I don't deserve this..." I frowned. How could Dad say that?

"Of course you do! If anyone deserves this, it's you!" Dad just hugged me again.

"This all just...it's all so...real. After all that time, all those memories...it's just so hard to accept that...that this is happening." He then just broke down sobbing. "I w-wanted this to be real, all those years..." It struck me then, what Dad really went through...

He never thought he would see me again.

And so, about two hours later, we were shaken awake by Remus.

"Honestly, you two, you act like children sometimes!" He said fondly, smiling down at us. "Nice nook, by the way...anyway, Artemis is here, so I would suggest that Sirius hide in his room or something until I can explain everything, alright?" Dad looked resigned as he picked himself up off the floor. I frowned.

"What's Aunty Artemis doing here?" It wasn't like her to just drop in like this...Dad frowned. Remus chuckled.

"That's a new response. She's just stopping by, seeing how the school year was, probably..." Dad then started laughing out loud.

"'Aunty Artemis'?" I smiled.

"Didn't you know Remus had a sister?"

"Well, yeah, but...'Aunty'?!" I stuck my tongue at him.

"I only call her that cus it annoys her." I said, leaping up and heading toward the door. Dad huffed, but followed. Remus led the way, smiling all the while. He always loved it when Artemis visited. It was sweet that he looked forward to seeing his sister like this. "She's great." She deserves to be my kind of Aunt. I mean, the only other one I really count is Andromeda Tonks, and I think she's my...uh...dang. What do you call your dad's cousin? Um...ah...my...second cousin? No wait...isn't it second cousins once removed? I dunno...oh, well.

"Aunty Artemis!" I cried, giggling at the mock frown on the lovely, sun-tanned face as I hugged her. "How are you?" I asked, beaming. No matter if Dad found this awkward, I loved having Artemis around. She was more laid-back and fun-loving than her brother, and could usually get Remus to do just about anything she really wanted him to.

"Just fine, Pup. How 'bout you?" Pup was a petname Artemis had given me in retaliation for my nickname for her. I liked it.

"Great! You know, with—Oh, but you don't know yet, do you?" I asked, clapping a purposefully dramatic hand over my mouth, gazing around with overly widened eyes. I then grinned as Artemis leaned down to more of my level, given how freakin' tall she is! Her eyes were narrowed slightly in a mock glare.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dear little brother never mentioned the, uh, surprise we have for you?"

"No," She said, straightening up again, "he didn't." I pursed my lips to keep the chuckles in.

"Well...heh. Just...just trust us when we say...it'll be fine. It's not what it first appears to be, alright?" This immediately sets Artemis on guard, her eyes narrowing for real this time.

"Fine. Bring it out, whatever it is." Remus groans.

"Art, this...this surprise is not something like a pony or a hippogriff. It's..." He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "complicated. Like Rosemary said, it's not quite what it first appears to be. It's perfectly safe...you know what?" He sighs again with a resigned expression. "Whatever reaction will be deserved." He then throws his head back slightly, turning it to face the door Dad was probably leaning against to eavesdrop. "You can come out now!" Remus calls. Artemis straightens, hand groping for her wand as the door slowly creaks open, and Dad walks out, stupid grin plastered on his face.

"...Hi, Arty. Long time, no—OOF!" The Stunning Spell hit him square in the chest.

"Art, I told you not to—oh, wait. No, I didn't." Remus mutters under his breath, drawing his wand. " _Renne—_ ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Remus yells as Artemis slaps the wand out of Remus' hand. He recoils, shaking his hand in pain, hissing softly.

"Do you _know_ who this is?!" Artemis asks Remus coldly. She sweeps a hand at me. "What was that you've been telling her about him, huh? That he-"

"It's not what you think! That's what we said: It's not as dangerous as it first appears. We meant that about Dad." I growled, arms crossed angrily. If Artemis would not accept Dad...I didn't want her to hurt him again...so I may have to get Remus to ban her from the lighthouse or something. Which I don't want to do. Really, I don't. It would be such a shame to lose Artemis, but _nobody_ talks trash about and then Jinxes my family members and gets away unscathed. Nobody. "The real traitor was Peter Pettigrew. He was the one who fed Voldemort information about the Order, not Dad. Dad wasn't even the Potters' Secret-Keeper. That was Peter, too. He was the one, not Dad, who led Voldemort to the Potters' deaths. And then framed Dad for it." I briefly considered the fact that this was most likely a record for how many times I had said 'Dad' in a single speech. Artemis frowned.

"How can that be? Where is Peter, then? Did he kill himself that night?" I snorted.

"Coward faked his own death, even cut off a finger to do so, then ran off with the other stinking sewer rats, where he belongs."

"I never did like him." Artemis muttered darkly. "Where did he-"

"We don't know. He took off." Artemis frowned.

"Wait..."

"We met." I said shortly. "Not a pleasant experience for anyone involved."

"Indeed. Look, we'll explain it all, but we are going to revive Sirius first." Artemis looked apprehensive.

"Are...are you-"

"Yes. We're sure. Now," I cleared my throat and drew my wand. " _Renneverate_!" I cried, and Dad groaned and sat up.

"Anyone get the direction that Knight Bus took off after it hit me?" He asked wearily. I chuckled.

"Artemis was a bit startled. She's calmer now, and is ready to hear you out." I explained, helping Dad up.

"Merlin, Sirius, you look awful..." She whispered. I grimaced. Dad shrugged.

"It's not that big a dea-" Artemis hugged Dad suddenly, taking everyone by surprise.

"I am so sorry I hexed you! I just...it was instinct! I didn't even think-"

"Hey, anyone would have done the same, even Remus, though he was stupid enough to hesitate long enough for me to open my mouth." He said cheekily. I rolled my eyes.

"Tea, anyone?" I knew it was what worked best to calm Remus down, and he and Artemis were twins, so...

=#=#=#=#=

It took the better part of two hours to explain everything in enough detail to satisfy Artemis. I was impressed by her instinctive character judgments. She had only our word that Peter was the traitor, and then let me Revive Dad without much protest. Artemis was sagged in the armchair now, staring lethargically into the empty fireplace, empty cup of tea in her hands.

"I really shouldn't have hexed you. I feel so bad about it now."

"Nah, it was a great hex. And I Revived no problem, so no real harm done." Artemis laughed.

"Last I saw you, you would have whined about how much your chest hurt, and how you needed someone to look at it..." She sighed. Dad did, too.  
"Yeah...I was a right prick back then. Amazing I scored Jenny, really."

"Yeah, we were all wondering about that. I guess I was whatever finally attracted Lils to James." Artemis added glumly. I gathered the teacups.

"But, hey. At least we're all together again. Right?" Artemis sighed.

"Sure, Pup. Whatever you say." The rest of the day was spent pretty much just chatting. We eventually went for a walk around the yard, making a few laps as I reminisced about my first time on a broom, zipping around the lighthouse, to which Remus said, "I was so worried she'd fall off, but eventually remembered who her parents were, and relaxed, knowing she'd be fine."

"Oh, sure, Rem. You and I both know you didn't let her more than ten feet off the ground." Artemis snarked back.

"He didn't."

"Knew it!" Artemis chortled.

"Rosie..." Remus groaned.

"This is what you get for not letting me babysit more, brother dear." Artemis grinned, and we high-fived.

=#=#=#=#=

The weeks began to form a frankly rather dull pattern. Artemis dropped by every so often, but even that became the norm, became expected. In fact, the only thing that I can say really got to me about the first few weeks was Dad's sudden bouts with a heavy depression. I hardly interrupted, knowing he needed to deal with...everything, but I felt so bad for him. It could not have been easy, being forced to remember and relive all those memories...for twelve years, no less...

So I let him work it out. He didn't need or want me to hold his hand, to guide him through the inky blackness that was his depression. I let him have his space. For two weeks. Then I started growing worried about Dad, about his sanity under the constant gloom that hung over him. The attacks grew worse as the weeks slipped by. Artemis shared my concern.

"Well...just...be cautious. He's probably a bit prickly when caught in that kinda position. I know you can get to him, though. If anyone can, it's you." So I asked him about it one especially bad attack.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Dad sighed heavily, trying to stop sobbing.

"It's nothing, Pup. It's just...with Remus, Artemis, you and I all in one room, it seems like old times. You look so much like Jenna-Bell." He sniffed. "And sometimes, it gets so bad, I forget for a second, and turn to make some comment to 'my dear', but then I suddenly see the curly, rather than straight, hair. It's alright. I'll get over it."

That's when I reached a decision. I would run with Padfoot on a leash. It would be perfect, something for Dad to do, something to look forward to. That, and I do _not_ want a repeat of my first month or so at Hogwarts. I was tired by the time I got to the _third_ floor. I was panting as I made my way to any class, and I don't care to repeat that experience, so I am now going to become a runner. I posed this this evening at dinner. I strayed away from the fact that I was only really doing this to help Dad. I phrased it as my hatred of being out of shape in Hogwarts.

"Rosie..." Remus chuckled. "You know that this is the-"

"I'm serious this time, Remus! I mean it! I'm going to do it this time."

"Am I missing something?" Dad asked, wickedly amused smirk on his face. Remus grinned.

"Rosemary has threatened to start running every summer. It never happens."

"I mean it! That way, we can knock some shape and muscle into Dad." I stage-whispered to Remus.

"If you say so, but good luck getting Sirius to actually do it." Remus stage-whispered right back. We ended up laughing, all of us, good-naturedly.

=#=#=#=#=

I was just getting back from a run on a misty, but not too cold morning, Padfoot barking as we stopped to get the mail. I pulled out the letters and other mail from the owl's pouch, paid it, and it flew off. It wasn't until I read the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ that I started panicking. Padfoot gave a very loud bark as I dragged him into the lighthouse. I barely remembered to unhook him from his collar. I barreled into the living room, starling Remus so badly, he slopped his tea down his shirt. I shoved the _Prophet_ into his arms.

"READ IT!" I cried, lip quivering.

 _SCENES OF TERROR AT THE WORLD CUP!_

And there, on the very front page, was a twinkling of a starry, clear night sky, with the Dark Mark blazing proudly in the night. I was nearly sobbing. I had only picked up a few more words. "Death-Eaters", "Muggle-borns" and "Halfbloods". That was enough set me in a tizzy. Seamus was there...and I remember Ron and Harry discussing going with Hermione. Faith and Ericka mentioned going, as well. I knew that if Dark Wizards knew Harry was there...let's just say that I may have lost my friends in one foul swoop. Were there really "Dark Wizards running amuck?" or was it just the _Prophet_ over-exaggerating, as always? I prayed that was it.

"What in G-Godric's name was _that_ all about?!" Dad demanded, dragging the leash behind him as he glared at me. I grinned sheepishly at him.

"I got emotional about the-"

"Death-Eaters, Sirius...at...at the World Cup..." Dad paled, hands flying to his mouth in horror.

" _Merlin's beard_ , no...are...J-Geez...was—please tell me Harry wasn't there. Please tell me..." I couldn't say no. I refused to lie again. I hung my head. Dad sank to the floor.

"C-Can I take Padfoot to the Burrow? Please?" I asked hurriedly. "I'll send a Patronus as a warning, and everything." I added, hopping from one foot to the other. Remus looked startled that I was asking _him_ about what I could and couldn't do, even though I have alternated between asking things of Dad or Remus, depending on what said request was.

Remus slowly nodded. I tore upstairs and took a record-speed shower, dressed in a flurry of t-shirts and shorts, and leapt down the stairs to find Padfoot waiting. I managed a speed-walk over to the fireplace, and threw Floo Powder in.

"The Burrow!" I cried, Padfoot leaping into the flames in synch with me.

I whirled, praying I would not find a house full of bodies and mourning Weasleys.

 **FIGURED Y'ALL DIDN'T NEED MUSHY TALKS BETWEEN SIRIUS, REMUS, ARTEMIS, AND ROSEMARY TO FILL IN AN ENTIRE SUMMER, SO I'LL WRAP IT UP, SHALL I?**

 **HOPE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW OR SO, BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES, OKAY? OH, AND I HAD TO REMEMBER THAT HEADLINE AND LISTEN TO TEH AUDIOBOOK TO CORRECT IT, AS I WAS TOO LAZY TO GO GET MY SISTER'S COPY OF THE _GOBLET OF FIRE_ FROM MY BAG IN MY ROOM. ;) **


	25. BC: A Very Marauder Birthday

**HEY GUYS. MY BRO'S BIRTHDAY WAS WEDNESDAY, AND SO I WROTE THIS FOR HIM AT OUR CO-OP. HOPE YOU LIKE. OH, AND DO YOU WANT ME TO END THIS RIGHT AS SHE GETS ON THE TRAIN BY HERSELF, AND BEGIN EACH SCHOOL YEAR AS ANOTHER INSTALMENT, OR DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE CRAMMING EVERYTHING INTO ONE GARGANTUAN FANFICTION? CUS I COULD BE PERSUADED TO DO SO, IF ENOIGH PEOPLE WANT ME TO MAKE SEPERATE INSTALMENTS FOR EACH YEAR.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

Sirius was bored.

Which was always a bad sign. Especially if you are the one the said bored Marauder was venting their boredom onto. AKA, Remus John Lupin.

"Mmoooonnyy."

"..."It was best not to respond, Remus thought, trying to cling to the flimsy cord of concentration he had left to read his book. Elizabeth was arguing with Darcy again, and Remus wanted to read and enjoy the book in peace. Sirius, however, had other plans.

"Mmmooooonnyyy." Remus groaned.

"WHAT?!" Remus had finally decided to acknowledge his mate's presence, so he wouldn't be bothering him all evening. He set Pride and Prejudice aside, glaring hotly at Sirius, who grinned innocently back. Which meant that he was, to quote their Marauders' oath, 'up to no good'.

The hug was starling, but not quite as starling as the sudden application of a sort of headband.

"It's your special day, Moony. We have to celebrate!" The overjoyous Black cheered, somehow making sure to make it impossible to remove the band easily and stealthily as he led Remus toward the dorms. Swinging open the door, Remus found the rest of the Marauders, as well as their good friend, Jennifer McGonagall, perched on every bed in the room. "The fun has arriiived! Thank you very much." He said, bowing dramatically. Remus rolled his eyes. Trust Sirius to make everything much more dramatic than necessary. Jenny sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She often wondered why she hung out with these buffoons. But she just could not seem to stay away for long.

Remus peeked into the darkened window (it was currently after sundown) and found...wolf ears peeking out of his hair!

"SIRIUS!" He screamed, rounding on the black-haired boy, who was grinning innocently back.

"Yes, Mr. Moony?"

"What. Are. These?" Remus asked through gritted teeth. Sirius appeared thoughtful as he stared at the frankly well-made costume piece.

"Ears."

"Correct. _Wolf_ ears. See a problem?" The teeth were ground so hard, they were beginning to ache, but Remus was still too angry to care.

"Uh, Remus...calm down." Jenny said. When had she gotten so close? Remus thought.

"No! Sirius knows why this is _not_ funny!"

"Oh, bite me." Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. Remus groaned.

'I'm tempted, _believe_ me."

"Remus...are you okay?" Jenny asked.

"Just peachy." Remus growled, glaring anywhere but Sirius. He then noticed that his friends were all wearing headbands like his, except with different style ears, all made with the same attention to detail that Remus' had been made with.

James, naturally, wore antlers.

Peter, obviously, displayed rat's ears.

Sirius had black dogs ears that may have just been an especially unruly part of his hair. And Jenny...he couldn't really see any ears. Lucky girl. In fact, she was probably the one who gave the ears out to everyone, convincing Sirius to go get Remus. Ugh.

"Where did you-?"

"I am the daughter of a Transfiguration professor. I just Transfigured some of my headbands. Easy."

"They're...detailed." Remus begrudgingly admitted. Then, without any warning to speak of, he was pulled into the group, and there was a bright flash as Jenny snapped a picture. "Ah!"

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bright." Jenny said gently. Remus blinked the spots from his eyes.

"Seemed bright to me." He groaned.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone chorused, and Remus then just sighed in resignation. He might as well enjoy the evening with his closest friends.


	26. End of Our Summer, Come What May

**OKAY, OKAY, OKAY...I AM A TERRIBLE WRITER, I KNOW, FOR GIVING Y'ALL ALL THESE CLIFFIES, BUT I DO NEED TO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS ARE STILL INTERESTED. OH, AND I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE EACH YEAR SEPERATE. JUST SEEMS RIGHT.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

I ended up in a rustic fireplace, and clutched the sides to get the world to stop spinning before leaping out. Padfoot was right behind me as I crept around the corner, to find the Weasley's sitting around the table, most clutching cups of tea. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief, which was far too loud to go unnoticed.

"Oops." I mumbled to myself, as the red-heads jumped in shock. "Forgot the Patronus, didn't I?" I smacked my forehead. When I looked up, I found Mrs. Weasley inches from me, looking highly worried.

"Rosie, dear...we...we didn't know you were coming...are you...is everything alright?" I chuckled. Now that I was here, this all seemed highly foolish. And childish.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley. I just...read this mornings paper, and...was worried. I thought...is everyone alright?"

"Yes, of course, Rosemary." Mrs. Weasley said in a tone that suggested she didn't know why I was suddenly in their house, unannounced and uninvited. Merlin, this was awkward. "How about you sit down and have a nice, hot cuppa?" She asked, arm around my shoulders.

"That would be nice, but Remus might be worried. I should probably get going..." I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck. Padfoot chose this moment to nudge me toward the table. I then remembered that Padfoot could get home and tell Remus just fine.

"Oh, nonsense, dear. Come and sit down." I didn't want to impose, but tea did sound nice. I can hear my heart pounding still.

"Were you that worried?" Fred asked as I squeezed into a chair beside him. I flushed.

"Well...yeah. I mean, the Dark Mark at the World Cup...Dark Wizards running around...I just..."

"Wanted to make sure you didn't lose us?" George said with an overly dramatic hand over his forehead. I narrowed my eyes.

"Can it, G...George." I was relieved when Ron nodded behind me. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I still felt really bad that I had just showed up.

"Well, at least she was attached enough to Floo here at the slightest possibility that we were gone." Someone said. I hurriedly finished my tea.

"So...uh...do you guys know if Seamus made it out okay?"

"Dunno. But we didn't ever see him, so...I guess that's not saying much." George replied.

"Yeah. Probably didn't even know we were there." Fred added. I stood up.

"Thank you for the tea, Mrs. Weasley, but I think it's time I got back."

"Certainly, Rose. Anytime." I blushed at having to ask for Floo Powder. "Not to worry. Not to worry." Mrs. Weasley soothed.

=#=#=#=#=

"Have fun?" Dad asked, grinning.

"Oh, please. I felt so awkward."

"You had to learn." Remus mused, turning the page. "If you had actually read the article, you would have read that there no fatalities." I face-palmed.

"Geez. Somebody could have told me!" I said. "I nearly had a heart attack."

"Well, yes, it was a relatively frightening idea. Dark Wizards running around, but you should have read the paper, at least, before rushing off. This is something you had to learn on your own."

"Just don't do that to me again, please. That was _so_ awkward!"

"Fine." Dad chuckled. "Just don't yank me into the house next time something big happens."

"Fine." I grumbled, but then grinned.

"They didn't even seem to notice you, though."

"Yeah..." He shrugged. "Probably assumed I wondered in with you, Rosie."

"Probably. Wanna go grocery shopping, Dad?"

"Nah...I think I'll stay. Last time, I was nearly taken away by Animal Control. You left me too long."

"Well, I couldn't find the ice cream! They rearranged things!"

"Sure...whatever." Remus suddenly to remember something and tossed one of the envelopes toward me. In it were two letters. One, to tell me my grades, and the other was a list of the new books and things I'd need. Even with the letters removed, the envelope was heavy. I tilted it and out came a gleaming Gryffindor badge with a big 'P' superimposed over it. My jaw hung as I sat there in shock. Me, a Prefect?! What was Dumbledore thinking?!

"No way!" Dad cried.

"This is a huge responsibility you are being trusted with, Rosemary." I nodded, still numb as I headed out into the suddenly windy day. I intended to use the shopping to come to grips with being a Prefect this year.

That's...Funny. The wind wasn't this bad during my run. I grabbed a bike from the garage, and then enjoyed the race down the dirt lane toward the convenience store for more cereal and milk.

"Find everything okay?" The kind cashier asked.

"Yes. I'm getting used to the new arrangements."

"Will this be all for you today?"

"Yes, thank you. Have a great shift!" I called as I walked back out of the door. I pedaled as slowly as possible. It was not hidden from me that Dad and Remus wanted time alone to talk things over. I feel certain that I am the topic of conversation, and don't want to barge in. I did, however, peek in to see what I could catch.

"-not a child anymore. It's amazing sometimes...the way she just...figures things out."

"I feel certain that you have something to do with that, Remus." Dad replied. Remus chuckled.

"I doubt it."

"Remus, Stoppit! You are _always_ throwing yourself down. Take _some_ credit! If anyone lacks in the parental department, it's me!" Whoa...you _were_ in _Azkaban_ that whole time! You couldn't have raised me!

"Now, Sirius-"

"No! I just...I hardly know how to talk to her sometimes! It's maddening! She's my flesh and blood! It shouldn't be hard to talk to her! But it is! I can't help but want to talk to her like I would to Jenny, and then I remember that she isn't, and then I have milliseconds to figure out what to say to her, so I automatically revert to sass and sarcasm!"

"It's not like she doesn't want to hang out with you, Sirius. She wants to spend as much time with you as you want to spend with her. She loves your sass. It means you're recovering from-"

"But I don't feel like I am!" I caught my breath in shock. Was _that_ why Dad's constantly moody and depressed? Because he feels like a failure as a father? How did he reach _that_ conclusion? "I feel like I'm getting nowhere! The only reason I am not screaming in the middle of the night is because Rosie gives up having her own room to let me wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly to me all night. I doubt she's getting the rest she needs, and-"

"Mate, she loves you more than anything." Remus swallowed. "If she had to spend every night, all night, just talking to you, she'd do it."

"I wouldn't let her." I felt love and affection for my dad and godfather flood me. Is that how they view me? I...I...don't know if that's the real me...I almost feel like it isn't...but at the same time...I know it is. I guess Remus has gotten to me too much, let me self-deprecate with the nerve to call it humility. That's probably what he'd call his martyr complex. Being a gentleman, being the realistic one...he'd call it just being a bloody realist for once, but I know better. He is a Melancholy Pessimist with a serious Martyr Complex. It's amazing he hasn't gone suicidal yet. Okay, no, that's harsh. It's not like that. He may view the world as a cold, hard, cruel place all the time, but he knows better than to let himself think about ending it. The Wolf wouldn't let him if he tried. It's a stubborn creature, after all...

"I know, mate, but still. You don't need to worry about Rosie. She's a tough little girl. She's had to be..."

"Remus..."

"I mean it, Sirius. She forces herself to stay with me on Full Moons, and when she was in school, I know she barely studied or did anything too productive the next day, putting up with Snape's terrible substitution work, and-" He broke off, sighing. I knew than that Remus was getting everything he wanted to say off his mind at once. "And it's not fair to her to do that to herself, but she's too kind to stop, and I just don't even know what to do. She's...she's so like you, Pads, but so like Jenn, as well. She has her potential for Hufflepuff, but your love of Gryffindor. She's made great friends there. In fact, I think that's what happened today. She was scared for her friends' lives."

"I would be, too, if I knew that Dark Wizards ran around where I knew my mates to be."

"Because your mates tended to paint targets on their backs."

"The Order knew what we were getting into. Or we thought we did." Remus sighed heavily. It was obvious that this was something they were forcing themselves to do, so I stayed where I was.

"I just can't believe that this is happening again. It's just like last time, remember? These things started as we were about halfway through our seventh year."

"I know. We were too young to be properly scared, properly motivated to take safety seriously..."

"No, we did, it's just we didn't keep our guard up as much as we should have. We were so caught up in everything, trying to balance the Order, romance, and everything else that we...let ourselves be swept along, and before we knew it, we were hung to dry..."

"I miss her so much, Remus. It hurts to remember the way she was holding my hand that night. I was her pillar of strength, and I let her down. I let her down badly."

"Sirius, we've been through this..."

"I know, but it's just...I know she would not have died if she had just left when I told her to. I told her to get Rose and head to your place, right after we found Peter. I told her to 'start the apologies' and she wouldn't do it." Dad exhaled shakily in what I knew was an attempt to hold in tears. "I let her come with me, and then when Peter threw her to the hippogriffs, as well, I lost it. You know, for those twelve years, I've been thinking...'what if I was the one who accidentally set off that explosion? What if I killed my own wife?'"

"Sirius..."

"I know I shouldn't, but I do! I really do!" Dad said. "It's been so hard since I've gotten out. I passed me and Jenn's spot in the woods, you know? I found it, and I just...sat there for hours, remembering all the good times we had there...all the memories of full moon Maraudings and things...we were so young, so foolish back then..." _We all are_...I thought, sitting below the window. I wanted to let this play out. It may hurt, but it'll be worth it.  
"We were headstrong and feeling huge daredevils. That's partly why I never went and confessed to Dumbledore."  
"You wouldn't have, anyway. We made that Marauders Pact, mate."

"Yes, but still..." Remus heaved a sigh. "That just proves my cowardice." _This_ , ladies and gentlemen, is what it's like living with Remus. He's constantly throwing himself into the dirt, almost without a thought. And it's really annoying when he does it when he needn't. But that's why I keep encouraging and bolstering him. I want him to see how amazing he is. How happy he could and should be, how much he's worth. I want him to feel loved. So I went to the door, loudly setting my bike down and grabbing my bags. When Remus opened the door, I grinned widely.

"Hey."

"You're fast, little Prefect girl."

"Benefits of running, Remus." Dad said, grinning as he took the bags from me.

"Dad...I could've gotten it. I still can't believe I got the badge!"

"Meh. I'm not." Dad said. "After all, you were raised by Remus." I huffed. I wanted to the food away, but my 'parents' had said they felt I worked too hard for them, so I let them help me here. It wasn't that big of a deal, honestly, but Dad was grinning as he put the milk in the fridge and put the cereal away. He, like me, couldn't believe that I was being handed something so serious.

=#=#=#=#=

Later the next day, Remus, Dad (as Padfoot) and I went to the Burrow to apologize more fully and actually just to...hang out. We decided to not rub it in that I had a badge, and kept the conversation on every detail we could get about the cup.

It was all my idea. I just figured we should. Remus and Dad need to get out of the house. So do I, but that's beside the point. It went fairly well, despite the awkwardness of explaining my headlong panic. It was honestly just...I just panicked. I guess this is what friends do for each other, though.

"Honestly, I just panicked."

"Well, it was sweet of you to come rushing over, but didn't you read the article? It said there weren't any casualties and all that..."

"Yeah...no. I just saw the headline, read up til the Dark Wizards were mentioned, and...lost it, I guess." I'd said, cheeks burning.

"Well...that's alright, dear." Mrs. Weasley had said as she dished more cheesy macaroni onto my plate. Remus was just eating his food quietly, not making more of an impression than he needed to. I hated when he did this. Mr. Weasley caught a look I gave Remus, trying to get him to engage in the table conversation about the Cup, and struck up a conversation with him.

"So, Remus...where'd you get that dog? He's very well-mannered." Remus caught my eye, smirked, and turned to answer Mr. Weasley. I looked around the table, catching Ron's bewildered stare.

"You brought him here?" He mouthed. I nodded subtly. Remus cleared his throat.

"I found him wondering the lane when I got back from the school. Rosemary convinced me to let him stay."

"I'm glad she did. He's looking a bit skinny, isn't he?" Typical Mrs. Weasley...

"Yes. One of the reasons I finally caved. Poor thing was worse when we found him." Padfoot gave a bark beside Remus' seat, and I reached over and scratched his ear.

"Yeah...he's just beginning to put on weight. I've been running him to keep him toned, with the amount of food he's eating." I said, grinning. Padfoot gave another indignant bark. It was so hilarious, everyone chuckled. I straight up laughed, my sides aching by the end of it. I had been thoroughly entertained all evening, watching the Weasleys play with him. I loved that Dad fit so naturally into a dog's role, and I also love it that I can see that Dad really is enjoying himself. Molly had probably told him stories during the first Wizarding War, about all the trouble the boys would get into...and now he's seeing these kids grown up into fine young people. I smile as Ginny scratches under Dad's chin.

All too soon, however, it's time to leave. We bid goodbye to the Weasley Clan, and head down the lane. As soon as we are out of sight, Dad transforms.

"Forgot how much fun it is to play as a dog."

"Ooohhh, we could play together! WolfTail, PadFoot, and Moony!" I blurted. It was almost a full moon, two nights to go including this one, actually, and I had secretly been planning it out, itching to say something. Remus groaned.

"Rosie..." Dad burst out laughing.

"You have no idea how weird that sounds, Rose...no idea." I blushed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I think that's a wonderful idea, Rosemary."

"Thanks, Remus." I said, snobbishly turning my nose up at Dad, and linking my arm with my godfather's. We laughed at Dad's crestfallen face. "Relax, Dad. I was only teasing."

"I know."

"He loves being over-dramatic, remember?"

"Oh, yes." I chuckled.

=#=#=#=#=

The night came too soon. We were gathered in the basement, waiting for the silver light to creep into the one small window. Remus had yet to look away from us.

"Are...are you sure you guys-"

"Remus, stop!" Dad and I chorused. "Yes." I continued. "We've done this-"

"Countless times." Dad interjected. Remus sighed.

"I suppose I should get used-"

"Yeah. We'll always be here." I interrupted. "You shouldn't have to go through this alone ever again." I said. "I'll even talk to Gran and sort it all out so I can come home every full moon."

"You-" I felt slightly bad that I was being rude, even as I reached over and cut Remus off with two fingers. I smiled in a 'I love you dearly, but please shut up' look. Dad just sat there, giggling. I sighed, as Remus did beside, and we settled back down to wait for the moon to come up.

I ended up leaning against Remus' shoulder, and Dad was laying with his head in my lap, humming tunelessly. Then, I felt every muscle in Remus' body twitch and tense at once. He let out a groan that quickly turned into a scream as the pain ramped up. I leapt up, in synch with Dad, and ran to the door, locking it normally then sealing us in magically as Remus screams turned to howls of pure agony. As I turned back to my godfather, who was now completely hairy and turning more lupine by the second, I changed to WolfTail, and scurried over, even as PadFoot did the same beside me. It seemed that Dad was born for this very thing, as he automatically placed himself beside the door, and as Moony sauntered toward him, he nudged him back as I came over, as well. Together, we passed the night chasing Moony, who was jittery tonight, around the frankly pretty small basement room. We always somehow made sure that we kept the door covered.

To be honest, this was probably the most involved and exhausting full moon I have ever been awake for. Ugh. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time as Moony brought a board he had found to PadFoot for another round of chasing. I grabbed the board in my mouth before PadFoot could and took off around the small-ish room.

Then, just as Moony was about to catch up to me, he collapsed, whining and barking in pain.

 _About time..._ I thought half-heartedly as Remus transformed back. He lay there, the board on the ground beside his mouth (touching it, in fact) as he panted with the exertion of getting back to the man I love so much.

"Do...do I want to know?"

"About the board? No, you really don't." Dad and I said together. Merlin, it's gonna be hard, leaving in...a month. Crud.

Remus picked himself up, and I sprang forward, supporting him as we made our way to the door Dad opened for us.

"Thanks." We both said. Dad nodded, and we made our way to our bedrooms in silence. I laid Remus down, then slipped into my room to change before going to Dad's room. It was automatic, after all these nights of doing it...

Wait...is Dad...is he really...crying?!

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong?"

"Same thing as always. Memories...ghosts of times long past." Dad sobbed. I swallowed.

"...I'm sorry if I'm the—"

"No, it's not you. It's _never_ you. It's all in my head. I saw...I saw Jenny, laying there under that car, fer..fer Pete's sake...for twelve years...you'd think it's be easier seeing someone so similar to her now...but it only drives that stake in deeper, you know?" I swallowed...yeah I did. I'd seen the grief in Dad's eyes sometimes, when he looks at me laughing, watches me perform magic around the house, or just jamming out to some of my favorite tunes as I _Tergeo_ the lighthouse. And I'd suddenly be hit by what hit Dad.

Mum. Her loss is still raw and fresh, no matter how long it's been. The Dementors' presence and attention made sure of that. It would send a pang to my heart, seeing Dad in such a state, and knowing that I was the cause, with my resemblance to the wonderful woman who gifted me with life, so soon before her death.

Three years is far too short a time to be a parent, and giving your child away, like Dad did...I couldn't do that. I could never give my own child away. I hugged Dad, tears running down my cheeks. I felt another presence, and then, faintly, I heard footsteps retreating down the hall. Remus had probably heard everything. Remus had probably already had this discussion with Dad.

"I think I do." I replied, hugging Dad tighter.

=#=#=#=#=

The weeks flew. It was filled with more conversations about Dad with Remus, and more conversations about...loss with Dad. Things like this were common:

"He's suffering, that much is certain. But he's too prideful to admit to needing help. He'll never do it."

"Yeah. You'd be insane to try and get him to admit it."

"He'd admit it to you, if you let him."

"Remus..."

"I mean it, Rose..."

Or sitting with Dad after he breaks down again: "I just...it's weird. You'd think, after twelve years, thinking about Jenny would be easier, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know, Dad. I just...I don't think this is the same. I think...the Dementors...forced the numb shock on you again and again, but it was never...dealing with the grief and loss...it was just reopening the wound, over and over...torture, really. And now you're left to cope as best you can."

"How'd you get so wise?"

"I had a great teacher."  
"I know. I wish...I wish I could have...but then I had to go and-"

"Dad, stop."

It was things like this that make me more determined than ever to at least try and fix my broken family. Artemis' only advice is to 'keep up the good work. I think you're making headway'. Trouble was, I didn't really feel that way. I still felt as though leaving Dad for the semester would be the worst thing to do. I only have a week left.

And that's when brilliance strikes. I lead Dad to the roof, carefully balancing and staring up at the stars. It would be nice for Dad to see them, and I can't fathom why it took so long to come up with this. It seemed to do a world of good.

"Can you show me the constellations, Dad? I don't remember them, or where they are..." Remus had indeed shown me once or twice when I was a bit younger, but I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't remember where they were, or even what they were.

"Certainly. There, of course, is Sirius. My parents probably thought I was going to be the perfect little pureblood heir, a shining example to all the other families..." Dad sighed, and let his hand fall.

"But you weren't."

"No, I wasn't, was I?" He gave a self-important sniff. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? That's why they names you after the brightest star around?" Dad blinked, looking torn between laughing and merely smiling, until...

"I'm Dad Sirius."

"You did _not_!"

"Oh, yes I did." Dad replied, reaching over and tickling my ribcage.

=#=#=#=#=

Well, the day had finally come.

And I was nearly sobbing and puking in anxiety. Would I have more hexes? Or more friends? Would people avoid me like the plague, or would they just politely decline my company?

"Are you sure it's alright if I run up to the castle from the station?" I asked for the millionth time, pacing the living room while we waited. Dad laughed.

"I'm certain worse things have happened, Rosie." I chuckled.

"You mean _you_ did worse things?" I asked. Dad's frown said it all. Remus shook his head.

"You just don't give an inch, do yah?"

"With sarcasm? Nah." I replied, giggling. Once again, my godfather (and father to some extent) acted like a steady protector against nerves. It was now almost 9:30. We'll be leaving soon. I've been sorting through the clothes Dad sent all summer.

"How did you know my size?" I'd asked. Dad shrugged.

"I have a lot of hand-me-downs from the family, and I thought it should be put to good use."

"You went to your house, and got these for me?"

"As PadFoot, it was a simple slip-in and out. I don't think even the house elf knew I was there."

"You got the clothes as PadFoot?"

"No! I happen to be able to be stealthy to some extent, you know!"

"I'm certain." I replied. Dad shook his head but hugged me none the less. "I'll miss you, Dad."

"I'll miss you, too, Pup." I took a deep breath, then grabbed the handle to my trunk, and pulled it out to the car, putting my case in the boot, then climbing into the passenger seat. Remus drove off, and I couldn't help waving back at Dad as we drove away for King's Cross. I sighed as I sank back into the seat, the lighthouse behind, Hogwarts ahead.

Come what may, I'm starting to look forward to this year, for some reason...

 **MUCH AS I DON'T WANT TO, I THINK I'LL KEEP THE YEARS SEPERATE. MY FRIEND HAD A GOOD POINT: THIS WOULD BE, LIKE, A HUNDRED CHAPTERS LONG IF I KEPT EVERYTHING TOGETHER, SO...SORRY.**


	27. Response to Reviews

Dear HardyGal,

Yes, Lupin home-schooled Rosemary. You see, he's been openly discriminated against, and doesn't want to bring Rosemary into all that. He doesn't want her to turn out like him, so closed-off and cynical. He loves her cheery, bubbly optimism and outlook on life in general, and refuses to let her lose that. And then Dumbledore gave him a job, and he knew the separation would affect both of them. SO he, reluctantly, made Rose promise to act like his biological daughter (which is almost true, anyway...).

I knew you'd get that smokey, charred scent! ;) It's not that hard, really...especially considering the pairing I stated in the description of the Fan-Fic itself...hehe.

In OotP, I feel like everyone was just speaking their minds openly about their opinions on certain topics. I really don't like it when Hermione suggests that Sirius has lost his rocker. I mean, anyone would be _radically_ different after twelve years of being fed a constant loop of their personal worst memories, and their lowest points...so for Hermione to phrase that change in that manner ticks me off at her. In general, though, I love her. Just...certain areas I feel less friendly toward her, you know? Mrs. Weasley, too. I feel like sometimes she gets a little TOO protective, and needs to learn to not fret so much about certain things (Like Harry hearing about what he missed concerning the Wizarding War during the summer), and going and basically accusing Sirius of not being a good caretaker, and that she had to pick up the slack...that's not cool. And kinda low...

I was kinda considering that, but then...no body would be on Sirius' side, and I wanted at least one person to advocate for Sirius. But (before the dream) all Rose had was her conviction that her father, the one Remus had told her stories about as a child, would ever do what he was in prison for. And then the dream sealed it all up for her in an rock-solid way for her, and she could then say 'I KNOW Dad is innocent. I KNOW it was Peter). I honestly don't have an explanation for that dream, FYI, but I felt it was needed to solidify her opinion of her father.

I'm glad you like Scot. I do, too. He's fun to write. Ericka was one of those girls that was told all her life that ALL Slytherins are vile, terrible people, and she's a bit hot-headed, so add those two...and you get a hex. Rose is like me: Once she's formed a bond with someone, she defends them. And she gets passionate about her defense sometimes.

Yeah...It's interesting. I like it, too. But for some reason, Prisoner of Azkaban has to be my favorite HP book. I mean, you get Remus hanging out with Harry, and then learning (finally) the truth about his best friend, and it's all just so awesome! The Marauders...don't even get me started. I LOVE them! Me and two of my friends (whom I based Faith and Ericka in my story on, kinda) call ourselves Prongs, Moony and Padfoot. I'm Prongs. It's awesome!

Yours Truly,

LF221.

To Kinkajuo,

While I don't really care about how many reviews I get, it is _super_ encouraging when I can see that people are reading, liking, and enjoying my story. Your review could not have phrased it better. Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! I try not to be one of those authors that beg for a review every chapter, but I do usually add in a few words about it here and there. It's nice to know I'm being heard. ;)

Your review was truly uplifting and very encouraging. You rock!


End file.
